Destiny
by Styko
Summary: Nach seinem sechsten Schuljahr ist Harry gefangen in einer Welt, in der er mehr tot erscheint als lebend. Findet er jemals wieder ins richtige Leben zurück? Bessere Zusammenfassung in der Geschichte
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

**Titel:** Destiny  
**Arbeitstitel:** The world behind   
**Teile:** Prolog - 1. Akt zu 4 Teilen - Interlude - 2. Akt zu 4 Teilen - Epilog   
**Genre:** Darkfic, Comedy, Epik  
**Warnings:** dark, depri, com, OOC, teilweise language  
**Grund des Schreibens:** Frühlingswettbewerb bei Animexx  
**Platzierung:** 1.   
  
**Bemerkung:  
**Schon wieder erster Platz... o.O Ich mache mir langsam selbst Angst' Dabei hätte ich das mit dem Ende gar nicht erwartet o.O Nun ja, ich freue mich natürlich trotzdem Obwohl ich ja nicht alleine auf Platz 1 bin, sondern ihn mir mit Aprileagle teile XD  
Gut, was habe ich zur Story zu sagen?!   
Ah, sie ist lang. Sie ist sehr lang. Meine längste Story bisher überhaupt und ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, wie sie so lang werden konnte, aber es musste nun mal alles aufgeschrieben werden, was aufgeschrieben werden musste hust   
Die Idee zu dieser Story stammt noch vom letzten Herbst und auch wenn sie mir von Anfang an gefallen hat, hätte ich sie ohne den Wettbewerb niemals aufgeschrieben, darum noch mal einen herzlichen Dank an cristall, die mich im Endeffekt dann doch dazu getrieben hat XD mal knuffelt   
Diese Geschichte hat von allem etwas, und auch wenn es offiziell kein Slash ist, werden die Fanatiker sicher ihre Andeutungen und Szenen für sich finden XD Alle anderen kann ich beruhigen, dass ich mich auf eine einfache Männerfreundschaft beschränkt habe, man kann es also getrost lesen, wenn man Slash nicht mag  
Diese Story setzt die Inhalte der ersten fünf Bände voraus und könnte direkt daran anschließen. Allerdings handeln manche Charaktere hier anders als in den Büchern, was aber erklärt wird durch bestimmte Begebenheiten (ich möchte nur draufhinweisen).  
  
**Summary:** Was bedeutet ein Leben, das mehr Tod als Leben ist? Wie kann man Licht sehen, wenn man von Dunkelheit umhüllt ist? Warum herrscht nur Kälte, obwohl die Sonne scheint? Kann man leben und kämpfen in der Gewissheit, dass man nichts hat, zu dem man zurückkehren will, wenn man gesiegt hat? Harrys Gedanken drehen sich um diese dunklen Fragen in der Zeit nach Ende des fünften Schuljahres. Zuviel ist in seinem Leben nun passiert, das er nicht verstehen kann, nicht will und eigentlich auch nicht sollte. Er hat nie an das Schicksal geglaubt, doch nun, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, begreift er, dass es sehr wohl eines gibt - und taub von jeglichen Gefühlen und Empfindungen lässt er sich fallen in den Strudel, der ihn hinabreißt.   
Aber wenn man versinkt in der Dunkelheit, dann ist die Hand, die einen hinauszerrt, nicht die des besten Freundes...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Mit wenigen Ausnahmen gehört keine der genannten Personen, der genannten Orte/Plätze/Zauber/Kreaturen mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte dient keinem kommerziellen Nutzen, sondern allein der Unterhaltung. Der Inhalt, Verlauf und die Idee zu dieser Story sind jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollten sie jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, das jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)  
Die verwendeten Liedzeilen sind unterschiedlichen Musicals entnommen und gehören ebenfalls nicht mir.   
  
**Updates:** Aufgrund der Länge der Kapitel: einmal wöchentlich, jeweils freitags!  
  
**Erklärungen:   
**  
Kniesel  
  
Klassifizierung XXX  
Eine sehr intelligente, katzenartige Kreatur, die zwielichtige und verdächtige Personen aufdecken kann und sich ihnen gegenüber aggressiv verhält. Wenn ein Kniesel eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer mag, kann er jedoch ein hervorragendes Haustier sein. Kniesel haben geflecktes Fell, große Ohren und einen löwenartigen Schwanz.   
(Krummbein ist ein Halbkniesel)   
  
Plimpy  
  
Klassifizierung XXX  
Eine Art Fisch, geformt wie ein Ball mit zwei langen, gummiartigen Beinen und mit Schwimmhäuten versehenen Beinen. Wenn man einen Plimpy sieht, der seine Beine in einen Knoten gebunden hat, weiß man, dass Meerleute in der Nähe sind.   
  
Nundu  
  
Klassifizierung XXXXX  
Von vielen Leuten angesehen, als die gefährlichste Kreatur überhaupt. Nundus sind gigantische Leoparden, die in Ostafrika beheimatet sind und deren Atem Seuchen und Tod bringt. Ganze Dörfer wurden ausgelöscht durch Nundus und keines wurde jemals von weniger als Hundert Zauberern, die zusammengearbeitet haben, überwältigt (vgl. damit die Drachen der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, die alle - wütende, brütende Mütter - von Teams von weniger als zehn Zauberern überwältigt werden konnten.   
  
aus: "Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" 


	2. Prologue Prophecy

**Prologue - Prophecy  
**  
Der Eine mit Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...


	3. Act 1 Part1: Those who remain

**Act One - Despair**

  
  
Part One - Those who remain 

_Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt _

_Freude nicht und Leid_

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt _

_Weil dich nichts mehr freut_

_..._

  
  
Der Himmel war klar, unbedeckt von den Wolken, die ihn die letzten Wochen verhangen hatten. Letztendlich hatten sie sich ergeben und waren verschwunden um der leuchtenden Herrin Platz zu machen und sie die Welt wärmen zu lassen. Doch die Wolken waren nicht für immer gegangen. Sie warteten nur. Warteten auf den günstigsten Augenblick um zurückzukehren und sich ein weiteres Mal zwischen die Sonne und ihr lichtbedürftiges Kind zu stellen. Natürlich, sie konnten die starken Strahlen niemals ganz verschlucken, nur manchmal, wenn der Blitz und Donner ihnen zu Hilfe kam und sie mächtiger werden ließen, schafften sie es die Erde zu verdunkeln, als sei es Nacht. Doch normalerweise brachten sie immer nur ein trübes Grau zustande.   
Aber es war ein Schritt. Zwar ein kleiner Schritt, aber dennoch ein Vorankommen auf dem harten Weg zum Sieg über das Licht, den sie immer entlang gehen würden, egal wie lange es dauerte, egal wer oder was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Und vielleicht, eines Tages, wenn die Rebellen des Weltalls wieder auf die Erde trafen und ihnen Staub und Asche als Helfer brachten, dann war es ihnen vielleicht möglich ihre ewige Feindin zu besiegen und ihre wärmebedürftigen Schützlinge auszurotten.  
Doch an diesem ersten Frühlingstag war jene düstere Apokalypse noch nicht einmal am Horizont zu sehen. Nur der weite blaue Himmel erstreckte sich unendlich über dem alten Schloss, das für normale Menschen nichts weiter als eine Ruine war. Doch die alten Reinblütigen und die Auserwählten wussten sehr wohl, dass es sich bei diesem Schloss um eine der berühmtesten Schulen für Zauberei und Magie handelte.   
Hogwarts thronte hoch oben auf seinem Felsen, mächtig und ehrwürdig, wie am ersten Tag, ungebrochen vom Lauf der Zeit. Es erschien unbeugsam, egal was ihm auch passieren würde, dieses Schloss würde immer dort oben stehen und seine Schützlinge beherbergen, egal wie finster die Zeiten auch werden würden. Hogwarts war sicher, das wusste jeder und das glaubte auch jeder - doch nicht jeder war glücklich darüber.   
Der Wind strich in schnellem Zug über das Land, schwächte sich am Boden ab und fuhr beinah andächtig über die sanften Grashalme, die nun, da sie befreit waren von der Last des Winters, sich freudig ihrer strahlenden Göttin entgegenreckten. In der Höhe war der Wind schneller, hatte keinen Widerstand zu erwarten. Nur der Nordturm des alten Schlosses stellte sich ihm entgegen. Er und die, mit ihm verglichene winzige, Gestalt auf seinen Zinnen.   
Der Wind verminderte seine Geschwindigkeit nicht, als er an den schwarzen Roben des Jungen zog und sie ihm von hinten um den mageren Körper blies. Für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als würde das Kind straucheln, doch es erschien nur so, denn er stand fest auf dem alten Stein. Fester als er es sich wünschte.   
Fliegen. Einfach springen und sich mit dem Wind davon tragen lassen. Ohne Besen, ohne Magie. Einfach frei sein von allem. Das war alles, was der Junge sich wünschte und gleichzeitig war es das, was er niemals bekommen würde. Freiheit war ein Begriff, den er so schnell wie möglich vergessen sollte.   
Dann kam der Wind zurück, zerrte diesmal von vorne an ihm, blies die schwarzen Haare und den schwarzen Umhang nach hinten. Kurz schweiften die grünen Augen über die Schulter, hinab auf den steinernen Boden, wo er in Sicherheit wäre und nicht auf einer Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod. Doch selbst wenn er hinab steigen würde, würde ihn das sehr viel weiter weg vom Tod bringen? Stünde er nicht immer noch genauso nah an der Schwelle, wie wenn er dort auf den Zinnen stand? Was machte das Leben eigentlich zum Leben? Wann lebte man? Wenn man atmete, wenn man aß und trank? Oder waren das nur Voraussetzungen zum Leben? Machte nicht etwas ganz anderes ein Leben aus? Lebte man nicht, wenn man glücklich war, wenn man lachte, sich freute? Das bedeutete doch Leben, das meinte man doch damit am Leben zu sein. Aber er tat dies nicht. Er lachte nicht. Er freute sich nicht. Er war nicht glücklich. Also lebte er nicht. Oder doch? Hass, Wut, Trauer, Zorn. Wenn man dies empfand, dann lebte man doch auch. Solange man zu Empfindungen fähig war, solange war man noch am Leben.   
Die grünen Augen wandten sich nach unten. Emotionslos starrten sie auf den Boden, der sich weit unter ihnen erstreckte. Gefühle lagen keine mehr in ihnen, weder positive noch negative. Im Grunde war er schon tot, das war dem Jungen klar. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen, würde er springen. Es würde nur das Dahinvegetieren verkürzen. Dieses Sein nach dem Tod, das dem des Geisterlebens entsprach. Ein Schritt und er würde frei sein. Ein Schritt und alles wäre für immer vorbei...   
Dann läutete die Glocke zum Nachmittagsunterricht und Harry wandte sich um. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem letzten Schritt, aber er durfte es nicht tun. Er war dazu verdammt zu kämpfen. War dazu verdammt sein Leben für die Welt einzusetzen. Doch es war ihm egal. Er würde kämpfen und danach wäre er endlich frei. 

- - -

Der erste Tag des Frühlings veranlasste viele Schüler dazu die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss zu genießen. In Scharen strömten sie nach draußen um sich am Ufer des Sees niederzulassen und entweder alleine zu träumen oder mit den Freunden zu reden. Lachen und Gekicher schallte über die ganze Wiese, durchdrang selbst die Gemäuer innerhalb Hogwarts und ließ die Sorgen der letzten Monate für einen kurzen Moment vergessen sein.   
Severus Snape ging schnellen Schrittes durch die hohen Korridore und knurrte nicht nur innerlich über die Unbesorgtheit der Schüler. Sein Umhang bäumte sich wie immer hinter ihm auf und manche Schüler behaupteten, es seien die großen Schwingen eines Vampirs - was in Severus' derzeitiger Stimmung vielleicht gar nicht mal so abwegig war. Am liebsten hätte er jeden Schüler angefallen, der so unbeholfen in den Tag hineinschlenderte, aber er beherrschte sich, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.   
Unterwegs kamen ihm ein paar der Gryffindorschüler der sechsten Klasse entgegen. Thomas und Finnigan machten wieder einen ihrer dummen Scherze, der anscheinend gegen den Weasleyjungen gerichtet war, da sich dessen Gesicht beleidigt verzog. Seine Schwester und Granger kicherten, beherrschten sich jedoch, als er sie ansah. Severus knurrte wieder. Wenigstens die Weasleys und Granger sollten wissen, wie die Dinge standen, doch stattdessen ergaben auch sie sich diesen lächerlichen Gefühlen, die der Frühling jedes Jahr aufs Neue ins Schloss brachte.   
Dann passierte er das Schlusslicht der kleinen Gruppe, den Potterjungen. Severus musterte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Den sechszehnjährigen Jungen, der seinem Vater äußerlich so ähnelte, doch charakterlich sehr viel mehr seiner Mutter entsprach. Der Junge, den er all die Jahre so sehr für die Taten seines Vaters gehasst hatte. Der Junge, der nun nach den wenigen Jahren seines Lebens, schon mehr auf der Seite des Todes als auf der des Lebens stand.   
Severus hätte geseufzt und Mitleid empfunden, wenn er beide Regungen zugelassen hätte. Stattdessen starrte er ihn nur mit seinem stechenden Blick an und beachtete ihn dann nicht weiter.   
Seltsam, hätte man vor einem Jahr noch gesagt. Ungewöhnlich, beinah ganz unwahrscheinlich, doch seit letztem Jahr hatte sich viel geändert. Viel mehr als ein Kind von sechzehn Jahren verkraften konnte.   
Mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln vertrieb Severus diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Ziel, welches er ansteuerte: Das Büro des Direktors.

- - -  
  
Eine graue Masse war alles, was an Harrys Gesichtsfeld vorbei zog, als er sich hinter seinen Freunden durch den Strudel an Menschen durchschob. Es schien, als sei ganz Hogwarts auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg nach draußen um etwas von den Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen.   
Einmal stach etwas Schwarzes aus dem Grau hinaus. Schwarzer Stoff, sich aufbäumend unter den ausladenden Schritten seines Trägers. Der Junge spürte einen Blick, zwar nur aus den Augenwinkeln, aber trotzdem stechend. Er wusste nicht, warum gerade sein einst so verhasster Lehrer aus dem Grau hinausstach, aber im Grunde war es ihm auch egal.   
Als sie draußen ankamen, setzten sich seine Freunde ans Ufer des Sees. Ginny planschte mit den Händen im See und spritze Dean nass. Ron beäugte argwöhnisch seine Schwester und deren Freund, worauf er von Hermine einen Rippenstoß empfang. Seamus begrüßte Neville, der nachgekommen war. Doch all dies registrierte Harry nicht einmal wirklich, bemerkte es beiläufig um es gleich wieder zu vergessen. Dann setzte er sich abseits von ihnen unter einen Baum und starrte auf die glatte Oberfläche des Sees. Hin und wieder stiegen ein paar Luftblasen auf, dann streckte sich die Spitze eines Tentakels über das Wasser um kurz darauf wieder unterzutauchen. Aber all dies sah Harry nicht. Er sah nur Grau vor sich. Grau, aus dem ab und zu zwei rote, glühende Augen hinausstachen.   
Abwesend ließ er sich nach hinten sinken, bis sein Rücken auf den Stamm des Baumes traf. Ausdrucks- und gedankenlos starrte er vor sich hin, darauf wartend, dass ein weiterer sinnloser Tag vorüber ging und der nächste anbrechen würde. Die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde bemerkte er nicht einmal. 

- - -  
  
Es heißt, schwere Zeiten brauchen Ewigkeiten um zu vergehen, während die glücklichen dahinschwinden wie eine Feder im Wind. Doch was ist mit den Zeiten, in denen man glaubt gestorben zu sein, wenn man nur noch körperlich lebendig dahin vegetiert? Empfinden Geister so ihr Dasein, oder haben sie noch Empfindungen, die ihr Zeitempfinden beeinflussen können?   
Für Harry war es wie gestern, als Sirius durch den Todesvorhang fiel und doch erschien es ihm gleichzeitig eine Ewigkeit entfernt. Er sah nur noch verschwommen, wie sein Pate in dem grazilen Bogen fiel, seine grauen Augen waren nur noch verklärt zu erkennen. Doch das schrille Lachen Bellatrix Lestranges hörte er glasklar und deutlich, als stünde sie neben ihm.   
Harry wusste nicht mehr genau, was danach alles passiert war. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Hatte alles so kommen lassen wie es kam und sich um nichts gekümmert.   
Die Sommerferien waren ereignislos gewesen. Die Dursleys hatten sich nach Moodys Drohung nicht mehr getraut ihn als Haussklaven zu missbrauchen, doch er hatte trotzdem viel der Hausarbeit übernommen um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Die restliche Zeit lag er in seinem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke, nichts um sich herum wahrnehmend.   
Seinen Geburtstag hatte er nicht einmal für sich selbst gefeiert. Die Geschenke, die ihm seine Freunde geschickt hatten, hatte er zwei Wochen später aufgemacht und sie dann gleich wieder weggelegt. Er hatte keinen von ihnen geschrieben, obwohl sie ihn mit Briefen überhäuft hatten.   
Am Ende der Ferien waren sie erschrocken, als sie ihn auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatten. Abgemagert, schwach, die grünen Augen nur noch trübe und meistens auf den Boden starrend. Er sprach kaum noch, nur wenn er etwas gefragt wurde und wenn dann meist nur einsilbig.   
Von Voldemorts Aktivitäten hatte er über die Ferien nichts mitbekommen, doch es war auch nichts geschehen. Keine Morde, keine Folter, nichts. Als ob er gar nicht da wäre. Doch der Schein täuschte und jedes Zaubererhaus war so gut es ging gerüstet gegen einen plötzlichen Angriff des Dunklen Lords und seiner Armee. Harry hätte dies alles nur belächelt, wenn er noch dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Es war so lächerlich, wie sie versuchten sich zu schützen. Aber sollten sie in ihrem Irrglauben leben. Es reichte, wenn er und der Orden wusste, dass Voldemort die Kraft hatte ganz London auszulöschen, wenn er wollte.   
Auch im Orden war nicht viel geschehen. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Lauf. Snape spionierte nach wie vor, noch immer unbemerkt vom Dunklen Lord. Sie hatten ein paar mehr Anhänger bekommen und konnten nun wieder freier agieren angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mehr vor Fudge verstecken mussten. Es war, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und jeder tat sein möglichstes um diesen Schein aufrecht zu erhalten.   
Harry hatte sie am Anfang noch dafür gehasst. Hatte nicht verstehen können, wie sie tun konnten, als hätte es Sirius nie gegeben. Doch mit der Zeit war sein Hass abgeklungen, wie all die anderen Gefühle auch. Sollten sie es doch, es war ihm egal.   
Das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass Voldemort seine Anhänger um sich scharte war, dass Slytherin einen drastischen Rückgang an Schülern erfahren hatte. Die Anzahl der Slytherinschüler war um die Hälfte geschrumpft, als die Death Eater ihre Kinder von der Schule genommen hatten. Aus Harrys Jahrgang war keiner mehr da. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini - alle waren weg und wurden nun wahrscheinlich irgendwo in den Höhlen des Dunklen Lords unterrichtet - oder waren bereits tot.   
Nur einer war aus ihrem Jahrgang Slytherin erhalten geblieben. Einer, von dem man es am wenigsten erwartet hatte: Draco Malfoy.   
Harry hatte nicht genau zugehört, als Dumbledore ihnen verkündet hatte, dass Draco nun ein Mitglied des Ordens war. Es hatte viel Geschrei und große Aufregung gegeben, das wusste Harry noch, mehr aber auch nicht. Er hatte nur dabei gesessen und es schweigend hingenommen. Was änderte es schon, wenn Malfoy nun einer von ihnen war? Nichts, denn auch er konnte Tote nicht zurückholen.   
Und so war die Zeit dahingezogen, ohne dass Harry viel davon mitbekommen hatte. Die Unterichtsstunden gingen vorbei, die Ferien mit ihnen. Weihnachten war freudlos an ihm vorbeigezogen und er war glücklich gewesen, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ron über die Feiertage nach Hause gegangen waren. So hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe gehabt.   
Nicht einmal Quidditch konnte ihn mit Freude erfüllen und er war bereits vor Saisonbeginn aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten. McGonagall und der Rest des Hauses hatten ihn bekniet, doch er hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Er wusste nicht, wen man als Ersatz für ihn genommen hatte. Genauso wenig, wer für Angelina und die Zwillinge gekommen war. Er hatte sich keines der Spiele angeschaut.   
Und nun war die Zeit gekommen, in der alle Sorgen vergessen wurden, in der das Leben erneut zu blühen begann und die Liebe in der Luft schwerer wiegte als der Sauerstoff. Doch Harry empfand nichts für all das und wartete. 

- - -  
  
Immer noch knurrend trat Severus wieder aus dem Büro des Direktors hinaus. Neben seinem Bericht über Voldemorts Aktivitäten - der nicht besonders lang gewesen war, da der Dunkle Lord seine Machtergreifung wohl nicht sonderlich eilig hatte - hatte er Dumbledore noch daraufhingewiesen, dass die Schüler die Situation zu leicht nahmen. Aber diesen Kommentar hätte er sich auch sparen können, hatte der alte Zauberer doch nur gemeint, dass es manchmal nötig war zu vergessen.   
Severus knurrte wieder - eine Eigenschaft, die er sich anstelle des Seufzen angewöhnt hatte. Seufzen galt in Death Eater Reihen und vor allem in den Augen des Dunklen Lords als eine schwächliche Geste. Also hatte er sie sich abgewöhnt und dafür das Knurren angenommen.   
Noch schlechter gelaunt als sowieso schon, trat er den Rückweg zu seinen Kerkern an, von denen er sich erhoffte wenigstens dort ein wenig der Tristheit und Traurigkeit zu finden, die er vom Rest des Schlosses erwartete. Natürlich war es niemandem zuzumuten immer nur traurig, depressiv und schlecht gelaunt zu sein, natürlich wusste er, dass man sich auch freuen sollte, dass man das Leben genießen sollte, solange es noch möglich war - doch wenn man schon so lange mehr auf der Seite des Todes stand als auf der der Lebenden, dann fiel es schwer die unbeschwerte Lebhaftigkeit anderer zu akzeptieren.   
Severus knurrte wieder. Das war der Grund für seine Kälte, für seine Gemeinheiten. Er war ganz einfach neidisch. Neidisch auf diese Kinder, die ihr Leben so einfach genießen konnten, während er seines Tag für Tag auf's Spiel setzte.   
Auf seinem Weg nach unten kam er an einem Fenster vorbei, das auf den See ausgerichtet war. Dank ihrer Haarfarbe konnte er die Weasleykinder selbst von seinem Standpunkt aus erkennen. Und auch Potter, der abseits unter einem Baum saß. Severus knurrte wieder. Seit Blacks Tod war der Junge so viel anders geworden. So ruhig, abwesend, beinah kalt. Severus knurrte stärker, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge ihm immer ähnlicher wurde. Ein Schütteln durchlief den hageren Körper. Alles, aber bloß keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Potter!  
Als er in den Kerkern angekommen war, schlug er augenblicklich die Richtung zu seinem Ziel ein - was nun jedoch nicht mehr sein Büro war. 

- - -  
  
_"Tritt näher!"   
Endlose Dunkelheit, gespickt mit grünlichen Flammen, die in ihrem flackernden Spiel unheimliche Schatten an die Wand warfen. Figuren, die alles zu verschlingen drohten und in Mitten von ihnen rote Augen, die alles andere verschluckten.   
"Nein!"  
Ein Hagel von Flüchen, von Körpern, Explosionen und Licht - und dann wieder Dunkelheit._   
  
Draco schreckte auf. Keuchend saß er in seinem Bett, bis er realisierte, wo er war. Knurrend rieb er sich über das Gesicht und schwang die Beine über die Kante. Immer diese Träume... Musste das denn wirklich sein? Sie waren so erschreckend real...   
Einmal tief durchatmend, fuhr er sich durch seine blonden Haare und verweilte dann eine Zeit lang mit in den Händen gestütztem Kopf. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht hatte er sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgezogen. Er wollte nicht zu all den Idioten, die sich so unbeschwert auf der Wiese räkelten. Hatte denn keiner von denen eine Ahnung was überhaupt los war? Wusste denn keiner von ihnen, welche Bedrohung von Seiten des Dunklen Lords ausging?! Draco knurrte wieder. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es waren doch sowieso nur alles Narren, die sich über nichts den Kopf zerbrachen und es wahrscheinlich erst merken würden, dass sie in Gefahr waren, wenn die Death Eater sie bereits folterten.   
Weiter knurrend stand er auf, drehte sich um und-  
"Wahh!!"   
Einen Schritt zurück machend, stolperte er über ein Buch, das auf dem Boden lag, und fiel äußerst unsanft auf seinen Hintern.   
"Mist..."  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann meinte er in spöttischem Ton:  
"Du könntest auch einfach 'Hallo' sagen."   
Draco funkelte ihn aus seinen grauen Augen an. Seine dummen Bemerkungen konnte er sich sparen. Er rappelte sich hoch und sagte dabei:  
"Du hast mich erschreckt. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass hier jemand reinkommt."   
Tatsächlich wohnte er seit Schuljahresbeginn alleine im Schlafsaal. Alle anderen hatten sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen.   
"Hab' ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass du immer mit allem rechnen sollst?"  
Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als Severus näher in den Raum hineintrat und sich auf eines der Betten setzte. "Warum dekorierst du nicht um? Du könntest die restlichen Betten rausschmeißen, dann hättest du mehr Platz..."  
"Und wofür?", murrte der Junge gelangweilt.   
"Zum Beispiel zum Hausaufgaben machen!?"   
Wieder verzog der Blonde das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war mit dem anderen ein Gespräch zu führen. Mit einem Snape ließ man sich auf keine Diskussion ein, die fanden immer noch irgendwo ein Argument.   
"Ich halte nichts von Hausaufgaben machen...", sagte er dann doch.   
"Das merke ich." Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick aus schwarzen Augen, ein empörter aus Grauen.  
"In Zaubertränke mach' ich meine Hausaufgaben immer."  
"Aber auch nur, weil du Angst hast, dass ich dich in eine Kröte verwandle."   
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zur Seite. Wie gesagt, die hatten immer das letzte Wort.   
Eine Weile verging in Schweigen. Der Junge starrte auf den Boden, während der andere ihn mit seinem stechenden Blick anstarrte. Irgendwann hielt es Draco nicht mehr aus und er murmelte:  
"Starr mich nicht so an..."  
"Die anderen Lehrer beschweren sich bei mir."  
"Was soll ich denn Hausaufgaben machen, es bringt doch sowieso nichts..."  
"Draco!"  
Durch die ungewohnte Schärfe in der Stimme des Mannes zuckte der Blonde zusammen und erwartete einen Schlag. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das dort Severus und nicht sein Vater war und er entspannte sich wieder.   
Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an. Diesen Blick, den Draco so hasste. Nicht wirklich böse und nicht wirklich mitleidsvoll, aber irgendwie doch eine Mischung aus beidem, die ihn irgendwie immer gefügig machen ließ. Draco nannte ihn den Imperius-Blick.   
"Is' ja gut... ich streng mich mehr an in nächster Zeit."  
Severus gab einen abschätzigen Laut von sich. Dann stand er ganz unvermittelt auf, packte den Jungen am Arm und zerrte ihn hinaus. Draco - völlig überrumpelt unfähig sich zu wehren - stolperte hinterher.   
"Wo gehen wir hin?"  
"Ich hab' einen Auftrag für dich."  
"Einen Auftrag?"  
"Ja, einen Auftrag. Hörst du schlecht?"  
Kurz schaute er beleidigt, bevor er schließlich doch meinte. "Ich will den Auftrag nicht machen..."  
"Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was du machen sollst."  
"Aber du hast wieder diesen Sadistenblick. Ich mag den Sadistenblick nicht. Immer wenn du den Sadistenblick drauf hast, dann muss irgendetwas schreckliches machen."  
Severus drehte während dem Gehen den Kopf und sah die paar Zentimeter hinab, die der Junge nun noch kleiner war als er, und brachte ihn mit seinem Blick zum Schweigen. Draco knurrte wieder. Er mochte den Sadistenblick trotzdem nicht... 

- - -  
  
Die Tage zogen wieder dahin. Harry vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie viele vergangen waren, seitdem der Frühling angebrochen war. Es konnten ein paar gewesen sein, genauso gut Hunderte. Oder nur einer. Tatsächlich waren es zwei gewesen und noch immer erfreute sich ganz Hogwarts des unbeschwerten Frühlings. Einige der Lehrer hatten sich dazu erbarmt auf der Wiese Unterricht zu halten, andere ließen sie früher gehen - nur Snape bestand nach wie vor auf die volle Länge seines Unterrichts in der Dunkelheit seines Kerkers. Eine Konstante, die wohl selbst in den finstersten Unruhen des Krieges bestehen bleiben würde.   
Die Glocke beendete die letzte Stunde - Zaubertränke - und die Gryffindorschüler stürmten hinaus. Harry selbst ließ sich Zeit. Snape sprach nicht mehr sehr viel mit ihm seit dem Ereignis mit dem Denkarium. Nur das nötigste, was sich im ganzen Schuljahr auf vielleicht zwei, drei Sätze belaufen hatte. Er musste nicht befürchten, dass Snape ihn wegen Trödelei bestrafen würde.  
Auch Draco beeilte sich nicht, aber er hatte zu dem Tränkemeister sowieso eine andere Beziehung als die anderen Schüler. Trotzdem sah er aus, als würde er lieber schneller machen. Stattdessen packte er seine Sachen in einer solch minimalen Geschwindigkeit ein, dass es schien, als sei er mit einem Langsamkeitsfluch belegt worden.   
Dann war Harry fertig und trottete zur Tür hinaus. Er sah nicht, wie sowohl Snape als auch Draco ihm hinterher blickten, geschweige denn Snapes auffordernden Blick mit dem Nicken in Richtung Harry und auch nicht Dracos widerstrebendes Augenverdrehen.   
Seine Füße führten ihn durch die langen Gänge des Kerkers, dann die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Die anderen Schüler strömten entweder nach draußen oder in die Bibliothek. Harry selbst ging die Marmortreppe hinauf und steuerte auf den Nordturm zu. Er ging nicht schnell, aber auch nicht langsam. Gemächlich, sich seiner Umwelt vollkommen unklar. Ab und zu nahm er ein paar Geheimgänge, damit ihm keiner folgte. Er wollte allein sein. Allein sein war gut. Selbst wenn es ihm wieder Gedanken und Erinnerungen brachte, die er nicht haben wollte. Er wollte lieber alleine sein und nicht mit diesen Menschen zusammen, die ihn nicht verstanden und ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen.   
Der Wind war kalt auf den Zinnen. Dort oben war er immer kalt, selbst an den heißesten Tagen des Sommers. Nur sein Rauschen war zu hören, nicht die grausame Kakophonie der lärmenden Kinder. Und manchmal erschien es ihm, dass der Wind selbst seine Gedanken mit forttragen konnte.   
Wenn Harry dort oben war, dann stellte er sich immer auf die Zinnen, er blieb nie auf dem normalen Steinboden, der ihm sicheren Halt versprach. Nein, nur auf den Zinnen fühlte er sich wohl. Harry wusste nicht genau warum. Er brauchte diesen Blick nach unten, diese Möglichkeit einen Schritt zu machen und frei sein zu können. Auch wenn er es nicht tat, er wollte wenigstens die Möglichkeit haben. Vielleicht hoffte er unterbewusst auch einmal einen schwachen Moment zu haben. Einen dieser Momente, wenn er sich fragte, warum er das alles machen musste, warum er in diese Rolle hineingeboren wurde. Er hatte nie darum gefragt, nie darum gebeten, er wollte kein Held sein, der alle retten sollte, er wollte kein Erlöser sein, kein Messias, der dieser Welt den Frieden brachte. Manchmal hatte er diese Momente und in diesen Momenten würde er nicht davor zurückschrecken den einen Schritt zu machen. Bisher waren sie ihm dort oben niemals widerfahren, doch an diesem Tag war etwas anders, das spürte Harry. Und er wusste auch was: an diesem Tag würde ein ebensolcher Moment kommen, wenn er dort oben auf den Zinnen stand. Er musste nur warten. 

- - -  
  
Draco schob sich mit angewidertem Gesicht durch die lärmenden Schüler. Dass die auch nicht einmal ruhig sein konnten. Was war an diesem Frühling schon so besonders? Er knurrte. Er hatte den Frühling schon immer gehasst, bereits seit frühster Kindheit. Das Leben blühte auf und Liebe lag in der Luft... Er könnte sich allein bei diesem Satz übergeben. Er hielt nichts von Liebe. Er hatte nie welche erfahren. Er war einzig und allein geboren worden um der Erbe seines Vaters zu sein - und jetzt war er nicht einmal mehr das.   
Ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich betrauerte sein Vater gerade das Sperma, das er an seinen nichtsnutzigen Sohn verschwendet hatte. Oder vielleicht den Akt? Er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sein Vater einen Hauch von einem Eunuch hatte.   
Auf seinem Weg nach oben suchte er immer wieder die Zipfel der schwarzen Robe. Einige Male verlor er sie aus den Augen, fand sie dann aber wieder. Doch als er schließlich um eine Biegung trat, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Korridor war lang, der andere konnte nicht an dessen Ende angelangt sein, also blieb nur die Möglichkeit eines Geheimganges.   
Draco knurrte wieder. Hier kannte er keine Geheimgänge, aber er dachte sich schon, wohin der andere unterwegs war und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nordturm. 

- - -  
  
Der Adler stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, während er mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln durch die Luft flog. Der Wind glitt über die braunen Federn, strömte über sie und verlieh dem König der Lüfte einen Aufwind, der ihn weit aufwärts in den Himmel trieb.   
Er malte einen flirrenden Schatten auf den Boden unter sich, so schnell auftauchend und wieder verschwindend, dass die meisten ihn gar nicht wahrnahmen. Dann ließ der Aufwind nach, doch mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner großen Flügel stieg er wieder auf. Der Kadaver des toten Kaninchens wog schwer und ließ seinen Flug ab und an ein wenig straucheln, doch nur das geübte Auge sah seine Probleme. Alle anderen sahen nur den gleichmäßigen Flug des Greifvogels.   
Sein Flug führte ihn vorbei am Nordturm, dort wo der Junge noch immer stand, doch der Adler beachtete ihn nicht. Unbeirrt setzte er seinen Weg fort, hin zur Mitte des Verbotenen Waldes, dort wo sich das Nest mit seinen hungernden Kindern befand und die er schon von weiter Ferne nach Nahrung verlangen hörte.   
Harry hörte das Rauschen der mächtigen Flügel, als der Adler über ihm vorbeiglitt, doch er achtete genauso wenig darauf, wie der Vogel auf ihn. Die grünen Augen waren stetig nach unten gerichtet, ausdruckslos, verklärt. Langsam bildeten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, langsamer als sonst, als ob sie ihm einen Ausweg zur Flucht lassen wollten. Doch Harry würde nicht fliehen. Nicht vor dem, worauf er so lang gewartet hatte.   
Ein Klacken auf dem Stein hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand auf dem Nordturm gefunden. Hier ging nie jemand hin außer ihm. Warum dann heute... ausgerechnet jetzt...   
Während Harrys Augen vor einem Jahr noch vor Abscheu gelodert hätten, bei dem Anblick den sie fanden, verblieben sie nun genauso ausdruckslos, wie bei allen anderen Personen auch. Nicht einmal mehr Malfoy - der Junge, den er von Beginn an gehasst hatte - konnte nun noch Gefühle in ihm wecken.   
Eine ganze Weile verging in Schweigen. Harry hatte den Kopf wieder gewandt und starrte erneut hinab. Malfoy sagte nichts, aber er konnte dessen Blick in seinem Rücken spüren. Dann war es ihm, als hörte er ein leises Knurren und kurz darauf trat der Blonde ein paar Schritte näher.   
"Schrecklich dieses ganze Frühlingsgetue, oder?"   
Harry antwortete nicht, hob aber den Blick und starrte nun auf den Horizont anstatt auf den Boden. Er spürte, wie der Moment verblasste. Wie die Gedanken wieder verschwanden.   
"Hier oben hat man wenigstens Ruhe davor... allerdings nehme ich nicht an, dass du diesen Platz hier teilen willst, oder?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige starrte den anderen an, erneut ausdruckslos. Draco stand nun in der Mitte zwischen Tür und Zinnen, die Augenbrauen fragend gehoben - und obwohl Harry nicht mehr viel um sich herum wahrnahm, bemerkte er trotz allem, dass zum ersten Mal seit er Malfoy getroffen hatte, nicht dieser arrogante, menschenverachtende Blick in seinen Augen lag.   
"Nya, kann man ja verstehen. Ich würde auch nicht teilen, aber ich bin ja sowieso eine verzogene Göre."  
Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, während er sich ein wenig umsah.   
"Allerdings... wenn du die ganze Zeit da oben auf den Zinnen stehst, könntest du mir ja ein Stück vom Boden abgeben..."  
Erwartend sahen die grauen Augen Harry an, warteten auf eine Antwort, auf irgendeine Reaktion, doch sie blieb aus. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn einfach weiter an.   
Dann knurrte Draco wieder und mit seinem abschätzigen Ton, den Harry von ihm gewohnt war, meinte er genervt:  
"Mann, Potter! Kannst du nicht wenigstens irgendwas sagen?! Oder einen Laut von dir geben?! Knurr wenigstens mal, damit ich sehe, dass du mich hörst! Ich hab das Gefühl, ich spreche mit einem Stein!!"   
Kurz schwiegen sie wieder, bis der Blonde fortfuhr:  
"Aber von deinem IQ her entsprichst du ja auch einem Stein..."   
Mit zusammengekniffen Augen musterte er den Jungen auf den Zinnen. Doch es kam noch immer keine Reaktion. Vollends genervt schrie er auf.   
"Wah!! Das macht ja überhaupt keinen Spaß, wenn du nicht beleidigt wirst!!"   
Wutschnaubend drehte er sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Harry wandte seinen Kopf wieder und starrte erneut nach unten. Diese Strategie hatte er schon oft angewendet. Die Leute einfach nur ausdruckslos anzustarren, egal was sie sagten. Früher oder später ließen sie von einem ab. Das hatten alle bisher getan. Selbst bei Dumbledore hatte er das geschafft.   
Dann hörte Harry das Knallen, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Die Schritte, die im Folgenden zuhören waren, waren nicht auf der Treppe hinter der Tür, sondern immer noch auf der Plattform des Turms.   
"So, ich bleibe jetzt hier und beleidige dich, bis du etwas erwiderst oder springst. Glaub mir, ich gehe nicht weg!"  
Überrascht hob Harry den Kopf.

- - -

Wenn ein Malfoy sauer war, dann musste er entweder etwas kaputt oder Krach machen. Da es auf dem Nordturm keine Vasen, Teller oder sonstige zerbrechliche Dinge gab, blieb ihm also nur die Möglichkeit die Tür mit voller Kraft zuzuschlagen. Potter konnte er ja schlecht kaputt machen, in dem er ihn hinabstieß.   
Danach ging er zurück zu seiner Ausgangsposition in der Mitte der Plattform und drohte dem anderen Jungen, denn wenn ein Malfoy etwas wollte, dann bekam er es auch!   
Eine Weile schwieg er noch um sich ein paar Beleidigungen zu überlegen. Er beschloss klein anzufangen.   
"Weißt du, dass Weasley mit seiner Eifersucht auf Thomas ganz schön übertreibt?! Man könnte glatt meinen er wollte selbst was von seiner Schwester... stell dir das mal vor... Inzucht!! ... könnte ich mir bei denen aber durchaus vorstellen."   
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.   
"Granger sieht mittlerweile aus, als würde sie Läuse züchten in ihren Haaren. Immer wenn ich an ihr vorbei gehe, sieht es aus, als würde da etwas rumwimmeln."  
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.  
"Mich wundert's ja immer wieder, dass Thomas mit dem Weasleymädchen zusammen ist. Ich mein, das Mädel unterscheidet sich äußerlich nicht sehr viel von ihren Brüdern..."  
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.  
"Aber vielleicht reizt Thomas ja gerade das, der Kerl scheint ja eher auf's gleiche Geschlecht zu stehen, so wie der sich an Finnigan ranmacht."  
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.   
Gut, dann halt die nächst höhere Ebene.  
"Was macht eigentlich dein Werwolffreund? Wurde er schon als Gefahr für die Menschheit eingestuft?! Wenn ja, ganz schön lächerlich, der bekommt ja nicht mal einen einfachen Lumos-Zauber zustande!"   
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.   
"Und was ist mit dem Riesenvieh? Sollte man den nicht auch verhaften?! Ich mein, allein wie der rumläuft: eine Fall für die Gesundheitsbehörde... Granger hat ihre Läuse bestimmt von seinem Bart."   
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.  
"Und Dumbledore wird ja langsam ganz schön senil. Alter Knacker, letztens stand er vor dem Eingang zu seinem Büro und hat das Passwort vergessen. Er musste einen der Lehrer fragen, damit er wieder reinkam."   
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.   
... gut, wenn Potter es so wollte, dann würde er halt den höchsten Grad an Malfoy-Gemeinheit auspacken!  
"Warum hat dein Vater eigentlich deine Mutter geheiratet?! Was ich von ihr gesehen hab, war sie potthässlich. Und da kann mir keiner erzählen, dass die inneren Werte gezählt haben..."  
Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.   
"Aber dein Vater war ja noch dümmer als ein Stein, nicht wahr? Und blind wahrscheinlich auch, sonst hätte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens nicht begangen."  
Keine Reaktion. Draco gingen langsam die Personen aus.   
"Er hat's bestimmt sowieso bereut, genauso wie deine Mutter. Ich mein, wenn sie nicht geheiratet hätten und du nicht gekommen wärst, dann würden sie heute noch leben..."  
... ein Fingerzucken?! ... Nein, Täuschung, also: Keine Reaktion. Draco knurrte.   
In Gedanken zählte er die Personen ab. Freunde hatte er beleidigt, Lehrer hatte er beleidigt. Verdammt, er hatte sogar seine Eltern und ihn beleidigt und es brachte trotzdem nichts!! Was war das für ein Kerl, verdammt?!!   
Der Blonde atmete einmal tief durch und überlegte weiter. Mit irgendjemandem musste er ihn doch aus der Reserve locken können.

- - -  
  
Harry beobachte, wie der Wind am Horizont mit den Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes spielte. Er hörte Malfoys Beleidigungen laut und deutlich, aber er ließ sie nicht eindringen. Er würde nicht darauf reagieren, egal, was Malfoy sagen würde, es würde nichts bringen.  
Aber er hatte etwas in ihm verändert und Harry wusste weder warum noch wodurch, aber er konnte, nein, er wollte nicht mehr nach unten sehen. Er wollte nicht dort hinabblicken, wohin der eine Schritt ihn führen würde und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto abstruser kam ihm der eine Schritt vor. Warum sollte er ihn gehen, warum sollte er das machen, wo er doch noch so jung war?  
Harry blinzelte überrascht. Seit wann hatte er wieder diese Gedanken? Seit wann machte er sich wieder Gedanken darüber, dass er zu jung zum Sterben war? Ja, er hatte diese Gedanken früher schon gehabt, vor einem Jahr um genau zu sein, doch dann war passiert, was passiert war und sie hatten jenen selbstmörderischen Gedanken Platz gemacht.   
... selbstmörderisch... dieses Wort hatte Harry nie benutzt. Es war ihm nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, wenn er über den einen Schritt nachgedacht hatte. Aber eigentlich war es doch nichts anderes. Der eine Schritt wäre Selbstmord. Genau das und nichts anderes. Aller beschönigenden Worte zum Trotz.  
Etwas in Harry regte sich. Empfindungen? Konnte das wirklich sein? War das wirklich noch möglich? Aber warum jetzt? Warum hier? Warum ausgerechnet durch... ihn?   
"Hast ja auch 'nen tollen Paten, Potter. Lässt sich einfach so umbringen. Kann ich aber verstehen. Ich würd auch nix anderes machen, wenn ich die Wahl zwischen Tod und einem Leben mit dir hätte!"   
Und dann war es wieder da: Das Funkeln in den grünen Augen, das sie wie zwei Smaragde im Sonnenschein erschienen ließ!   
Malfoy legte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf, als er sein Werk betrachtete.  
"Na bitte, geht doch!"

- - -  
  
Er hätte auch gleich auf Black kommen können, immerhin war Black der Grund für alles. Zufrieden betrachtete er das Ergebnis seiner Worte. Potter starrte ihn an. Okay, angestarrt hatte er ihn vorher auch schon, aber da war es ausdruckslos gewesen, leer und verklärt. Jetzt waren seine Augen klar, Merlin, sie funkelten sogar wieder! Und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man vielleicht ein wenig des alten Hasses, der sie seit Jahren miteinander verband, erkennen.   
Doch dann atmete Potter einmal tief durch und wandte den Kopf wieder um. Draco starrte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an, dann bekam er einen Schreikrampf.   
Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wieder. Das durfte doch echt nicht war sein! Der Kerl machte ihn wahnsinnig! Verdammt, wenn man seinen Paten beleidigte, dann flippte Draco aus, warum tat Potter das nicht auch?!!   
Ein paar Mal tief durchatmend zwang der Blonde sich zur Ruhe. Gut, er hatte es mit Smalltalk probiert, er hatte es mit Beleidigungen probiert. Was blieb da noch übrig? Draco knurrte als ihm die letzte verbliebende Möglichkeit klar wurde. 

- - -  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass es einen kaputt macht, wenn alles verschwindet, was man lieb gewonnen hat."   
Der Satz war nur leise gesprochen worden und hätte eigentlich untergehen müssen im lauten Rauschen des Windes, doch es war, als hätte letzterer jedes Wort einzeln verstärkt und direkt in Harrys Herz geblasen, so fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr lösen konnten.   
"Ich kann da nicht wirklich mitreden, ich habe nicht viel, was mir wirklich wichtig ist und es ist auch noch bei mir. Aber ich habe im letzten Sommer all das über Bord geschmissen, woran ich mein Leben lang geglaubt habe. Es ist fast so, als sei etwas gestorben. Nicht um mich herum, eher in mir. Aber... ich kann diesem Teil nicht nachtrauern, ich weiß nicht warum... Ich sollte es, aber ich kann es nicht... Es ist schrecklich, wenn man trauern will, es aber nicht kann."  
In diesem Augenblick war es, als hätte selbst der Wind sich gelegt. Harry stand fortwährend auf den Zinnen, den Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet, Draco direkt hinter ihm, ihn unverwandt anstarrend. Doch Harry sah nicht die Baumwipfel in der Ferne. Er sah ein Haus, an das er sich kaum erinnern konnte, zwei Personen, die eine mit roten, die andere mit schwarzen Haaren. Er sah das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Den Schrank, der Jahre lang sein Platz gewesen war. Hogwarts so wie es früher und heute war. Er sah das große alte Herrenhaus, er sah das Weihnachten vor anderthalb Jahren. Das erste Weihnachten, das er voll und ganz genossen hatte. Und er sah den steinernen Raum und den dunklen Vorhang vom letzten Sommer.   
"Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn alle immer gehen?" Seine Stimme war leise, heiser, hatte er sie die ganzen letzten Monate doch kaum genutzt.   
"Nein", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgetreu. Und Harry war ihm dankbar. Ja, in diesem Augenblick war er Draco wirklich dankbar. Jeder andere bekräftigte ihn immer in dem Glauben genau zu wissen, wie es sei, wenn man etwas verlor, wenn man andauernd etwas verlor. Aber niemand konnte das wissen, niemand konnte wissen, wie man sich fühlte, wenn jeder starb, der einem wichtig war und man genau wusste, dass man selbst der Grund dafür war. Jeder Tod und jedes Leid waren seine Schuld gewesen. Wäre er nie geboren worden, hätte vielleicht niemand sterben müssen. Doch das Schicksal hatte ihm diese Rolle gegeben und bürdete ihm damit nicht nur sein Leid und das seiner Opfer auf, sondern auch das vom Rest der Menschheit, der nicht so enden wollte, wie die Menschen seiner Umgebung.   
"Aber ich weiß, dass es bessere Lösungen gibt, als jene, die am nächsten erscheinen."   
Harry wusste ohne zu fragen, dass Draco Selbstmord meinte. Und Harry wusste das natürlich auch. Aber es war so verlockend im Gegensatz zu dem harten, beschwerlichen Weg, der ihm bevor stand, wenn er wieder zurück ins Leben wollte.   
"Ich schaffe das nicht alleine."  
"Niemand kann alleine alles schaffen."  
Schweigen für eine Weile, in dem nur der Wind sein sanftes Rauschen verlauten ließ.   
"Ich wollte es wirklich..."  
Draco antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stellte er jene Frage, die über alles entscheiden würde:  
"Wenn ich jetzt gehen würde... was würdest du dann tun?"   
Der Wind rauschte wieder um die beiden Jungen, umspielte sie mit seinem milden Atem. Wieder Stille zwischen ihnen. Harry nahm die Worte des anderen in sich auf. Dann sah er hinab, so wie er es all die Tage zuvor getan hatte - und ihm wurde schwindelig. Ein wenig schneller atmend blickte er wieder auf den Horizont. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drehte er sich um. Er wusste, was er sehen würde: Etwas Altes und doch gänzlich Neues.   
Und dort stand er, der Junge seines Alters, hochgewachsen, schlank, platinblondes Haar, das ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht geblasen wurde. Fast wie früher und doch hatte das Haar ein wenig an der Glätte verloren, stand nun etwas vom Kopf ab und lag nicht mehr dicht an. Seine Augen blickten nach wie vor sturmgrau zu ihm auf, doch waren sie anders. Nicht mehr hasserfüllt, nicht mehr niederträchtig. Sie wirkten ausdruckslos, aber Harry glaubte, einen Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihnen zu entdecken.   
Schließlich wandte er den Blick wieder nach vorne. Kurz sah er nach unten, darauf nach vorne. Dann schloss er die Augen und seufzte schwer.   
"Du gehst nicht... das hast du gesagt."   
Dann tat er einen Schritt - zurück, mit ausgestrecktem Arm. Draco ergriff ihn und half ihm auf die steinerne Plattform des Nordturms. Und von diesem Augenblick an waren sie verbunden. 

_... _

_Dann mußt dus ändern_

_(Peter Maffays "Tabaluga und Lily" - Eis im September)_


	4. Act 1 Part 2: First step into a new lif...

**Part 2 - First step into a new life**

****

_Nichts wie raus aus der Nacht in die Sonne,   
weil uns endlich keine Schranke mehr hält._

__

_(Tanz der Vampire - Tanz der Vampire)_

  
  
Wie eine Peitsche schlug der Wind gegen die Fenster des Schlafsaals. Die Scheiben klirrten kurz in ihrem Rahmen, bis sie wieder verstummten und schwiegen, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war. Der ehemals blaue Himmel war von grauen Wolken verhangen, doch noch waren sie nicht in ihr tiefgraues Kleid gehüllt, das Donner und Blitz mit sich brachte. Es war nur windig und wieder ein wenig kühler geworden, doch noch immer wärmer als der vergangene Winter.   
So wie der Himmel sich verhangen hatte, so schienen auch die Gedanken der Schüler wieder gefangen zu sein, mit dem, was sie schon das ganze Schuljahr fürchteten. Die ersten Strahlen des Frühlings waren in der Lage gewesen Voldemorts Präsenz für ein paar schöne und glückliche Augenblicke aus ihre Köpfen zu vertreiben, doch nun waren sie sich dessen wieder bewusst.   
Es war Samstagmorgen, als Harry gedankenversunken durch die Gänge ging. Seine Schritte gaben ein dumpfes Hallen auf dem alten Stein. Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er ging, aber er war diesen Weg schon so oft gegangen, dass er ihn mit geschlossenen Augen gefunden hätte.   
Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig in den Gängen von Hogwarts, was aber nur daran lag, dass die Osterferien begonnen hatten und der Großteil der Schüler nach Hause gefahren war. Auch seine Freunde waren gegangen, worüber er dankbar war. Es war einiges geschehen, worüber er nachdenken musste und da konnte er niemanden gebrauchen, der ständig fragte, ob er Lust zu einem Schachspiel oder derartigem hätte.   
In der großen Halle angekommen sah er sich nicht um und setzte sich auf seinen normalen Platz. Um ihn herum erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen, aber er nahm sich nur ein Stück Toastbrot, das er langsam bestrich und noch langsamer aß.   
In seinem Kopf wirbelten so viele Gedanken, obwohl er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, er sei leer. Es erschien alles wie eine große dunkle Masse, die ihn an ein schwarzes Loch erinnerte, da sie alles in sich einverleibte. Es gab so viel, worüber er nachdenken musste, so viel worüber er nachdenken wollte und so wenig was einen freudig darüber denken ließ.   
Irgendwie musste er seine Gedanken ordnen, sie zusammenfassen und einzeln abarbeiten, aber er konnte das einfach nicht. Wenn er sich auf einen Gedanken konzentrierte, kamen ihm sofort noch zehn andere in den Sinn, die mit dem ersten in Verbindung standen.   
Er seufzte. _"Bei einem vollen Kopf ist Ablenkung das beste um ihn leer zu kriegen."_ Harry wusste nicht mehr, wer ihm das gesagt oder wo er es gehört hatte, aber er war bereit diesen Rat auszuprobieren. Doch sobald er sich dies überlegt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er das allein nicht schaffen würde - und es war auch niemand da, der ihn hätte ablenken können. Er seufzte wieder. Vielleicht war er dazu verdammt zu-  
"Merlin, Potter! Ich dachte mit der Brille siehst du was! Ich hab wie verrückt gewinkt und du siehst mich trotzdem nicht!"   
Draco ließ sich demonstrativ beleidigt auf den Stuhl neben Harry fallen. Letzterer sah verwundert auf. Sicher, was vor einigen Tagen auf dem Nordturm passiert war, hatte sie irgendwie verbunden, aber dass er sich freiwillig und noch dazu in der Öffentlichkeit neben ihn setzte... das überraschte ihn doch ein wenig.   
Allerdings sah Draco nicht ganz so glücklich aus. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, sah sich um und rümpfte dabei die Nase. Nachdem er dies eine ganze Weile praktiziert hatte, fiel sein Blick schließlich auf den Jungen neben sich.   
"Wie kann man hier immer sitzen?!! Das ist ja schrecklich... diese Perspektive!" Der Blonde schauderte, Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann huschten die sturmgrauen Augen ein paar Mal von einer Seite zur anderen, bis sie geradeaus gerichtet wurden mit einem extrem entsetzten Blick. Harry wurde noch verwirrter angesichts dieser Aktion, was Dracos weinerlicher Ton nur noch verstärkte:  
"Oh Merlin!! Ich sitze am Gryffindortisch!!"   
Harry blinzelte. 

- - -  
  
Verdammt, was um Merlins Willen hatte ihn dazu genötigt, sich an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen?!! War das wirklich er gewesen?! Hatte er diese Entscheidung wirklich aus eigenem freien Willen getroffen?! Hatte er dies wirklich gewollt?!   
Ein Blick neben sich auf Harry bejahte Draco diese Fragen. Er knurrte. Warum musste der Kerl auch aussehen wie ein Häufchen Elend? Warum musste sie diese Szene auf dem Nordturm vor ein paar Tagen auch unbedingt verbinden?! Ach verdammt, es war doch alles scheiße...   
Mit einem weiteren Knurren klärte er sowohl Blick als auch Stimme und sah sich prüfend auf dem Tisch um. Das Essen schien jedenfalls das gleiche wie drüben am Slytherintisch zu sein... trotzdem probierte er erst eine Gabelspitze von dem Rührei, bevor er es für gut befand und sich die halbe Schale auf den Teller schöpfte.   
"Willst du nichts?", fragte er an Harry gewandt. Der blickte immer noch ein wenig verwirrt auf ihn, dann auf das Rührei, danach wieder auf ihn und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich den Rest.   
"Wo ist denn deine ganze 'Lasst-uns-die-Welt-retten'-Bande?!" Die grauen Augen glitten einmal den Tisch entlang, an dem außer ihnen beiden niemand saß und sah danach den Jungen neben sich an. Wenn er ihn mit seiner sarkastischen Bemerkung verärgert hatte zeigte er es nicht.   
"Nach Hause gefahren..."   
Kauend nickte der andere. Für einen Moment war er versucht zu fragen, merkte durch einen verstohlenen Seitenblick aus den Augenwinkeln aber, dass das wohl nicht der beste Zeitpunkt war. Stattdessen meinte er:  
"Und was hast du so vor die zwei Wochen alleine?"   
Weiter sein Rührei essend wartete er auf eine Antwort, doch diese blieb aus. Stattdessen sah der Junge neben ihm nur verklärt auf seinen Teller, in dem ein Pfannkuchen lag, der von Harrys Stocherei schon mit Löchern gespickt war.   
Augenrollend und kopfschüttelnd näherte der Blonde sich dem anderen, bis er über seine Schulter schauen konnte. Dann meinte er mit euphorischer Stimme:   
"Ja, gib's ihm! Diese bösen, bösen Pfannkuchen! Die sind alle gleich! Die haben nichts besseres verdient! Am besten du ertränkst ihn noch mit Ahornsirup!"   
Bevor Harry irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Draco sich schon die Kanne geschnappt und schüttete die bräunliche Flüssigkeit auf den Pfannkuchen.   
Noch verwirrter als zuvor sah Harry auf und starrte den anderen Jungen an, konnte aber nichts sagen. Der Blonde sah von dem Teller auf und in die grünen Augen, dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte abschätzig:  
"Was denn? Dein Pfannkuchen scheint ja interessanter zu sein als ich..."   
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte beschämt zu Boden, dann nuschelte er:  
"Ich hab nachgedacht."  
"Über was?"  
"... ich weiß nicht..."   
Draco schniefte, bevor er sich einen weiteren Bissen des Rühreis in den Mund schob. Die Augenbraue verweilte an ihrem höheren Platz.   
"Weiß man nicht normalerweise über was man nachdenkt, wenn man über etwas nachdenkt...?"   
Harry stocherte weiter. "Nicht, wenn man zuviel hat, worüber man nachdenken muss..."  
Draco schwieg kurz, bevor er den letzten Rest des Eies aß und sich während seines darauffolgendes Satzes gleich fünf Pfannkuchen auf einmal nahm:  
"Ich wusste immer, dass du komisch bist, Potter."   
Harry blinzelte wieder.

- - -   
  
Harry war ein wenig verwirrt. Nein... wenig traf es nicht so wirklich. Eigentlich war Harry total verwirrt. Alles an dieser Situation kam ihm extrem abstrus vor. Immerhin war das da Draco Malfoy neben ihm. Der Draco Malfoy, mit dem er immer eine tiefe Feindschaft gehegt hatte. Hätte ihm vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt, er würde irgendwann einmal mit Draco Malfoy am selben Tisch sitzen und sich mit ihm unterhalten, als wären sie seit jeher Freunde, hätte er gelacht. Ja, er hätte sogar einen Lachkrampf bekommen. Aber im Grunde war das noch nicht mal am seltsamsten.   
Der Blonde war schon immer sehr schlank gewesen und nun, da er derart gewachsen war, dass er Harry um fast einen Kopf überragte, erschien er schon beinah hager, als würde er nicht genug essen, aber... aber...   
Mit immer größerer Verwunderung beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige wie sein Nachbar sich mittlerweile das fünfte Toastbrot in den Mund schob - nach einer ganzen Schale Rührei, mindestens zehn Pfannkuchen und einer Schale Haferschleim. Und irgendwie sah es nicht so aus, als würde er bald fertig sein.   
Der Blonde schien den Blick des anderen zu spüren, denn irgendwann hielt er in seinem Essen inne und blickte Harry aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
"Was is'?", meinte er misstrauisch.   
Der Angesprochene wusste nicht genau, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte und sah nur mit offenem Mund etwas hilflos zwischen Draco und dessen Teller umher. Der Slytherin schien aber diesbezüglich schon häufiger angesprochen zu sein, denn er meinte nur schulternzuckend:  
"Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages."   
Harry wusste dadrauf nichts zu erwidern. 

- - -   
  
Nach gut einer Stunde hatte Draco alles Essbare verputzt, was auf dem Tisch zu finden gewesen war. Es erschienen auch keine neuen Speisen mehr. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Draco sämtliche Vorräte aufgegessen hatte.   
"Hach!" Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen lehnte der Blonde sich zurück und tätschelte seinen - beachtlich flachen - Bauch. "Jetzt geht's mir gut. Was machen wir jetzt?!"   
Harry blinzelte wieder. "Kannst du dich überhaupt noch bewegen?!"   
Nun war es an den grauen Augen verwirrt zu schauen. "Wieso?" Seine Stimme zeigte, dass er die Frage wirklich nicht verstanden hatte.   
Für einen Moment versucht es ihm zu erklären, schüttelte Harry dann den Kopf und meinte nur:  
"Vergiss es."  
"Okay."   
Ein paar Minuten vergingen in Schweigen. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte auf seinen leeren Teller, der andere in die Gegend, bis ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel.  
"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"  
"Welche Frage?"  
Draco verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. "Meine Güte, ich glaub, du bist eher taub als blind! Was wir jetzt machen, hab ich gefragt!"   
Wieder war Harry verwirrt. "Warum?", fragte er schließlich.   
Der Blonde sah ihn einen Augenblick an, als wäre er das dümmste, was derzeit auf der Welt herumlief:  
"Um dich abzulenken!? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du zu viel zum Nachdenken hast! Bei so was muss man sich ablenken, danach geht's besser."   
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an. Draco schaute ein wenig belehrend, Harry wie so oft an diesem Morgen verwirrt. Dass dieses Angebot gerade von dem anderen kam, überraschte ihn, aber er nahm schließlich nickend an. Gerade als er fragen wollte, was sie machen sollten, betrat Professor Snape die Halle.   
Sein Blick war zuerst auf den Slytherintisch gerichtet, als ob er dort etwas suchen würde. Doch es saß niemand da, denn Draco war auch der einzige seines Hauses, der über die Ferien geblieben war. Verwirrt huschten die schwarzen Augen dann kurz zum Gryffindortisch, nicht so, als ob sie dort etwas Außergewöhnliches erwarten würden.   
Als sein Blick auf Draco fiel, blieb der Mann augenblicklich stehen, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den Harry nicht zu deuten wusste. Doch irgendetwas sagte dem Jungen, dass sein Professor gleich ausflippen würde. Vielleicht war es dieses Entsetzen, das sich langsam in die schwarzen Augen schlich, vielleicht auch das Zucken des einen Auges, das er immer hatte, wenn jemand etwas machte, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Und Harry hatte _das_ schon verdammt oft gesehen! Immerhin gefiel dem Mann _alles_ was er tat ganz und gar nicht...   
Draco schien diesen Blick auch zu kennen, denn er wurde auf seinem Stuhl fortwährend kleiner, je länger der Blick des Mannes dauerte.   
Schließlich neigte Snape seinen Kopf langsam nach rechts, ein Zucken durchfuhr sein Gesicht und - er setzte seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch wortlos fort. Dort ließ er sich missmutig auf seinen Stuhl fallen, beachtete Dumbledores freudiges 'Guten Morgen' gar nicht und schenkte sich erst einmal eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Für Harry sah er aus, als ob er am liebsten noch einen guten Schluck Whiskey dazugehabt hätte.   
"Mist", nuschelte Draco dann neben ihm. "Ich bin tot..."   
Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte wieder verwirrt. Doch noch bevor er fragen konnte, was der andere meinte, hatte dieser ihn am Handgelenkt geschnappt und war mit ihm auf dem Weg nach draußen. 

- - -   
  
Der Wind blies ihnen entgegen und drängte sie fast wieder zurück in den Turm, doch die beiden Jungen stellten sich ihm entgegen und saßen kurz darauf an den Turm gelehnt, den Blick auf den Himmel über ihnen gerichtet. Doch als Draco zu seinem Nachbar hinüber sah, merkte er, dass dessen Blick auf die Zinnen gerichtet war.   
"Wenn du dich wieder da drauf stellen willst, dann geh ich wieder. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde und lass mich vom nächst stärkeren Windstoß da runterwehen..."   
Aus den Gedanken gerissen wandte Harry seinen Blick nach links und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um den vorangegangenen Satz zu realisieren. Als er verstand, blickte er zu Boden.  
"Ich will mich nicht da drauf stellen... es ist nur seltsam, es plötzlich nicht mehr zu tun... ich stand das ganze Schuljahr nur da oben..."  
Draco zögerte kurz, fragte dann aber doch. "Wolltest du wirklich springen?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte nicht auf, als er sprach, aber seine Antwort kam augenblicklich. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn ich irgendwie hinuntergefallen wäre..."  
Der andere schwieg. 

- - -   
  
Es war seltsam dort zu sitzen, so nahe an dem Abgrund, der beinah das eigene Verderben geworden wäre, so nahe an dieser Schwelle, die man fast schon überschritten hatte. Und es war seltsam jemanden neben sich sitzen zu spüren und ihn nicht als störend zu empfinden.   
Das ganze Schuljahr über hatte er alle Menschen um sich herum als lästig empfunden, ungewollt in seiner Nähe. Er hatte nie etwas gesagt, aber er hatte so gefühlt. Selbst Ron und Hermine waren ihm unangenehm gewesen. Die besorgten Blicke, die sie ihm aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarfen, die er zwar nicht sah, aber doch so deutlich auf sich spürte. Die Blicke all der anderen Schüler und Lehrer an dieser Schule, die ihn immer gemustert hatten, war er an ihnen vorüber gegangen. Jede Person in diesem Schloss hatte ihre Worte sorgfältig abgewogen, wenn sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ein Zucken seiner Augen hatte gereicht um sie alle verstummen zu lassen, aus Angst sie hätten etwas Falsches gesagt. Es war schrecklich behandelt zu werden, als ob man zerbrechlich wäre wie dünnes Glas. Und es hatte ihn nur weiter in dieses abgestumpfte Wesen verwandelt, das er zum Schluss gewesen war.   
Draco war da anders. Er wägte zwar auch hin und wieder ab, was er sagte - das hatte Harry gespürt - aber den Großteil sagte er einfach frei hinaus, ungeachtet aller Gefühle, die Harry empfinden könnte. Andere hätten das vielleicht Grobheit genannt, unsensibel und gemein, doch Harry nicht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es tat einfach gut so behandelt zu werden, wie es früher gewesen war. Auch wenn seine und Dracos Beziehung nun anders war, kleine Gemeinheiten und Stichelein hatte er beibehalten und nicht abgelegt.   
"Sag mal", wurde er dann von dem Blonden ein weiteres Mal aus den Gedanken gerissen. "Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit hier oben gemacht?!"  
"Nachgedacht..."  
"Über was?"  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. Draco sah ihn kurz mit abschätzigem Blick an, bevor mit den Augen rollte und einen missfallenden Ton ausstieß.   
"Du brauchst echt 'ne Ablenkung, Potter... Dringendst!"   
"Das ist nicht so leicht..." Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war leise und hatte einen Hauch von Trauer. Was würde er für eine Ablenkung geben... wenn sie auch nur kurz dauern würde... eine kleine, kurze Ablenkung...   
"Warst du in diesem Schuljahr eigentlich schon mal aus dem Schloss draußen?!"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Na, dann wissen wir ja, wo wir hingehen!"  
Bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco ihn schon wieder am Handgelenk gepackt und zog ihn nun die Treppen des Nordturms hinunter.   
"Wohin denn?"  
"Na, wo wohl?! Hogsmeade!"  
Harry blinzelte wieder. "Aber es ist kein Hogsmeadewochenende..."  
"Ach, das brauchen wir nicht."  
"Aber wir dürfen nicht einfach so gehen..."  
"Ich weiß, wir fragen ja auch."  
"Aber-"  
"Kein aber und jetzt sei still. Ich hab Beziehungen, ich krieg das schon geregelt."  
Wieder blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige. Beziehungen? 

- - -   
  
Sowohl grüne als auch graue Augen blickten auf die Tür. Die Grünen verwirrt, die Grauen mit einer Mischung aus Entschlossen- und Unsicherheit.   
"Was machen wir hier?", fragte Harry schließlich.  
"Das hab' ich dir doch erklärt."   
Der Schwarzhaarige zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. _"IHN?!!"  
_"Ja, wen denn sonst...?"  
"... jemand anderen..."  
Draco runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubst du allen ernstes McGonagall würde uns 'ne Erlaubnis geben?!"  
"Ich glaube allen Ernstes, dass sie uns eher eine Erlaubnis geben würde als er..."  
"Wieso?"  
"Er hasst mich... er hasst jeden!""  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht!", meinte Draco schon fast empört.  
Harry sah ihn nur mit einem zweifelnden Blick an.  
"... okay, okay, vielleicht stimmt es doch, aber ich weiß, wie ich mit ihm reden muss, komm mit!"  
Und der Kleinere konnte sich nicht wehren, als der andere ihn mit in Snapes Büro schleifte. 

- - -   
  
"Nein."   
Das hätte Harry auch gleich sagen können.   
Es war dunkel, wie immer, in Snapes Büro, nur im Kamin flackerte das Feuer und ein paar Kerzen auf dem Schreibtisch. Harry fragte sich, wie der Mann bei dem spärlichen Licht die Arbeiten korrigierten konnte, aber ab und an glaubte er sowieso, dass Snape fähig war in der Dunkelheit zu sehen.   
Als sie hineingekommen waren, war der Schwarzhaarige an der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte Draco alleine bis zum Schreibtisch vorgehen lassen. Er befand dies als besser. Jeder wusste von seiner Wirkung auf den Mann.   
Und so stand er da, während der Blonde versuchte den Zaubertränkeprofessor zu einer Sondererlaubnis zu überreden.   
"Aber es ist stinklangweilig hier!"  
"Dann sucht euch irgendeine Beschäftigung." Snape machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzusehen.   
"Es gibt hier aber nichts, was man machen kann..."  
"Lernen?" Snapes Tonfall entlockte Draco einen missmutigen Laut.  
"Es sind Ferien..."  
"Und?" Der Junge knurrte.   
"Wir haben nicht so viel auf..."   
Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten beide in die Höhe.  
"Wirklich!" versuchte der Blonde seine Aussagen zu bekräftigen.   
"Jaja..."   
"Nur einen Nachmittag!"  
"Nein."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Nein."  
"Das ist keine Begründung!"  
Snape sah ihn scharf an.   
Für ein paar Sekunden schwieg der Junge und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich her. Dann blickten seine Augen böse auf den Mann und als er wieder anfing zu sprechen, glaubte Harry sich verhört zu haben.  
"Bitte!"   
In seinem ganzen Leben in der Magierwelt hatte Harry noch nie einen Malfoy das Wort 'bitte' aussprechen hören. Und auch wenn es mehr geknurrt als gesprochen über seine Lippen gekommen war, so war es immerhin über sie geglitten.   
Snape schien dieses Wort auch nicht häufig von einem Malfoy zu hören, denn er sah ein wenig erstaunt von seiner Arbeit auf, bevor er sich mit einem spöttischen und zugleich sadistischen Grinsen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.   
"Ein Malfoy bittet mich um etwas?! Dass ich das noch erleben darf!" Er schien diesen Augenblick voll und ganz auskosten und Draco wusste das auch.   
"Nur heute!", brachte er, zwischen immer noch zusammengebissenen Zähnen, heraus.  
Snape schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann sagte er: "Nein."  
Der Junge brach in einen Schreikrampf aus. 

- - -   
  
Oh, wie er es hasste 'bitte' zu sagen! Auch wenn er mittlerweile gegen seinen Vater rebelliert hatte, das Malfoyblut war immer noch in ihm und eben jenes Blut ließ ihn dieses kleine Wort mit 'b' verabscheuen. Wenn es wenigstens Wirkung zeigen würde, dann hätte er es ja rechtfertigen können, aber Severus reagierte ja nicht einmal darauf!!   
Vielleicht hätten sie doch zu McGonagall gehen sollen... wobei er mit ihr nicht sonderlich zurecht kam und eigentlich schlug Severus ihm auch nie etwas ab, warum gerade das?! Er blickte kurz nach hinten. Vielleicht lag es ja an Harry. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er ihn nicht mochte, wenn nicht sogar hasste. Draco kannte die genauen Gründe nicht, es hatte etwas mit dem alten Potter und Black zu tun, aber mehr wusste er auch nicht. Severus schwieg sich darüber tot und sowohl sein Vater als auch seine Mutter interessierten sich sowieso nur für sich selbst. Bellatrix und Rodolphus, die mit Severus in einer Stufe gewesen waren, hatten in der Vergangenheit hin und wieder Andeutungen gemacht, aber er hatte die beiden sowieso nur zwei- oder dreimal gesehen und hatte auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis gehabt näher darauf einzugehen.   
Nach seinem Schreikrampf überlegte Draco noch eine kurze Weile, irgendwie musste es ihm doch gelingen diese verdammte Erlaubnis zu kriegen!   
Sein eines Auge zuckte kurz, als ihm die Idee kam. Schnell war er zu Harry gegangen und hatte ihn auf den einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch geschubst, bevor er sich auf den anderen setzte und es sich so bequem machte, als wolle er die nächsten 48 Stunden nicht mehr aufstehen.   
Severus folgte seiner Aktion mit den Augen, ließ aber kein Wort über seine Lippen kommen. Auch als beide Jungen schließlich saßen, verblieb er wortlos, doch sein Blick, mit dem er den Blonden betrachtete, sprach Bände. Letzterer zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte desinteressiert:  
"Wenn wir nicht runter dürfen, bleiben wir halt den ganzen Tag hier."   
Als wäre er das erste Mal in dem Büro, sah er sich interessiert um, musterte einige der Kannen und Gläser mit allen erdenklichen Zaubertrankzutaten und ließ den Blick über das restliche Möbiliär schweifen.   
Severus' eine Augenbraue wanderte wieder nach oben, bevor er mit einem kurzen abschätzenden Laut, seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut den Pergamenten vor sich zuwandte.   
Draco beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt... Aber vielleicht hatte der andere ihn nur nicht richtig verstanden.   
"Ich hab' gesagt, dass wir den ganzen Tag hier bleiben."  
"Ich hab' dich schon gehört." Diesmal war es an dem Mann desinteressiert zu klingen.   
Dracos Auge zuckte wieder.   
"Wirklich den ganzen Tag!"  
"Ja."  
"Wir gehen nicht weg!"  
"Mhm."  
Nun zitterten seine Hände.   
"Verdammt, stört dich das denn gar nicht?!!", schrie er dann los und knallte mit den Fäusten auf die Armlehnen seines Stuhles. Doch Severus blieb unbeeindruckt. Kühl meinte er:  
"Nein."  
Draco schrie wieder. 

- - -   
  
Harry glaubte langsam nicht mehr aus dem erstaunten Blinzeln herauszukommen. Irgendwie war der ganze Morgen abstruser als sein ganzes Leben bisher... vielleicht, weil dieser Morgen sein ganzes Weltbild über den Haufen warf. Zum einen war Draco Malfoy nett zu ihm, man könnte fast sagen er kümmerte sich um ihn. Dann aß dieser Junge solche Unmengen, die die gesammelte Kinderschaft der Weasleys nicht schaffen würde und schien nicht einmal ein Gramm Fett zu besitzen. Weiter saß er in Snapes Büro um von diesem eine Erlaubnis für einen Hogsmeadebesuch zu bekommen. Dazu war der Mann heute extrem... geduldig. Von Dracos ständigem Geschreie ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken und blieb ganz ruhig. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Draco ihn gerade auch noch geduzt! Wieso in Merlins Namen?! Aber Harry hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Slytherin setzte einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch an, die gewünschte Erlaubnis von seinem Hauslehrer zu erlangen.   
"Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum wir nicht runterdürfen!"   
"Verdammt, Draco! Ich kann euch nicht allein gehen lassen!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
Snape betrachtete sein Gegenüber, als wäre dieser das dümmste, was er je gesehen hatte.   
"Weil du genauso auf der Abschussliste des Lords stehst wie er." Dabei zeigte er mit einem seiner langen Finger auf Harry.   
Draco sah beleidigt aus. Das war ein Argument, gegen das er nichts einwenden konnte. Dummer Dunkler Lord, der musste einem auch immer alles vermasseln. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
"Aber wenn du mitkommst, würde es gehen?!"  
"Was?"  
"Du hast gesagt, du kannst uns nicht alleine gehen lassen. Aber wenn jemand dabei ist, würde es gehen!"  
Snapes einzige Reaktion war die Wiederholung seines Blickes. Doch Draco gab sich nicht geschlagen, er setzte jetzt vielmehr zu seinem finalen Schlag an.   
"Och komm schon, Sev! Das wird bestimmt lustig!"   
Schlagartig verdunkelte sich Snapes Blick und Harry wurde ungewollt an die Szene nach seinem Denkariumausflug im letzten Schuljahr erinnert. Damals hatte der Mann einen ähnlichen Blick gehabt.   
"Nein!" Allein seine Stimme hätte ein ganzes Telefonbuch schneiden können.   
"Du brauchst doch sowieso noch irgendwelche Froschinnereien, das hast du mir gestern selbst gesagt, also kannst du das auch jetzt holen! Komm schon! Oder ich umarme dich in nächster Zeit jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe!"   
Mit diesem letzten Satz musste er irgendetwas getroffen haben, denn durch Snapes Gesicht ging ein angeekeltes Zucken. Dann verzogen sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und aus seiner Kehle drang ein Knurren, das jedem Tier Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.   
"Na gut", brummte er schließlich, sah aber nicht sonderlich erfreut aus, während er seine Feder weglegte und langsam aufstand. Draco tat es ihm, mit einem extrem breiten Grinsen, nach. "Wartet draußen auf mich."  
"Okay", und ein weiteres Mal wurde Harry von dem Blonden mitgezogen, bevor er in irgendeiner Form reagieren konnte. 

- - -   
  
Draußen angekommen, gingen sie durch die Kerkergänge und stiegen schließlich die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf. Als die Kerkertür hinter ihnen zu fiel, ließ Draco Harry los, drehte sich um und strahlte ihn an.   
"Siehste! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich das hinkriege!"  
Aber Harry war zu geschockt um etwas antworten zu können. Ein wenig hilflos und mit gerunzelter Stirn, schaffte er es gerade so nach hinten zu deuten und einen fragenden Ausdruck in seine Stimme zu legen:  
"Was...? Wie...?"  
"Hm?" Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er doch noch verstand. "Ach so. Nya", er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hasst es umarmt zu werden. Egal von wem. Er mag das bei keinem, darum kann man ihm so gut damit drohen." Der Blonde grinste, der andere blinzelte.   
Gut, das war ein Punkt, der nächste auf Harrys Liste war:  
"Sev?!!"   
Wieder ein Schulternzucken. "Er hasst es auch, wenn ich ihn so nenne. Eignet sich aber hervorragend in Ergänzung mit der Umarmungsdrohung."   
Der Gryffindor glaubte langsam, er müsse im falschen Film sein. Dann stellte er die letzte und gleichzeitig brennendste Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag:  
"...du?!!"  
"... ich?" Draco verstand nicht.   
"Nein, nein", Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete nach hinten, Richtung Kerker. "'Du'"?!!"  
"Achso!" Kurz überlegte der Blonde. "Das ist 'ne lange Geschichte, erzähl ich dir wann anders." Mit diesen Worten winkte er ab. Dann sagte er: "Jetzt sollten wir erst Mal unsere Mäntel holen, es ist kalt draußen."   
Harry war zum wiederholten Male nicht zum Reagieren fähig und trottete nach einen resignierenden "Okay" die Treppe hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. 

- - -   
  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie zu dritt auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Snape ging voraus, in einen langen, weiten Umhang gehüllt, der sich bei jedem seiner langen Schritt hinter ihm aufbauschte. Dazu trug er einen Spitzhut, etwas, dass Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Die beiden Jungen gingen hinter dem Mann her, ebenfalls in lange, aber nicht ganz so weite Umhänge gehüllt, Gesicht und Hals mit Schälen und Hüten vor dem kalten Wind schützend.   
Harry war es gewohnt langsam nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, fast zu bummeln und erst nach einem langen Spaziergang im Dorf anzukommen. Doch Snape ging raschen Schrittes, genauso wie Draco, und der schwarzhaarige Junge musste sich bemühen Schritt halten zu können.   
"Was machen wir, wenn wir unten sind?" Draco sah ihn unter der Hutkrempe mit seinen grauen Augen fragend an, doch Harry wusste keine Antwort. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern. Ein abschätziger Laut kam aus der Kehle des Blonden. "Nya... dann entscheiden wir halt spontan..." Bald darauf kamen sie am Rand des Dorfes an. Am Anfang der Hauptstraße blieb Snape stehen und wartete bis die beiden Jungen aufgeholt hatten.   
"Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte er in seinem gewohnt kalten und desinteressierten Ton.   
Harry schwieg, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Schweigen.   
"Gut, dann gehen wir zu Dervish und Banges", und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die beiden Kinder ein wenig perplex zurücklassend.   
Als sie sich dann doch noch in Bewegung setzten, zischte Draco zu Harry:  
"Wir hätten was sagen sollen, jetzt können wir mitansehen, wie er wieder in allen erdenklichen Viechern  
rumwühlt..."

- - -   
  
Als Draco den letzten Satz auf der Straße gesagt hatte, war Harry davon ausgegangen, dass er nur Spaß gemacht hatte, aber...   
"Seit wann sind sie tot?", fragte Snape den alten Mann hinter dem Tresen, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war wohl der eigentliche Besitzer und die normalen Verkäufer hier waren entweder Angestellte oder Familienmitglieder.   
"Heute morgen erst, eben frisch mit der Post reingekommen", brummte der Bärtige. Seine Augen waren dunkel und über das eine zog sich eine langgestreckte Narbe. Harry glaubte einen trüben Schein in ihm zu sehen und war sich relativ sicher, dass der Mann auf diesem Auge blind war. Ein paar seiner Zähne fehlten und er ging etwas gebückt. Er war-  
"Uhh..." Harry keuchte auf, als er den Ellbogen in seinem Magen spürte. Verwirrt sah er nach links, wo Draco stand und ihn böse anfunkelte.   
"Starr den nicht so an! Das mag er nicht... und glaub mir: Du bist nicht scharf drauf, von dem Kerl angemacht zu werden..."   
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Draco hatte einen Blick in den Augen, der seine Worte bestätigte, und so bemühte er sich den Alten nicht mehr anzustarren. Es gelang ihm auch sehr schnell sich abzuwenden, als Snape ein Messer aus einer seiner Taschen nahm und das Tier - was es war konnte Harry nicht erkennen - der Länge nach aufschnitt und mit der Spitze des Schneidegeräts begann in den Innereien herumzustochern.   
"Er macht das immer...", flüsterte Draco ihm zu, der sich ebenfalls umgedreht hatte.   
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja, und er macht das nicht nur mit Viechern, die er kauft..."   
Harry sah den Blonden unverständlich an.   
"Er seziert alles, was er findet... Wenn du ihm eine tote Katze in den Weg legst, dann nimmt er sie mit, schaut, ob die Innereien noch verwendbar sind und verbrennt den Rest... Ehrlich!", setzte er noch hinzu, als Harry ihn ungläubig anschaute. 

- - -   
  
Als sie aus Dervish und Banges hinausgingen, war Snape mit einer Unmenge von Tüten, Gläsern und sonstigen Behältern beladen. Aber keiner der beiden Jungen wollte näher wissen, was sie alles enthielten. Der Geruch, den die Teufelsmolche freigesetzt hatten, als der Mann sie aufgeschnitten hatte, war ihnen genug gewesen. Für die nächsten zwei Wochen brauchten sie das Wort 'Zaubertrank' nicht einmal mehr zu hören.   
"Und jetzt?", fragte Snape wieder gelangweilt. Harry wollte erneut nichts sagen, ihm war das immer noch nicht ganz geheuer mit seinem eigentlichen Feindprofessor gemütlich durch Hogsmeade zu bummeln, doch noch bevor er überlegen konnte, ob er lieber schwieg oder die Schultern zuckte, hatte Draco sowohl ihn als auch Snape am Arm gepackt und zog sie mit einem schon fast fanatisch geschrieenen "Honigtopf!!!" die Straße entlang. 

- - -   
  
Die Glocke ertönte, als die drei den Honigtopf betraten - oder besser gesagt, als Draco mit den beiden anderen im Schlepptau hineingestürzt kam, sie im Inneren des Ladens angekommen, augenblicklich los ließ und sich dann mit einem schrillen Freudenschrei auf die Regale stürzte.   
Harry blickte ihm perplex nach, war er so etwas nicht gewohnt, von dem einst so ruhigen Slytherin. Doch wenn man sein Frühstück am vorangegangenen Morgen beachtete, dann war das Benehmen hier nicht so wirklich verwunderlich.   
Ein Knurren von links riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Snape war der Hut ins Gesicht gerutscht, sodass man nur noch ein Auge sah. Versuchend sein Gepäck auf einem Arm zu balancieren, rückte er die Kopfbedeckung knurrend wieder zurecht und rollte dann mit den Augen. Kopfschüttelnd meinte er:  
"Sobald er hier drin ist, kann man den Rest seines Verstandes auch noch vergessen..."   
Harry blinzelte erneut verwirrt, hatte jedoch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn in genau diesem Augenblick, stürzte Draco auf ihn zu und zog ihn mit einem "Jetzt komm schon, Potter!" in die Gänge hinein.   
Vor dem Schokoladenregal blieben sie stehen. Harry noch ein wenig verwirrt, Draco vollkommen aufgeregt. Er wippte auf den Fußballen auf und ab, schlug die Fäuste schnell gegeneinander und grinste ein so fanatisches Grinsen, dass Harry beinah Angst bekam. Trotzdem kam ihm der Blonde wie ein kleines Kind vor.   
"Du stehst auf Süßigkeiten, oder?"  
Draco strahlte ihn an. "Jaaaaa!!!" Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Regal zu. 

- - -   
  
Als sie diesmal auf die Straße hinaustraten, war Draco beladen mit allen erdenklichen Süßigkeiten. Das meiste hatte er in die Taschen seines Umhangs gestopft, sodass sie nun überquollen mit Verpackungen. Der Rest war in einer Tasche verstaut, nur eine Packung von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung hatte er aufgemacht und verspeiste munter eine nach der anderen.   
Harry hatte sich nur ein paar Sachen gekauft, ein wenig Schokolade und ein paar Bonbons. Allerdings bot Draco ihm die Bohnen an, die er nicht ablehnte. Der blonde Junge hielt die Tüte auch Snape hin, doch dieser sah erst auf die Tüte und dann auf ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn die Tüte augenblicklich wieder zurücknehmen ließ.   
"Er mag die Dinger nicht", wisperte er Harry zu. "Keine Ahnung warum... hat wahrscheinlich mal ein extra Ekliges erwischt."   
"Und wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?"   
"Was essen gehen?!"   
Sowohl Harry als auch Snape sahen den Jungen an. Harry verwirrt, Snape genervt. Er war es anscheinend gewohnt, dass dieser Junge einen solchen Appetit hatte.   
"Wegen mir, gehen wir halt was essen. Es ist ja sowieso Mittag..."   
Draco erschien extrem erfreut und folgte dem Lehrer sofort. Harry zögerte. Als der Blonde das merkte, drehte er sich um:  
"Was ist? Keinen Hunger?"  
"Äh... doch... aber... gibt es hier überhaupt ein Restaurant?" Seit er zum ersten Mal in Hogsmeade gewesen war, hatte er nie eines gesehen. In den 'Drei Besen' gab es zwar Snacks und im 'Eberkopf' auch - wohin sie hoffentlich nicht gehen würden - aber als richtiges Restaurant würde er das nicht bezeichnen.   
"Ja, ein paar Häuser hinter 'Madam Puddifoots' gibt es eins. Ist nicht so groß und auch nicht sonderlich bekannt unter den Schülern, aber es ist ziemlich gut."   
"Du warst da schon mal?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Severus geht manchmal mit mir dahin, wenn er keine Lust auf den Tumult in der Großen Halle hat."   
Harry nickte und fragte sich langsam, welche Beziehung die beiden wirklich hatten. 

- - -   
  
'Zum Gefräßigen Bär' war tatsächlich so, wie Draco es beschrieben hatte. Nicht sehr groß, aber unheimlich gemütlich. Als sie das Lokal betraten, war ein tiefes Brummen zu Hören, wie das eines Bären, der mit vollgefressenem Bauch in seiner Höhle liegt und ein Nickerchen hält.   
Die Wände waren mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, erst ab der Mitte konnte man die Steinmauer sehen. An ihnen  
hingen Gemälde, Bilder, verschiedene Tierköpfe und Dinge, von denen Harry nicht wusste, was sie waren.   
Wenn man hereinkam, gelangte man zuerst in einen kleinen Flur, wo sich auch eine Garderobe befand. Danach fing das eigentliche Speisezimmer mit besagten Wänden an. Die meisten Tische standen an der Wand, ein paar kleinere an den Mittelbalken. Gegenüber vom Eingang befand sich ein riesiger Kamin, in dem das Feuer munter loderte und das, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Fackeln und Kerzen, die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war.   
Über dem Kamin hing ein großes Bild, das einen dicken Bären zeigte, der sich auf dem Rücken im Sonnenlicht räkelte und ab und zu genüsslich gähnte. Rechts vom Kamin war eine Theke zu sehen, hinter der sich eine Tür befand, welche vermutlich in die Küche führte. Harry gefiel es in diesem Lokal vom ersten Augenblick an.   
Kurz nachdem das Brummen verklungen war, kam eine Frau auf sie zu. Sie trug eine weiße Schürze über ihrer schwarzen Robe. Ihr goldbraunes Haar war mit einer Haarklammer hochgesteckt und ihre grünen Augen blickten freundlich, als sie sie erblickte.   
"Severus! Dass man dich auch mal wieder sieht!" Ihr Lachen klang fröhlich und schien nicht einmal Snape verärgern zu können. Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie alt sie war. Sie sah nicht älter aus als dreißig, aber vielleicht war sie auch jünger.   
"Hallo Jeannie", begrüßte der Professor sie und beugte sich das Stück, das er größer war zu ihr hinunter, sodass sie ihn auf die Wange küssen konnte. Sie umarmte ihn nicht, eventuell wohl wissend, dass er dies verabscheute.   
"Oh, Draco!", rief sie erfreut aus, als sie sich des Jungens bewusst wurde, stutzte im nächsten Augenblick jedoch. Dann meinte sie ein wenig überrascht. "Meine Güte, bist du gewachsen! Das letzte Mal warst du noch kleiner als ich!"   
Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte mit einem Grinsen "Wachstumsschub", bevor er sie umarmte.   
"Und wen haben wir da noch?" Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, doch in diesem Augenblick gefror ihr Lächeln und Entsetzen trat in ihre grüne Augen. Der Junge, dadurch verunsichert, blickte nervös umher und wich ein Stück zurück. Er war ähnliche Reaktionen bei seinem Anblick gewöhnt, allerdings war ihm so etwas noch nicht passiert.   
Doch dann schien die Frau etwas zu bemerken und mit einem tiefen Atemzug, hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.   
"Entschuldige bitte, aber ich habe dich im ersten Augenblick für James gehalten." Mit einem Lächeln hielt sie ihm die Hand hin und nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff er sie um sie zu schütteln. Er merkte, wie die Frau ihn kurz, aber intensiv musterte. Dann schien ihr etwas Weiteres aufzufallen, denn sie blinzelte verwirrt und schaute schließlich zwischen ihm und Snape umher, der gerade seine Sachen an der Garderobe verstaute. Ein Runzeln trat auf ihre Stirn und sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu fragen, doch sie hielt plötzlich inne und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern. "Ein Tisch für drei?", fragte sie stattdessen und leitete die kleine Gruppe nach Snapes Zustimmung zu einem Tisch in der Ecke.   
Kurz verschwand sie um die Karten zu holen, um zurückzukehren und jedem von ihnen eine zu überreichen. Sie zückte ein Stück Pergament und... einen Kugelschreiber?!   
Harry musste so verwirrt auf den Muggelstift geschaut haben, dass sie seine Gedanken erraten konnte, denn sie meinte mit einem Lachen:  
"Ach weißt du, ich hab' rausgefunden, dass diese Dinger beim Kellnern sehr viel praktischer sind. Man muss sie nicht immer in ein Tintenfass tunken."   
Harry nickte und studierte dann die Karte nach Getränken. Und ein weiteres mal stutzte er.   
"Ich hätte gern 'ne große Cola", sagte Draco, was Jeannie sofort notierte. Dann sah sie ihn an, doch er konnte nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragen:   
"Muggelgetränke?" Er hatte in keinem Zaubererlokal oder -kneipe bisher Muggelgetränke gesehen. Jeannie lachte wieder.  
"Ja, sie erfreuen sich immer größerer Beliebtheit. Sachen wie Cola sind zwar sehr... wie sagt man? ... chemisch...? Aber sie schmecken gut. Ich persönlich könnte für Sprite ja sterben! Ich liebe das! Aber erzähl das nicht meinem Vater", meinte sie dann im Flüsterton. "Er war nicht so erfreut darüber, dass ich den Laden ein wenig muggelig gemacht habe, wie er es ausdrückt."   
Er nickte wieder, trotzdem noch ein wenig verwirrt und bestellte schließlich - zur großen Freude Jeannies - eine große Sprite.   
"Und du? Wein?", fragte sie an Snape gewandt.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht um diese Uhrzeit..."  
"Gut, dann Arbeiterwein," und ohne etwas Weiteres abzuwarten ging sie Richtung Theke um die Getränke zu holen.   
Harry blinzelte wieder, überlegte kurz, fragte dann aber doch: "Arbeiterwein?"  
"Roter Traubensaft", antworteten Snape und Draco wie aus einem Mund. 

- - -   
  
Harry hatte ein paar Probleme zu entscheiden, was er wollte. Alles auf der Karte klang auf seine Weise verführerisch. Angefangen von normalem Rehbraten, über Plimpyfilet bekam man bis zu Nifflerlende alles mögliche.   
Snape bestellte skandinavischen Grindellohbraten und einen Salat. Harry entschied sich schließlich für das Plimpyfielt und Draco... bestellte anscheinend die halbe Karte. Jeannie hielt ihn schon zurück, als er anfangen wollte zu bestellen und meinte mit einem großen Grinsen, dass sie bei ihm ein neues Blatt bräuchte. Er verzog kurz beleidigt das Gesicht, ließ sich aber nicht vom Bestellen abhalten. Harry kam es erstaunlich wenig vor - Suppe als Vorspeise, dann einen großen Salat, ein paar Röstkartoffeln und eine Platte als Hauptgericht - doch als die Gerichte dann kamen, verstand er. Ein wenig überwältigt starrte er auf den riesigen Teller. So viel aßen sie sonst zu viert am Gryffindortisch.   
Anscheinend musste er wieder so geschaut haben, dass sein Gesicht Bände sprach, denn Jeannie stieß ihn sacht an und meinte mit einem Zwinkern:  
"Keine Sorge, wenn du es nicht schaffst. Draco isst es bestimmt."   
Das Essen verlief ruhig und angenehm. Draco konnte sowieso nichts stören beim Essen, aber ansonsten war es ruhig im Lokal. Außer ihnen war nur noch ein Pärchen da, welches jedoch am anderen Ende saß und sich nur flüsternd unterhielt. Jeannie schien auch die einzige vom Personal zu sein. Harry fragte sich, ob sie das Lokal alleine führte, oder ob der Rest der Familie zu dieser Tageszeit sich einfach woanders aufhielt.   
Als sie mit dem Hauptgang fertig waren - Draco sogar zeitgleich, obwohl er definitiv sehr viel mehr gehabt hatte - räumte Jeannie die Teller hab und fragte, mit einem weiteren Grinsen Richtung Draco:  
"Nachtisch?"   
Harry gab unfreiwillig ein Seufzen von sich. Er hatte den Fisch zwar ganz geschafft, war nun aber wirklich mehr als satt. Doch den blonden Jungen konnte wohl nichts sättigen.  
"Klar doch!"  
Jeannie kicherte. "Du auch?"  
"Ähm..."  
"Ich seh das als ein 'Ja' an", und bevor Harry auch nur dran denken konnte Widerspruch einzulegen, war sie bereits verschwunden um den Nachtisch zu holen.   
Kurz darauf kam sie wieder und stellte vor die beiden Jungen einen Riesenbecher Eiscreme, übergossen mit Vanille- und Schokoladensauce und einer weiteren - wohl magischen - die glitzerte und nach allem möglichen schmeckte, wie Harry beim Probieren feststellte.   
"Bearsten's magische Zaubersoße jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung", erklärte Jeannie. Dann meinte sie etwas leiser: "Okay, wir haben es von Bertie Botts Bohnen abgeschaut, aber psst!" Sie legte einen Finger über ihre Lippen und zwinkerte.   
Seltsamerweise stellte das Eis kein sonderlich großes Problem für Harry dar, es war einfach zu köstlich, als dass man es stehen lassen konnte.   
Während die beiden Jungen ihr Eis löffelten - der Professor war wohl kein Nachtischmensch - verließ das Paar das Lokal und Jeannie schnappte sich einen Stuhl um sich zu ihnen zu setzten.   
"Wann ist es soweit?", fragte Snape und nickte auf ihren Bauch. Kurz blickte sie ihn überrascht an, dann grinste sie.   
"Dir kann man auch wirklich nichts verschweigen, oder? Dauert noch ein wenig. In vier Monaten soll es kommen."  
Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass ihr Bauch gewölbt war, offensichtlich durch das Kind, das darin heranwuchs. Lächelnd strich sie darüber.   
"Das wie vielte ist es jetzt? Das fünfte?"   
Sie nickte, ein wenig abwesend. Danach meinte sie:  
"Wir sollten uns langsam mal über Verhütungsmethoden informieren..."  
Harry verschluckte sich fast, Draco prustete in sein Eis.   
"Was wird es denn?", fragte der Blonde schließlich.   
"Das wissen wir nicht. Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen..." Nach einem kurzen Zögern gab sie aber zu. "Naja, eigentlich können wir uns nie über einen Namen einig werden und darum haben wir jetzt gewettet, was es gibt. Wer Recht hat, darf den Namen aussuchen." Sie grinste wieder.   
"... déjà vu...", murmelte der Professor  
Alle blickten Snape verständnislos an. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: "Vergesst es..."   
Sie wechselten kurz einen Blick, ließen aber das Nachfragen. Sie wussten alle drei sehr wohl, dass der Mann nichts erzählte, wenn er es nicht wollte.   
Ein paar Minuten unterhielten die beiden Erwachsenen sich über ihr jeweiliges Berufsleben. Dabei erfuhr der schwarzhaarige Junge, dass das Lokal ein Familienunternehmen war. Ihre Eltern hatten es damals gegründet und nun, da ihre Eltern ein wenig älter wurden, hatte sie es mit ihrem Mann übernommen. Zu dieser Tageszeit bediente und kochte sie jedoch allein, da nie sonderlich viel los war. Der große Ansturm kam abends und dann half auch ihr Mann und ihre älteste Tochter mit.   
Schließlich entschuldigte Snape sich und ging Richtung Toilette. Doch Jeannie hielt ihn zurück:  
"Nimm lieber das Bad hinter der Küche. Mit der Besuchertoilette haben wir ein paar Probleme, ich glaube, es hat sich irgendwas im Ausguss verfangen. Dad wollte es später wegmachen." Also wandte sich der Mann zur Küche. "Ach und pass auf, dass du Bob nicht über den Weg läufst! Er ist heute schlecht gelaunt, ich hatte gestern Nacht Kopfschmerzen!"   
Draco prustete wieder in sein Eis, Harry blinzelte verwirrt.   
"Frag lieber nicht genau nach", meinte sie grinsend auf seinen Blick. "Das ist wirklich ein Teil meines Lebens, den ich niemandem antun will."  
Harry blinzelte noch verwirrter. 

- - -   
  
Während er den Rest seines Eises aß, spürte er wieder den Blick der grünen Augen auf sich. Kurz sah er hinüber, wandte den Blick aber augenblicklich wieder ab, als er mit dem der Frau zusammentraf. Sie schien dadurch aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und senkte auch die Augen.  
"Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht anstarren." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Es ist nur... du siehst James so unglaublich ähnlich..."   
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und blieb deshalb stumm. Bis ihm etwas auffiel.   
"Sie kannten meinen Vater?"  
"Ja, wir waren im selben Jahrgang."   
Der Junge blinzelte überrascht. Das bedeutete, sie musste um die 36 sein... so alt sah sie gar nicht aus.   
"Aber ich hatte kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zu ihm, das will ich dir gleich sagen."   
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Von allen - nahm man Snape mal raus - war ihm immer gesagt worden, dass sein Vater überall beliebt gewesen war, außer bei den-  
"Waren Sie in Slytherin?"   
Jeannie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, in Ravenclaw. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich weiß nicht, welche Vorstellung du von deinem Vater hast und ich will sie dir nicht kaputt machen, aber... sagen wir es mal so: Wie er manche Personen behandelt hat, hat mir überhaupt nicht gefallen..." Ihre Augen huschten kaum merklich nach hinten, in die Richtung, in der Snape verschwunden war. Aber Harry hätte auch so gewusst, wen sie meinte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er es doch sagte:  
"Ich weiß..."   
Jeannies Gesicht zeigte Zweifel. "Weißt du... vielleicht...  
"Nein, nein, ich weiß ganz genau, was Sie meinen." Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er direkt in ihre Augen und anscheinend konnte sie darin sehen, dass er wirklich wusste, von was sie sprach. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
"Er hat es dir erzäh-"  
"Nein. Das... ist eine lange Geschichte..." Er blickte zur Seite, nicht wissend, wie er das erklären sollte, ohne alles erklären zu müssen, aber Jeannie schien zu merken, dass es ihm unangenehm war und winkte ab.  
"Schon gut." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.   
Eine Weile verging in Schweigen, bis die Frau plötzlich kicherte. Die beiden Jungen sahen sie verwundert an.   
"Oh, ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken." Sie kicherte wieder, dann meinte sie erklärend. "Weißt du, dein Vater hatte diesen besten Freund, Sirius", Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und spürte Dracos besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen, doch Jeannie fuhr fort ohne etwas zu bemerkten. "Er war der Frauenschwarm im Jahrgang" - sie rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen - "ach was sag ich da?! In der ganzen Schule! Von der Erst- bis zur Siebtklässlerin, alle wollten sie etwas von ihm! Jedenfalls schien er wohl eines Tages ein Auge auf mich geworfen zu haben - frag mich nicht warum - und kam in der Mittagspause in seiner lässigen Art und diesem typischen Chauvinistengrinsen auf mich zu. Mit einem Blick der Bände sprach kniete er sich vor mir nieder, holte einen dürren Ast hervor, verwandelte ihn in eine rote Rose und meinte dann mit seinem unvergleichlichen Charme: 'Geh mit mir aus!'" Ihr Blick ruhte an der Decke und das dicke Grinsen zeigte, dass sie in wirklich angenehmen Erinnerungen schwelgte.   
"Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte Draco schließlich nach, als sie nicht weitersprach.   
"'Nein.'" Ihre Antwort war kurz, klar und deutlich - genauso wie sie es damals gewesen war. Dann brach sie in einen Lachanfall aus. "Oh! Ich werde niemals sein dummes Gesicht vergessen! Man konnte richtig sehen, wie ihm das Gesicht einschlief! Wie in Zeitlupe! Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, von einem Mädchen abgewiesen zu werden!" Sie lachte weiter und auch Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry war noch immer nicht so weit seine Gefühle wieder zeigen zu können, aber innerlich amüsierte in diese Geschichte doch irgendwie. Er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Sirius' Gesicht langsam einschlief.   
Natürlich liebte er Sirius, genauso wie seinen Vater, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er alles gutheißen musste, was sie jemals getan hatten. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, hätte er sich damals zwischen der Seite seines Vaters und der von Snape entscheiden müssen, er wäre zu Snape gegangen. Er kannte das Gefühl vor allen bloßgestellt zu werden einfach zu gut, um jemand anderen in solch einer Situation allein zu lassen - und vielleicht hatte er doch etwas mehr von seiner Mutter geerbt, als es äußerlich den Anschein hatte.   
Nach einer Weile konnte Jeannie wieder normal sprechen. Mit einem Seufzen meinte sie:  
"Ja... so habe ich Sirius Black abgewiesen... dafür hab ich jetzt Bob..."  
Draco prustete ein weiteres Mal in sein Eis, da der letzte Satz nicht wirklich erfreut über ihre Lippen gekommen war.   
"... vielleicht wäre Sirius doch die bessere Alternative gewesen..."  
Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick meinte sie:  
"Weißt du, Bob stammt aus einer Händlerfamilie und Händler wollen immer etwas! Das ist im Gastronomiegeschäft nicht immer sehr förderlich... Ich meine... als Gastwirt hat man dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass seine Gäste sich wohl fühlen und das bekommen, was sie wollen... da kann man nicht einfach hingehen und etwas als Gegenleistung einfordern..." Sie schüttelte demonstrativ ihren Kopf. "Ich versuche ihm das seit bald 14 Jahren abzugewöhnen, aber... er will es einfach nicht lernen." Für ein paar Momente legte sie den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob sie sich an etwas erinnern wollte. "Ich hab' mal gelesen, dass Muggel solche Schulen haben, wo Hunde erzogen werden... glaubt ihr, so was gibt es auch für Männer?!"  
Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Eis. 

- - -   
  
Nachdem Jeannie ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken geklopft hatte, bekam Draco seine Luftröhre wieder frei, hustete aber noch ein paar Minuten. Mit einem Schniefen wischte er sich die Tränen weg. In genau diesem Augenblick kam Snape zurück und betrachtete den Jungen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Dann sah er die Frau an:  
"Hast du ihm wieder Geschichten über tote Niffler erzählt?"  
"Ich wusste damals nicht, dass er Niffler so mag!"  
"Er war fünf, jedes fünfjährige Kind mag Niffler..."   
Jeannie rollte mit den Augen. "Er hat sich nur verschluckt."  
Snapes Augen wanderten zu Draco, er unterließ aber einen Kommentar. Doch der blonde Junge nicht:  
"Was hast du denn gemacht? Das hat ja ewig gedauert!" Im nächsten Augenblick bereute er es jedoch, denn sofort sah er sich mit einem der stechend tödlichen Blicken des Mannes bedacht.   
Jeannie zog derweil die Augen zusammen, dann meinte sie misstrauisch: "Bob hat dich gefragt, ob du einen Fiebertrank für Suzie machen kannst, oder?!"   
Harry registrierte erschrocken, dass der Blick der Frau fast an Snapes rankam.   
Dieser meinte beschwichtigend:  
"Lass gut sein."  
Doch daran dachte sie gar nicht. "Dem wird ich was erzählen..." Sie dachte kurz nach und fragte dann an ihren alten Klassenkamerad:  
"Gibt es einen Gefügigkeitstrank?"  
"Ja."  
"Is' der offiziell erlaubt?"  
"Nein."  
"Mist...", sie blickte ein wenig enttäuscht drein. Dann sahen ihre grünen Augen wieder misstrauisch, diesmal galt es jedoch ihrem Gegenüber. "Könntest du ihn?"  
Snape zog bedeutend eine Augenbraue hoch. Jeannie nickte nur.   
"Gibt es sonst noch eine Alternative?"  
"Imperius."  
Sie verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. "Unter diesen Umständen muss ich wohl bei der herkömmlichen Methode bleiben: Migräne..."  
Draco verschluckte sein ein weiteres Mal. 

- - -   
  
Es war bereits Nachmittag, als sie den 'Gefräßigen Bären' schließlich verließen. Jeannie umarmte die beiden Jungen und gab Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seltsamerweise hatte Snape für alle bezahlt. Harry hatte zwar bereits seinen Geldbeutel herausgeholt gehabt, doch ein Blick aus den schwarzen Augen machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihn schnell wieder einstecken sollte. Er hatte es hingenommen. Heute war sowieso schon so viel seltsames passiert, da war das nur ein weiterer Punkt auf einer langen Liste. Jeannie begleitete sie bis nach draußen und winkte ihnen solange nach, bis sie außer Sicht waren.   
Snape ging wieder raschen Schrittes voran, anscheinend dazu entschlossen augenblicklich zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, doch die Kinder trotteten nur langsam hinterher.   
"Sie ist sehr nett", meinte Harry schließlich zu Draco ohne aufzusehen. Letzterer wirkte einen Moment etwas überrascht, dann antwortete er:  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich glaube, sogar Sev mag sie... irgendwie... auf seine... eigene komische, recht kalte Art und Weise jemanden zu mögen... Du weißt wie ich das meine, oder?", setzte er noch verzweifelt hinzu. Die Gefühle des großen Mannes zu erklären, war noch schwerer als ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Aber zu Dracos Erleichterung nickte der Junge neben ihm. Dann besann er sich eines besseren.  
"Echt?!", fragte er misstrauisch. Harry blinzelte.   
"Nya... ich denke... irgendwie ja... auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass er überhaupt jemanden mag..."   
Draco nickte und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. "Ja, ich auch nicht wirklich. Aber auch egal." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schokofrosch?!"  
Harry sah den anderen entgeistert an. Essen... schon wieder?!   
"Was denn? Ich bin im Wachstum, da muss man sich gut ernähren..." 

- - -   
  
Als sie zur Kreuzung der Hauptstraße kamen, blieb Snape stehen und wartete auf die beiden Nachzöglinge. Diese beschleunigten ihre Schritte, als sie sahen, dass der Mann stehen geblieben war. Niemals einen Snape warten lassen, das wussten sie beide nur zur gut.   
Die schwarzen Augen fielen auf den Schokofrosch in der Hand des blonden Jungen und er bedachte ihn kurz mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, ließ es aber mit einem Augenrollen auf sich beruhen.   
"Wollt ihr noch was machen?"   
Die beiden Jungen wechselten einen Blick. Daraufhin zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern, Draco verdrehte die Augen nach oben, als ob er überlegen wollte. Eine ganze Weile blieb er so. Erst nachdem sich Snape hörbar genervt räusperte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Auf den erwartenden Blick meinte er nur:  
"Nö."   
Snapes Auge zuckte bedrohlich und Draco sah zu, dass er zusammen mit Harry augenblicklich das Weite suchte. 

- - -   
  
"Bei mir wäre er schon längst ausgeflippt...", sagte der Schwarzhaarige zu dem blonden Jungen, als sie den Aufstieg nach Hogwarts begannen. Snape ging nun hinter ihnen, irgendwelche Pergamente lesend und die Kinder vor sich geflissentlich ignorierend. Draco kaute auf einem weiteren Schokofrosch herum.   
"Er flippt ja schon aus, wenn man ein Wort sagt, dass sich ähnlich anhört wie 'Potter'", kam die trockene Antwort. Harry blinzelte ein wenig überrascht, realisierte nach einer kurzen Überdenkung aber, dass es stimmte. Allerdings fiel ihm bei näherer Betrachtung der Umstände ebenfalls auf, dass Snape heute ungewöhnlich geduldig war.   
"Heute aber nicht..."  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaub, du gehst ihm auf die Nerven..."  
Der andere blickte nur nichtsverstehend drein.   
"Ich denke, dass es ihn irgendwie stört, wenn du dich nicht... pottertypisch verhältst. Das stört ihn zwar auch, aber er ist wie eine Katze, er verabscheut Veränderungen. Außerdem hat er masochistische Anfälle, er braucht einen würdigen Gegenspieler. Das ist so was wie sein Kick..."  
Harrys Augen blickten nun mehr entsetzt als verwirrt.   
"Schau mich nicht so an! Ich kann nix dafür, dass der Mann so ist!"   
Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg und überdachte das eben Gesagte. Vielleicht stimmte es... vielleicht-  
Weiter konnte er nicht denken, da seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich von etwas anderem vereinnahmt wurde. Beinah ruckartig blieb er stehen und starrte auf den Boden, mit immer größer werdenden Augen.   
Draco registrierte den plötzlich Halt des anderen erst, nachdem er ein Stück weitergegangen war. Überrascht blieb er stehen und sah zurück. Doch Harry blickte weiterhin starr auf den Boden. Draco legte die Stirn in Falten, dann ging er das kurze Stück zurück und starrte daraufhin ebenfalls auf das Objekt am Boden. 

- - -   
  
Severus überlegte gerade, ob er Lucius eventuell dazu bringen konnte für Dracos Lebenserhaltungskosten aufzukommen, der Junge fraß ihm irgendwann noch einmal die Haare vom Kopf. Dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass Lucius Draco mittlerweile wohl vollständig aus seinem Kopf verbannt hatte. Er hatte sicherlich eher gar keinen Sohn, als einen Verräter zum Sohn. Doch bevor er sich eine weitere Möglichkeit ausdenken konnte, um den Fresswahn des Jungen zu mildern oder zu finanzieren, merkte er, dass die beiden Kinder vor ihm unnatürlich zu Boden starrten.   
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schloss er schließlich auf und stellte sich neben Harry, nur um ebenfalls auf das anscheinend sehr ungewöhnliche Objekt zu starren. Allerdings... konnte Severus nicht wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches daran finden. Das war eine stinknormale alte Katze, die hier auf dem Weg ihren Tod gefunden hatte... was war daran so erschreckend, dass der Potterjunge dermaßen bleich war...? 

- - -   
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als auf das tote Tier zu starren. Erst als sich Snape neben ihn stellte, sah er auf und blickte den Mann mit einem Blick an, der zugleich Angst, Ekel und Erwartung zeigte. Doch anscheinend hatte der Professor nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was der Junge von ihm wollte, denn er starrte nur zurück.   
Harry senkte den Blick wieder auf die Katze, dann sah er erneut den Mann an. Das wiederholte er ein paar Mal, verlor aber zunehmend an Sicherheit und starrte schließlich wieder ganz auf den Boden, da es nun doch irgendwie peinlich wurde.   
Doch Snape wusste immer noch nicht, was überhaupt los war. Nach einer Erklärung suchend, blickte er zu Draco, als ihn die Erkenntnis wie der Blitz traf. Mit kalter Stimme und noch kälterem Blick meinte er zu dem blonden Jungen:  
"Hast du ihm wieder erzählt, dass ich alle toten Katzen einsammele?!"   
Draco duckte sich unter den stechenden Augen und nuschelte kleinlaut: "Das hast du mal gemacht..."  
"Einmal! Und das war keine Katze, sondern ein Kniesel!" Mit diesem Satz wandte er sich ab und stolzierte davon, etwas von _'Also wirklich'_ und _'__Als ob ich ein Nekrophile wär'_ vor sich hermurmelnd.   
Harry sah Draco an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
"Hey, ich war fünf, als er das gemacht hat! Das was ein einschneidendes Erlebnis für mich!" 

- - -   
  
Als sie im Schloss ankamen, war es bereits später Nachmittag und da samstags das Abendessen immer früh serviert wurde, bald Zeit dafür. Snape war nach ihrer Ankunft sofort in den Kerker verschwunden und Draco meinte, er würde da wohl für den Rest des Tages auch nicht mehr herauskommen. Dann schlug er vor, erst mal ihre Einkäufe in ihren Zimmern zu verstauen und sich danach wieder in der Eingangshalle zu treffen.   
Also machte Harry sich auf den Weg nach oben, wie am Morgen nicht auf seinen Weg achtend. Als er in der Frühe aufgestanden war, hatte er den Kopf voller Gedanken gehabt, die er nicht zu ordnen vermocht hatte. Er hatte sich nach Abwechslung, Ablenkung gesehnt und sie auch bekommen. Auch, wenn er sie sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt hatte. Nicht so... slytherinreich. Doch seltsamerweise machte Harry das nichts aus. Warum sollte es ihm denn überhaupt? Diese ganze Rivalität war im Grunde nur Schwachsinn, von Anfang an immer gewesen. Wenn es selbst in der Schule diese Spannungen gab, die das Zentrum aller Bemühungen darstellte Muggel und Reinblütler gleichzusetzen, wie konnte es dann jemals außerhalb dieser Mauern umgesetzt werden?! Man musste zuerst einmal hier die Spannungen und Vorurteile abbauen, ansonsten würde es niemals funktionieren...  
Harry blieb abrupt stehen, als ihm das klar wurde. Wirklich klar! Kein anderer Gedanke hatte sich dazu geschlichen, keine andere Tatsache, die damit in Verbindung stand, hatte sich dazu gedrängt. Nein, er hatte einen einzigen Gedanken klar und deutlich bis zum Schluss durchdenken können.   
Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Dieser ungewöhnliche Tag hatte ihm wohl besser getan, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Schnell legte er den restlichen Weg zurück, verstaute seine Einkäufe und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. 

- - -   
  
Draco erwartete ihn schon, lässig an die Wand gelehnt, mit seinem desinteressierten Blick Firenze und Trelawny beobachtend, die anscheinend in ein höchst astrologisches Gespräch vertieft waren.   
"Wie is' Wahrsagen eigentlich?", fragte er, als Harry zu ihm trat. Letzterer war einen Augenblick verwundert. Dann fragte er hörbar überrascht:  
"Du hast kein Wahrsagen?"  
"Ne, so'n Quatsch wollt' ich mir nicht antun. Ich kann mit so was nix anfangen, ich brauche logische, nachvollziehbare Gründe um eine Sache zu akzeptieren. Wenn mir jemand anhand von klebrigen Teeblättern weismachen will, ich würde drei Kinder und sieben Enkel kriegen, würd' ich nur über ihn lachen."   
Harry schwieg ein paar Sekunden, dann meinte er trocken:  
"Mir sagt sie immer nur meinen Tod voraus..."  
Draco sah ihn an. "Hm... das könnte man noch als logisch und nachvollziehbar durchgehen lassen..."  
Entrüstet blickte Harry auf den anderen, der über beide Ohren grinste. 

- - -   
  
Nachdem der Blonde sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, betraten sie die große Halle, stoppten aber sofort wieder. Gleichzeitig sahen die grünen wie auch die grauen Augen von einer Seite zur anderen, vom Slytherintisch zum Gryffindortisch und wieder zurück.   
Harry erbarmte sich schließlich und meinte, er würde mit an den Slytherintisch kommen.   
Dort platznehmend sah sich diesmal der Schwarzhaarige um und musste zugeben, dass es tatsächlich etwas anderes war, an einem der anderen Haustische zu sitzen. Dann nahm er sich einen Krug Kürbissaft und schenkte ihn in einen Becher. Von Essen hatte er an diesem Tag genug, noch ein Bissen und er würde sicherlich platzen. Er ging davon aus, dass es Draco genauso ging, allerdings... schaufelte der Junge schon wieder fleißig Essen auf seinen Teller. Harry kam nicht umhin ihn vollkommen entsetzt anzustarren.   
"Schon wieder?!!"  
Draco zuckte ein wenig zusammen, angesichts dieses Ausbruchs, dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Was denn? Warum nicht?"  
"Weil du den ganzen Tag am Essen bist! Soviel wie du isst nicht mal mein Cousin und der... der..." Harry fand keine Worte mehr. Das war doch wirklich unglaublich. Dieser Slytherin verspeiste weit mehr als Dudley und passte sicherlich mehr als viermal in dessen Hosen...   
Wieder nur ein Schulternzucken. "Ich kann nichts dafür... das war schon immer so..." Die grauen Augen blickten ein wenig hilflos, doch das hinderte ihren Besitzer nicht daran sich schon wieder ein großes Stück Fleisch in den Mund zu schieben.   
"... du kannst einen um den Verstand bringen, weißt du das, Draco?!"  
Der grinste belustigt und auf Harrys fragenden Blick meinte er nur: "Das sagt Sev auch immer!" 

- - -   
  
Erschüttert einerseits über die Tatsache, dass er schon wie Snape klang, andererseits darüber, dass Draco wirklich noch einmal ein gesundes Abendessen zu sich nahm, nippte Harry geistesabwesend an seinem Kürbissaft.   
Als McGonagall die Halle betrat wanderte ihr Blick über den leeren Gryffindortisch. Ähnlich, wie es bei Snape am Morgen gewesen war. Dann schien auch sie vollkommen nichtserwartend die Augen über die restlichen Tische schweifen zu lassen und erstarrte, als sie Harry am Slytherintisch gewahr wurde.   
Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, also wandte er nur den Blick ab, nach rechts wo Draco saß. Der hatte die Lehrerin ebenfalls bemerkt und beobachtete mit einem fast sadistischen Grinsen, wie sie vollkommen verwirrt ihren Weg zum Lehrertisch fortsetzte.   
"Morgen setzten wir uns an den Ravenclaw- und Huffelpufftisch, dann kriegen wir Flitwick und Sprout sicherlich auch noch zu so 'ner Reaktion." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

- - -   
  
Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie die Große Halle verließen und langsam in die Eingangshalle trotteten. Dort angekommen blieben sie unschlüssig stehen.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Draco. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Jetzt hatten sie ein Problem. Sie wollten noch nicht schlafen gehen, dafür war es viel zu früh, doch wo sollten sie den Rest des Tages verbringen?! In der Bibliothek wurde man selbst in den Ferien von Pince ermahnt mucksmäuschenstill zu sein und draußen war es zu unangenehm. Die Gemeinschaftsräume ihrer beiden Häuser waren im Grunde auch tabu, da sich so etwas ja eigentlich nicht gehörte. Aber wozu hatte Draco schließlich rebelliert?!  
"Komm mit! Ich zeig' dir das Heiligtum Slytherins. Aber sag bloß Sev nichts davon, der bringt mich um, wenn er erfährt, dass ich einen Gryffindor mitgenommen hab."  
Also folgte er Draco nach unten in die Kerker, den Weg, den sie damals schon in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gegangen waren, was Harry aber vorerst verschwieg. Aber er war fest davon überzeugt, dass das nicht immer ein Geheimnis bleiben würde, denn er spürte, wie sich zwischen ihnen etwas entwickelte, auf das sie sich immer stützen konnten: Freundschaft. 


	5. Act 1 Part 3: What destiny calls us

Part 3 - What destiny calls us  
  


_Wie wird man seinen Schatten los?   
Wie sagt man seinem Schicksal Nein?   
Wie kriecht man aus der eignen Haut?   
Wie kann man je ein andrer sein?   
Wen soll man fragen,   
wenn man sich selber nicht versteht?   
Wie kann man frei sein,   
wenn man seinem eignen Schatten nie entgeht?_

__

(Mozart - Wie wird man seinen Schatten los?)

  
  
Die Tage vergingen und das Wetter besserte sich nicht. Im Gegensatz, schien es immer schlimmer zu werden. Einer der Schüler von Ravenclaw, der über die Ferien dageblieben war, behauptete sogar es in einer Nacht schneien gesehen zu haben.   
Der Wind blies mit großer Kraft über die Landschaft, zwang die Wiesen in die Knie und die Bäume sich dazu vor ihm zu beugen. Die Vögel strauchelten auf dem Weg in ihre Nester, kamen manchmal meterweit von ihrem Weg ab und erreichten erst nach großer Anstrengung ihr Zuhause, in dem sie sich erschöpft niederließen.   
Draco und Harry verbrachten den Großteil des Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Harry hätte zwar keine Bedenken gehabt Draco Gryffindor zu zeigen, allerdings wollte er dort nicht wirklich sein. Die ungewöhnliche Atmosphäre des anderen Hauses lenkte ihn irgendwie von allem ab, erinnerte ihn nicht ungewollt an die Dinge, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Und so hatte er bereits Sonntag nachdem sie in Hogsmeade waren seine Sachen gepackt und war in Dracos Schlafsaal gezogen.   
Die Schlafsäle unterschieden sich nicht sonderlich, eigentlich waren nur die Farben anders, ansonsten war es gleichermaßen gemütlich. Es gab sogar Fenster, was Harry verwundert festgestellt hatte, auch wenn sie sehr viel niedriger lagen, als die in seinem Turm.  
Mittlerweile war Ostersonntag. Ein Tag, an dem beschlossen wurde auszuschlafen und erst für das Mittagessen aufzustehen. Sollte einer der Schüler schon vorher Hunger haben, würde in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bereitstehen.   
Snape hatte er seit ihrem Ausflug nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten gesehen, bei denen sich Draco und Harry nun immer abwechselnd an alle Tische setzten. Der blonde Junge hatte Recht behalten und sowohl Flitwick als auch Sprout hatten genauso verwundert geschaut, wie die beiden anderen Hauslehrer, als sie plötzlich am Ravenclaw- und Huffelpufftisch saßen.   
Draco war der Meinung, dass Snape wohl wusste, dass Harry in Slytherin seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte, denn ansonsten würde er ihn nicht so geflissentlich ignorieren. Harry hatte sich daraufhin entschuldigt und wollte wieder nach oben ziehen, doch der Slytherin hatte nur abgewinkt und gemeint, dass sich der Professor wieder abregen würde. Man müsste nur abwarten. Harry selbst konnte das zwar nicht so recht glauben, allerdings hatte er mittlerweile gelernt, dass Draco Snape wohl recht gut zu kennen schien und war deshalb geblieben.   
Was sie die ganzen Tage machten, wussten sie nicht so recht. Manchmal zeigte Draco Harry Plätze, die er kannte und der andere nicht, manchmal zeigte Harry Draco Orte, von denen er wusste, der andere aber nicht. Dann wieder saßen sie einfach nur im Gemeinschaftsraum, lasen, schrieben die aufgetragenen Hausarbeiten oder redeten über belanglose Dinge. Es war entspannend für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Draco drängte ihn nicht dazu über seine Gefühle zu reden, schnitt Themen an, die kein anderer seiner Freunde auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte - zwar begutachtete der Blonde ihn dann immer mit einem kurzen kritischen Blick, aber da er nicht in Tränen ausbrach oder einen sonstigen Zusammenbruch erlitt, wechselte er das Thema nicht - und redete hin und wieder sogar von sich selbst oder von Snape. Wobei er bei letzterem sehr vorsichtig war und nach fast jedem Satz ein "Aber erzähl ihm bloß nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe..." anhängte.   
Draco hatte eine so ungezwungene Art an sich, die Harry manchmal fast sogar zum Lächeln brachte. Aber nur fast, denn noch immer nicht, war der Junge fähig wieder so etwas wie Freude oder Spaß zu empfinden. Er konnte nicht... oder er wollte nicht. Das wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Allerdings, mit jedem Tag der verging, schien diese Fessel, die sich um sein Lachen gelegt hatte, lockerer zu werden. Mit jedem Witz, jeder trockenen Bemerkung oder ungewöhnlichen Geschichte, die Draco erzählte, verschwand diese Kette langsam. Doch Harry wusste nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht. Denn irgendwie kam es ihm wie Verrat vor, wenn er wieder lachen sollte... 

- - -  
  
Auch am Ostersonntag fegte der unerbittliche Wind über die Landschaft und ließ jegliche freudige Osterstimmung abflauen, die sich eventuell gebildet hatte. Harry wurde von einem Klirren geweckt. Schlaftrunken sah er sich im Raum um, konnte jedoch nicht viel erkennen, da er seine Brille nicht trug. Noch etwas benebelt langte er zur Seite auf den Schreibtisch, um dort die Sehhilfe zu angeln und sie sich aufzusetzen. Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er vier Sachen.  
Erstens: es war kurz nach halb zehn - Harry grummelte. Wie war das mit dem Ausschlafen gewesen?  
Zweitens: Es war nicht das Fenster gewesen, das geklirrt hatte, so wie er es angenommen hatte, sondern etwas anderes.  
Drittens: Draco schlief nicht mehr, da sein Bett leer und bereits ordentlich gemacht war - was zum weiteren bedeutete, dass der Junge sich sicherlich schon auf die 'bereitgestellte Kleinigkeit' gestürzt hatte.  
Viertens: Draco schien heute von allen guten Geistern verlassen zu sein, denn er stellte gerade den gesamten Schlafsaal auf den Kopf.   
Völlig perplex sah Harry dem anderen dabei zu, wie er gerade eines der Betten ausräumte. Zuerst riss er die Tagesdecke weg, dann die Decke darunter. Er tastete das Bettzeug und das Kopfkissen hab, riss die Bezüge herab um mit einem frustrierten Laut alles auf den Boden zu schmeißen und dann das Bettlaken unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Zu Harrys weiterer Verblüffung hob er auch noch die Matratze aus dem Lattenrost, suchte ihn mit den Augen ab, schien aber ein weiteres Mal nicht das zu finden, was er wollte. Also ließ er die Matratze los um kurz darauf dasselbe mit dem nächsten Bett zu praktizieren.   
"Suchst du was?"  
Draco schreckte zusammen, als er die Stimme vernahm, hatte er doch in seinem Suchwahn nicht mitbekommen, dass der andere wach war. Kurz sah er Harry böse an, dann machte er sich wieder ans Suchen. Dabei beantwortete er die Frage:  
"Natürlich such' ich was! Was denkst du denn?! Es ist Ostern!"   
Harry runzelte überrascht die Stirn. "Du suchst noch Ostereier?!"  
Ein Paar graue Augen sah ihn funkelnd und gleichzeitig beleidigt an. "Ja, und?!", schnappte er dann. "Lass mich doch!"   
"Ist ja gut!", der Schwarzhaarige hob abwehrend die Hände. Auf so etwas war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.   
"Los! Steh auf! Vielleicht sind bei dir welche!"   
Draco schubste ihn regelrecht aus dem Bett und durchwühlte es daraufhin. Doch auch diesmal blieb seine Suche erfolglos. Grummelnd stellte er sich in die Mitte des Zimmers, drehte sich einmal um 360° und blieb schließlich nachdenkend stehen.   
Harry zog derweil ein paar Klamotten aus seinem Koffer.   
"Werden Ostereier normalerweise nicht an leicht zu findenden Orten versteckt?!"  
"Normalerweise ja. Aber Sev ist nicht normal!"  
Harry hielt in seinem Tun inne. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört?! Snape hatte die Eier versteckt?! Entgeistert starrte er den Slytherin an.   
"_Snape _versteckt _Ostereier_?!!"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, während sein Blick weiter durch den Raum wanderte. "Er weiß, dass ich ihn nerve und umarme, wenn er es nicht macht. Aber er hat sich wieder eine Hintertür geschaffen: Er versteckt das Zeug an den unmöglichsten Orten!"  
Harry schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und wollte sich dann mit seinen Klamotten ins Bad machen um zu duschen, wurde jedoch von Draco abgehalten.  
"Was machst du?! Wo willst du hin?!"   
"... duschen..."  
"Das geht nicht! Du musst mir suchen helfen!" Der Blonde sprang ihn beinah an, und so wich der Gryffindor vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück.   
"Die laufen dir doch nicht weg..."  
"Manche schon! Und außerdem darf ich nur die behalten, die ich finde! Also mach und zieh dich an! Duschen kannst du später noch, jetzt wird erst einmal gesucht!"   
Harry sah den anderen weiter perplex an. Er traute sich fast gar nicht zu fragen, in Sachen Essen konnte der Größere wahrlich zur Bestie werden.  
"... kann... kann ich wenigstens nochmal aufs Klo?"  
Draco sah ihn abschätzig an, dann knurrte er: "Wegen mir... aber beeil dich!"   
Harry kam dieser Aufforderung nach und ging raschen Schrittes in Richtung Toilettenkabine, die vom restlichen Bad abgegrenzt war. Manche laufen weg?! Hatte er das eben richtig gehört? Der Junge beschloss später behutsam zu fragen, doch als er die Toilettentür öffnete erledigte sich das. Zuerst verwirrt, dann sich besinnend, dass er mit so was hätte rechnen müssen, wandte er den Kopf und schrie in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
"Ich hab' eins gefunden!"  
Bis Draco zu ihm gestürmt kam, betrachtete er das Ei, das wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf der Kloschüssel im Kreis umher lief.

- - -  
  
Sie verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag damit Slytherin nach Eiern zu durchsuchen. Als Draco sich in die anderen Schlafsäle begab um zu suchen, fand das Harry irgendwie dreist, doch irgendwie schien Snape das auch zu sein, denn er hatte in vielen von ihnen welche von den Schokoladenköstlichkeiten versteckt. Der Gryffindor war etwas besorgt darüber, dass der andere Junge auch die Mädchenschlafsäle durchsuchen wollte, aber als er ihn behutsam fragte, ergab sich, dass in Slytherin genauso wie in Gryffindor, die Jungs durch eine magische Barriere davon abgehalten wurden in den Mädchenflügel zu gelangen.  
Harry beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum, der für alle zugänglich war. Anders wäre er sich irgendwie wie ein Dieb vorgekommen. Unter einem der Tische fand er ein ganzes Nest voller Eier, doch wurden diese von einem aggressiven Schokoladenhasen verteidigt. Draco - der zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Jagd eines extrem schnellen Eies war - meinte im Vorbeirennen, dass er es einfach wie einen normalen Hasen am Genick packen sollte. Harry tat wie ihm gehießen und war kurze Zeit später glücklicher Besitzer fiepender Eier und eines ganz plötzlich schmusebedürftigen Schokoladenhasens.   
Als der blonde Junge in den Kamin kletterte, glaubte der andere ein weiteres Mal, er hatte irgendwie den Verstand verloren. Doch der Slytherin kam mit einem riesigen Ei wieder hinaus und Harry sparte sich seinen Kommentar.   
Auf Dracos Vorschlag hin inspizierten sie auch den Besenschrank - jedenfalls wollten sie das, denn als sie die Tür öffneten kam ihnen ein ganzer Schwarm von Eiern entgegengerannt, der sie zu Fall brachte und sich dann im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verteilte. Sie brauchten fast eine Stunde um alle einzufangen.   
Kurz vor zwölf sanken die beiden Jungen erschöpft in einem der Sofas zusammen. Harry hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Ostereiersuchen derart anstrengend sein konnte.   
Draco hatte einen der Tische umgedreht und um die vier Beine eine Art magischen Zaun errichtet. In dessen Inneren saßen jetzt mindestens Hundert Eier, zwei Schokoladenhasen, die mittlerweile miteinander schmusten, ein kleines Schokoladenlämmchen und vier Schokoladenküken. Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah der Junge auf seinen Ertrag hinab.   
"So viele hatte ich noch nie! Wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich früher zum Eiersuchen angeheuert." Er kicherte und schnappte nach einem der rennenden Eier. Um es fluchtunfähig zu machen biss er ihm gleich die Beine ab. "Willst du keins?", fragte er dann an den Gryffindor gewandt. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es gab immerhin gleich Essen. So etwas Draco klar zu machen, hatte er inzwischen aufgegeben, diesem Jungen konnte nichts den Appetit verderben.   
"War's so schlimm?"  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, starrte Harry den anderen an. Nichtverstehend legte er die Stirn in Falten.   
Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Das Eiersuchen! War es so schlimm? Hat's dir keinen Spaß gemacht?"  
"Doch..."  
"Siehst aber nicht so aus...", kam es zweifelnd von dem Slytherin.   
Harry wandte den Blick nach unten. Es hatte ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht die Eier zu suchen, aber... er konnte diese positiven Gefühle noch immer nicht richtig ausdrücken. Er freute sich zwar manchmal, fand bestimmte Dinge auch lustig, aber er konnte einfach nicht lachen. Nicht einmal lächeln. Er seufzte.   
"Tut mir Leid... aber... ich...", er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Doch Draco half ein wenig nach:  
"Du kannst es noch nicht wieder zeigen?"  
Harry nickte.   
"Na gut", der Blonde gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich, stopfte sich den Rest des Eis in den Mund und meinte, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. "Dann hab ich ja ein neues Ziel..."   
Der Gryffindor sah ihn überrascht an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Kann's nicht haben, wenn einer die ganze Zeit Trübsal bläst. Ich glaub, da sticht die Blackseite aus mir raus."   
Dann fiel sein Blick wieder in seinen Schokoladenkäfig, wo die zwei Schokoladenhasen mittlerweile zu mehr als Schmusen übergegangen waren. Einen Moment sahen beide Jungen perplex zu. Draco fand als erster seine Stimme wieder:  
"Hey, vielleicht krieg ich so noch mehr Schokolade!" 

- - -  
  
Zur Feier des Tages waren die Haustische diesmal beiseite geschoben und hatten einem großen runden Tisch Platz gemacht, an dem die Lehrer und die dagebliebenen Schüler Platz hatten. Leider, so bemerkte Draco, da sie in diesem Falle keine Möglichkeit hatten einen der Hauslehrer zu verwirren.   
Sie waren ein paar der ersten - Draco hatte darauf bestanden so früh wie möglich zu gehen um so viel wie möglich zu bekommen. Nur Professor Dumbledore war schon anwesend, an seinen Seiten McGonagall und Snape. Der Slytherin setzte sich zielstrebig neben seinen Hauslehrer, welcher den Jungen mit einem abschätzigen Blick bedachte. Trocken meinte er:  
"Wenn du immer so pünktlich wärst, wie wenn es ums Essen geht, hätte ich keine Probleme mit dir..."  
Draco sah nur empört auf, Harry grinste innerlich ein wenig, die anderen beiden Professoren waren überrascht angesichts Snapes Bereitschaft scherzähnliche Kommentare zu geben.   
Dann sah der Junge sich ein wenig ungeduldig um. "Wer fehlt noch?"  
"Du wartest", antwortete Snape nur scharf, bevor jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte. Draco knurrte.   
"Aber ich hab Hunger..."  
Der Blick des Zaubertränkeprofessors sprach Bände und ließ den Blonden einen wenig zusammensinken. Harry betrachtete die Szene leicht amüsiert aus den Augenwinkeln.   
"Haben Sie die Kleinigkeit, die zubereitet worden ist, denn nicht gegessen?", mischte sich nun Dumbledore ein.   
"Doch", murrte der Junge. "Aber das war viel zu wenig..."   
Der alte Zauberer zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und tauschte einen Blick mit der Lehrerin an seiner Seite. Diese 'Kleinigkeit' war eigentlich nur so bezeichnet worden, in Wirklichkeit waren es ein ziemlich großer Osterkuchen, drei Brötchen mit Belag und ein paar Kekse. Als dann aber sämtliche Anwesenden eingetroffen waren und das Essen begonnen hatte, merkte Dumbledore schnell, dass eine solche 'Kleinigkeit' den Slytherinjungen wohl nicht mal im entferntesten gesättigt haben konnte.   
Das Essen war üppig. Noch üppiger als normal, ein Festtagsessen halt. Und Draco schien seinen Festtagshunger ausgepackt zu haben, denn er futterte noch mehr als normal. Nachdem Harry mit dem Essen fertig war, beschäftigte er sich damit, dem Blonden die restlichen Schüsseln zu reichen.   
Als Dumbledore - sichtlich ein wenig perplex - fragte, ob er die Hauselfen bitten sollte noch etwas mehr zuzubereiten, schien Draco Feuer und Flamme zu sein, wurde von Snape aber mit einem Blick und einem Fußtritt von der Bejahung abgehalten. Der Junge murmelte nur ein enttäuschtes 'Nein danke' und besah den Lehrer neben sich mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können.   
Kurz darauf war das aber schon wieder vergessen, denn der Nachtisch wurde aufgetischt und da von Eis über Obstsalat bis Kuchen alles zu finden war, war Draco wieder voll in seinem Element. Dumbledore fand irgendwann selbst Freude daran dem Jungen noch die verschiedensten Dinge anzubieten. Flitwick und Sprout sahen auch sehr amüsiert aus. Hagrid meinte mit seinem schmetternden Lachen, dass der Junge wirklichen einen Riesenappetit hatte. McGonagall und die Schüler sahen ihn perplex an - bis auf Harry, der dies ja mittlerweile gewöhnt war. Nur Snape sah seinen Schüler an, als würde er ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.   
Nach einer Weile rollte er aber mit den Augen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Für Harry sah es aus, als wäre er dankbar, dass Draco Hogwarts bis auf die Grundmauern aufaß und nicht ihn - was auch absolut der Fall war. 

- - -  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen verkündete Dumbledore, dass es an diesem Tag kein Abendessen geben sollte. Als er aber Dracos entsetztes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu, dass im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum etwas zu finden sein würde. Der Junge atmete erleichtert aus, während Snape sein Gesicht in seiner rechten Hand vergrub.   
Daraufhin verließen Draco und Harry die Große Halle und wanderten etwas im Schloss umher. Draußen tobte inzwischen ein richtiger Sturm und so wie der Himmel aussah, würde er sich bald mit einem prasselnden Regenguss über die Erde ergießen.   
"Wieso nimmst du bei diesen Mengen, die du isst, eigentlich nicht zu?", fragte Harry irgendwann frei hinaus die Frage, die ihn seit einer Woche beschäftigte. Draco sah ihn zuerst etwas überrascht an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung... vielleicht weil ich immer vor Sev wegrenne..."  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Komm schon! _Du_ weißt doch wohl am besten, dass man vor einem wütenden Snape am besten Reißaus nimmt..."  
Der Gryffindor nickte... wenn er es auch lieber verneint hätte. Dann fuhr der blonde Junge fort:  
"Aber vielleicht liegt's auch an den Genen... Mum konnte auch viel essen ohne zuzunehmen... Großmutter war genauso, hat sie gemeint, genauso wie Tante Bellatrix und Tante Andromeda... wobei ich das bei Tante Andromeda nicht wirklich einschätzen kann, weil ich bis zu meinem siebten Lebensjahr nicht mal wusste, dass ich zwei Tanten habe..."   
Harry sah ihn perplex an. "Bitte?"  
Wieder nur ein Schulterzucken. "Sie hat'n Muggelstämmigen geheiratet, hat ihr die Enterbung und totale Leumdung gebracht. Mum is' immer fuchsteufelswild geworden, wenn man sie erwähnt hat..."  
"Und wie hast du von ihr erfahren?"  
"Ich war damals mit Sev unterwegs. Er kennt sie ja, und als sie uns über den Weg lief meinte er, ich solle meiner Tante wenigstens mal guten Tag sagen. Kann mich nicht mehr so wirklich dran erinnern, aber ich weiß noch, dass er ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut hat, als er erfahren hat, dass ich nichts von ihr wusste."   
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Draco schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können:  
"Frag mich nicht warum, in Sachen Familie hat der Mann manchmal seltsame Anschauungen..."  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
Der Slytherin gab dem anderen mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er nicht wusste, wovon Harry sprach.   
"Mit Snape? Was ist mit seiner Familie?" Die Bilder, die er letzten Sommer gesehen hatte, kamen wieder hoch. Von dem Jungen, der zusammengekauert in der Ecke saß, während der Mann die weinende Frau anschrie.   
Plötzlich hatte Draco einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Nach einem kurzen Brummen sagte er schließlich:  
"Das weiß nicht mal ich wirklich... soweit ich weiß, war er ein Einzelkind und seine Eltern sind mittlerweile tot, aber... ich weiß nicht, ich glaub, er hatte keine wirklich glückliche Kindheit gehabt... Aber wer hat die schon...", fügte er noch dazu und das erste Mal, seitdem sie sich vor einer Woche angefreundet hatten, konnte Harry einen traurigen, fast depressiven Ausdruck in den grauen Augen erkennen.   
Dann schüttelte Draco energisch seinen Kopf. "Egal... wie dem auch sei... wenn, dann hab ich es von Mum. Dad is' dick..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah den anderen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, erntete aber erneut nur ein Schulterzucken.  
"Hat es sich über die letzten Jahre wohl zu gut gehen lassen. Im Gesicht sieht man's nicht, aber er hat 'nen ganz schönen Bauch..." 

- - -  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittags tigerten sie im Schloss umher. Ihr Weg führte sie auch in die Bibliothek, wo Draco Harry dazu zwang sich ein Quidditchbuch auszuleihen. Er wollte in der nächsten Saison wieder gegen eine gescheite Gryffindormannschaft spielen, es machte keinen Spaß, wenn man keine richtige Konkurrenz hatte.   
Er selbst fragte Madam Pince nach einen Buch über Vermehrung von Schokoladenhasen, bekam aber nur einen derart entsetzten Blick, dass er beschloss lieber wieder zu gehen. Kurz überlegte er noch Hagrid zu fragen, doch der würde allerhöchstens etwas über die Vermehrung von Killerkaninchen wissen.   
Auf dem Weg zurück fiel Harry ein, dass er noch etwas aus dem Gryffindorturm brauchte. Er hatte nur das mitgenommen, was er brauchte, und als er letztens die Wahrsagenhausaufgaben machen wollte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass das Buch noch oben war. Er hatte zwar nicht vor an diesem Tag die Aufgaben noch zu erledigen, aber da sie sowieso gerade oben waren, konnte er auch jetzt gehen.   
"Willst du mit?", fragte er Draco und er konnte den Kampf zwischen Abneigung und Neugier deutlich sehen, der sich in seinem Gesicht abspielte.   
"Na gut", meinte er schließlich und folgte Harry den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, der bis dato nur von dessen Bewohnern gekannt worden war. Am Porträt der fetten Lady angekommen sagte Harry ohne viele Umschweife das Passwort - immerhin wusste er auch das von Slytherin - und kletterte dann mit Draco im Schlepptau durch das Loch.   
Der Slytherin sah sich interessiert um. Harry ließ ihm Zeit, er selbst hatte sich in dem anderen Haus ja auch erst einmal umschauen müssen. Nachdem Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum untersucht hatte, stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Während der Schwarzhaarige sein Buch suchte, inspizierte der andere nun auch diesen Raum, sowie das Bad und den Ausblick. Harry setzte sich schließlich auf sein Bett und wartete bis Draco fertig war.   
Der stellte sich irgendwann in die Mitte des Saals, zuckte mit einem seiner Auge und sah derart entsetzt auf Harry, dass dieser stutzte.   
"Was...?"  
"Um Merlins Willen! Wie kann man hier leben?! Das... das ist ja schrecklich..."   
Harry blinzelte nur, doch der andere fuhr weiter.   
"Das ist ja grausam... schrecklich... ich würde hier Alpträume kriegen!" Apathisch schüttelte er den Kopf, bis er schließlich preisgab was ihn derart entsetzte: "Hier gibt es viel zu viel Rot und Gold!"  
Harry kippte auf seinem Bett nach hinten. 

- - -  
  
Wieder im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum rannte Draco erst mal in dessen Mitte und atmete erleichtert auf.  
"Grün! Silber! Viel besser!!" Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und setzte sich auf das Sofa, auf dem sie auch am Morgen gesessen hatten.   
"Hey, schüttel' nicht den Kopf! Das war ein tragisches Erlebnis für mich!"  
"Draco, du warst nicht mal zehn Minuten in Gryffindor!"   
"Ja, und jede Minute, die ich da war, war zuviel! Bring mich bloß nie dazu, dich da oben zu besuchen, wenn die Schule wieder losgeht..."  
Immer noch mit einem entsetzten Blick in den Augen, ließ er sich neben den anderen auf das Sofa fallen. Erst dann bemerkte er dessen traurigen Ausdruck.   
"Was ist?"  
Harry antwortete zunächst nicht. Schließlich seufzte er auf und meinte leise:  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich will, dass es wieder losgeht..."  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass du nicht lernen willst." Ein Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen bestätigte seine Vermutung. Mit einem überlegenden Laut, verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich nach hinten. Ganz unverhofft und beinah schon frech fragte er:  
"Warum nicht?"  
Harry über diese Direktheit überrascht, brauchte ein paar Sekunden um darüber nachdenken zu können und schließlich zu antworten.   
"Es ist so... anstrengend mit Ron und Hermine zusammen zu sein... sie..." er seufzte. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Sie legen jedes Wort auf die Waagschale, fragen mich andauernd, ob sie etwas für mich tun können und wenn ich sie ignoriere, starren sie mich mit diesem besorgten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln an..."  
Draco sagte nichts und wartete.  
"Bei dir ist es anders. Du nimmst nicht sonderlich viel Rücksicht... es ist so... ungezwungen mit dir..."   
"... ich nehm das jetzt mal als Kompliment...", meinte Draco trocken, worauf ihn Harry in die Seite stieß. Dann lachte der Blonde. "Nya, ich würd's nicht mal unter normalen Umständen mit Weasley oder Granger aushalten... wie dem auch sei, wenn du willst, kannst du hier blieben."  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah überrascht auf. "Echt?"  
"Klar. Wenn Sev bis jetzt nichts gesagt hat, sagt er auch in Zukunft nichts. Außerdem wird es mit der Zeit langweilig alleine in dem Schlafsaal. Und solange du nicht so ohrenbetäubend schnarchst wie Crabbe und Goyle, störst du mich auch nicht."   
"Danke..."   
Draco winkte ab.   
Eine Weile verbrachten sie in Schweigen. Der Slytherin sah sich im Raum um, wahrscheinlich genoß er es noch ein wenig wieder in 'heimischen' Farben zu hausen. Harry starrte vor sich auf den Boden und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich hier unten bleiben. Er brauchte einfach mal Ruhe, sozusagen Urlaub, von den ganzen besorgten Blicken und Worten. Auch, wenn er derzeit von ihnen erlöst war, er brauchte mehr als zwei Wochen. Er seufzte und wollte etwas sagen, als sein Blick plötzlich in den Tischkäfig fiel.   
Er blinzelte. Dann blinzelte er noch einmal. Nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen die vermeintliche Halluzination wegzublinzeln, fand er sich damit ab, dass es wohl wirklich war, was er sah.   
"Draco...", seine Stimme klang irgendwie flehend und der andere sah ihn ein wenig besorgt an.   
"Was?"  
Aber Harry war zu geschockt um etwas sagen zu können, also hob er nur seine Hand und deutete in den Käfig.   
Draco folgte der Richtung und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was der Schwarzhaarige meinte. Erst nach ein paar Momenten fiel ihm die Veränderung auf.   
"Geil!" Grinsend sprang er auf und begutachtete die dazugekommenen acht kleinen Schokoladenhasen. 

- - -  
  
Dunkel wurde die Erde, als die Wolken an Dunkelheit erlangten und das Licht aussperren konnten. Immer höher und höher türmten sie sich auf, ballten sich zusammen in den Weiten des Himmels. Es war, als wollten sie die Erde unter sich erdrücken, als würden sie sich so lange sammeln, bis selbst sie mit ihrer geringen Masse in der Lage wären die Welt unter sich zu vernichten.   
Unbarmherzig entluden sie sich, ließen ihre Flüssigkeit wie Tränen des Zorns auf die Erde hinabregnen, in dem Versuch sie zu ertränken. Der Wind blies den lichtbedürftigen Lebewesen zusätzlich das Wasser ins Gesicht, ließ sie die Augen schützen und so noch blinder werden. Der Donner rollte in den wallenden Wolken, die schwärzer waren als je zuvor und mit ihrer stärksten Kraft das Licht der Sonne abhielten. Das Grollen entlud sich wie der Regen über das Land, ließ die Wesen sich in ihre Behausungen zurückziehen, wo sie zitterten und froren, mit geschlossenen Augen hoffend, dass ein neuer Tag hereinbrechen würde.   
Doch auch innerhalb der Wolken gab es Verräter, Abtrünnige, die jene Reihen verlassen hatten, denen sie einst dienten. Und so zogen sich die Blitze durch die schwarzen Wolken, schwächten sie zu einem trüben Grau und schenkten der Welt darunter ein wenig von dem Licht, das sie sich erhoffte. Aber der Blitz konnte nur kurz zuschlagen, war nicht dazu in der Lage ewig zu helfen und so gab es immer nur kleine, grelle Augenblicke der Hoffnung.   
Es war noch nicht wirklich spät, aber die Jungen hatten beschlossen trotzdem schon ins Bett zu gehen, man musste ja nicht unbedingt schlafen. Draco hatte eines der freien Betten vor das Fenster gezaubert und lag nun darauf, während er fasziniert das Schauspiel außerhalb der Schlossmauern beobachtete.   
Als Harry gerade aus dem Bad in den Schlafsaal trat, zuckte ein Blitz durch den Himmel und erhellte den Raum in seinem schaurig grellen Licht. Das Gesicht des blonden Jungen war zu einem richtiggehend wahnsinnig aussehenden Grinsen verzogen. Harry blieb irritiert stehen. Er wartete kurz, tat dann aber doch die restlichen Schritte. Ein wenig zögernd meinte er:  
"Draco...?"  
Der Angesprochene wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu, doch nun war Harry erst recht eingeschüchtert, weil immer noch nicht dieser wahnsinnige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verschwunden war.   
"Ja?"  
"... geht's dir... gut?"   
"Jaaa!! Es gewittert!!"   
Der Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt. Der andere bemerkte dies und erklärte - fortwährend mit diesem Grinsen:  
"Ich steh auf Gewitter! Ich liebe es!! Wah, wenn es blitzt und donnert, ist das so geil!!!"   
Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Irgendwie war dieser Junge manchmal sehr seltsam... wobei seltsam wohl noch stark untertrieben war.   
Draco schien seinen Blick zu bemerken:  
"Jetzt schau mich nicht so an und komm her! Das ist wirklich cool!" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nicht wehren, als er von dem anderen am Handgelenk aufs Bett gezogen wurde.   
Draco lag auf dem Bauch, die Beine angewinkelt und baumelnd. Harry bevorzugte es sich im Schneidersitz daneben zu setzen. Beide Augenpaare waren nach draußen gerichtet und mit der Zeit musste der Gryffindor zugeben, dass ein Gewitter wirklich faszinierend war. Wie der Regen unaufhörlich hinabströmte, der Wind ihn quer über die ganze Landschaft blies, die Wolken sich derart bedrohlich aufbäumten, als wollten sie die Erde zerdrücken. Und nur der Blitz schien irgendwie den Wesen Hilfe bringen zu wollen, obwohl er es immer nur kurz konnte und dabei manchmal verheerende Schäden anrichtete.   
Die Oberfläche des Sees war unruhig, wurde von den heftigen Windböen hin und her geschleudert. Doch darunter, dass wussten sie beide, war davon nichts zu merken. Die Wassermenschen, die dort lebten, würden vielleicht gerade mal durch das Zucken der Blitze aufmerksam werden, doch stören würde sie es nicht. Nichts störte sie in ihrem einsamen Leben da unten, sie waren gänzlich abgeschlossen von der Außenwelt. Harry seufzte, er wäre gern einer von ihnen, ohne all die Probleme, die das Leben an der Oberfläche mit sich brachte.   
"Was ist?", Draco sah ihn von unten aus seinen grauen Augen aus, in denen ein ungewohnt sanfter Ausdruck lag.   
"Ich hab nur nachgedacht..."   
"Über was?!  
Harry schwieg eine Zeitlang, aber der andere hetzte ihn nicht. Er würde schon reden, wenn er wollte. Und wenn nicht, hatte drängen doch auch keinen Sinn.   
"Über mein Schicksal...", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und sein Blick glitt wieder in die Ferne, so wie er es vor ein paar Tagen noch oben auf dem Turm getan hatte. "Über all das, was mir bisher widerfahren ist... was ich erlebt habe... wer..." Harry brach ab, da seine Stimme versagte.  
"Wer dir genommen wurde?"   
Ein schwaches Nicken. "Weißt du...", fuhr der Gryffindor dann fort. "Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte noch mal neu anfangen und jemand anderes werden."  
Draco sah ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an, dann lachte er auf. Mit einem Knurren, das eher an ein Seufzen erinnerte, meinte er:  
"Das wünscht sich jeder einmal... nicht nur du..." In seiner Stimme lag etwas, dass Harry nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Eine Mischung aus Reue, Sehnsucht und Trauer.   
"Kann ich dich was fragen?"  
"Hm?"  
Einen Moment überlegte er, wie er es formulieren sollte, aber schließlich entschloss er sich den direkten Weg des anderen zu gehen:  
"Warum hast du die Seiten gewechselt?"  
Die grauen Augen wandten sich vom Gewitter ab und blickten in die grünen, die nun auch nicht mehr auf dem Horizont lagen. Sekunden verhaarten sie in dieser Position und Harry fürchtete bereits, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich, als plötzlich wieder das überhebliche Funkeln in den gegenüberliegenden Augen zu sehen war, das sie all die Jahre zuvor mit sich getragen hatten.   
"Ich hätte diese Frage eigentlich schon früher erwartet. Bisschen unvorsichtig für den Goldjungen, oder?!"   
"Ich meinte nicht..."  
"Schon gut...", Dracos Stimme war wieder sanft. "Ich habe die Seiten nie gewechselt. Ich habe einfach nur rebelliert. Die Ansichten, die mir meine Eltern versucht haben zu vermitteln, habe ich nie geteilt. Okay, manche schon... ich bin kein Fan von Muggeln und Muggelblütigen, aber... sie zu töten, auszurotten, das ist auch nicht der richtige Weg. Und da lebe ich lieber mit Muggeln zusammen, als einer von den Schlächtern des Lords zu sein..."   
"Aber warum-"  
"Warum ich mich dann immer wie der letzte Idiot verhalten habe?"  
Harry hätte es nicht so ausgedrückt, aber es war, was er gemeint hatte und darum nickte er. Draco seufzte, diesmal unverkennbar.   
"Ich hatte Angst..." Die grünen Augen wurden jäh überrascht aufgerissen. "Du kennst meinen Vater doch... Er ist nicht gerade das, was man einen liebevollen Vater nennt. Eigentlich ist er nicht mal wirklich das, was man einen Vater nennt... genauso wenig wie meine Mutter..."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Sie haben sich nie um mich gekümmert. Jedenfalls nicht zuhause. Auf Bällen oder Empfängen war ich immer ihr ganzer Stolz! Aber zuhause wurde ich gleich dem Kindermädchen übergeben. Und wenn Ferien waren haben sie mich zu Sev abgeschoben... Er hat mich irgendwie immer dazu gedrängt mir meine eigene Meinung zu bilden... Ich glaube, er wollte nie, dass ich auch in diesen Teufelskreis der Death Eater abrutsche..."  
Ein wenig entschuldigend blickte Draco den anderen an und zuckte wieder kaum merklich mit den Schultern.   
Harry nickte nur und dachte eine Weile über das Gesagte nach. Eigentlich klang es unrealistisch, dass Snape ihn aus den Death Eater Reihen raus haben wollte, aber im Grunde... Snape selbst hatte gemerkt und erfahren, wie es unter Voldemorts Herrschaft war und wenn Draco ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, war es nur natürlich, dass er den Jungen nicht in Dinge verwickelt haben wollte, die für ihn schlimmer als die Hölle waren.   
Allerdings warf das die nächste Frage auf. Schon die ganze Woche rätselte Harry darüber, welche Beziehung die beiden hatten. Er wusste, dass Snape und Lucius wohl in gewisser Weise befreundet waren, aber dass Draco dadurch so eine intensive Beziehung zu dem Professor bekommen hatte... das konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen. Da steckte mehr dahinter, das konnte man gleich sehen, wenn man mitbekam, wie sie sich im Normalfall behandelten. Nicht allein die Tatsache, dass Draco Snape duzte machte ihn nachdenklich, es waren noch diese Sticheleien, dieses vertraute miteinander umgehen. Draco wusste Dinge von dem Mann, die sonst wahrscheinlich niemand wusste. Dann noch diese Sache mit den Ostereiern, dass er häufiger mit ihm Essen ging. Das war keine normale Beziehung zwischen einem Mann und dem Sohn eines Freundes, das ging tiefer...   
"Willst du mich noch was fragen?", riss ihn der Blonde schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Die grauen Augen blickten erwartend und obwohl Harry die Frage irgendwie unangenehm war, siegte seine Neugier und er fragte schließlich doch:  
"Du und Professor Snape... was habt ihr für eine Beziehung?"   
Er merkte deutlich, wie sich Dracos Blick verfinsterte. Wobei verfinsterte nicht das richtige Wort war, es war nicht mehr dieser offene Ausdruck, den er zuvor gehabt hatte, er war dunkler geworden, irgendwie... abschätzend... kalkulierend... besorgt? Dann seufzte der Slytherin wieder, rieb sich kurz das Nasenbein und antwortete schließlich, leise und ohne den anderen anzusehen:  
"Er ist mein Pate."   
Harry spürte wie sich sein Herz unwillkürlich zusammenzog. Das Wort 'Pate' rief Erinnerungen bei ihm wach, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Er zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Wieder kam dieser dumpfe Schmerz und er war versucht ihn erneut mit der Leere zu überdecken. Er wollte nicht fühlen, wollte nicht das Leid spüren, aber... er wollte auch nicht wieder dieses triste, emotionslose Dasein führen, das sein Leben in den letzten Monaten beherrscht hatte. Seine Finger krampften sich fester in den Stoff seiner Pyjamahose. Warum musste es auch immer für ihn so schwer sein? Warum musste auch immer er alles verlieren, was ihm wichtig war, was er lieb gewonnen hatte?!   
Harry merkte nicht, wie die Tränen sich langsam einen Weg hinaus bahnten. So lange hatte er sie unterdrückt, so lange hatte er sie verleumdet. Aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr, jetzt brach es aus ihm heraus und es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr es aufzuhalten.   
Draco neben ihm bemerkte das mit Entsetzen. Er hatte den anderen nicht verletzten wollen, darum hatte er so lange gezögert ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte kurz überlegt irgendeine andere Beziehung vorzutäuschen, aber... das, was Harry am Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte, das hatte ihn nicht lügen lassen. Doch jetzt wünschte Draco, er hätte sein Gewissen einfach übergangen.   
Der Blonde setzte sich auf und kniete sich neben den anderen Jungen. Hilflos sah er zu, wie der Tränenfluss immer größer wurde. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas, was ihn tröstete, aber... gab es denn so etwas überhaupt? Gab es irgendein Wort, irgendeinen Satz, der diese schreckliche Seelenqual lindern konnte?   
Draco seufzte wieder. Eigentlich hatte er sich das abgewöhnt, hatte Severus' Ersatz des Knurrens dafür angenommen, aber in dieser Nacht konnte er nicht stark bleiben. Diese Nacht hatte schon einen Großteil ihres Innersten bloßgelegt, das sie all die Zeit zuvor so gut bedeckt gehalten hatten.   
Wenn auch mit einem kurzen, leisen abfälligen Geräusch, sprang Draco über seinen Schatten und nahm Harry in den Arm. Worte gab es keine, die trösten konnten, aber wie ging dieser eine Muggelspruch, den er mal gehört hatte: Taten sagen manchmal mehr als tausend Worte.   
Und so saßen sie da, in dieser stürmigen Frühlingsnacht, allein in dem großen alten Haus der alten ehrwürdigen Schule, und hielten sich aneinander fest. 

- - -  
  
Auch noch Stunden später fochten die Elemente. Doch die Wolken verloren langsam an Kraft, konnten nicht mehr die erforderliche Flüssigkeit aufbringen um das Land unter sich zu ertränken. Und auch ihre Masse nahm langsam ab und obwohl sie sich stetig weiter aufbäumten, war es ihnen nicht möglich, bei ihrer dunkelgrauen, fast schwarzen Farbe zu bleiben und wurden von Minute zu Minute heller, lichtdurchlässiger. Ein weiteres Mal hatten sie den Kampf gegen die Sonne verloren. Doch sie würden nicht aufgeben, denn eine Schlacht zu verlieren, hieß nicht den Krieg zu verlieren.   
Harry war der erste, der am Morgen aufwachte. Nur langsam entkam er der Tristheit des Schlafes. Er hatte nicht geträumt, weder gut noch böse, nur geschlafen in einem endlosen Grau. Er konnte ein paar Vögel zwitschern hören, die trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters außerhalb ihrer Behausungen saßen und den Sieg der Sonne feierten.  
Dann spürte er die ungewöhnliche Wärme neben sich, das Gewicht um seinen Bauch. Blinzelnd und sich erst einmal an die ungewohnte Helligkeit gewöhnen müssend, öffnete er die Augen und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines schlafenden blonden Junges.   
Harry war etwas überrascht Draco plötzlich in seinem Bett vorzufinden, merkte dann aber, dass es gar nicht sein Bett war. Aber Dracos auch nicht. Nun vollkommen verwirrt setzte er sich auf und blickte im Raum umher. Wenigstens waren sie noch in Slytherin, ansonsten hätte er wohl gar nicht mehr weitergewusst.   
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er sich um und fand auf einem der Nachttische neben dem Bett seine Brille, die er gesucht hatte. Schnell hatte er sie sich genommen und aufgesetzt.   
Ein letztes schwaches Donnergrollen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen, wo das Gewitter langsam abklang und ganz plötzlich waren die Erinnerungen wieder da. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, hatte die Gefühle nicht mehr verdrängen können und alles aus sich heraus brechen lassen. Er seufzte. Er mochte das nicht, mochte es nicht Schwäche zu zeigen, ganz besonders nicht in Gegenwart anderer. Wenn diese Gegenwart dazu sein schlimmster Rivale war, war es noch schlimmer...  
Harry hielt inne in seinen Gedanken. Was dachte er da? Rivale? Eigentlich waren sie das doch schon lang nicht mehr, mittlerweile waren sie doch... Kurz suchte er nach dem richtigen Wort, irgendeines, das ihre jetzige Beziehungen zueinander bezeichnete. Verbündete? Kampfgefährten? Aber trösteten sich einfache Verbündete in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht, hielten sie sich fest, wenn all der Schmerz und all das Leid zu groß wurden und man Gefahr lief den Halt zu verlieren? Nein... das taten nur... Freunde.   
Es war seltsam dieses Wort in Verbindung mit Draco - Draco Malfoy - zu gebrauchen. Die ganze Woche über hatte er zwar gemerkt, dass etwas anders geworden war, aber das Wort Freunde benutzte Harry in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal. Aber genau das waren sie nun geworden, so abstrus es auch klang, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren Freunde geworden. Ein Brummen neben ihm riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Als er hinunter sah, blickten ihn verschlafen zwei graue Augen an, in die sich bei seinem Anblick noch Verwirrung hinzumischte.   
Draco drehte sich auf den Rücken und rieb erst einmal über seine Augen. Dann setzte er sich auf und blickte den anderen neben sich an. Immer noch nicht wirklich wach, meinte er:  
"Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, oder?"   
Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Bitte was?!! Doch Draco gähnte nur und sagte:  
"Gut, das nehm ich als ein 'Ja'..." und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und trottete ins Bad, einen vollkommen verwirrten Gryffindor zurücklassend. 

- - -  
  
Als Draco wieder zurückkam, saß der andere immer noch entsetzt schauend im Bett. Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte ein wenig genervt den Kopf. Dann schnappte er sich eines der Kissen vom nächsten Bett und schmiss es ins Gesicht des anderen Jungen:  
"Meine Güte, das sollte nur ein Scherz sein! Lern' mal wieder etwas Humor!"   
Harry, erst durch diesen tätlichen Angriff wieder aus seiner Starre erwacht, wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und grummelte nur ein wenig beleidigt.   
Draco legte sich wieder zum ihm ins Bett, die Decke mit sich nehmend und die Hände darunter versteckend. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn verwirrt an.   
"Jetzt glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich in mein Bett lege! Da isses kalt und hier isses warm! Ich geh jetzt nicht da rüber!"   
Ein paar Momente starrten sie sich in die Augen, dann war es an Harry mit den Schultern zu zucken, um sich kurz darauf auch wieder zurückzulegen und die Decke hochzuziehen.   
"Wir sollten uns 'ne gute Ausrede einfallen lassen", meinte Draco plötzlich.  
"Warum?"  
"Weil Sev uns niemals abkauft, dass wir nur so in einem Bett geschlafen haben... andererseits... ich glaub, dieser Anblick würde ihn sowieso umbringen..."  
Harry erwiderte nichts und eine Weile herrschte Ruhe, bis der Blonde sie wieder brach.   
"Geht's dir besser?" Erneut lag eine ungewohnte Sanftheit in seinem Blick.   
Der Gryffindor seufzte. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, er hatte darüber nicht nachgedacht. Aber als er es jetzt tat, da fühlte er sich irgendwie anders als in den vergangenen Wochen, sogar anders als in der letzten Woche, irgendwie... befreit.   
"Ja", meinte er dann zögernd. "Irgendwie schon..."   
"Dann is' ja gut", erwiderte Draco nur und damit schien das Thema für ihn beendet zu sein. Harry kam es immer noch etwas unwirklich vor. Vor einem Jahr hätte der andere ihn noch für jede Träne, die er in seiner Gegenwart vergossen hätte, monatelang aufgezogen und jetzt nahm er es einfach hin.   
Harry erstaunte es immer wieder, wie schnell sich manche Dinge ändern konnten, sowohl negativ, als auch positiv. Wobei ihm die positiven Veränderungen erst in letzter Zeit bekannt gemacht wurden.   
"Wie war er so?", riss ihn Draco ein weiteres Mal aus seinen Gedanken.   
"Wer?"  
"Sirius."   
Kurz zog sich erneut alles in Harry zusammen, aber zu seiner Verwunderung löste es sich sofort wieder. Es tat zwar noch weh an ihn zu denken, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm. Und er wollte es nicht mehr verdrängen, er wollte... über ihn reden.   
"Ähm... wie... wie meinst du das? In welcher Beziehung?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir eigentlich egal. Ich kenn nur ein paar Geschichten von Sev und ich glaube, er konnte ihn nicht so wirklich ausstehen..." Kurz überlegte der Blonde. "Nya, eigentlich glaube ich, dass er ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt gehasst hat..." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, nicht wirklich wissend, ob es das Richtige war, dem anderen Jungen dies zu erzählen. Doch wie er merkte, war das für Harry nichts Neues.  
"Ja, so kann man es wohl ausdrücken", und Harry erzählte ihm von Sirius. So wie er ihn kannte und auch Dinge, die er nur von Erzählungen wusste. Er erzählte von der Szene in der Heulenden Hütte, sogar von der haarsträubenden Flucht, denn er wollte keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen haben und er wusste instinktiv, dass der andere nichts verraten würde. Und zu guter Letzt erzählte er sogar von dem Kampf im Ministerium, obwohl er hin und wieder abbrechen musste um sich zu sammeln.   
Als er geendet hatte, verbrachten sie eine lange Zeit in Schweigen. Dann irgendwann gab Draco ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. Fragend sah Harry ihn an.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass es Tante Bellatrix war..."  
Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde Harry bewusst, dass Draco ja sowohl mit Sirius als auch mit Bellatrix Lestrange verwandt war. Er hatte das vollkommen vergessen.   
"Kennst du sie...?" Die Frage kam zögerlich, da er nicht wusste, ob er wirklich mehr über sie erfahren wollte, aber... irgendetwas in ihm wollte dies und vielleicht - so hoffte er wohl unterbewusst - konnte er so Dinge besser verstehen.   
"Hm... nya... ja... eigentlich schon... aber nicht so wirklich..."  
"Hä?!"  
"Ach, das ist kompliziert... unsere komische Familienpolitik..."  
Er schien wohl nicht fortfahren zu wollen, doch Harrys Blick brachte ihn schließlich doch dazu.   
"Nya, von ihr wusste ich. Sie war immer so 'ne Art Heldin, weil sie... du weißt, was sie getan hat, oder?"  
Harry nickte bitter.   
"Schau mich nicht so an, ich kann nichts dafür!"   
Erst da merkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er wohl ziemlich böse geschaut hatte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und verfreundlichte seinen Blick. Es stimmte ja, Draco konnte wirklich nichts dafür.   
"Jedenfalls wurde sie dafür immer hochgelobt, gefeiert, was weiß ich... Mum hat immer in den höchsten Tönen von ihrer großen Schwester erzählt. Wie dem auch sei. Als ich letztes Jahr über die Osterferien heimkam, war sie ganz plötzlich da. Ich hab 'nen ganz schönen Schreck bekommen, als ich sie sah."  
"Du musst doch mitbekommen haben, dass sie ausgebrochen war."  
"Ja, sicher, aber ich kannte sie nur von Bildern und vor Azkaban sah sie irgendwie nicht so erschreckend aus... Im ersten Moment hab' ich gedacht, es würde ein Vampir vor mir stehen." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Er hatte Bellatrix in beiden Versionen gesehen, einmal vor, einmal nach Azkaban.   
"Wie ist sie so?"  
"Hm..." Draco brauchte eine Weile um zu antworten. "Ganz anders als Mum..."  
"Inwiefern?"  
"Mum ist... nya, sie hat eigentlich immer alles getan, was Dad ihr gesagt hat. Sie hat immer die brave Ehefrau gespielt, hat sich um den Haushalt gekümmert... also eigentlich hat sie sich darum gekümmert, dass die Hauselfen sich um den Haushalt kümmern... auf jeden Fall hat sie nie widersprochen. Aber meinem Vater widerspricht ja sowieso niemand..." Kurz schwieg er. "Bis auf Bellatrix. Es war irgendwie komisch plötzlich jemanden zu sehen, der die Courage hat meinem Vater die Stirn zu bieten. Das war wirklich lustig..." Draco grinste ungewollt, aber die Szene hatte ihn zu sehr amüsiert. "Als Dad zu Mum meinte sie solle doch ein paar Drinks zubereiten lassen, hat Tante Bella nur gemeint, warum er das denn nicht selber machen würde."  
"... und?"  
"Und er ist tatsächlich aufgestanden und hat es gemacht..."  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte die beiden zusammen erlebt im Ministerium. Und ja, er hatte gemerkt, dass Bellatrix niemand war, der sich gerne etwas sagen ließ, aber trotzdem schien Lucius der Anführer gewesen zu sein.   
Draco grinste immer noch, als er fortfuhr. "Onkel Rodolphus hat gemeint, er hätte wohl Angst gehabt irgendeinen Impotenzfluch auf den Hals gehetzt zu kriegen. Sie war wohl schon immer bekannt dafür sich recht unschön an Männern zu rächen..."   
Harry nickte. "Und ansonsten?"  
"Ich hab' sie nicht lang gekannt, sie waren nur über die Osterfeiertage da. Dann mussten sie zu einer Death Eaterversammlung. Aber sie scheint mir recht stur und dickköpfig zu sein... selbstbewusst... grausam. Ich weiß nicht, aber... wenn sie sich mit Onkel Rodolphus und Rabastan unterhalten hat, hatte man manchmal das Gefühl keiner der drei wäre jemals in Azkaban gewesen... ein ungemeiner Glaube an den Dunklen Lord... "  
Harry nickte wieder, das hatte er damals auch mitgekriegt. Er seufzte. Dickköpfig, stur, sich von anderen Leuten nicht gern etwas sagen lassen... das erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Er war so ähnlich gewesen. Wenn man es sich genau überlegte, waren die beiden sich gar nicht unähnlich und hätten unter anderen Umständen sich vielleicht richtig gut verstanden. Aber das Schicksal hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, hatte ihnen unterschiedliche Weltanschauungen gegeben und sie so zu dem gemacht, was sie letztendlich geworden waren: Cousin und Cousine, bis in den Tod hinein verfeindet... Harry seufzte wieder, dann ganz plötzlich fragte er:  
"Glaubst du an das Schicksal?"  
"Was?" Draco sah ihn entgeistert an angesichts dieser Frage.   
"Weißt du... ich habe an so was nie wirklich geglaubt... an eine höhere Macht, die das Leben aller Menschen bestimmen soll, aber nach allem, was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe... Mittlerweile habe ich doch das Gefühl, dass es da irgendetwas gibt, das mein Leben lenkt..." Seine grünen Augen starrten verklärt an die Decke. Ja, all die Jahre hatte er nie so etwas geglaubt, aber nun... die Prophezeiungen von Trelawny, die er miterlebt hatte, waren zum Teil bereits war geworden. All das, was ihm und Personen seiner Umgebung zugestoßen war, schien einzig dem Zweck zu dienen ihm zu schaden. Manchmal dachte Harry mittlerweile, dass das Schicksal nur ein Ziel hatte: ihn sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch zu zermürben...  
"Ach, hör auf mit den Scheiß!" Dracos Stimme klang schon beinah wütend, Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an. "So, ein Schwachsinn... es gibt kein Schicksal... die Menschen bestimmen ihr Leben selbst..." Mit einem abschätzigen Geräusch verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Aber-"  
"Kein aber! Hör auf so was zu denken! Wahrscheinlich hat dich diese Trelawnytante schon total weichgekocht im Gehirn mit ihren idiotischen Vorhersagen!"  
"Aber sie hat schon ein paar wahre Prophezeiungen gemacht..."  
"Toll, und ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn! Schicksal... wenn du mir schon mit so was kommst..."  
"A-"  
"Wahh! Scheiß auf das Schicksal! Es ist doch egal! Oder hast du es erfunden? Oder ich? Oder sonst jemand?! Hm? HM?!"  
"Äh... nein..."   
"Also. Scheiß auf den Scheiß..." Kurz starrte er an die Decke, dann meinte er trocken. "Ich muss mal auf's Klo..." 

- - -  
  
Kurz darauf kam Draco wieder aus dem Bad. Als er sich wieder ins Bett legte, meinte er ein wenig kleinlaut.  
"'Tschuldige... aber ich bin etwas empfindlich in Bezug auf's Schicksal..."  
"Das hab ich gemerkt..." Harry traute dem Frieden noch nicht. Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
"Ich kann nix dafür... ich bin so erzogen worden..."  
"Ich dachte, Professor Snape hat dir immer gesagt, du sollst dir deine eigene Meinung bilden...?"  
"Ja, in Bezug auf das, was meine Eltern mir gesagt haben. Diese Schicksalsabneigung hab' ich von ihm... glaub mir, wen du dem mit so was kommst, reagiert der noch schlimmer als ich..."  
Harry überlegte kurz. "Dann sollte ich dieses Wort in seiner Gegenwart besser nicht in den Mund nehmen..."  
"Nein, das wäre in der Tat nicht gut..."   
Draco grinste und Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten. Der Blonde verstummte ganz plötzlich und starrte den anderen aus großen Augen an. Der Gryffindor bekam ein wenig Angst. Was war jetzt los? Dracos Augen wurden immer größer, bis sie sich ganz plötzlich zu zwei Schlitzen verengten. Harry rutschte vorsichtshalber ans äußerste Bettende. Er war sich nicht sicher, was jetzt passieren würde.   
Dann fing Draco an zu sprechen, mit leiser, fast bedrohlicher Stimme: "Hast du gerade gelacht?!"  
...   
"... was?"  
"Ob du gerade gelacht hast?!!"   
Jetzt war der Schwarzhaarige total verwirrt. "N-Nein..."  
"Aber du wolltest!" Einer von Dracos langen Fingern stieß Harry beinah in die Nase. Er antwortete nicht, unsicher was die richtige Antwort war. Dann veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin ein weiteres Mal und im nächsten Augenblick lag ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
"Ha! Also kannst du es doch noch! Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich dazu krieg!"  
"... ich hab' nicht gelacht!"  
"Aber du wolltest und das bedeutet du wirst! Glaub mir, ich krieg dich dazu und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Hahahahaa!"   
Angesichts Dracos nun offensichtlichem Wahnsinn, verblieb Harry ruhig und ließ ihn seinem Größenwahn nachhängen. 

- - -  
  
Wie Harry im weiteren Verlauf dieses Tages aber feststellen musste, war Draco gar nicht so größenwahnsinnig. Der blonde Junge verbrachte die ganze Zeit - mit Ausnahme des Frühstücks - damit irgendwelche dummen Witze, Geschichten und noch sehr viel mehr zu erzählen. Und Harry fand sich einige Male tatsächlich in Versuchung zu lachen.   
Mittlerweile war ihm klar geworden, dass er es wohl doch noch konnte... und auch sollte. Vorher war es ihm wie Verrat vorgekommen, aber gestern hatte Draco etwas zu ihm gesagt, was ihm erst am Morgen richtig klar geworden war: _Ich kann es nicht haben, wenn jemand Trübsal bläst. Ich glaub, da sticht die Blackseite aus mir raus._ Es wäre sicherlich nicht in Sirius' Sinn, wenn er die ganze Zeit nur traurig sein würde und nicht mehr lächeln. Sirius hatte immer versucht alles mit Humor zu nehmen, hatte ihn sich sogar über die schlimmen Jahre in Azkaban bewahrt und auch wenn selbst er hin und wieder seine depressiven Momente hatte, so konnte er aus voller Herzenslust lachen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er nur enttäuscht, wenn Harry nicht mehr lachen würde.   
Also beschloss der Schwarzhaarige es zuzulassen. Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas im Weg stünde. Irgendeine Barriere, die noch umzustürzen war, was er aber allein nicht konnte. Von Dracos Geschichten war dazu auch noch keine in der Lage gewesen, aber bei allem was der Slytherin da von sich gab, war Harry sich relativ sicher, dass es sich nur noch um ein paar Stunden oder Tage handeln konnte, bis auch die letzte Barriere weggewischt worden wäre.   
Nach dem Frühstück waren sie wieder in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Harry lag auf seinem Bett, während Draco im Zimmer umhertigerte, darüber nachdenkend, wie er den anderen denn endlich zum Lachen bringen konnte.   
"Wart's nur ab... ich krieg dich dazu..." Mit funkelnden Augen deutete er auf den Gryffindor und stieg über eines der Kissen hinweg, das auf dem Boden lag.   
Seit ihrer Suchaktion gestern, hatten sie nicht wirklich aufgeräumt. Lediglich ihre Betten und das, von dem sie am letzten Abend das Gewitter beobachtet hatten, waren wieder vollständig. Der Inhalt der restlichen zwei lag noch auf dem Boden verteilt. Genauso wie der jedes anderen Bettes und jedes Besenschrankes in Slytherin. Gelinde gesagt sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.   
"Dann musst du aber mit besseren Geschichten kommen", meinte Harry trocken. Er hatte mittlerweile eine gewisse Freude daran gefunden, den anderen zu sticheln. Er wusste nicht genau warum... vielleicht färbte Draco mit der Zeit ab.   
Der Blonde startete einen neuen Versuch, brach aber ab, als Harrys Gesicht ganz plötzlich einschlief und ein wenig blasser wurde. Überlegend, was er schlimmes gesagt haben könnte, drehte der Slytherin sich um und-  
"Wahhh!"   
Mit einem lauten _'Plumps!'_ stolperte Draco über eines der Bettlaken und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick am Boden wieder. Mit böse funkelnden Augen sah er hinauf zu Severus, der ganz plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn mal wieder zu Tode erschreckt hatte.   
"Kennst du eigentlich das Wort 'klopfen'?!"  
Der Mann ging darauf jedoch gar nicht ein und fragte kalt zurück:  
"Kennst du das Wort 'Ordnung'?!"   
Irritiert blickte Draco den Älteren an. Dessen Blick glitt einmal durch das Zimmer und durch die Tür hinaus, woraufhin dem Jungen klar wurde, was der andere meinte.   
"Das können doch die Hauselfen machen...", murrte er.  
"Warum?"  
"Warum nicht? Dazu sind sie doch da..."  
An Severus' Blick konnte der Junge sehen, dass das nicht die richtige Antwort gewesen war.   
"_Du_ wirst hier aufräumen, verstanden?!"   
"Aber-"  
"Kein aber!"  
Draco knurrte. "Na gut", meinte er dann kleinlaut.  
"Sofort!" Die Stimme des Professors war kälter und schärfer als ein Guillotinenfallbeil.   
"Was?! Warum denn?!!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Verdammt, Sev-"  
Das Auge des Mannes zuckte bedrohlich, was dem Jungen nicht entging und ihn hastig hinzufügen ließ:  
"-erus... Es sind Ferien!!"  
"Räum auf!"  
"Nein!!"  
"Tu was ich dir sage." Severus' Stimme war ruhig und gelassen, Draco jedoch wurde immer lauter und Harry versuchte inzwischen einen Weg zu finden das Zimmer unbemerkt zu verlassen.  
"Warum sollte ich?!!" Trotzig reckte der Blonde das Kinn, aber dieser Satz hatte die Einsilbigkeit des Mannes beendet.  
"Hör mir mal gut zu, Junge: Ich habe dir die Windeln gewechselt, deine Wehwehchen geheilt und dich in den Schlaf gewiegt. Ohne mich hättest du heute wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal einen Namen!"   
Draco hatte bereits zum Widerspruch angesetzt, hielt nun aber inne. Die ersten Argumente kannte er ja, aber das letzte...  
"Hä?!"  
"Das heißt 'wie bitte'!"   
Der Junge überging die Erziehungsmaßnahme. "Was meinst du damit, ohne dich hätte ich noch nicht einmal einen Namen?"  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann verengten sich seine Augen und musterten das Kind vor sich intensiv. Als er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, bildete sich ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Beide Jungen fröstelten. So was war kein gutes Zeichen.   
Hörbar belustigt fragte der Mann:  
"Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du so heißt?"  
Draco zögerte, schließlich meinte er: "Dad hat mich doch so genannt..."  
"_'Draco'_?! Lucius?!"  
"Na gut, dann Mum..."  
Severus lachte kalt und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Junge war etwas irritiert. Eigentlich war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass sein Vater ihm den Namen gegeben hatte, oder wenigstens seine Mutter. Dass sie die Entscheidung freiwillig abgaben, klang für beide nicht wirklich typisch.  
"Du solltest den Namen aussuchen?", fragte er zögerlich.   
Der Professor lachte auf. "Von wegen! Ich sollte dich bei deiner Taufe lediglich halten und den braven, stillen, reinblütigen Paten spielen, sonst nichts."   
Draco legte die Stirn in Falten. Er verstand nicht wirklich.   
"Aber deine lieben Eltern konnten sich nach deiner Geburt ja nicht einig werden, wie du heißen solltest. Deine Mutter war für Orion, dein Vater für Hubertus, aber auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kamen sie nicht."   
Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, aber er unterdrückte es, angesichts Dracos entsetzten Blickes.  
"Orion?! Hubertus?!!"   
"Ganz recht."   
"Und wie kam ich dann zu meinem Namen?", fragte der Junge schließlich zögerlich, nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah unbeteiligt aus.  
"Die Schwester wollte einen Namen wissen."  
"... und dann hast du einfach was gesagt?!!" Dracos Augen wurden immer größer, er konnte das nicht wirklich glauben.  
"Du hast auf den Plüschdrachen reagiert, den ich dabei hatte."  
Stille.   
Harry fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder: "Plüschdrache?!"  
Severus' Augen richteten sich auf ihn und sahen ihn ein paar Momente abschätzend an. Dann legten sie sich auf Draco, der mittlerweile völlig sprachlos vor ihm stand und keinen Ton herausbrachte. Die schwarzen Augen glitten weiter zum Bett des Blonden, das, wie sonst auch, ordentlich gemacht war. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, brachte der Mann die Decke dazu zurückzufliegen - und so den Blick auf einen zwar schon etwas mitgenommen, aber deutlich erkennbaren Plüschdrachen freizugeben.  
"Wally", meinte der Professor dann noch zur Erklärung.   
Harry musste sich mittlerweile die Hand vor den Mund halten.   
Draco, nun nicht mehr nur entsetzt, sondern auch peinlich berührt, schrie:  
"Du hast mich nach einem dummen Spielzeug benannt?!!!"  
Aber Severus blieb ruhig:  
"Erstens: Nenn es nicht dumm, wenn du es noch hast, so nimmt dir das keiner ab. Zweitens: Sei froh, die Alternativen deiner Eltern waren nun wirklich nicht das Wahre. Drittens: Du wirst tun was ich dir sage. Und viertens: Ja."  
Und mit diesem Wort wandte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.   
Draco stand zuckend im Zimmer, Harry saß mit bebenden Schultern auf dem Bett, wagte aber nicht die Hand vom Mund zu entfernen, da der Slytherin aussah, als würde er jeden Moment Amok laufen. Die grauen Augen wurden immer größer, der Kopf neigte sich zitternd zur Seite, doch als er sprach, war seine schwache Stimme nur zu einem Wort in der Lage:  
"... dreist..."  
Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

- - -  
  
Für die nächste viertel Stunde lag Draco schmollend auf seinem Bett und knuddelte Wally. Harry krümmte sich derweil auf seinem Bett vor Lachen, so sehr, dass ihm mittlerweile schon die Tränen flossen. Schließlich bekam er sich aber wieder unter Kontrolle und sah den anderen um Entschuldigung bittend an. Doch der reagierte nicht wirklich darauf:  
"Ich mag Wally halt..." Der kindliche Ton und das schmollende Gesicht ließen Harry nur in einen erneuten Lachanfall ausbrechen.   
Draco stand schließlich genervt knurrend auf, legte den Plüschdrachen aber vorher behutsam auf sein Kopfkissen. Dann trat er an Harrys Bett und schlug spielerisch mit einem Kissen auf ihn ein.  
"Wieso lachst du bei einer von Sevs Geschichten?"  
"Weiß nicht", brachte der Gefragte mühsam hervor.   
Draco verzog das Gesicht, dann gab er noch einen abfälligen Ton von sich. "Nya... ich sollte froh sein, dass du überhaupt wieder lachst... Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn du dich so langsam mal wieder einkriegen würdest...", fügte er noch hinzu, nachdem Harry auch die darauffolgenden zwei Minuten nur lachen konnte. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit - so kam es jedenfalls dem Slytherin vor - wich das beinah hysterische Lachen einem gelegentlichen Gekicher.   
"Geht's jetzt wieder?", murrte Draco.  
"Ja." Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, als er sich aufsetzte. "Ohh... jetzt hab ich Bauchweh..."  
"Das ist ja kein Wunder..."  
"Ich weiß..." Kurz verstärkte sich das Lachen noch einmal und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Schulter des Blonden. Der tätschelte ihm genervt den Kopf. Schließlich benahm sich der Gryffindor wieder normal - von dem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen abgesehen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir anders vielleicht doch lieber warst..." murmelte Draco irgendwann.  
"Tja, jetzt isses zu spät."  
Der andere rollte mit den Augen. Dann fragte er: "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Nya..." Harry stand auf und besah sich das Zimmer. "Ich denke, wir sollten aufräumen... Hubertus."   
Draco warf schreiend ein Kissen nach ihm, doch Harry war bereits lachend aus dem Zimmer hinausgerannt. 

- - -  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit das gesamte Haus aufzuräumen. Draco hatte irgendwo einen Spruch gefunden, mit dem man die Betten wieder in ihren Normalzustand versetzen konnte und so waren sie mit dessen Hilfe schneller fertig, als wenn sie alles von Hand hätten machen müssen. Die Besenschränke waren auch schnell wieder eingeräumt und der Tischkäfig nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal verfrachtet. Mit Harry teilte Draco gerne, aber der Rest des Hauses sollte sich gefälligst von seinem Essen fernhalten!   
Die Tage vergingen wieder und mit jedem fand Harry mehr von seiner alten Fröhlichkeit wieder, vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr als er je besessen hatte.   
Da das Wetter immer noch nicht besser war, streunten sie die ganze Zeit durchs Schloss. Draco ließ sich sogar dazu überreden noch ein paar Mal nach Gryffindor zu gehen und Harry amüsierte sich köstlich über sein angewidertes Gesicht, wenn er die goldenen und roten Gegenstände sah.   
Auch die Mahlzeiten wurden lustiger, da sie ihr Verwirrungsspielchen fortsetzten. Snape ließ sich zwar mittlerweile nicht mehr beirren, aber die anderen Lehrer sahen ab und an immer noch seltsam drein, wenn die beiden Jungen sich halb totlachend an einen fremden Tisch setzten.   
Eines Abends kamen sie etwas später zum Abendessen - Draco war beinah hysterisch geworden, als er bemerkte, dass bereits eine halbe Stunde vorbei war und sie noch nicht einmal in der Nähe der Großen Halle waren - und als sie die Halle betraten, gingen gerade die Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws, die geblieben waren. Am Lehrertisch saßen nur noch Hagrid, Dumbledore und die vier Hauslehrer. Einen Augenblick unentschlossen, stürmte Draco schließlich los, Harry ein weiteres Mal, unfähig sich zu wehren, am Handgelenkt hinterherziehend.   
Der Gryffindor hielt den Atem an, als der andere sich in den Stuhl neben Snape fallen ließ und ihn in den daneben stieß. Augenblicklich wurde es still am Lehrertisch und Harry fürchtete, dass sie es jetzt übertrieben hatten. Aber Draco grinste den Mann neben sich nur frech an. Einen Moment lang war der Schwarzhaarige der festen Überzeugung, dass Snape jetzt ausflippte - stattdessen schleuderte er dem Jungen nur den Löffel Kartoffelbrei ins Gesicht, den er gerade in der Hand hielt und setzte dann sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore unbeirrt fort. Der Rest des Tisches brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Draco ein wenig betröppelt den gelblichen Brei auf seiner Nase betrachtete.   
Seine Freundschaft mit dem blonden Jungen schien seltsamerweise noch einen Nebeneffekt zu haben - einen skurrilen, vollkommen abstrusen, aber dennoch positiven Nebeneffekt: Snape schien sich langsam mit ihm abzufinden. Jedenfalls waren die Blicke des Mannes mittlerweile schwächer, nicht mehr so tödlich hasserfüllt, wie in der Zeit davor. Außerdem schien er einen Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, peinliche Situationen aus Dracos Kindheit zu erzählen, was den Slytherin jedes Mal entsetzt aufschreien ließ, den Gryffindor aber nur in einen Lachkrampf ausbrechen.   
Einen Abend vor Ende der Ferien und der somit folgenden Rückkehr der anderen Schüler, schleppte Harry Draco ein weiteres Mal nach Gryffindor.   
"Bah...", schüttelte sich der Blonde, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und schlug direkt den Weg zu seinem alten Schlafsaal ein. Dort angekommen zog er den Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor und schmiss alles, was sich von seinen Sachen noch im Raum befand, hinein. Draco sah ihm ein wenig verwirrt zu:  
"Was machst du da?"  
"Ich packe."  
"... warum?"  
"Du hast mir doch angeboten zu dir runter zuziehen, oder?"  
Der Blonde sah den anderen überrascht an. "Du machst das wirklich?"  
"Darf ich jetzt nicht mehr?"  
"Äh... doch, ich war nur etwas überrascht."   
Harry grinste und packte weiter. Irgendwann meinte er:  
"Ich hab' über das nachgedacht, was du mir gesagt hast."   
Draco war ein weiteres Mal verwirrt. Darum meinte er trocken:  
"Ich hab dir in den letzten zwei Wochen viel gesagt..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und rollte mit seinen Augen. "Über die Sache mit dem Schicksal, meine ich. Dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen und mein Leben gefälligst selbst bestimmen soll."  
"Und?"  
"Ich denke, du hast Recht." Harry klappte den Koffer zu und setzte sich auf den Deckel. Seine grünen Augen blickten ernst in die grauen des anderen. "Ich denke, von jetzt an werde ich mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen und bestimmen. Ich lasse mir von anderen nichts mehr nehmen, wenn ich es nicht will."  
Draco grinste. "Sehr schön."   
Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann brach Harry die Stille. "Okay, dann auf in mein neues Zuhause!" Mit einem Zauberspruch war der Koffer in der Luft und schwebte hinter ihnen her, als sie ihren Weg nach unten antraten.  
"Hast du eigentlich einen Fotoapparat?"  
Der Gryffindor stutzte. "Nein... warum?  
"Schade, ich hätte gern Weasleys und Grangers Gesicht festgehalten, wenn du ihnen sagst, dass du jetzt bei mir wohnst. Das wird für die beiden sicherlich wie die bevorstehende Apokalypse sein!"   
Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Du bist so sadistisch Draco..."   
Doch der grinste nur:  
"Ich weiß!" 


	6. Act 1 Part 4: Apocalypse

Part 4 - Apocalypse  
  


_Wenn ein Berg zerfällt  
Und ein Ozean versiegt  
Wenn der Glaube  
An das Gute unterliegt  
Bleibt dir eines nur  
Die Hoffnung tief in dir_

  


__

  


_(Peter Maffays "Tabaluga und das leuchtende Schweigen" - Der Weg ist auch das Ziel)_

  


  
Mit dem Rest der Schüler ging der Regen, doch der starke Wind hielt an. Vom kurzen Weg von den Kutschen ins Innere des Schlosses, wurde so manchem Schüler der Umhang von hinten über den Kopf geweht. Hüte flogen wie abgestorbene Blätter in die Luft und wurden von erschrockenen Schülern wieder eingefangen.   
Ron, Hermine und Ginny erging es nicht anders. Dem Jungen wurde der Hut entrissen, die beiden Mädchen hielten ihre vorsichtshalber fest, doch ihre Umhänge flogen ihnen um die Ohren. 

  
- - -

  
In der Eingangshalle angekommen, atmeten sie erst einmal erleichtert aus. Dieser Wind war schrecklich. Im Grunde war dieser ganze Frühling schrecklich, nicht nur vom Wetter ausgesehen. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm ermahnte Hermine die zwei Weasleys noch einmal, nichts zu Harry zu sagen, was ihn in irgendeiner Weise an Sirius erinnern könnte. Ron bemerkte daraufhin trocken, dass Harry ihnen doch sowieso nicht zuhörte, schwieg aber, als er den Blick des Mädchens sah.   
Bedrückt sagten sie der fetten Dame das Passwort und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie erwarteten nicht wirklich den schwarzhaarigen Jungen dort anzutreffen, er hatte in den letzten Monaten anscheinend irgendwo einen Platz gefunden, an den er sich immer häufiger zurückzog. Trotzdem ließen sie ihre Blicke durch den großen Saal schweifen, fanden aber erwartungsgemäß nichts. Seufzend gingen sie in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle.   
  
- - -  
  
"MÄDELS!!"  
Sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als Ron aus dem Jungenturm direkt auf sie zustürmte und mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke schrie.   
"Was denn?", fragte Hermine ein wenig genervt, allerdings auch etwas eingeschüchtert. Ron sah irgendwie so... panisch aus.   
"Harry ist weg!"  
Die Braunhaarige seufzte. "Er wird sich wieder zu seinem Ort zurückgezogen haben..."  
"Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht! Er ist weg! Ganz weg!"  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an, verstanden aber nicht. Ginny fragte schließlich  
"Wie meinst du das?"   
"Seine Sachen! Seine Sachen sind alle weg! Kein Koffer, kein Besen, nichts! Als ob er nie da gewesen wäre!"  
Für Sekunden starrten sie sich nur an. Hermine und Ginny mussten das erst einmal begreifen, realisieren.   
Hermine war die erste, die sich wieder zur Vernunft rief:  
"Gehen wir zu McGonagall!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Nun, Mr. Potter ist...", die alte Lehrerin hielt inne um nach den richtigen Wörtern zu suchen. Vor ihr standen die beiden Weasleykinder und Miss Granger, bleich und starr vor Sorge um den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Obwohl sie sich nicht mehr so sicher war, ob man ihn noch zu Gryffindor zählen konnte, nachdem...  
"Ist ihm etwas passiert?!!", fragte der Junge.  
"Nein..."  
"Er hat sich doch nichts angetan, oder?!"   
Alle Anwesenden starrten die Braunhaarige geschockt an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte, wenn auch nicht ohne Angst:  
"So wie er sich benommen hat, kann das doch gut sein..."  
Die Blicke der drei Schüler wurden daraufhin noch flehender und ängstlicher, doch Minerva konnte es ihnen nicht erklären. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie es ihr wahrscheinlich gar nicht glauben würden.   
"Nein, er hat sich nichts angetan, es geht ihm gut", beruhigte sie sie schließlich. "Ehrlich gesagt, es geht ihm sogar sehr viel besser als zuvor..."  
"Wie meinen Sie das?"  
Minerva seufzte. "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht wirklich erklären..."  
Die Gryffindors tauschten verwirrte Blicke, dann sahen sie ihre Hauslehrerin wieder an.   
"Ich denke, Sie sollten das mit ihm selber klären. Das ist das beste, glauben Sie mir."  
"Aber wir wissen nicht, wo er ist", meinte Hermine ein wenig enttäuscht davon, dass die Professorin es ihnen nicht erklären konnte.   
"Er wird zum Abendessen definitiv in der Großen Halle sein."  
Wieder tauschten die Schüler einen vielsagenden Blick. Das konnten sie nicht so recht glauben, immerhin hatten sie das letzte dreiviertel Jahr damit verbracht Harry zum Essen zu bewegen, damit er nicht verhungerte. Und wenn, dann war es doch sehr wenig gewesen, was er zu sich genommen hatte. Minerva wusste dies nur zu gut.  
"Glauben Sie mir, er wird da sein. Seine... neue Bekanntschaft... lässt kein Essen ausfallen..."  
Hochgezogene Augenbrauen war alles, was sie auf diese Bemerkung erntete. Aber die Diskussion war damit beendet und ein wenig verwirrt verließen die drei Gryffindors das Büro. Minervas Satz, den sie ihnen hinterher rief, brachte da auch keine Besserung.  
"Aber suchen Sie besser nicht beim Gryffindortisch nach ihm!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Was um Merlins Willen hat sie damit gemeint, wir sollen ihn nicht am Gryffindortisch suchen?", fragte Ginny auf dem Weg nach unten. Mittlerweile war die Essenszeit angebrochen und sie hatten beschlossen McGonagalls Rat zu folgen.   
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte eine weitere Frage: "Und wer verdammt, ist diese neue Bekanntschaft?!"  
Wieder ein Schulterzucken, diesmal von Seiten der Mädchen.   
Hermine seufzte. "Wir werden es gleich sehen..."  
Und mit diesem Satz betraten sie die Große Halle. Wie immer herrschte dort ein großes Gewusel, Schüler redeten, aßen, lachten und stritten sich. Wie von selbst wanderten die drei Augenpaare den Gryffindortisch entlang, bis ihre Besitzer sich an den letzten Satz ihrer Hauslehrerin erinnerten. Alle drei seufzten wie auf Kommando.   
Ginny sah, wie Ron sich den Huffelpufftisch vornahm, Hermine suchte am Tisch der Ravenclaws nach dem anderen Jungen. Also wandte das rothaarige Mädchen sich Slytherin zu, auch wenn sie sich ziemlich sicher wahr, Harry gerade _dort_ nicht zu finden. Ihren Blick nicht wirklich scharf gestellt, ließ sie die Augen über die Köpfe schweifen. Sie mochte die Leute dort nicht... nun gut, ein paar, seitdem am Anfang des Schuljahres alle Death Eaterkinder die Schule verlassen hatten, war das sonst so verhasste Haus irgendwie erträglicher geworden. Das hatten alle gemerkt. Nur Snape war gleichgeblieben und Ginny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der sich niemals ändern würde.   
Die meisten der Slytherins kannte sie nicht, ein paar bekannte Gesichter aus ihrer Stufe, doch die meisten waren weg. Außerdem sah sie die Gesichter nicht wirklich, huschte mit den Augen nur kurz darüber hinweg, ohne jemanden wirklich klar wahrzunehmen. Nur den blonden Kopf Draco Malfoys erkannte sie auch so, war er doch der einzige auf der ganzen Schule, der diese Haarfarbe besaß.   
Ohne ihn weiter zu mustern glitt ihr Blick weiter über seinen Nachbar und den Rest des-  
Moment! Ein Nachbar?! Malfoy hatte den gesamten Rest des Schuljahres allein gesessen, Ron hatte sich immerhin oft genug darüber lustig gemacht in den letzten Monaten.   
Das hieß, Malfoy hatte eine neue Bekanntschaft gemacht, schoss es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf. Sie stutzte... eine neue Bekanntschaft?! Das kam ihr so bekannt vor... Ach was, das war abstrus! Trotzdem glitt ihr Blick zurück... eine schwarzhaarige neue Bekanntschaft...?! Ginny schluckte schwer... Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, das war doch überhaupt ganz und gar unmöglich! Doch um Gewissheit zu haben senkte sie schließlich die Augen von den schwarzen Haaren zum Gesicht - ein entsetztes Keuchen, war alles was sie zustande brachte.   
"Am Huffelpufftisch ist er nicht...", murrte Ron genervt.  
"Bei Ravenclaw auch nicht...", seufzte Hermine.   
Damit war ihnen beiden klar, dass er nicht in der Großen Halle war. Denn am einzig verbleibenden Tisch würde er ganz und gar nicht sein.   
"Nein...", drang es dann plötzlich seltsam gedehnt von Ginny zu ihnen herüber. Beide wandten den Kopf und sahen das rothaarige Mädchen mit aufgerissenen Augen dastehen. Doch keiner von ihnen kam dazu nach dem Grund zu fragen, denn als sie ihren Arm langsam hob um auf den Grund zu zeigen, meinte sie monoton:  
"Er sitzt am Slytherintisch..."  
Ron und Hermines Augen rasten in die Richtung, in die Ginny zeigte, nur um kurz darauf genauso groß wie die der Jüngeren zu werden.   
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Und das war ganz eindeutig die Tatsache, dass _Harry Potter_ am _Slytherintisch neben_ Draco Malfoy saß und mit ihm _SPRACH_!   
  
- - -  
  
"Weißt du, dass ich gehört habe, dass Hauselfen in den Kartoffelbrei spucken, damit er cremiger wird..."  
Harry hielt inne damit den kartoffelbreibeladenen Löffeln zu seinem Mund zu heben und sah den Jungen neben sich an. Der rührte mit dem Löffel in seinem Kartoffelbrei rum, den Blick seltsam verklärt. Dann verzog er kurz das Gesicht, zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich einen vollen Löffel in den Mund. "Eigentlich auch egal..."  
Harry resignierte.   
Gerade als er zu einer Bemerkung ansetzen wollte, stellten sich drei Gestalten auf der anderen Seite des Tischs vor sie. Da diese standen und er saß, konnte er ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, doch schon auf dem Weg nach oben, wusste er, wer da vor ihnen stand.   
Er verzog keine Miene, als er in Rons wütendes, Hermines verzweifeltes und Ginnys entsetztes Gesicht sah. Draco neben ihm schluckte hinunter und murmelte: "Showtime."   
"Hallo", meinte er kurz angebunden, ohne auch nur eine Emotion in der Stimme.   
Ron sah aus, als wolle er jeden Augenblick auf jemanden losgehen und sein Blick wurde bei Harrys tonloser Begrüßung nur noch sauerer, doch Hermine hielt ihn mit einer Hand zurück. Beherrscht meinte sie:  
"Harry. Wir... wir würden gerne mit dir reden..."  
"Bitte", er machte eine einladende Geste auf die Stühle vor ihnen.  
"Nicht hier!", spie Ron förmlich aus und hatte dabei seinen Blick unmissverständlich auf Draco gerichtet. Dieser hielt dabei sogar in seinem Essen inne und erwiderte den Blick mit den grauen, überheblich funkelnden Augen, die früher normal für ihn waren. Harry legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, was ihn mit einem Schulterzucken weiter essen ließ.   
Die drei stehenden Gryffindors waren durch diese Geste verwirrt. Harry jedoch fuhr weiter ruhig fort:  
"Ich werde hier nicht weggehen, wenn ihr mit mir reden wollt, müsst ihr das hier tun."   
Stille. Dann wechselten die Mädchen hilflose Blicke, Ron starrte nur wütend auf ihn herunter. Mit einem Seufzen fasste Ginny sich schließlich ein Herz und nahm langsam Platz, Draco gegenüber. Hermine setzte sich schließlich auch, gegenüber von Harry, und zog den widerstrebenden Jungen neben sich.  
"Harry...", fing Hermine wieder zögernd an. "Was tust du hier?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte sie fragend an. Dann wandte er seinen Blick neben sich, doch der Slytherin war mindestens genauso verwirrt - bis er ganz plötzlich in einen Lachanfall ausbrach.   
Die drei anderen Gryffindors waren sichtlich verwirrt darüber, hatten sie Malfoy doch noch nie wirklich normal lachen sehen. Harry seufzte nur und rollte mit den Augen.   
  
- - -  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde Draco wieder ruhiger. Noch kichernd wischte er einige Lachtränen fort. Trocken meinte Harry zu ihm:  
"Und was war jetzt so witzig?"  
Sich räuspernd und die Nase hochziehend, zuckte der Gefragte nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."  
Der Schwarzhaarige resignierte ein anderes Mal. Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu:  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
Diese musste sich jedoch erst mal von ihrem Schock erholen. "Äh... äh, was?"  
"Was ich hier mache... wie meinst du das?"  
"Ähm... warum du hier sitzt... am... Slytherintisch?"  
Harry sah sie an, als wäre sie dumm. "Ich esse hier...", meinte er schließlich mit einem zweifelnden Blick.   
Hermine, auf diese Antwort ganz sicher nicht vorbereitet, blinzelte nur, unfähig ein deutliches Wort aus ihrem geöffneten Mund herauszubringen.   
"Mit _ihm_?!!" Ron spuckte das zweite Wort aus, als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass Hauselfen wirklich in Kartoffelbrei spuckten. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht beirren.  
"Wenn du so fragst: Ja."   
Wieder Stille. Ginny seufzte kaum hörbar und sah sich dann nach etwas zu essen um. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch länger dauern konnte. Nachdem sie sich Fleisch genommen hatte und nach der Kartoffelbreischüssel suchte, wurde ihr diese ganz plötzlich hingehalten. Als sie aufsah, sah sie in das Gesicht Draco Malfoys, der sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, nicht überheblich anfunkelte. Stotternd dankend, nahm sie die Schüssel entgegen.   
  
- - -  
  
"Harry..." Der Angesprochene fragte sich unwillkürlich wie oft Hermine seinen Namen heute noch gebrauchen wollte. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten sechs Jahren noch nie so oft hintereinander beim Namen genannt, wie heute. Anscheinend war es für sie eine Art Sutra, damit sie die Fassung bewahren konnte. Vielleicht erinnerte sie es auch daran, wen sie vor sich hatte, dass es ihr alter, langjähriger Freund war und nicht irgendein Slytherin, den sie so oder so hassen musste.   
"Ja?", seufzte er.   
"Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich..."  
"Mhm."  
"Wirklich."  
"Mhm."  
"Und... weißt du...", sie brach ab, anscheinend nicht wissend, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. Harry bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt wusste, was sie sagen wollte. Aber Ron schien heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf den Mund gefallen zu sein:  
"Was machst du mit dem da?! Diesem... diesem... Frettchen!"  
Sowohl Draco als auch Harry sahen ihn an, dann sich gegenseitig, bevor der Blonde in einer theatralischen Geste den Blick nach oben wand, die eine Hand auf die Stirn legte und sich an seinen Nachbar lehnte:  
"Oh, welch grausame Beleidigung entweicht des Wiesels Mund. Frettchen hat er mich genannt... Es schmerzt mir im Herzen so genannt zu werden... Ein Stich, wie mit einem Schwert... eine Wunde, nimmer mehr zu nähen..."  
Wieder erntete er nur geschockte Blicke von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Harry jedoch stützte seufzend seinen Kopf in eine Hand.  
"Du hättest niemals Shakespeare lesen sollen..."  
"Hey, du hast gemeint, er sei so eine berühmte Persönlichkeit bei den Muggeln!"  
"Ich hab aber nicht gesagt, du sollst es lesen!"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und aß kommentarlos weiter.   
"Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Ron", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige dann sachlich fort. "Ich sitze hier, wie ein ganz normaler Mensch und esse mit einem Freund zu Abend."  
Als hätte er Voldemorts Namen gesagt, zogen die drei anderen scharf die Luft ein. Draco bemerkte dies. Grinsend meinte er:  
"Ey, cool. Ich hab schon ne Wirkung auf die, wie der Lord!"   
Harry rollte wieder mit den Augen, ließ die Bemerkung aber im Raum stehen.   
"Falls ihr ein Problem damit hat, könnt ihr gerne wieder gehen."   
Wieder verging eine Weile in Stille.  
"Harry..." Der Angesprochene seufzte, sein Nachbar kicherte. "Wo... wo bist du hingegangen?"  
Draco brach wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
"Oh Scheiße, Granger", brachte er unter Mühe hervor. "Was ist mit dir passiert über die Ferien? Hat Weasley dir den Verstand ausgevögelt?!"   
Ginny spuckte in ihren Kürbissaft vor Schreck, Harry sah den anderen diesmal auch entsetzt an - und Ron und Hermine wurden rot bis über beide Ohren.   
Ginny und Harry sahen die beiden anderen Gryffindors an, die es plötzlich eilig hatten, überall hinzuschauen, nur nicht zu den anderen. Die rote Farbe ihrer Gesichter und der peinlich berührte Ausdruck in den Augen, zeigte dem Schwarzhaarigen und der Rothaarigen, dass Draco anscheinend richtig gelegen hatte. Überrascht sahen sie sich an. Dass Hermine und Ron zusammengekommen waren gegen Weihnachten hatte Harry ja am Rande irgendwie mitgekriegt, aber dass sie schon so weit waren. Mit einem Räuspern unterdrückte er ein Grinsen. Dann er meinte trocken zu dem Slytherin.  
"Hast du ein Gespür für so was?"  
Draco zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Liegt in der Familie..."  
Er erntete nur ein paar hochgezogene Augenbrauen.   
  
- - -  
  
Nach einiger Zeit nahmen die Köpfe des Paares wieder ihre normale Farbe an und das Mädchen setzte wieder an.  
"Harry..." Diesmal kicherte nicht nur Draco, sondern auch Ginny.   
"Hermine..." Der Schwarzhaarige hatte beschlossen es dem Mädchen einfach nachzumachen. Vielleicht hörte sie so irgendwann damit auf.   
"Wo bist du jetzt hingegangen?"  
Der Blonde war wieder kurz vor einem Lachanfall, unterdrückte es aber so gut es ging. Harry atmete tief durch um nicht ebenfalls in Lachen auszubrechen.   
"Hermine... falls du es nicht gemerkt haben solltest, ich bin immer noch hier."  
Stille.   
Verwirrung.  
Lachen angesichts der Slytherinfraktion.   
"Ich glaube, was Hermine meint", setzte Ginny dann mit einem leichten Grinsen an. "ist, warum deine Sachen alle aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden sind."  
Draco und Harry sahen sich an, die grünen Augen warnten die grauen, aber Beherrschung war für deren Besitzer ein Fremdwort:  
"Tja, is' schwer so 'ne schwierige Frage zu artikulieren, wenn man ein rausgevögeltes Gehirn besitzt..."   
Ron sprang auf und wollte auf den Blonden losgehen, doch ein gezischtes 'Setz dich!' von Hermine ließ ihn wieder Platz nehmen. Unbeeindruckt von allem aß Draco weiter.   
Harry seufzte nur, dann meinte er:  
"Um auf die Frage zurückzukommen: Ich bin umgezogen."  
Wieder Verwirrung auf der anderen Tischseite.   
"Wohin?", wollte das rothaarige Mädchen wissen.   
"Zu Draco."  
Entsetzte Stille, dann:  
"_Draco_?!! ", spie Ron aus.  
Der Slytherin riss gespielt überrascht die Augen auf. "Bei Merlin! Er kann meinen Namen aussprechen!"   
Harry stieß ihn in die Rippen. "Ja, bei Draco." Sein Tonfall war komplett ruhig, was Ron nur noch wütender machte.  
"Das ist Malfoy!"  
Aber der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ja, das ist Draco Malfoy, in der Tat."  
"Unglaublich, wie er das rausgefunden hat, nicht wahr?", fügte der Blonde noch hinzu. Harry musste seine Mundwinkel wieder davon abhalten nach oben zu fahren. Doch Ginny hatte das leichte Zucken bemerkt. Überrascht und entsetzt zugleich starrte sie den Jungen schräg gegenüber an. Konnte das wirklich sein...?  
"Aber..." Ron wollte etwas dagegen sagen, fand aber keine Argumente mehr. Stattdessen fing Hermine wieder an:  
"Harry..."  
"...Potter."  
Draco grinste angesichts des Sarkasmus seines Nachbars. Dann meinte er:  
"So, stellen wir uns jetzt alle vor, oder was? Gut, mich hatten wir ja schon mal zur Genüge, aber für die Zuvielvögler artikuliere - das heißt sprechen - ich ihn gern nocheinmal. Also: Ich heiße Draco Malfoy. _DRA_co _MA_lfoy." Bei den letzten beiden Wörtern sprach er die Betonung deutlich aus und sah bei seinem Vornamen besonders Ron an. Ginny kicherte wieder, Harry verdeckte seinen Mund mit der Hand. "Gut, Harry hatten wir ja auch schon..."  
"_Harry_?!!", spie Ron wieder aus, nicht glaubend, dass Malfoy den Vornamen seinen besten Freundes benutzte.  
"Ja, Harry Potter... ich dachte eigentlich, nach sechs Jahren wüsstest du, wie er heißt... nun denn, wie dem auch sei. Das ist Harry Potter. Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Und wer seid ihr?"  
Schweigen. Keiner antwortete. Ron war zu sauer dazu, Hermine wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und Ginny? Die brach nun ihrerseits in einen Lachanfall aus, den bösen Blick ihres Bruders ignorierend.   
  
- - -  
  
Ginny konnte nicht anders als lachen. Irgendwie war diese Situation so grotesk, dass sie schon wieder lustig war. Und wenn man sich die Dialoge als Außenstehender anhörte, dann waren sie wirklich mehr als bescheuert. Nicht dass sie wirklich eine Außenstehende war, aber sie war nun mal kein Mitglied des Trios. Zwar hatte auch sie sich Sorgen um Harry gemacht, sie waren immerhin gut befreundet, aber so eng, wie es zwischen ihm, ihrem Bruder und Hermine gewesen war, so eine Beziehung hatten sie nie gehabt.   
Nun schien Harry aber Abstand genommen zu haben. Zwar hatte er das schon das ganze Schuljahr getan, aber da hatte er Abstand von allen genommen. Er war so verschlossen, still und stumpf gewesen, dass sie sich alle gefragt hatten, ob er jemals wieder wenigstens nur ein wenig wie früher werden würde. Mit der Zeit schien es immer aussichtsloser zu werden, nicht einmal Fred und George konnten ihn aufmuntern, selbst Quidditch interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Niemand schien auch nur ein kleines Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln verursachen zu können. Niemand bis auf-  
Ginny war sich relativ sicher, dass dieses schwache Zucken von Harrys Mundwinkeln zuvor ein unterdrücktes Lachen gewesen war. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen! Sie wagte es sich kaum vorzustellen, aber anscheinend hatte Malfoy in den letzten zwei Wochen das Unmögliche wahr gemacht, was sie alle die letzten paar Monate versucht hatten.   
Und nicht nur das. Harry schien viel entspannter zu sein, nicht mehr so traurig, nicht mehr so dumpf. Aber er hatte sich nicht nur im Gegensatz zu den letzten Monaten verändert, nein auch zu früher. Dieser Sarkasmus, die Gelassenheit, sein ganzes Benehmen war anders. Aber es war gut so. Denn es ließ ihn glücklich wirken, schien ihm zu gefallen. Ginny lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte wieder Freude am Leben gefunden und das war alles was zählte - und das wäre auch alles, was er Ron und Hermine zeigen müsste, doch anscheinend schien Malfoy ein wenig mehr abgefärbt zu haben. Denn Harry schien es ganz offensichtlich zu gefallen, die beiden an der Nase herumzuführen.   
  
- - -  
  
Schließlich schwiegen sie wieder. Ginny kicherte noch ein bisschen, Hermine starrte nervös auf ihre Hände, Ron blickte sauer drein, Harry wartete darauf, dass die Braunhaarige wieder mit ihrem Sutra beginnen würde und Draco... schaufelte wie immer jegliches Essen im Umkreis von zehn Metern in sich hinein.   
Das rothaarige Mädchen war jedoch die einzige der drei Gryffindor, die den unnatürlichen Appetit des Slytherins bemerkte. Unverhohlen starrte sie ihn an und vergaß dabei selbst zu essen.   
Nachdem Draco sämtliche Schüsseln geleert hatte, sah er forschend über den Tisch, aber es war nichts mehr da. Nur Ginnys Teller war noch voll und schien in nächster Zeit auch nicht berührt zu werden, da das Mädchen ihn immer noch anstarrte. Unbeeindruckt meinte der Junge nur:  
"Isst du das noch?"  
Ginnys Stirn legte sich in Falten, bis sie die Frage doch noch realisierte. Immer noch verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und reichte ihren Teller an Draco weiter, der diesen bereitwillig annahm.   
Währenddessen verfiel Hermine wieder in ihr Sutra:  
"Harry..."  
Jetzt wurde es ihm zu viel. "Verdammt, Hermine! Sag endlich was du willst und dann Schluss. Ich kann es bald nicht mehr hören!!"   
Die Braunhaarige und ihr Freund wichen entsetzt zurück. Sie waren solche Ausbrüche von ihrem Freund generell nicht gewohnt, aber noch weniger nach dem letzten dreiviertel Jahr, in dem sein Tonfall nie über leise gewichen war.   
Hermine nahm sich schließlich zusammen.   
"Geht es dir gut, Harry?"  
"Ja."  
"Und... du bist dir sicher?" Ihr Blick lag auf Draco.  
"Ja!" In Harrys Stimme lag ein enormer Nachdruck, der eigentlich keinen Zweifel zulassen sollte. "Wirklich?" Der Junge seufzte nur. Das schien hier alles vollkommen vergeblich zu sein.   
In diesem Augenblick konnte er weite, ausladende Schritte hinter sich hören und als er die schreckverzerrten Gesichter gegenüber sah, wusste er ziemlich sicher, wer hinter ihnen stand. Kurz wechselte er einen Blick mit Draco, bevor sie sich beide umdrehten und in das seltsam ausdruckslose Gesicht Severus Snapes starrten.   
  
- - -  
  
Salazar würde sich im Grab herumdrehen, wenn er das wüsste! Gryffindors! Am Tisch seines Hauses! Gryffindors!! Nicht dass Salazar Slytherin ein Menschenhasser gewesen war - gut vielleicht doch, wenn man bestimmte Dinge beachtete, aber er hatte nicht alle Menschen gehasst - aber... verdammt, das waren Gryffindors!!!   
Mit dem Potterjungen konnte er ja mittlerweile leben. Irgendwie... Severus wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Vielleicht weil er mittlerweile gemerkt hatte, dass das Kind doch nicht so viel von seinem Vater hatte. Beziehungsweise hatte er es sich erst jetzt eingestanden.   
Außerdem war es lustig Draco vor ihm bloßzustellen. Sicher, Draco war sein Patenkind, und wenn ihm ein Mensch auf diesem Planeten wichtig war, dann war es Draco, aber... er war nun mal ein Snape. Snapes waren Sadisten, das lag ihnen praktisch im Blut, das konnte man nicht einfach abstellen. Dazu war es für Severus auch eine Art seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Für viele mochte das seltsam klingen, aber er war nun mal so. Er war nicht einer dieser einfach gestrickten Idioten, die wegen allem gleich lachen, weinen oder sonst was konnten. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht einfach so ausdrücken, bei ihm war das komplizierter. Aber Draco hatte sich mit den Jahren daran gewöhnt und ähnliche Gesten angenommen, da auch er nicht dazu erzogen worden war Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie beide wussten, dass Beleidigungen, Sticheleien und anderes von Seiten des anderen nicht böse gemeint waren und das allein zählte. Seltsamerweise schien der Potterjunge das aber verstehen zu können... vielleicht war er doch nicht so bescheuert, wie Severus immer gedacht hatte... Vielleicht.   
Trotzdem änderte all dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass dort Gryffindors an seinem Haustisch saßen! Gryffindors! Ravenclaws wären ihm lieber gewesen. Und Huffelpuffs... na gut, vielleicht waren ihm Gryffindors doch lieber als Huffelpuffs...   
Trotzdem... Gryffindors!  
  
- - -  
  
Ein paar Sekunden vergingen. Die Weasleykinder und Hermine starrten den Professor entsetzt an, nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen würde, dass sie plötzlich an seinem Tisch saßen. Harry sah ihn nur interessiert an, gespannt darauf, wie er reagieren würde. Draco kaute weiter auf dem Stück Fleisch herum, das er noch im Mund hatte.   
Schließlich schluckte der Blonde und mit Bezug auf ihre Namensdiskussion meinte er mit einem Finger hinter sich zeigend:  
"_Das _ist übrigens Sev!"   
Und genau das war zuviel für Harry. Sich nicht länger beherrschen könnend brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, sich an den Tisch krallend um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen.   
Entsetzt sahen Hermine und Ron ihn an. Sie konnten es nicht fassen... Harry... lachte... Er... er lachte!   
Blitzartig flammten Situationen des letzten dreiviertel Jahres vor ihren inneren Augen auf. Harry wie er schwieg, Harry wie er vor sich hinstarrte, wie er monoton sprach, nur einsilbig, nicht mehr als nötig. Sie ignorierte, auf keinen Aufmunterungsversuch ansprang und einfach in sich gekehrt blieb. Aber jetzt, in genau diesem Augenblick, saß er ihnen gegenüber und lachte! Lachte, wie sie ihn noch nie hatten lachen hören!   
Aus Rons Gesicht wich augenblicklich jeglicher Zorn. Hermine war den Tränen nahe und er drückte sanft ihre Hand. Sie wechselten einen Blick und damit war es beschlossen. Wenn Harry so glücklich war, dann sollte er bei Malfoy bleiben. Wenn er ihn hatte aufmuntern können, ihm das verlorene Lachen wieder schenken, dann war es gut und dann zählte nichts, auch nicht ihre rivalisierende Vergangenheit.   
Mit einem Seufzen bedeutete Ron seiner Freundin, dass er bereit war, sich bei Malfoy zu bedanken, doch als sie ihm die Blicke zuwanden, sahen sie nur, wie er gehetzt über den Tisch sah. Snapes Augen bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, was offensichtlich der Grund für die Nervosität des Jungen war.   
"Öhm..." Draco räusperte sich kurz, sah weiter über den Tisch, fixierte aber bereits immer wieder den Ausgang. "Ich... werd dann mal gehen!"  
Und noch bevor irgendeiner reagieren konnte, war er aufgesprungen, die ersten paar Schritte _auf_ der Tischplatte nehmend. Dann sprang er hinunter und raste in einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit aus der Großen Halle hinaus.   
Snape starrte ihm nur hinterher, bis er verschwunden war und setzte dann seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch wallenden Umhangs fort.   
Harry bekam sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle und meinte auf die hilflosen Blicke seiner Freunde nur:  
"Jetzt versteh ich, warum er nicht zunimmt!"   
  
- - -  
  
Immer noch lachend stand Harry schließlich auf um die Große Halle zu verlassen. Sie waren sowieso schon die letzten und die Essenszeit war mittlerweile vorbei. Ron und Hermine hatten die ganze Zeit noch schweigend da gesessen, sie wagten es nicht wirklich den anderen Jungen anzusprechen. Vielleicht aus Angst, es wäre alles nur eine Einbildung gewesen, eine Illusion, die bei näherer Betrachtung in sich zusammenfiel.   
Ginny hatte sich ein wenig vom Nachtisch genommen und Harry dabei lächelnd betrachtend. Es war schön ihn so ungezwungen lachen zu sehen. Und es tat nicht nur ihm gut, sondern auch ihnen. Wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung in ihrer derzeit so trüben Welt.   
Der Schwarzhaarige tat ein paar Schritte, dann merkte er, dass ihm niemand folgte. Verwirrt drehte er den Kopf und fragte:  
"Was ist? Kommt schon!"   
Er winkte mit der Hand und augenblicklich sprangen Ron und Hermine auf, kaum glaubend, dass es doch keine Einbildung gewesen war. Ginny folgte ihnen kopfschüttelnd.   
Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, ging Harry plötzlich langsam, bis er ganz stehenblieb. Wo wollte er eigentlich hin? Er wohnte ja gar nicht mehr Gryffindorturm... was sollten sie jetzt machen? Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn-  
"Harry!", kam es plötzlich gezischt neben ihm und nicht nur Harrys Herz tat einen Sprung.   
Draco, der um den Endpfosten der Marmortreppe herumlugte, sah die vier Gryffindors dumm an, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie gerade wie auf Kommando alle einen Satz zur Seite gemacht hatten.  
"Irgendwie seid ihr ganz schön schreckhaft dafür, dass ihr so mutig sein sollt..."   
"Was musst du einen auch so erschrecken... was machst du da eigentlich?"  
"Psht!", zischte der Blonde dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder zu. "Schau nicht hierher, wenn du mit mir redest! Schau woanders hin!"   
Stille. Er fühlte sämtliche Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet, bis Harry sich schließlich erbarmte.   
"Draco", fing er an und erinnerte den Angesprochenen schon wieder an Severus, da er den gleichen kleinkinderbelehrenden Ton in der Stimme hatte. "Ich frage dich jetzt noch einmal: Was tust du da?!"  
Draco knurrte. "Ich stelle mich öffentlich zur Schau, das siehst du doch." Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick aus grünen Augen ließ ihn keifend fortfahren: "Verdammte Scheiße, ich verstecke mich, du Idiot! Das sieht man doch wohl! Glaubst du Sev gefällt es, dass ich ihn in der Öffentlichkeit Sev nenne?!!"   
"... warum tust du es dann?"  
Schweigen. Dann nur ein Knurren, als Draco sich geschlagen geben musste.   
Hermine und Ron verfolgten dieses Gespräch mit Verwunderung, Ginny grinste wieder. Obwohl auch sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie über dieses 'Sev' denken sollte. Hätte es einer von ihnen zu ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor gesagt - nicht, dass auch nur einer von ihnen jemals diese Intention dazu gehabt hatte - er hätte sie augenblicklich in Grund und Boden gerammt. Aber Malfoy hatte er nur mit einem bösen Blick bedacht... wobei, wenn man es recht bedachte, konnte ein Blick aus diesen schwarzen stechenden Augen des Lehrers manchmal grausamer sein als ein Wort oder eine Handlung.   
"Ach, ist doch auch egal...", fuhr der Slytherin dann fort, wobei er immer noch nur mit einem Auge hinter der Säule hervorlugte. "Ist er noch drin?"  
Er erntete nur Schulterzucken. Keiner der vier hatte beim Rausgehen darauf geachtet.   
"Na ganz toll..." Die grauen Augen schauten einen Moment abschätzig, dann maßen sie die Entfernung zwischen seinem Versteck und der Kerkertür. Zu weit... außerdem, was wäre, wenn Sev hinter der Kerkertür auf ihn warten würde? Zu gefährlich, viel zu gefährlich! Er musste wissen, ob sein Pate noch in der Großen Halle war, aber wie sollte er da unbemerkt hinkommen?! Von den Gryffindoridioten wollte er keinen schicken. Bei den Weasleys und Granger war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie überhaupt die Wahrheit sagen würde. Und Harry... Harry hatte er mittlerweile oft genug gegen eine Tür rennen sehen. Auch wenn er da seine Brille nicht aufgehabt hatte, war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er damit sehr viel mehr sah... also brauchte er etwas anders... etwas wie ein... Schild!  
In Sekundenschnelle war der Blonde hinter dem Pfosten hervorgesprungen und stellte sich gebückt hinter Harry. Dieser wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah.   
"Was... was machst du jetzt schon wieder?!"  
"PST! Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst nicht mit mir reden..."  
Harry rollte mit den Augen, Hermine und Ron tauschten einen verwirrten Blick und Ginny kicherte.   
  
- - -  
  
Nachdem Draco ein paar Mal zu beiden Seiten hinter Harry hervorgespäht hatte, legte er seine Hände an die Oberarme des Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihn in Richtung Große Halle.  
"Was...?"  
"Du musst mir nur Deckung geben, damit ich schauen kann, ob Sev noch da ist... und jetzt sei still."   
Harry seufzte, beschloss dann aber es hinzunehmen. Vorher würde er ja keine Ruhe bekommen. Doch nach bereits drei Schritten hielt der Blonde schon wieder an. Sie standen jetzt direkt zwischen den anderen, Hermine und Ginny noch vor ihnen, Ron schräg dahinter. Dracos Blick wanderte ein paar Mal über Harry, dann zu den Seiten, schließlich wieder über den Jungen vor sich, bevor er seinen stark gekrümmten Rücken betrachtete. Schließlich richtete er sich ganz auf und ließ von Harry ab. Der bemerkte dies und auch den Blick von oben, also legte er den Kopf in den Nacken um den anderen anzusehen.   
Anhand des doch enormen Größenunterschieds reichte es, dass Draco den Kopf nur ein wenig vorstreckte um den anderen genau ansehen zu können. Missbilligend zog er die Augen zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.   
"Meine Fresse, Potter... du bist echt so ein Gnom! Hinter dir kann man sich nicht mal verstecken!"  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war der blonde Junge hinter Ron gesprungen und hatte ihn kurzentschlossen zu seinem Schild umfunktioniert. Doch wieder kamen sie nur drei Schritte weit, als der Bauch des Rothaarigen sich lautstark zu Wort meldete. Kurz darauf tat Hermines Magen dieselbe Meinung kund.   
Die Fünfergruppe hielt inne, bis Draco trocken meinte:  
"Habt ihr sogar vergessen, wie man mit Messer und Gabel isst?!"   
Ein tödlicher Blick von Ron war die einzige Antwort, doch dem Slytherin machte das nichts aus. Er kannte da weitaus schlimmere, angsteinflößerende Blicke.   
"Habt ihr überhaupt etwas gegessen?", fragte Ginny dann und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wir waren zu... geschockt..." Sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen.   
Harry fuhr sich augenrollend durch die Haare. "Na dann sollten wir wohl der Küche einen Besuch abstatten."   
Bis auf den Blonden gaben alle ein Nicken von sich. Denn Draco stand nur da, kerzengerade und unfähig sich zu bewegen. Harry hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandet, wurde von Ginny aber zurückgehalten, die das seltsame Verhalten des Slytherins bemerkt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht was los war. Er sah sich kurz um, aber nichts war zu sehen, dass dem anderen irgendwie hätte Angst machen können. Und außerdem lagen die grauen, schockgeweiteten Augen auf ihm, wie ihm in diesem Moment auffiel.   
Ein wenig unsicher beschloss er schließlich zu fragen, doch noch bevor er den Mund auch nur öffnen konnte, hatte Draco seine Stimme wieder gefunden.  
"Küche?"  
Ron ließ es sich nicht nehmen ein paar Schulden zurückzuzahlen. "Ja, Küche, das Zimmer, in dem Essen zubereitet wird. Da, wo andere für dich schuften."  
Doch Draco ging gar nicht auf diese Bemerkung ein, hatte sie anscheinend nicht einmal realisiert, denn völlig zusammenhangslos fragte er den Rothaarigen.  
"Ihr wisst wo die Küche ist?!"  
Die Antwort auf seine Frage bekam er jedoch von einem mehr als verwirrten Harry.  
"Ja, sicher... du nicht?"  
Dracos Kopf schoss zu ihm herum und in seinen Augen flackerte eine Wut, wie Harry sie selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. Alle wichen ein wenig vor ihm zurück und so konnte keiner reagieren, als der Slytherin auf den Schwarzhaarigen zustürmte, ihn am Kragen packte und mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft zu sich auf Augenhöhe brachte:  
"Du weißt, wo die Küche ist, und hast mir in den letzten zwei Wochen _NICHTS_ davon erzählt?!!"   
Die grauen Augen sprühten vor Wahnsinn, genauso wie die erhobene Stimme. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich zu einem vielleicht mildernden Satz:  
"Ich... ich hatte gedacht, du wüsstest es..."  
"Wahhh!" mit einem Schrei ließ Draco den anderen los und rannte schon beinah panisch um die vier Gryffindors rum. "Nein, Sev hat mir das nie gesagt!! Ich hab alles versucht es rauszufinden! Aber niemand hat es mir gesagt!"  
Schließlich kam er mit wildfuchtelnden Armen vor Harry zum Stehen und seine Augen erinnerten letzteren an die Szene im Honigtopf vor zwei Wochen. "Wo? Wo?!! WO?! Komm schon, komm schon!! Sag! Sagsagsag!!! SAAG!!!"   
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte in seiner Perplexibilität nur mit einer Hand in die Richtung deuten, in der die Küche lag. Augenblicklich stürmte Draco an ihm vorbei, hysterisch lachend und mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, als wäre gerade sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen.   
Sekunden starrten die Gryffindors ihm nur nach, bis Ron schließlich seine Stimme wieder fand.  
"Ist der... immer so?"  
Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er antwortete. "Wenn es um Essen geht... ja!"   
  
- - -  
  
Bei vielen Menschen fragte man sich, was ihnen eine Freude machen könnte. Bei noch mehreren was für sie der Himmel auf Erden sein würde. Schwierige Fragen, schwer zu beantworten, da man nicht immer das kennt, was wirklich in den Tiefen der Seele schlummert. Eine Person könnte sich ein Lebenlang für etwas begeistern äußerlich, doch im Inneren sich etwas ganz anderes wünschen. Manche Menschen waren eine einzige Lüge, denen man nichts aus ihren Augen heraus lesen konnte. Andere wurden missverstanden, egal wie sie versuchten sich auszudrücken.   
Draco war ganz sicher niemand von diesen Menschen. Denn Dracos Blick zeigte ganz eindeutig, dass die Küche Hogwarts sein Himmel auf Erden war!   
"Oh, das war eine schlechte Idee ihm die Küche zu zeigen...", meinte Harry zu den anderen Gryffindors, die alle noch hinter dem auf den Fußballen wippenden Draco standen. Sein Blick war mittlerweile noch fanatischer als zwei Wochen zuvor vor dem Schokoladenregal im Honigtopf und er schien sich gar nicht entscheiden zu können, wo er zuerst hinging.   
"Warum?", fragte Hermine auf Harrys Satz.  
"Weil er so innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden wahrscheinlich die gesamten Vorräte Hogwarts auffressen wird..."  
Hermine und Ron sahen ihn nur nichtsverstehend an. Ginny aber hatte den Slytherin beim Essen beobachtet.  
"Aber er hat sich doch eben schon den Bauch vollgeschlagen... und das nicht zu kurz..."  
"Ginny.. so was hält ihn nicht davon ab sich kurz danach nochmal den Bauch vollzuschlagen..."  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schaute etwas skeptisch, doch als sie dann an Draco vorbei ging und seines Blickes gewahr wurde, wich diese Skepsis langsam.   
Sofort waren sie von einer Horde Hauselfen umgeben, die Rons überschwängliche und Hermines verlegene Bestellungen aufnahmen und sich augenblicklich an die Arbeit machten. Ginny bestellte sich auch noch ein wenig Nachtisch, genauso wie Harry, der sich ja ab Mitte des Essens mit Hermines Namenssutra hatte rumschlagen müssen.   
Nur Draco stand immer noch an der Tür, fortwährend vor Aufregung viel zu geschockt, als dass er sich entscheiden könnte irgendwo hinzugehen. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Etwas sehr Altbekanntes, etwas das ihm-  
"DOBBY!!!"   
Nicht nur besagter Hauself, sondern auch die vier Gryffindors taten erneut einen Satz beim plötzlichen Aufschrei des Blonden. Während die Weasleys und Hermine irritiert in der Gegend umhersahen, hatte Harry den kleinen Hauself schnell ausgemacht. Er stand an einem Herd am anderen Ende der Küche, suchte nach der Quelle seines Namensschrei - und begann augenblicklich zu zitternd als er Draco gewahr wurde.   
Der Schwarzhaarige wollte den Blonden aufhalten, als dieser auf den ehemaligen Hauself ihrer Familie zustürzte, doch die Entfernung war zu weit und außerdem bewegte sich der Slytherin mit einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der er nicht mithalten konnte.   
Dobbys Augen wurden noch größer, als er den Sohn seines einstigen Peinigers auf sich zustürzen sah. Er wollte ausweichen, doch da war Draco bereits bei ihm und trieb ihn unaufhaltsam gegen die Wand. Mit einem mehr als fanatischen Grinsen, kniete sich der Junge hinab und sah den Hauself an, als wolle er ihn jeden Augenblick auffressen.   
Harry kam mittlerweile auch an und versuchte den wahnsinnigen Blonden von dem zitternden Hauself wegzuzerren. Doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
"Harry! Harry, schau mal!!"   
Die langen Finger Dracos krallten sich in den Ärmel des Angesprochenen und zogen derart fest daran, dass letzterer hinuntergerissen wurde. Mit einem Bein auf dem Boden kniend, sich mit beiden Händen an dem anderen Jungen festkrallend, fand er schließlich einen Halt.   
"Guck mal, guck mal! Das ist Dobby!"  
Dracos Finger zuckte auf und ab, als er Harry strahlend ansah. Dieser wusste nicht ganz genau, was er davon halten sollte. Bis eben hatte er gedacht, der Blonde wollte auf den Elf losgehen, doch nun, da er dessen glückliches Gesicht sah...   
"Ah! Dobby kann mir einen Kakao machen! Auf Dobby, mach! Ja? Ja? Ja? Jaaa?" Er erhob sich schließlich wieder und schob den verwirrten Hauself hinter einen der vielen Öfen. Dort blieb er hinter ihm stehen, drehte sich zurück zu Harry und meinte mit diesem freudigen Grinsen:  
"Dobby macht mir einen Kakao! Dobby-Kakao ist der allerbeste!!"   
  
- - -  
  
Nach einer kurzen Weile saßen die fünf Menschen um einen kleinen Tisch herum. Ron und Hermine aßen ihr längst überfälliges Abendessen, Ginny stocherte in ihrem Obstsalat herum, Harry tat sich an einem großen Eis gütlich und Draco... starrte wie fanatisch auf die große Tasse Kakao, die ihm Dobby gemacht hatte, und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.   
Um sie herum wuselten alle möglichen Hauselfen, nur Dobby hatte sich, auf Harrys Bitte hin, zu ihnen gesetzt.  
"Dobby hat für jungen Master Malfoy immer Kakao machen müssen", erzählte er den Gryffindors, während der Slytherin vollkommen von seiner dampfenden Tasse eingenommen wurde. "Kein anderer Hauself durfte Kakao für jungen Master Malfoy machen. Nur Dobby."   
Harry grinste und wechselte einige vielsagende Blicke mit seinen Freunden. Dann meinte er zu dem Hauself neben sich.  
"Ja, ich glaube, weil ihm dein Kakao schmeckt..."  
Dobby sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Glauben Harry Potter Sir das wirklich...?"  
"Ja, ich denke, man kann diesen Blick so deuten!" Er lachte wieder, als der Elf verlegen den Blick senkte. Dass er jemals etwas getan hatte, das seinen alten Meistern gefallen hatte, hätte er sich nie denken können.   
Eine Weile verging in gefräßigem Schweigen, bis Hermine schließlich doch noch Dobbys Kopfbedeckungen auffielen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, bis sie sie erkannte und riss sie dann wieder auf:  
"Das sind doch meine Hüte!!"  
Ihr plötzlicher Aufschrei ließ alle Menschen und den Elf zusammenfahren, sogar Draco sah von seinem Kakao auf. Dobby senkte beschämt den Kopf. Harry wechselte nun einen Blick mit Ron. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass Dobby immer alle Hüte einsammelte, weil die anderen Hauselfen Angst vor der Freiheit hatten. Aber Hermine hatten sie dies verschwiegen... aus gutem Grund.  
"Was meinst du damit? Deine Hüte?" Draco musterte kurz Dobbys zahlreiche Kopfbedeckungen, dann sah er das braunhaarige Mädchen an.  
"Die Hüte, die ich für B.ELFE.R gestrickt habe!"  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue und unterdrückte schlecht ein Grinsen. "Bitte was?!"  
Aber Hermine ging nicht auf die Frage ein und richtete sich stattdessen an Dobby:  
"Wieso hast du die alle?! Die waren doch für die anderen Hauselfen..."  
Draco wandte seinen Blick nun auf Harry, da er von dem Mädchen augenscheinlich keine Antwort erhalten würde. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, dann erklärte er:  
"Hauselfenbefreiungsfront..."  
Schweigen.   
Noch mehr Schweigen.   
Das Schweigen dauerte bald eine Minute, in der Draco den anderen nur emotionslos anstarrte. Dann, ganz langsam, wand er seinen Kopf Hermine zu. Er blinzelte. Sie hatte ein entschlossenes Gesicht, das sagen wollte 'Die Hauselfen müssen befreit werden!'. Er blinzelte noch einmal. Und dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus!  
"Wie geil! ... Hauselfenbefreiungsfront!! ... Ich werd' nicht mehr!!" Das war alles, was sie einigermaßen aus seinem Gelächter heraushören konnte. Hermine sah ihn kalt an. Die beiden Jungen und das rothaarige Mädchen unterdrückten Grinser.   
Ron lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte nur für ihn hörbar:  
"Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber... in diesem Fall bin ich mit Malfoy einer Meinung!"  
  
- - -  
  
Als sie wieder nach oben gingen, musste Draco sich an Harry festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Er wurde immer noch von Lachsalven geschüttelt, die sich nur jedes Mal verstärkten, wenn Hermine ihm einen erneuten tödlichen Blick zuwarf. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte nun auch offensichtlicher, versuchte sich aber immer zu beherrschen, wenn das braunhaarige Mädchen sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Ginny und Ron gingen voran und konnten grinsen ohne etwas zu befürchten.   
"Oh Mann... das war der Witz des Jahrhunderts..." Auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle, gewann Draco wieder die Kontrolle über sich, musste sich aber erst einmal die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen um klar sehen zu können. Er erntete einen halbherzigen Rippenstoß von Harry, konnte ihn aber nicht ernst nehmen, weil der Schwarzhaarige auch unentwegt grinste.   
In der Eingangshalle trennten sie sich. Hermine würdigte sie keines Blickes und stolzierte beleidigt die Treppe hinauf. Ron und Ginny wünschten den beiden anderen eine gute Nacht und gingen dem Mädchen mit genügend Abstand hinterher. Eine Weile sahen ihnen Draco und Harry hinterher.   
"Na, das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen, oder?!", meinte der Blonde dann und der andere nickte.   
"Ich hätte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt..."   
"Tja, ich hab halt Überzeugungskraft!" Harry rollte nur mit den Augen auf die Bemerkung des Slytherins.   
Schließlich drehten sie sich um, um den Weg nach Slytherin einzuschlagen. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie Professor Snape geräuschlos durch das Eingangstor nach draußen glitt. Die grünen Roben, die kurz unter seinem Reiseumhang hervorblitzten, konnten nur eines bedeuten.   
Dracos Grinsen gefror und betrübt senkte er den Blick. Harry war ein wenig erschreckt über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel. Das kannte er nicht von ihm.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zaghaft und legte eine Hand auf die Schultern des anderen. Der blickte für ein paar Sekunden starr auf den Boden, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn er dahin geht... ich hab immer Angst, dass... dass er nicht zurückkommt..."  
Dracos Stimme schien jeden Augenblick zu brechen, aber er musste nicht weitersprechen. Harry konnte ihn verstehen, nur zu gut...   
Aufmunternd legte er einen Arm um den anderen und strich ein paar Mal über seinen Oberarm, als sie sich langsam in Richtung Kerker begaben.   
  
- - -  
  
Harry war bereits fertig für die Nacht, saß aber noch auf den Decken seines Bettes. Draco befand sich im Bad, aber nicht mehr lange und so musste der Schwarzhaarige sich bald entscheiden. Er wollte den anderen etwas fragen, aber er wusste nicht, wie und ob er es überhaupt tun sollte...  
Als die Badtür aufging und Draco herauskam, verfolgte Harry den anderen Jungen mit seinen grünen Augen.   
Draco wurde sich des Blickes erst klar, als er gerade unter die Decken schlüpfen wollte. Er erwiderte den Blick, aber Harry zeigte keine Reaktion. Anscheinend war er zu tief in Gedanken versunken. Also räusperte sich der Blonde und meinte:  
"Willst du mich was fragen?"  
"Hm?" Vollkommen verwirrt erwachte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich aus seiner Trance.  
"Ob du mich was fragen willst..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Ähm..."   
Verdammt, da war er wohl zu auffällig gewesen. Harry seufzte und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger das Nasenbein. Als er anfing zu sprechen, war sein Blick auf die Decke vor sich gerichtet und nicht auf den anderen Jungen:   
"Ich weiß, warum du die Seiten gewechselt hast, aber nicht wie..."  
Draco schwieg auf die Frage, sah den Gryffindor nur ausdruckslos an. Harry kam sich unwohl vor. Schnell meinte er:  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein... eigentlich geht es mich gar nichts an..." Er wollte sich schon zurücklegen, als Dracos Stimme leise zu ihm herüberdrang.  
"Rede ich im Schlaf?"   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch Harry brach den Kontakt gleich wieder ab.   
"Manchmal..."  
Es war nur ein oder zwei Mal vorgekommen bisher, aber er hatte den anderen reden hören. Es waren nur einzelne Wörter wie 'Nein' oder 'Nicht' gewesen, aber Harry kannte sich mit Alpträumen aus. Er wusste, wann er einen vor sich hatte.   
Soweit er mitbekommen hatte, war den meisten des Ordens nicht bewusst, wie Draco zu ihnen gestoßen war. Plötzlich war er einfach da gewesen, ohne vorher für viel Aufregung zu sorgen. Harry wusste nicht, ob Draco gewusst hatte, dass Snape ein Death Eater gewesen war. Oder ob er sogar gewusst hatte, dass sein Pate ein Spion war. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch gleich an Dumbledore gewandt, aber irgendwie traute Harry ihm das nicht zu. Draco Malfoy war nicht gerade der Mensch, der bei Albus Dumbledore Zuflucht suchte...   
Durch einen von Dracos seltenen Seufzern wurde er zurück in die Realität gerissen.   
"Ich kann dir das nicht wirklich sagen... ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau..." Er schwieg aber Harry stellte keine Fragen, er hatte gelernt, dass man Leute ausreden lassen sollte.   
"Ich sollte in den Sommerferien initialisiert werden... es war irgendeine Zeremonie in irgendwelchen Höhlen. Vater hatte mich betäubt und hingebracht, weil ich mich gewehrt hatte. Ich... ich wollte kein Death Eater werden... das war wohl ziemlich deutlich.   
Ich kann mich nicht an viel erinnern, es ging alles so schnell. Ich wurde in einer dieser Roben in einen großen Raum geschubst. Überall waren Death Eater, die mich aus ihren Masken anstarrten. Sie bildeten einen freien Gang, an dessen Ende sich eine kleine Plattform erhob und auf der... Er stand... Der einzige ohne Maske... Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn wirklich gesehen hab und er... nya, du weißt ja, wie er ausschaut...   
Irgendjemand hat mich nach vorne gestoßen, ich weiß nicht wer. Vater wohl nicht... Neben Ihm standen zwei große Death Eater, ich nehme an Vater und Tante Bellatrix. Im Hintergrund war noch ein kleinerer zusehen... wahrscheinlich dieser Pettigrew..."  
Er schwieg wieder eine Weile, kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob es ihm schwerfiele sich zu erinnern.  
"Auf der Hälfte des Weges hab ich gefühlt, wie er in meinem Kopf herumwühlte. Ich wollte die Augen abwenden, aber ich konnte es nicht... er hat wohl gesehen, dass ich ihm nicht dienen würde, denn er hat einem der Death Eater neben sich etwas zugezischt, das diesen zusammenfahren ließ. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell:  
Irgendwo ist etwas explodiert, dann sind alle Feuer ausgegangen. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich, wie ich runtergerissen wurde, weg von den ganzen Flüchen, die durch die Luft zuckten. Plötzlich hatte ich etwas in der Hand und bevor ich auch nur irgendwas tun konnte, spürte ich, wie ich von allem weggerissen wurde..."  
"Ein Portschlüssel?", hakte Harry nach. Draco nickte.  
"Ich fand mich in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Er schien mich erwartet zu haben, denn alles was er sagte war: _'Ah, Mister Malfoy, guten Abend. Nehmen Sie doch Platz, ich denke, wir haben einiges zu besprechen.'_ "   
Für Minuten schwiegen sie beide. Schließlich wagte Harry zu fragen:  
"Hat Professor Snape dich rausgeholt?"  
"Ja. Er hatte wohl mitgekriegt, dass ich initialisiert werden sollte und hat mit Dumbledore einen Plan ausgetüftelt."  
"Wusstest du, dass Snape-"  
"Nein, nicht bis er am Morgen danach in Dumbledors Büro stand und von allem wusste. Ich wusste, dass er Death Eater gewesen war, Vater hatte da zuhause kein großes Geheimnis draus gemacht. Severus schien das immer unangenehm gewesen zu sein. Ich wusste nie warum. Jetzt habe ich begriffen, dass er nie wollte, dass auch ich in diesen Teufelskreis hineingezogen werde..."  
"Wurde er nicht verdächtigt?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Lord schien wohl irgendeinen anderen Death Eater in meinem Kopf gesehen zu haben kurz bevor alles in die Luft flog. Er hat diesen dann bestraft ohne lang zu zögern... Ich weiß nicht mal, wer es war... wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihn nur mal kurz gesehen ohne zu wissen, dass er überhaupt dazu gehörte..."  
Der Junge brach ab und sah auf die Decke neben sich. Kurzentschlossen stand Harry auf und legte einen Arm um ihn. Draco hatte ihn getröstet, nun musste er für ihn da sein, das war für ihn ganz selbstverständlich.   
  
- - -  
  
Zu Dracos Erleichterung saß Professor Snape am nächsten Morgen schon wieder am Lehrertisch, zwar übermüdet, aber gesund. Nur dieser besorgte Ausdruck, den er nun mit sich herumtrug, machte die Jungen misstrauisch. Und es blieb nicht bei Snape. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren extrem nervös. McGonagall, Hagrid, selbst Dumbledore schien besorgt und wenn Harry eines über die Jahre gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass es nicht gut stehen konnte, wenn der alte Zauberer besorgt war.   
Aber auch wenn sie merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, so hieß das leider nicht, dass sie erfuhren, was es war. Ron und Ginny versuchten etwas von ihren Eltern oder Brüdern zu erfahren, doch auch diese schwiegen eisern. Und so zogen die Tage des Frühlings dahin, mittlerweile wieder strahlend vor Sonnenschein, doch wenn man den Horizont genau betrachtete, dann konnte man die Schatten der Wolken bereits sehen.   
Draco ging mittlerweile mit den Gryffindors in den Unterricht, da für einen Schüler allein sich der Unterricht nicht lohnte. Zuvor war er mit den Ravenclaws gegangen, aber nun, da er sich mit Harry angefreundet hatte, war ihm Gryffindor irgendwie lieber - Severus hatte ihm zwar wieder einen dieser Dafür-könnte-ich-dich-töten-Blicke zugeworfen, als der Junge seine Bitte dem Hauslehrer vorgetragen hatte, aber er hatte es einfach ignoriert. Außerdem schien es Severus noch einen schönen Moment beschert zu haben, da McGonagall vor Schreck eine ganze Kanne Tee über ihren Schreibtisch schüttete, als der Mann ihr sein Anliegen mitteilte.   
Harry war wieder einigermaßen glücklich - so glücklich, wie man in seiner Situation nun mal sein konnte. Er hatte viel verloren im letzten Jahr, hatte diesen Frühling aber auch einiges gewonnen, es konnte den Verlust nicht ersetzen, sicher, aber es konnte den Schmerz darüber lindern.   
Seine Zeit verbrachte er größtenteils mit Draco, da er es immer noch vorzog nicht in großer Gesellschaft zu sein. Aber hin und wieder unternahm er auch etwas mit Hermine und Ron und den anderen aus seinem ehemaligen Schlafsaal. Anfangs hatte sich Draco dabei noch zurückgezogen, hatte dann immer etwas anderes gemacht, aber eines Tages zog Harry ihn einfach mit. Die anderen sollten sich gefälligst an den Blonden gewöhnen, das war seine Meinung. Es gelang sogar einigermaßen. Mit Seamus verstand sich Draco recht gut, sie hatten beide eine ähnliche Art von Humor und konnten sich stundenlang über irgendjemanden lustig machen - Harry fand sich leider hin und wieder selbst als Betroffener wieder... irgendwie hatten die beiden Jungen einen Narren daran gefressen, dass er morgens ohne Brille manchmal gegen die Badezimmertür lief.   
Bei Dean hatte der Slytherin noch ein paar Vorbehalte. Auch wenn er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, war es schwer die Meinung abzulegen, die man ihm Jahrelang eingebläut hatte. Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an ihn und sie verstanden sich auch recht gut.   
Neville würde wohl nie wirklich einen Draht zu Draco finden, dafür waren die Umstände wohl zu gespannt. Anfangs hatte Neville sich meistens zurückgezogen, wenn der andere dabei war, oder geschwiegen. Doch nachdem er ein paar Mal etwas gesagt hatte und Draco keine höhnische Bemerkung in den Raum warf, war er etwas aufgetaut.   
Mit Ginny verstand der Blonde sich ungewöhnlich gut. Dean war schon so manches Mal eifersüchtig geworden, aber Harry glaubte manchmal, dass sie gewisse Dinge nur sagten und taten um Rons entsetzte Reaktion zu sehen. Dracos eine Bemerkung, die er mal beim Abendessen abgegeben hatte - "Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich meinen Vater am besten ärgern kann: Ich heirate einfach in die Weasley-Familie ein!" - hatte den rothaarigen Jungen sich verschlucken lassen und Dean musste den Notfallgriff anwenden, damit Ron nicht erstickte.   
Wessen Verhältnis nun am schwierigsten war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Um Platz eins kämpften immer wieder Draco und Ron gegen Draco und Hermine miteinander. Bei Ron war es noch dieser vererbte Familienhass, der eine Rolle spielte. Die Väter hatten sich schon nicht verstanden, die Söhne bisher auch nicht. Sie kamen aus zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Klassen und das ließ sich wohl nicht so einfach bereinigen. Aber Ron duldete Draco und das war Harry genug. Nur manchmal, wenn Draco wieder einen seiner spitzen Sprüche von sich gab, bröckelte alles ein wenig - obwohl Harry auch sagen musste, dass Ron sich irgendwie sehr leicht provozieren ließ...  
Bei Hermine war es noch komplizierter. Bei ihr war es kein Familienhass, wohl eher Rassenhass. Harry mochte dieses Wort nicht, wusste aber nicht, wie er es anders nennen sollte. Während Draco zu Dean irgendwie einen Draht fand, war das bei ihm und Hermine nicht der Fall. Sie hatten nicht viel gemeinsam - bis auf diese Ablehnung gegen Wahrsagen. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich immer erstaunlich einig. Aber ihr gespanntes Verhältnis würde sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen, denen Harry noch eine Chance gab, wohl nicht so einfach lockern lassen. Denn Draco liebte es sich über das lustig zu machen, was Hermine hoch und heilig war: Die Hauselfenbefreiungsfront! Aber ehrlich gesagt, war Draco da nicht der einzige. Der Rest tat es halt nur nicht so offensichtlich.   
  
- - -  
  
An einem regnerischen Maitag - Draco hatte sich von Harry ein Muggelbuch über Magie empfehlen lassen und lachte sich jetzt dumm und dämlich, während er es las - suchte der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Koffer nach einem Buch, als er plötzlich einen Packen Briefe fand. Einen Moment wunderte er sich, von wem sie waren, bis er sie nahm und Remus' klare Handschrift darauf erkannte. Harry seufzte. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen.   
Remus war ihn im Sommer einige Male besuchen gekommen - nachts oder wenn die Dursleys nicht da gewesen waren. Er hatte nicht versucht ihn aufzumuntern, er wusste selbst nur zu genau, wie es war jemanden zu verlieren, der einem näher stand, als jeder andere sonst. Er hatte ihn meistens nur gehalten, hatte ihm durchs Haar gefahren und ihn gestreichelt. Harry hatte das unterbewusst ein wenig genossen, hatte sich gewünscht, dass Remus Sirius' Platz einnehmen würde. Aber ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass er das nicht konnte. Nicht, dass Remus nicht so nett, nicht so liebevoll war, aber... er war nun einfach nicht Sirius. Er war Remus und Harry liebte ihn deshalb nicht weniger, aber er war nun einfach nicht sein Pate, denn sein Pate war tot.   
Nach den Ferien war ihr Kontakt abgebrochen, nicht von Remus' Seite aus, sondern von Harrys. Der Junge hatte einfach keinen Sinn darin gesehen ihm zu schreiben, aber er hatte ja sowieso in nichts einen Sinn gesehen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Remus irgendjemand anderen angeschrieben hatte aus Sorge und so erfahren hatte, was los war, aber trotz allem hatte er nicht aufgehört zu schreiben. Seine Briefen waren immer regelmäßig am Ende der Woche eingetroffen. Anfangs hatte Harry sie noch gelesen, seit Weihnachten aber nicht mehr. Doch seit kurz vor Ostern war kein Brief mehr eingetroffen, wie dem Schwarzhaarigen nun auffiel. Hatte Remus schließlich doch noch aufgegeben? Oder konnte er nicht mehr schreiben? Wollte er nicht mehr? Kurz starrte Harry auf die Briefe, die Hälfte geöffnet, die andere noch verschlossen. Dann nahm er die Verschlossenen und begann sie zu lesen, vielleicht konnte er ja darin eine Antwort finden.   
Es waren nicht immer lange Briefe, manchmal nur ganz kurze, dann wieder welche über Seiten hinweg. Sie beinhielten meist nur banales, manchmal ein paar skurrile Dinge, die Remus erlebt hatte. Über die Vollmondnächte schrieb er nichts, aber Harry fiel auf, dass die Briefe, die in einer Vollmondwoche geschrieben worden waren, nie sehr lange waren. Es musste wirklich schwer sein diese grausame Krankheit mit sich herumzuschleppen. Dann kam Harry beim letzten Brief an. Er war nicht lang, da Remus es wohl eilig gehabt hatte. _Sondermission des Ordens_, las der Junge. _Es könnte sein, dass ich für ein paar Wochen nicht schreiben kann, ich komme dich besuchen, wenn ich wieder da bin. Es dürfte Mai werden, aber wann genau kann ich nicht sagen._ Daran lag es also. Besuchen? Harry überlas noch einmal den Satz. Ja, tatsächlich besuchen! Der Junge konnte nicht sagen warum, aber es freute ihn, dass Remus kommen würde. Unterbewusst hatte er ihn doch sehr vermisst. Er war nun mal, ob Harry wollte oder nicht, so etwas wie sein dritter Vater. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Remus nicht wie seinen beiden anderen ergehen würde.   
  
- - -  
  
"Oh, ist das _geil_!" Draco kicherte wieder unbändig und rollte sich auf den Bauch. In seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten schon die Lachtränen. "Dieses Buch ist so lächerlich!!"  
Harry sah von den Briefen auf und seufzte. "Das ist eines der meistverkauften Bücher des Fantasygenre..."  
"Muggel mögen so was wirklich?"  
"Ja."  
"... wie lächerlich!!" Der Blonde brach wieder in Gelächter aus. Harry ignorierte ihn nach einem Kopfschütteln.   
"Was hast du da?", fragte Draco dann, nachdem er noch ein paar Minuten gelacht hatte. Mittlerweile lag er auf dem Rücken und ließ den Kopf über die Bettkante baumeln um den anderen Jungen anzusehen,   
"Briefe von Remus", antwortete Harry ohne aufzusehen, während er sie sortierte und wieder zurück in den Koffer legte.   
"Professor Lupin?"  
"Ja."  
"Was macht der eigentlich?"  
"Sondermission."   
"Das hast du gar nicht erzählt."   
"Ähm... ich hab es bis eben auch gar nicht gewusst."   
Draco sah ihn so verwirrt an, dass er ihm die Umstände erklärte. Und anscheinend prangten seine Sorgen mitten in seinem Gesicht, denn als er fertig war, sagte der andere Junge nur:  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dem passiert schon nichts."  
"Und warum nicht?"  
"Sev sagt immer: Einen Werwolf kriegt nichts klein. Da kannst du draufhauen, ihn schlagen, ihn treten und sonst was mit ihm machen, ein Werwolf steht immer wieder auf..."  
Harry sah ihn ein wenig geschockt aus.   
"Schau mich nicht so an... das meint er halt... aber Sev hat sowieso 'nen Werwolfstick..."   
"Bitte?"  
Draco blieb ein paar Sekunden stumm, bevor er mit einem Schulterzucken meinte:  
"Ach, weiß auch nicht genau. Onkel Rodolphus hat mal gemeint, dass Sev seit seinem fünften oder sechsten Schuljahr irgendwie ganz fanatisch nach Werwölfen ist. Er hat alles über sie gelesen, besonders über Bannung und so. War aus irgendeinem Grund scharf drauf die Viecher bei Verstand zu halten. Keine Ahnung warum... Nya, hat's im Endeffekt ja auch geschafft", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete. Aber Harry stutzte.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Hm?", Draco sah wieder auf.  
"Dass er es im Endeffekt noch geschafft hat?"  
Für Sekunden sah der Blonde den anderen an. "Nya... wie ich es sage. Er hat irgendwann den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt und die Werwölfe damit bei Verstand gehalten."  
Harry war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. "_Snape_ hat den Wolfsbanntrank _entwickelt_?!"  
Von der Reaktion ein wenig eingeschüchtert, nickte der Blonde. Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, besann sich dann aber. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihn das so überraschte. Eigentlich hätte er sich das auch denken können. Es sah Snape ja irgendwie schon ähnlich. Harry kicherte. Eigentlich war es typisch.   
"Willst du den Grund wissen, warum er werwolfsfanatisch ist?"  
Interessiert sah Draco wieder auf und lauschte der Geschichte über Severus, Sirius und dem beinah tödlichen Streich.   
  
- - -  
  
"Hast du eine Ahnung, warum die beiden sich so gehasst haben?"   
Es war schon ein wenig Zeit vergangen, seit Harry die Geschichte erzählt hatte. Draco hatte sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet, Harry auf das Bett gelegt und nachgedacht. Bei seiner Frage erntete er nur einen verwirrten Blick aus grauen Augen.   
"Sirius und Snape... eigentlich weiß ich gar keinen richtigen Grund... alle Geschichten, die ich kenne, haben sich erst ab der fünften Klasse abgespielt, aber wenn man beide manchmal so reden gehört hat, hätte man meinen können, dass sie sich schon Zeit ihres Lebens gehasst haben..."   
"Hm..." Draco überlegte eine Weile, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich kenn' die meisten Geschichten von den beiden nicht einmal. Sev schweigt sich darüber ja tot... die einzige Möglichkeit es herauszufinden wäre ihn zu fragen..."  
Beide Jungen schwiegen, dann sahen sie sich an und Harry meinte trocken:  
"Dann wäre ich in Voldemorts Nähe definitiv sicherer..."  
Draco kicherte und widmete sich wieder dem Buch um kurz darauf erneut in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen.   
"Könntest du das Buch heute Abend beim Essen bitte nicht erwähnen?"  
"Warum?" brachte der Blonde unter Mühe hervor.   
"Weil das Hermines Lieblingsbuch ist und sie es alles andere als lächerlich findet..."   
Draco lachte nur noch mehr und freute sich bereits jetzt aufs Abendessen. Harry seufzte. Er hätte das vielleicht besser nicht sagen sollen.   
  
- - -  
  
Wieder verging einige Zeit in Stille, die nur von Dracos hysterischem Lachen durchbrochen wurde. Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob es normal war, dass sich reinblütige Zauberer so über Muggelbücher amüsieren konnten. Dann klopfte es plötzlich. Beide Jungen sahen auf. Dann wandten sie ihre Blicke zueinander. Es klopfte normalerweise nie an dieser Tür, Snape platzte einfach immer so hinein. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin, zuckte Draco nur mit den Schultern, während er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.   
"Herein?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam-  
"Remus!!!"   
Bevor der Mann auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, war Harry bereits zu ihm gestürmt und hatte ihn umarmt. Überrascht erwiderte der Werwolf die Umarmung. Diese Reaktion hatte er am wenigsten erwartet. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Harry immer noch in dieser apathischen Gemütslage vorzufinden, die ihm Ron und Hermine über die letzten Monate geschildert hatten, aber anscheinend war es damit nun vorbei. Remus fragte sich, was in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert war, in denen er weg gewesen war.   
"Harry... geht's dir gut?" Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er den Jungen von sich weg um ihn anzusehen - und blickte zu seiner weiteren Überraschung in ein vor Freude strahlendes Gesicht.   
"Ja, mir geht es gut."   
Remus seufzte erleichtert auf und umarmte den Jungen gleich noch einmal. Das war das schönste Willkommensgeschenk, das er sich hatte wünschen können. Er hatte ja schon einen unglaublichen Schreck gekriegt, als Ginny - die er in der Eingangshalle getroffen hatte - ihm erzählte, dass Harry jetzt in Slytherin wohnte. Verwirrung war dazu gekommen, als er Severus - der ihm kurz danach zufälligerweise über den Weg gelaufen war - zaghaft gefragt hatte, ob er den Jungen vielleicht holen könnte und von dem anderen ohne großes Zögern den Weg zu Slytherin, das Passwort und den Weg zum Zimmer erklärt bekommen hatte. Irgendwie hatte sich einiges verändert, seit er weggegangen war.   
"Aber was ist mit dir? Du siehst müde aus...", riss ihn Harrys Stimme schließlich aus den Gedanken.   
Er lächelte matt und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Ich hab heute Nacht nicht lang geschlafen."  
Der Junge nickte und ließ den Mann schließlich ganz in das Zimmer treten. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er das ganz vergessen. In dem Moment stand Draco vom Bett auf.  
"Hi, Professor Lupin."  
Remus stutzte. Slytherin war eine Sache, ein Zimmer mit Draco Malfoy eine andere. "... hallo, Draco..."  
Der Blonde lächelte kurz und wandte sich dann Richtung Ausgang. Harry hielt ihn auf.  
"Du musst nicht gehen..."  
"Ich weiß, aber ihr zwei habt sicherlich viel zu erzählen. Ich muss sowieso noch mal zu Sev... und das Buch dürfte ihn auch interessieren!", fügte er noch grinsend dazu und verschwand.   
Die beiden Verbleibenden schauten ihm nach, Harry wieder kopfschüttelnd, Remus noch mehr verwirrt.   
"... Sev?!!", fragte er schließlich. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.  
"Das ist 'ne lange Geschichte..."  
"Na dann, solltest du lieber mal damit anfangen."   
  
- - -  
  
Harry merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, während er Remus alles mögliche erzählte. Nicht viel von der Zeit vor Ostern, nur ein paar Sätze, ein paar Entschuldigungen, aber der Mann winkte ab und meinte, er könnte dies verstehen, Harry brauchte sich deswegen nicht zu entschuldigen. Der Junge lächelte dankbar und erzählte dann von allem, was er bisher mit Draco erlebt hatte. Remus wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy angefreundet hatte, aber es war okay für ihn. Anscheinend konnte der Junge ja auch nett sein, wenn er wollte.   
Nachdem Harry alles erzählt hatte, war es fast Zeit für's Abendessen, doch vorher wollte der Junge auch noch etwas wissen.   
"Was hast du gemacht? Du warst fast zwei Monate weg."  
Remus seufzte und sah den Schwarzhaarigen lang an. Harry ahnte, auf was es hinauslaufen würde.   
"Du hast doch gesehen, zu was es führt, wenn mir alles verschwiegen wird..." Sein Ton war ernst und genau das schien Remus wohl zur Aufgabe zu bringen.   
"Ich war in Rumänien, zusammen mit Charlie."  
"Was habt ihr gemacht?"  
"Versucht rauszufinden, wie weit Voldemort schon vorgedrungen ist. Und gleichzeitig Verbündete suchen."  
"Und?", hakte der Junge nach, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich eine Antwort bekommen würde.   
Remus seufzte wieder, zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... ein paar Verbündete haben wir gefunden. Ansonsten... ein Teil der Vampire scheint sich auf Voldemorts Seite geschlagen zu haben, andere nicht. Die meisten wollen einfach ihre Ruhe haben und sich raushalten. Die Werwolffraktion ist auch gespalten, wir haben nicht wirklich viel rauskriegen können, aber... anscheinend sammelt Voldemort seine Anhänger..."  
Harry senkte den Blick. Es war nichts wirklich neues für ihn. Warum wusste er auch nicht. In den Zeitungen war immer noch nichts über den Dunklen Lord zu lesen, keine Übergriffe, keine Angriffe. Es war wohl auch keine Zensur, nun nicht mehr. Aber die Gesichter von den schlossansässigen Ordensmitgliedern sprachen teilweise Bände, irgendwas musste im Gang sein und Anhängerscharen war das einzige, was ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit von Statten gehen konnte. Eine Weile herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, dann riss sich Harry von diesen Gedanken los. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, konnte er sich darüber noch genug Gedanken machen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr merkte er, dass die Essenszeit bereits angebrochen war.  
"Komm, gehen wir essen... solange noch was da ist und Draco nicht alles weggefuttert hat..."  
  
- - -  
  
"Und dann hat der Kerl 'Simsalabim' gesagt und ganz plötzlich war alles wieder in Ordnung!" Ginny, Seamus, Ron und sogar Neville prusteten wie auf Kommando los. Draco lag sowieso schon mehr auf dem Tisch, als er daran saß. Dean schaute ein wenig verwirrt in der Runde umher und Hermine hatte in diesem Augenblick beschlossen den Blonden auch nie nur ein kleines bisschen zu mögen. Er konnte sich ja liebendgerne über B.ELFE.R lustig machen, auch über sie, aber _nicht_ über ihr Lieblingsbuch!   
Harry und Remus traten ein wenig überrascht zu der Gruppe. Normalerweise saßen sie immer am Gryffindortisch, aber diesmal saßen sie stattdessen am Tisch von Slytherin. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm es mit einem Schulterzucken hin und setzte sich neben Draco. Remus nahm neben ihm Platz.   
Nachdem die Kinder sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatten, begrüßten sie ihren alten Professor, nur Hermine brummte etwas Unverständliches. Sie schien das mit dem Buch doch recht persönlich zu nehmen. Als Draco gerade zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzen wollte, stieß Harry ihm in die Seite. Nach einem scharfen und zugleich bittenden Blick, rollte der Blonde nur mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sein stetiges Kichern unterließ er aber nicht.   
Remus betrachtete die beiden Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln. Er konnte nicht anders, aber die beiden erinnerten ihn an Sirius und James. Draco schien wohl doch mehr Black als Malfoy zu sein, denn er hatte die gleichen spitzen Bemerkungen, das anzügliche Grinsen, die anderen typisch Black - nun gut jedenfalls typisch Sirius - Blicke drauf. Harry glich nicht nur äußerlich seinem Vater, sondern auch innerlich. Auch wenn er seiner Mutter charakterlich ähnlicher war, den Humor hatte er eindeutig von James geerbt. Ansonsten würde er ziemlich empfindlich auf Dracos Witze reagieren. Lily hatte immer Anfälle bekommen, wenn Sirius einen seiner typischen Sprüche abgelassen hatte.   
Das Essen verlief lustig, die restlichen Gryffindors machten auch die Entdeckung, dass es eine ganz andere Perspektive war an einem der übrigen Haustische zu sitzen, McGonagall stand mittlerweile wohl vor dem Herzinfarkt, denn sie sah extrem geschockt aus, als sie diesmal die ganze Truppe inklusive Remus am Slytherintisch sah und Snape schien sich bei den Hauselfen einen Whiskey bestellt zu haben, jedenfalls sah das Glas, das neben seinem normalen Becher stand, verdächtig nach einem Whiskeyglas aus. Dumbledore schien über die ganze Situation sehr erfreut, denn er lachte immer wieder in ihre Richtung.   
Als die Essenszeit ihrem Ende zuging und eigentlich nur noch Draco aß - der sowieso immer als erster anfing und als letzter aufhörte - trat Snape ganz plötzlich hinter sie.   
Er stellte einen Becher mit einer weißdampfenden Flüssigkeit vor Lupin und meinte:  
"Trink es gleich, bevor du es wieder vergisst..."   
Remus blinzelte überrascht, schluckte aber dann - wenn auch wiederwillig angesichts des Geschmacks - den Wolfsbanntrank in großen Zügen hinunter. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore es dem Tränkemeister befohlen oder er es aus freien Stücken gemacht hatte. Er tippte eigentlich eher auf letzteres, weil er den Direktor noch nicht besucht hatte. Eigentlich verwunderlich, aber irgendwie war dieser Tag schon so verrückt gewesen, dass es ihn nicht wirklich störte.   
Dann holte Snape ein Buch aus seinem Umhang und legte es mit einem Murren neben Dracos Teller. Harry erkannte es, als das, was er dem anderen Jungen zum Lesen gegeben hatte.   
"Schon gelesen?" Die grauen Augen musterten ihren Paten, nicht wirklich überrascht. Severus las unglaublich schnell, allerdings fand er nicht immer Zeit dazu 'Freizeitliteratur' zu lesen, wie er es nannte.   
"Ja...", sonderlich begeistert klang die Stimme nicht. Weiter sprechen konnte er nicht, denn Neville fiel eine Schüssel herunter, die unter einem schrillen Klirren zerbrach. Snape starrte kurz ein paar Sekunden auf die Scherben. Dann meinte er emotionslos, bevor er sich abwandte:  
"Versucht 'Simsalabim'..."  
Die Rein- und Halbblüterfraktion am Tisch brach wieder in Gelächter aus, während Hermine sie alle wütend anfunkelte.   
  
- - -  
  
Remus blieb noch ein paar Tage, musste dann aber auch wieder gehen. Vorher nahm er Harry noch das Versprechen ab, ihm dieses Mal auf seine Briefe zu antworten. Der Junge stimmte lachend zu und zu Remus Belustigung meinte Draco, der das Gespräch zufälligerweise mitbekommen hatte, dass er Harry ansonsten in den Hintern treten würde.   
Das Wetter war inzwischen konstant. Seit Tagen schien die Sonne vom wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel hinab, die Luft jeden Tag um ein paar Grad erwärmend. Die Tage wurden länger und die Nächte kürzer. Die meisten Schüler verbrachten Pausen, Freistunden und Abende mittlerweile auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss. Genossen die warmen Strahlen, die sie im Winter und am Anfang des verregneten Frühlings so vermisst hatten, und ließen sie ihre Sorgen für ein paar weitere glückliche Momente vertreiben.   
Auch Harry versuchte das, so gut er konnte, doch immer wenn er einem der Ordensmitglieder begegnete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass wohl etwas in der Luft lag. Der nervöse Ausdruck war immer noch nicht aus ihren Gesichtern gewichen und Snape schien immer häufiger zu Versammlungen von Voldemort gerufen zu werden.   
Im Kreis von fünf saßen die Weasleys, Hermine, Harry und Draco nun häufiger zusammen und beratschlagten, was der Grund für alles sein könnte. Draco stellte irgendwann die Frage, die keiner auszusprechen wagte, doch Harry meinte nur, dass er bereits seit dem letzten Schuljahr keine Träume oder Visionen mehr über Voldemort gehabt hätte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es irgendwie geschafft hatte den dunklen Magier auszusperren oder ob dieser nur bedächtiger mit seinen Gedanken geworden war. Er wollte auch nicht versuchen in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen, was er seinen Freund ein wenig kleinlaut vortrug. Doch diese waren nur entsetzt darüber und er musste ihnen mindestens hundertmal versprechen, dass er es wirklich nicht versuchen würde. Draco erinnerte ihn seit diesem Tag jedes Mal vorm Schlafengehen daran und ließ nicht locker, bis er vollends überzeugt war. Das konnte nur unter Umständen einige Zeit dauern...   
Die Prüfungen kamen und gingen vorbei, keiner befürchtete durchgefallen zu sein, vielleicht war das Ergebnis hin und wieder nicht so wie gewollt, aber sie würden es wohl alle schaffen. Die vorletzte Juniwoche brach an und so näherte sich nicht nur der Sommeranfang, sondern auch die letzten Sommerferien, die sie je haben würden. Keiner konnte wirklich glauben, dass das letzte Schuljahr schon so nahe vor der Tür stand.   
  
- - -  
  
"Hm... in einem Jahr sind wir fertig...", meinte Draco, als sie am 20. Juni ins Bett gingen.   
"Ja... gar nicht mehr so lang..."  
Der Blonde nickte. "Was machst du nach der Schule?"  
Harry überlegte eine Weile. "Ich denke, ich werde Auror..."  
Der andere grinste. "Ja, das passt auch."   
"Und du?"  
Nun überlegte Draco. "Eigentlich... muss ich nur warten, bis Vater, Mutter, Tantchen, Onkelchen und Rabastan sich gegenseitig umbringen..."  
Die grünen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Bitte was?!"  
"Was denn? Dann hab ich ausgesorgt... dann krieg ich Malfoy Manor plus Vermögen und Lestrange Manor plus Vermögen, weil weder Tantchen und Onkelchen noch Rabastan Kinder haben..."  
Harry war irgendwie zu entsetzt um etwas sagen zu können.   
"Und wenn Sev tot ist, krieg ich dem sein Haus und sein Geld auch noch..." Dracos Augen waren zu überlegenden Schlitzen verengt, dann trat ein missmutiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Aber was soll ich eigentlich mit drei Häusern machen? Allein Malfoy Manor ist viel zu groß um alleine darin zu wohnen..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich entnervt in die Kissen fallen. "Ist das dein einziges Problem?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hey, ich kann nichts dafür. Ich stamme nun mal aus einer Wirtschaftsfamilie, wir überlegen immer, wie wir das größte Kapital erlangen können... das kann man nicht so leicht abstellen."  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dann löschte er das Licht.  
"Was hast du versprochen?", kam Dracos Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.  
"Dass ich nicht versuche in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen..."   
"Brav." Glücklicherweise schien der Blonde heute mit einem Mal zufrieden gestellt zu sein.   
Gerade als Harry ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen wollte, meinte der andere:  
"Morgen ist Sommeranfang, oder?"  
"Äh... ja, warum?"  
"Merlin sei Dank, dann hört Sevs Frühlingslaune auf..."  
"Was?"  
"Sevs Frühlingslaune... er hasst Frühling, das ist echt schlimm, er ist zu dieser Zeit immer am miesesten gelaunt."  
Harry lachte, dann meinte Draco noch:   
"Allerdings fängt dann seine Sommerlaune an, weil Sommer hasst er auch abartig..."  
  
- - -  
  
_Dunkelheit war es, was ihn umgab. Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, kein Funken Licht, nirgends zu sehen. Es war still, totenstill, als ob nichts leben würde, als ob nichts je gelebt hätte. Harry stand... oder flog er? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er spürte Wind, erst nur leicht, dann stärker.   
Lichter funkelten unter ihm auf, Tausende, Millionen. Gelbe, weiße, grüne, rote, sogar blaue. Weitere, in allen Farben des Regenbogens, Farben darüber hinaus. Manche Lichter waren klein, andere groß. Manche bewegten sich, andere waren still, wieder andere blinkten unaufhörlich. Es gab Punkte, Streifen, Kreise, Quadrate, Rechtecke, Kugeln, Quader, Pyramiden. Sie blendeten und Harry musste die Augen zusammenkneifen.   
Dann trat der Lärm an seine Ohren, aber er konnte keine einzelnen Geräusche ausmachen, dafür war es zu viel auf einmal, das auf ihn eindrang. Irgendwann sah er Bewegungen unter sich. Eigentlich hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit etwas zwischen den Lichtern bewegt, aber dies war wie ein großer Strom gewesen, die Bewegungen, die er jetzt sah, waren anders. Einzelner, schneller... ungewöhnlicher... In großen Sprüngen huschten sie über die Lichter, aber immer nur ganz kurz, als ob sie eigentlich gar nicht da wären. Wieder ein Schwall von Lärm, wieder keine Möglichkeit Dinge herauszufiltern.   
Dann erklang das kalte Lachen über allem, deutlich und klar, sämtlichen Lärm übertönend. Harry drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand plötzlich der Mond, voll und hell, beschien die Lichter unter sich. Doch inmitten des Mondes befand sich eine Gestalt, klein im Gegensatz zum stillen Erdtrabanten und gleichzeitig doch so groß.   
Harry konnte sie nicht erkennen, wallende Gewänder umhüllten sie, nur ihr Lachen drang deutlich durch die Nacht.   
Dann öffnete die Gestalt ihre Augen und als Harry in die rote Iris mit der schlitzförmigen Pupille sah, zerbarst unter ihm alles in einer schrillen Kakophonie verschiedenster Geräusche. Schreie waren nun herauszuhören, Explosionen, Quietschen, Bersten, Brechen, doch über allem trohnte immer noch das kalte, grausame Lachen und dann war es wieder ganz still und kein Licht schien mehr am Boden...   
_  
Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry auf, sein Atem ging schnell, seine Augen waren geweitet. Er musste geschrieen haben, denn auch Draco war wach und sah ihn durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an. Die grünen Augen wanderten aus dem Fenster, konnten nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken und sahen gleichzeitig, dass sich alles geändert hatte.   
Der Blonde zündete eine Kerze an. Die Uhr zeigte 3:27 Uhr, es war still um sie herum und er wagte es nicht laut zu sprechen:  
"Was ist?"  
Minuten starrten sie sich nur in die Augen, Harry atmete weiterhin schwer. Er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Dann fand er seine Stimme wieder.   
"Es hat begonnen... von nun an herrscht Krieg."  
  


_**Daily Prophet - Sonderausgabe 21.06.1996  
  
Die Welt liegt in Trümmern - die Apokalypse ist letztendlich gekommen  
  
**In einer beispiellosen Aktion haben heute Nacht Millionen von Menschen ihr Leben lassen müssen, als der Unnennbare um 3:27 Uhr England in einer gewaltigen Explosion erzittern ließ. Die Nacht war still und vom Vollmond übertrohnt, als der Dunkle Lord mit Hilfe seiner Dunklen Armee London zerstört hat.  
Mit tiefster Trauer müssen wir Ihnen berichten, dass nicht nur sämtliche Regierungseinrichtungen der Muggel und deren gesamte Königsfamilie, sondern auch das Zauberministerium, sowie St. Mungos Hospital für magische Verletzungen als auch die Winkelgasse, vernichtet wurden.  
Unseren Quellen zufolge ist unter den Opfern auch Zauberminister Fudge, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Londoner Wohnsitz aufhielt.  
Wir sind erschüttert über diese Zerstörungswut und trauern mit all jenen - nicht nur Zauberern, sondern auch Muggeln - die ihre Familie, Freunde und Bekannten verloren haben. Wir haben keinerlei Informationen, wie der Unnennbare eine Zerstörung dieses Ausmaßes bewerkstelligen konnte, von der einstigen Metropole steht nichts mehr. Selbst unter den Bomben des muggelischen Zweiten Weltkrieges hat es keine solche Zerstörung gegeben.  
Von einigen unserer Auslandskorrespondenten haben wir erfahren, dass auch in anderen Ländern die Gewaltwelle um sich greift. Sowohl Irland, als auch Belgien, die Niederlande, Frankreich, Luxemburg und Deutschland befinden sich im Ausnahmezustand. Nicht nur die Zauberregierungseinrichtungen wurden gestürzt, sondern auch jene der Muggel. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es weitere Übergriffe geben wird. Experten sind der Ansicht, dass bereits in wenigen Tagen ganz Europa unter der Herrschaft der Death Eater steht. Wie weit sich der Putsch über die Erde ziehen wird, lässt sich jedoch nicht einschätzen.  
  
**Wort an die Nation - von Percy Weasley, Stellvertreter Cornelius Fudges**_  
  
_Liebe Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger  
  
Unser Land wurde heute von der schwersten Katastrophe seiner Geschichte gezeichnet. Nicht einmal in den alten Kriegen mussten so viele unschuldige Menschen auf einmal sterben. Wir alle sind erfüllt von tiefster Trauer, von Schmerz und von Hass. Doch wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir nicht alleine sind. Nicht nur wir wurden erschüttert und nicht nur wir wissen nun, was Verlust bedeutet.  
Die kommenden Zeiten werden schwierig, hart, vielleicht werden einige von uns sie nicht überleben. Ich möchte Sie nicht anlügen, wahrscheinlich werden viele von uns nicht überleben. Aber ich bitte Sie, niemals aufzugeben, denn das einzige was uns nun noch retten und aufrecht erhalten kann, ist die Hoffnung. Verlieren Sie die Hoffnung nicht, halten Sie sie fest. Vergessen Sie nicht, Sie sind nicht allein, es wird immer jemanden geben, der an Ihrer Seite stehen wird. Was uns nun bevorstehen wird, wird unsere größte Prüfung sein, stehen wir auf und treten wir ihr entgegen, in der Hoffnung sie bestehen zu können.  
Merlin stehe uns allen bei._


	7. Interlude Proclamation

**Zwischenwort:** So, nachdem der erste Akt nun vorbei ist, möchte ich kurz die Gelegenheit nutzen mich für all die vielen lieben Kommentare zu bedanken alle Kommischreiber knuffelt Ich hoffe stark, dass ihr weiterlest, auch wenn - wie man sich ja schon denken kann - die Story jetzt andere Formen annehmen wird.   
Eigentlich wollte ich mich erst am Ende wieder melden, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass es verwirren könnte, wenn die Story jetzt plötzlich wo ganz anders einsetzt. Bedingung beim Wettbewerb war, dass die Story aus zwei Teilen besteht, die einen Zeitunterschied von mindestens 5 Jahren haben müssen. Also wundert euch nicht, dass es jetzt ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft weitergeht  
Gut, das war's schon wieder Noch einmal vielen Dank für euer Feedback sich darüber immer wieder freut Und nun geht's weiter!  
PS: Ganz kurz noch', Setho ist aus 'Hellsing' entliehen, hat also nichts zu tun mit Seto aus 'Yu Gi Oh' oder dem ägyptischen Gott Seth. Ich habe nur eine alte Legende gebraucht und da gerade die letzte Folge Hellsing noch mal lief, als ich die Szene geschrieben habe, hab' ich mir Setho ausgeliehen. Ich hoffe, man verzeiht' (obwohl nur der Name geliehen ist, seine Geschichte stammt von mir!) Jetzt aber wirklich:   
Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen  
  
- - -

**Interlude - Proclamation  
**  
Preiset ihn, den Großen Lord! Ihr alle, die ihr Ihm immer treu gedient habt! Liebet Ihn, den Großen Lord, der euch das Heil schenken wird! Und ihr, fürchtet Ihn! Ihr, die ihr euch Ihm verwehrt habt! Fürchtet Ihn! Denn Er wird kommen euch zu richten und eure letzte Hoffnung zu zerstören.  
Höret: Wenn sich der sechste Monat des Jahres seinem Ende nähert, wird sich der letzte Kampf um das Schicksal dieser Welt entscheiden!


	8. Act 2 Part 1: Living in war

**Act Two - Hope**

  
  
Part 1 - Living in war

_Das Herz kriegt Narben, und die Seele Flecken,  
bis wir am Schluss unter Schmerzen verrecken.  
Was für ein grausames Leben!  
Was für eine seltsame Welt!  
Wozu wird uns Hoffnung gegeben,  
wenn man doch  
in ein Meer voller Dunkelheit fällt?_

__

__

_(Mozart - Was für ein grausames Leben)_

  
  
Gierig reckten sich die grünen Grashalme nach oben, streckten sich mit all ihrer Kraft der Sonne entgegen, auf dass sie so viel von ihrem wertvollen Licht ergattern konnten wie möglich. Der Wind half ihnen beim Aufstehen, fuhr unter sie und hob sie hoch, weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen. Freudig ließen sie sich wiegen, hin und her, immer wieder aufs Neue. Es war so schön wieder stehen zu können, nicht gebeugt zu sein unter weißer Last, die zwar schützte doch gleichzeitig so kalt war.   
Die Tiere krochen langsam aus ihren Behausungen, streckten sich ebenfalls der Sonne entgegen, die sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatten hinter den grauen Wolken, die sie so lange bekämpft hatten. Doch sie waren schwächer geworden, so wie immer, und hatten schließlich aufgeben müssen. Gerade an dem Tag, an dem die Zeit der Sonne von Neuem eingeleitet wurde.   
Hoch oben auf dem Berg über dem Schloss blies der Wind immer noch kalt. So war es jedes Jahr und so würde es jedes Jahr sein. Eines, das sich durch nichts ändern würde, egal was passierte. Hier oben war er frei, ungebunden von allem, konnte seine Kraft entfalten. Nichts stellte sich ihm entgegen außer dem hohen Nordturm des Schlosses. Doch in all den Jahren, in denen er gegen diesen Turm geweht hatte, hatte auch er seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Die Steine waren schon lange nicht mehr so, wie sie es bei Erbauung des Schlosses gewesen waren. Sie waren rundlicher, abgenutzter. Selbst Hogwarts war nicht unvergänglich... auch wenn es die Hoffnung so vieler Menschen war.   
Wieder blies der Wind um den Turm, durch die Zinnen hindurch, wo sich sonst nie ein Hindernis auftat. Doch an diesem Tag war es nicht so einfach durch eine der Zinnen zu kommen, an diesem Tag war dort etwas, das lange nicht mehr dort gestanden hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht, denn wenn man seit Anbeginn der Zeit lebte, dann vergas man sobald man sah, konnte man sich doch nicht alles behalten. Und doch kam dem Wind diese Gestalt seltsam vertraut vor, fast so, als ob er sie vor Jahren schon einmal dort oben, auf genau jenem Platz, in genau jener Pose gesehen hatte.   
Der schwarze Umhang des jungen Mannes wurde mit einem Windstoß um seinen Körper geblasen. Die luftigen Finger zerrten daran, doch nur für Sekunden, bevor sie den Stoff wieder losließen und ihren Weg fortsetzten. Mit einem leisen Knistern fiel der Umhang wieder zurück. Es war Mittag, doch keine Glocke läutete. Schon seit Jahren war sie nicht mehr in Betrieb. Hogwarts, magische Schule für Zauberei und Magie war Vergangenheit, wie so vieles andere auch in diesen Zeiten. Hogwarts, Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phönix war Realität. Eine bittere, traurige Realität.   
Grüne Augen wanderten langsam vom Horizont hinab auf den Boden. Ein einziger Schritt...   
"Whow! Ne! Das mach ich nicht noch einmal mit, das sag ich dir gleich!!"   
Überrascht wandte Harry den Kopf und blinzelte in das wütende Gesicht des anderen. Ein Paar grauer Augen funkelte ihn trotzig an und der lange Zeigefinger der rechten Hand war auf ihn gerichtet.   
"Hab' ich einen Grund zu springen?", fragte er erwartend zurück.   
"Woher soll ich das wissen?! Was weiß ich, was in deinem komischen Kopf vorgeht, überhaupt könntest du dir mal wieder die Haare schneiden lassen..."   
Harry blinzelte. Was bitte hatte das alles für einen Zusammenhang? Er seufzte. Was fragte er bei Draco Malfoy nach einem Zusammenhang? Dieser Mann konnte in einem Moment ernst über ein Thema reden und in der nächsten vor Freude quietschen wegen einem Stück Schokolade.   
Dann befühlte Harry seine Haare. So lang waren sie doch gar nicht und außerdem-  
"Deine sind doch viel länger..."  
"Meine sind dafür aber auch ordentlich gepflegt nach hinten gekämmt und hängen nicht kreuz und quer in der Gegend rum..."  
Wieder ein Seufzen. "Mir egal..."  
"Schön, mir aber nicht, jetzt komm darunter!"   
Mit einem belustigten Grinsen streckte Harry den Arm aus und fühlte im nächsten Augenblick, wie der andere ihm von den Zinnen herunter half. Dann blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Kurz blinzelten sie beide, während sie sich ansahen.  
"Hatten wir das nicht vor sieben Jahren schon mal?", fragte Draco zweifelnd.   
"Jupp, vor genau sieben Jahren, ebenfalls am Frühlingsanfang."  
"... glaubst du, das hat was zu bedeuten?!"   
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Seit wann glaubst du denn an so was?"  
Es schien, als sei diese Tatsache dem anderen erst jetzt wieder eingefallen. "Ach ja, stimmt ja, ich bin ja gar nicht abergläubig."   
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und folgte dann seinem lachenden Freund hinunter ins Schloss.   
  
- - -Sieben Jahre waren nun vergangen seit Harry und Draco Freundschaft geschlossen hatten. Sieben Jahre seit sie sich das Zimmer unten in den Gewölben von Slytherin teilten. Sieben Jahre seit dem schicksalhaften Frühling, der für sie beide Wendungen gebracht hatte, die sich niemals hätten träumen lassen. Sie waren wie Brüder seit der Zeit, hatten soviel miteinander erlebt und gelitten. Sie kannten manchmal den anderen besser als sich selbst, wussten was er dachte, was er fühlte. Es war seltsam so jemanden zu haben, so etwas wie eine Seelenverwandtschaft. Aber es tat gut, vor allem in den Zeiten, in denen sie lebten.   
Sieben Jahre waren es auch, in der London nichts weiter als ein Trümmerfeld war. Sieben Jahre seit so viele unschuldige Menschen während so kurzer Zeit hatten sterben müssen. Sieben Jahre seit Voldemort nicht nur das Land, sondern den ganzen Kontinent mit eiserner Hand beherrschte.   
Selbst für den Orden war es damals überraschend gewesen. Snape hatte zwar gewusst, dass irgendetwas anstand, aber er hatte nicht herausfinden können was. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nur diejenigen eingeweiht, die unmittelbar beteiligt gewesen waren. Und auch nur jene wussten, wie die gewaltige Explosion zustande gekommen war, die die einstmals blühende Großmetropole innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einem Ort des Todes gemacht hatte.   
Die Zahl der Opfer war nie ganz geklärt worden, zehn Millionen... vielleicht sogar elf... Es war nicht nur der innere Kern Londons gewesen, auch seine Peripherie, all die vielen Vororte. Andere Großstädte folgten in den folgenden Tagen, wurden von lebhaften Städten zu toten Schuttwüsten, in der nicht einmal mehr eine Pflanze überleben konnte. In den restlichen Ländern Europa passierte dasselbe. Selbst wenn die Zauberministerien gewarnt waren, so konnten sie doch nichts tun, denn Voldemort agierte nicht nur von außen, sondern auch von innen. Wochen und Monate vergingen und immer mehr Länder wurden besetzt. Japan, China, Russland. Selbst die USA stand mittlerweile unter der Kontrolle des Dunklen Lords und noch immer setzte er seine Eroberungen fort. Nicht mehr so schnell wie zuvor, da er nun in die weniger entwickelten Länder vordringen musste. Afrika, das Amazonasgebiet, Indonesien. Dort gab es wenig Muggelwirtschaft, doch noch viel Naturmagie. Naturmagie war anders als jene, die einst in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde. Sie befasste sich mit den Elementen, rief diese um Hilfe an. Man brauchte nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab, aber einen starken Willen und einen mächtigen Geist. Voldemort besaß dies und so lernte er nach und nach alles, was er brauchte. Die Weltherrschaft lag nicht mehr so weit entfernt, wie es vor einigen Jahren der Fall gewesen war.   
Natürlich gab es noch Widerstände, nicht nur in Großbritannien. Aber sie waren klein, schwach und konnten nicht bestehen zwischen der riesigen Armee, die unter Voldemorts Kontrolle stand. Er hatte so viele Anhänger, nicht nur Menschen, auch magische Geschöpfe, Vampire, Werwölfe, Kreaturen, die man in der zivilisierten Welt noch nie gesehen hatte.   
Hoffnung war der Schlüsselbegriff in Percys Ansprache gewesen, damals nach dem verheerenden Anschlag. Doch nun, nach bald sieben Jahren, da sah sie so gut wie niemand mehr. Sie war zu einer schwachen Erinnerung geworden angesichts der unaufhaltsamen Zerstörungswut und keiner war in der Lage sie wieder in die Gedächtnisse der Menschen zu rufen. Nicht einmal der Junge, der seiner Zeit Voldemort einmal gestürzt hatte.   
Harry wäre den Menschen gern ein Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen, hätte ihnen gerne mit Zuversicht und Ehrlichkeit sagen können, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssten und er den Dunklen Lord eines Tages besiegen würde. Doch das konnte er nicht, denn er wusste nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage war. Natürlich hatte er nicht aufgegeben, hatte nicht resigniert, sondern jeden Tag trainiert um stärker zu werden. Doch auch Voldemort saß nicht untätig herum und immer wenn Harry glaubte einen Schritt weitergekommen zu sein, vollzog der Lord einen weiteren seiner Anschläge und Harry spürte, dass es noch lange nicht genug war.   
Hogwarts war der einzige Ort in Großbritannien, der noch nicht unter Voldemorts Kontrolle stand. Er hatte es versucht, natürlich, unzählige Male hatte er die Mauern durchbrechen wollen, doch es war ihm nie gelungen. Die alten Sprüche und Bannungen waren stark, konnten nicht einfach gebrochen werden, bedurften einer weit größeren, mächtigeren Magie, als die, welche der Lord in den ersten Jahren seiner Diktatur hatte. Aber er hatte gelernt und geübt und nach fünf Jahren war er fähig gewesen selbst die alte Magie der Gründer zu durchdringen.   
Siegessicher war er damals aufmarschiert mit seinem sämtlichen Heer, das im Land gewesen war. Umringt war das alte Schloss gewesen von Menschen, Vampiren, Riesen, Werwölfen, Drachen und noch ganz anderen Kreaturen. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Macht des alten Zauberers gerechnet, den er sein Leben lang gehasst und gleichzeitig gefürchtet hatte. Und so kam es, dass Albus Dumbledore sich in Anberufung all seiner Kraft für das Schloss und deren Bewohner opferte, einen Bann darüber legte, den selbst der mächtige Lord Voldemort bis heute nicht brechen konnte. Von diesem Tag an lag das Schicksal der Welt in Harrys Händen, denn von nun an hatte er niemanden mehr, der ihn führen konnte. Mit 21 Jahren war Harry Potter der Anführer des Weltwiderstandes geworden.- - -Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf auf den alten Steinen des Schloss, während die beiden jungen Männer nach unten gingen. Sie schritten durch lange, verlassene Korridore, Gänge, in denen einst das Lachen von Schülern und das Geschrei von Lehrern geklungen hatte.   
Nach dem Anschlag auf London hatte Dumbledore die Schüler gehen lassen. Nach Hause zu ihren Familien - jedenfalls jene, die noch welche hatten. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er manche von ihnen so in den sicheren Tod schicken würde, er konnte es nicht verhindern. Nicht viele waren dageblieben, ein paar dazu gekommen, doch viel zu wenige um das große Schloss zum Leben zu erwecken.   
Hermine hatte ihre Eltern geholt, Dean und Seamus waren gegangen. Keiner wusste, was mit ihnen passiert war. Neville hatte seine Großmutter angefleht zu kommen, doch sie wollte sich nicht von einem Haufen feiger Maskenträger, wie sie sie nannte, aus ihrem Haus vertreiben lassen. Also war auch er gegangen und ein paar Tage später waren sie vom ersten Exekutionscorps getötet worden. Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange hatten das beendet, was sie Jahre zuvor begonnen hatten.  
Hagrid und Grawp waren ebenfalls verschwunden, keiner wusste wohin. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auch tot. Von den Lehrern waren nur noch Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawny und Firenze anwesend. Was aus den anderen geworden war, wusste niemand so genau.   
Remus war gleich nach der Explosion gekommen, glücklicherweise hatte er sich nicht im Hauptquartier des Ordens aufgehalten, so wie Moody, Mundungus, Arabella Figg und Kingsley Shaklebot. Tonks und ihre Familie waren ebenfalls getötet worden. Lucius Malfoy hatte das Erbe seiner Frau reingewaschen.   
Die Weasleys waren noch vollständig... fast. Percy hatte nach dem Tod Fudges die Nerven behalten und die Regierungstruppen versammelt, an einem anderen geheimen Ort, von dem sie agierten. Er hatte Dumbledore eine Zusammenarbeit angeboten, jedoch wollte er seinen Standort nicht preisgeben. Es war zu gefährlich hatte er gemeint und der alte Mann stimmte ihm zu. Drei Jahre glückte es, drei Jahre baute Percy im Geheimen eine Armee auf, mit deren Hilfe der Orden Voldemort stürzen sollte. Doch wie so oft schlich sich auch dort ein Verräter ein und kurz vor der Jahrtausendwende, wurde das geheime Hauptquartier der Regierungsarmee gestürmt und vernichtet. Percy wurde öffentlich hingerichtet und Voldemort veröffentlichte ein Foto seines abgetrennten Kopfes mit Flugblättern über ganz England. Molly Weasley war seit diesem Tag nie mehr dieselbe gewesen.   
Harry wusste noch, wie diese Frau einmal fröhlich gelacht hatte. Wie sie ihre Kinder mit strenger, aber liebevoller Hand erzogen hatte. Heute war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr gesprochen, aß kaum noch etwas und saß immer nur am Fenster und sah hinaus. Niemand konnte sie aufmuntern, nicht nur, weil sie es nicht wollte, sondern auch, weil niemand mehr die Kraft dafür hatte.   
Auch der Rest der Familie hatte sich verändert. Fred und George waren ernst geworden, scherzten kaum noch und wenn, dann nur halbherzig, ohne Freude daran.   
Arthur Weasley hatte nach dem grausamen Tod seines Sohnes einen Alleingang durchgezogen. Blind vor Hass und Trauer war er in die Reihen des Feindes gestürmt, ohne dass jemand ihn hatte aufhalten können. Sie hatten ihn bereits für tot gehalten, als er eines Tages - Monate später - auf ihrer Schwelle lag, mehr tot als lebendig, stark gealtert und geistig vollkommen zerrüttet. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr an die Namen seiner Kinder. Nur Percy kannte er noch und flüsterte immer und immer wieder seinen Namen.   
Bill versuchte in der Folgezeit für alles zu sorgen, sich um jeden einzelnen zu kümmern, während er sich selbst vernachlässigte und somit immer mehr in Depressionen versank. Seine einstigen strahlenden Augen blickten nur noch stumpf, er konnte weder lachen noch weinen und sagte fast nie etwas. Er hatte alle Hoffnung verloren und sehnte sich nach dem Tod. Sie flößten ihm Beruhigungsmittel ein, damit er sich nichts antat.   
Charlie, Ginny und Ron waren die einzigen, die einigermaßen normal geblieben waren. Natürlich rüttete das Leid, das über ihre Familie gekommen war, auch an ihnen, doch sie konnten noch lachen. Auch wenn es selten war, sie hatten es noch nicht verlernt.   
Hermines Eltern kümmerten sich um die Schwiegereltern ihrer Tochter, da sie im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Magier nicht mithelfen konnten. Hermine selbst vergrub sich in Büchern, suchte nach Zaubern, Beschwörungen und Tränken, die Harry irgendwie zum Sieg führen konnten. Lange Zeit hatte auch sie nicht gelacht, doch seit ein paar Monaten hatte sie es langsam wieder gelernt. Seit dem Tag, an dem das neue Leben in ihr reifte.

- - -   
  
Harry und Draco steuerten auf das Lehrerzimmer zu, wo die Versammlungen immer stattfanden. Dumbledores Büro wollte er nicht benutzen, er wollte es in Ehren halten.   
"Was hast du da oben eigentlich gemacht?", fragte der Blonde plötzlich. Er war noch ein Stückchen größer geworden, immer noch nicht dicker, dafür aber ein wenig kräftiger. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man die breiten Schultern unter den Roben erkennen. Sein Haar war länger geworden, reichte nun bis kurz unter die Schultern. Aber das war auch alles, was sich an ihm geändert hatte.   
"Nachgedacht...", antwortete Harry. Er hatte sich äußerlich nur wenig verändert. Ein bisschen längere Haare, ein paar Zentimeter mehr an Größe - trotzdem war er immer noch einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Draco - sein Körper war noch schmal, manchmal konnte man ihn mit seinen immerhin 23 Jahren noch für 15 halten.   
Aber innerlich war er gewachsen, im Geist älter als all die Erwachsenen. Er hatte eine Armee zu führen, einen Widerstand zu organisieren... eine Welt zu retten, wie ihm Morgen für Morgen bitter klar wurde, wenn er aus dem Fenster auf die trügerisch friedliche Landschaft sah. Er war reif geworden, wusste wie man kämpfte, wie man sich duellierte. Er konnte planen, taktieren, Dinge einschätzen und Entscheidungen treffen. Doch trotz allem hatte er sich einen Teil der kindlichen Unbeschwerde erhalten, die er damals vor sieben Jahren durch Draco gewonnen hatte. Denn er hatte gelernt, dass es nichts brachte sich in sich zurückzuziehen, immer nur das Schlechte zu sehen. Was war ein Leben ohne Spaß, ohne Freude? Nichts, genau. Und deshalb bewahrte er sein Lachen und er war froh darüber, dass Draco ihm dabei half.   
"Ich frage jetzt nicht über was, weil ich dann sowieso wieder diese aussagekräftige Antwort erhalte: Weiß nicht..."   
"Musst du mich immer verarschen?"  
"Jupp."  
Harry lachte kopfschüttelnd und betrat dann das ehemalige Lehrerzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

- - -  
  
Hermine Granger. Luna Lovegood. Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Fred und George Weasley. Minerva McGonagall. Remus Lupin. Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape. _Sein _Innerer Kreis.   
Harry setzte sich an das Kopfende des langen Tisches und lächelte ihnen zu. Nur Luna und Remus erwiderten es schwach. Draco stürzte sich auf Severus, der sich mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht vor einer Umarmung zu retten versuchte, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Seit der Machtübernahme war er nur noch selten in Hogwarts, die meiste Zeit verbrachte er irgendwo im Norden Schottlands um irgendwelche Tränke zu brauen. Er wusste selbst nicht, wofür diese gut sein sollten, bekam nur Rezepte und Zutaten vorgelegt, die er dann verarbeiten musste. Hin und wieder erfuhr er etwas auf den Versammlungen, aber nie genug, damit sie einen entscheidenden Schlag der dunklen Armee verhindern konnten. Wenn ihm die Tränke gefährlich vorkamen, versuchte er sie zu manipulieren, ein paar kannte er auch anhand des Rezeptes und schwächte ihre Wirkung ab. Aber er konnte das nicht oft tun, nur manchmal, ansonsten wäre es zu auffällig, das wussten sie alle. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon aufgeflogen war. Aber er war nicht oft beim Lord, vielleicht lag es daran.   
Dieser hatte seine Burg auf den Trümmern Londons erbauen lassen. Ein riesiges Schloss aus dem man Tag und Nacht die verzweifelten Schreie Gefangener hören konnte. Es war Regierungssitz und Gefängnis zugleich. Vor dem Schloss war ein riesiger Platz aufgebaut worden. Er diente für die öffentlichen Hinrichtungen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen abgehalten wurden um das Volk einzuschüchtern.   
Ja, es gab noch ein Volk. Zauberer sowie Muggel, alle gleichermaßen unterdrückt durch die Grausamkeit der Death Eater. Doch während sie Zauberer zur Bestrafung nur mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegten, wurden Muggel beim geringsten Regelverstoß getötet. Sie waren ersetzbar, der Lord hatte ganze Gefangenenlager von ihnen.   
Muggel kümmerten sich um das Essen, bestellten das Land, verarbeiteten die Ernte. Das Zauberervolk verrichtete die kleinen Dinge, Arbeiten, mit denen sich die Death Eater nicht die Hände schmutzig machen wollten. Diese hatten die Zügel in der Hand und sie scheuten sich nicht davor dies auch zu zeigen.   
Harry wusste nicht, ob die Muggel jemals wirklich verstanden hatte, was geschehen war. Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Im Endeffekt machte es keinen Unterschied, sie konnten sowieso nichts dagegen tun.   
Mit einem Knurren stieß Severus Draco von sich und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Der Blonde setzte sich grinsend neben ihn und rechts von Harry. Dieser eröffnete die Versammlung schließlich:  
"Also, irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Hermine?"  
Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie hatte so viele Bücher durchgewälzt, aber in keinem etwas Brauchbares gefunden.   
Dann sah er Remus und die Weasleys der Reihe nach an, die dafür verantwortlich waren nach neuen Verbündeten zu suchen, aber auch diese hatten keine erfreulichen Neuigkeiten.   
"Minerva?"  
"Neuseeland hat geschrieben, dass sie eine große Armee besitzen, allerdings wollen sie uns nicht helfen, sondern von uns Hilfe um ihr Land zu befreien..." Die alte Professorin war für den Austausch mit anderen Ländern, Widerständen verantwortlich. Doch bisher war die Forderung immer nur diegleiche gewesen.  
"Das geht nicht. Geben Sie Ihnen dieselbe Antwort wie immer." Sie nickte leicht. "Die Verletzten?" Harrys Blick wanderte zu Luna. Sie hatte Poppys Rolle übernommen und kümmerte sich um jene, die in Kämpfen mit den Death Eatern verwundet wurden.   
"Die meisten scheinen wieder gesund zu werden. Ein, zwei kritische Fälle. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, sie könnten es schaffen."   
"Gut, wenigstens eine einigermaßen gute Nachricht heute..." Er seufzte, wandte sich zum Schluss dann Severus zu. "Was gibt's neues im Hause Voldemort?"  
"Ich glaube, er kommt in die Midlifecrisis..."   
Stille. Normalerweise hörten sie etwas von komischen Tränken, von neuen Eroberungsaktivitäten, Hinrichtungen, manchmal auch nichts, aber... das war wohl das letzte, was sie alle erwarteten.   
"Bitte?", hakte Harry nach. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich sollte einen Haarwachstumstrank brauen auf ausdrücklichen Befehl des Lords..."  
Wieder Stille. Die meisten verblieben geschockt, Harry grinste leicht - und Draco brach in einen Lachanfall aus.  
"Kann man damit noch etwas anderes machen, als seine Glatze zu retuschieren?"  
Severus schwieg und meinte dann in diesem trockenen Ton, der typisch für ihn war. "Man kann damit nicht nur Kopfhaare wachsen lassen..."  
Draco erstickte bald vor Lachen.

- - -  
  
Mit einem Räuspern brachte der Blonde sich nach einiger Zeit wieder unter Kontrolle, konnte das Grinsen aber nicht aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Harry seufzte mit einem belustigten Gesicht.  
"Okay, sonst noch was?"  
"Morgen wird wieder jemand hingerichtet, Susan Bones falls Lucius mir das richtig erklärt hat."  
Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie war nicht wichtig, er konnte sie nicht retten. "Lucius war bei dir?"  
"Ja, er hat den Trank geholt. Außerdem scheint in nächster Zeit ein weiterer Übergriff geplant zu sein. Irgendwo in Südamerika, aber nicht mal Lucius selbst schien zu wissen wo... Ach, und irgendwas ist bei Stonehenge im Gange."  
Der junge Anführer sah überrascht auf, genauso wie der Rest der Versammlung.   
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Ich hab' nicht viel erfahren können. Lucius meinte nur, dass er schon wieder dahin müsste und irgendwelche Steine ausgraben."  
"Steine ausgraben?"  
Severus schwieg und sah Hermine an, die schien davon aber auch noch nichts gehört zu haben. Ein wenig verwundert zog der ehemalige Tränkeprofessor die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann schüttelte er schwach den Kopf und begann zu erklären:  
"Der Legende nach befindet sich irgendwo in oder um Stonehenge eine Steinformation, auf der eine alte Beschwörungsformel für den Schlangengott Setho eingraviert sein soll. Setho soll die Macht gehabt haben sich durch alle Beschwörungen und Bannkreise hindurch zu bewegen, da in ihm die alte Magie der Erde schlummert. Ich nehme an, er will ihn erwecken um einerseits Hogwarts zu erobern und dann seinen Eroberungszug in Afrika fortsetzen."   
"Schlangengott Setho?"  
"Eine alte Legende, die nur in alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien bekannt ist.  
Vor Jahrtausenden wütete er in England, zerstörte alles was ihm in die Quere kam und fraß alle Menschen, die er fand. Die alten Druiden haben in mit dem einzigen Bannspruch versiegelt, der ihn schwächen konnte, und bauten auf sein Gefängnis die Steine Stonehenges, die somit als Bannkreis dienen. Aber einer der Druiden tanzte aus der Reihe und meißelte den Spruch, mit dem man das Siegel lösen konnte, in verschiedene Steine, die er in der Gegend versteckte."  
Harry sah ihn ein wenig entsetzt an. Wenn es so einen Schlangengott wirklich gab, dann...  
"Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass das alles nur ein Märchen ist. Aber der Lord schöpft nun mal jede Möglichkeit aus..."  
Harry seufzte und rieb sich über das Nasenbein. "Ich werde überlegen, was wir tun. Ich gebe euch Bescheid."  
Damit war die Versammlung zu Ende und bis auf Severus, Draco, Remus und Harry verließen alle den Saal.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, fast so, als ob sie sicher gehen wollten, dass niemand mehr lauschte. Dann erhob Harry seine Stimme wieder:  
"Was glaubst du wirklich?"  
"Dass der Lord entweder senil wird oder wirklich in die Midlifecrisis kommt... Die Legende ist irgendein Ammenmärchen um Kinder ruhig zu stellen und ihnen Angst zu machen, mehr nicht. Setho gab es nie und wird es nie geben."   
Severus' Stimme war abschätzig gewesen. Er hielt nicht viel von diesen alten Märchen, genauso wenig wie Draco. Harry jedoch sah zweifelnd aus:  
"Ich habe gelernt, dass in jeder Legende ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt..."  
"In euren komisch verdrehten Muggelmärchen vielleicht, aber das ist eine Legende, die nur in Zaubererkreisen erzählt wird. Und wie du siehst, kennt sie nicht einmal dort jeder. Es ist eine Farce, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."   
"Aber Voldemort glaubt daran..."  
"Der Lord glaubt auch daran, dass ich ihm treu ergeben bin... Es ist nichts Bedrohliches, glaub' mir..."  
Harry nickte schließlich.   
"Okay, aber wir sollten trotzdem einmal nachschauen... weißt du, ob der Ort sehr bewacht ist?"  
Severus überlegte kurz. "Nein, aber ich nehme an, dass man nicht allzu viele Probleme haben wird dort hinzukommen. Ein paar Death Eater zur Aufsicht und wenn, dann auch nur irgendwelche Idioten. Lucius meinte, er müsse nur einmal pro Tag hin um nachzuschauen, ob schon was gefunden wurde... Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, graben Muggel aus. Die magischen Kräfte, die dort wirken, erlauben keinen Zaubereieinsatz..."   
"Gut, ich werde sehen, wen ich schicke." Damit wandten sie sich anderen Themen zu. "Wie lange bleibst du noch?"  
"Nicht lange, ich habe gesagt, dass ich ein paar seltene Zutaten zusammensuchen muss, aber das dauert auch nicht Jahre und wenn ich vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht zurück bin, fällt es auf."   
Draco sah beleidigt aus. Auch wenn er es natürlich verstehen konnte, er hätte gerne mal wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit seinem Paten verbracht.   
"Soll ich noch ein paar Heilungstränke brauen?", fragte Severus. Als Harry bejahte erhoben sich die vier Männer und verließen nun auch das Lehrerzimmer.

- - -  
  
Auf dem Weg nach unten kamen sie an einigen der Kämpfern vorbei. Sie grüßten Harry ehrfurchtsvoll, der dies jedoch mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, man hätte alles auf freundschaftlicher Basis organisieren können, aber Kämpfer brauchten Autorität, das hatte er mittlerweile gelernt. Trotzdem hieß Autorität nicht, dass man unfreundlich sein musste.   
Die Kämpfer waren aus ganz Großbritannien zusammengewürfelt. Es waren teilweise jene, die Dumbledore vor der Machtübernahme hatte rekrutieren können. Andere waren von zuhause geflohen, hatten in Hogwarts Zuflucht gefunden und sich dann der Widerstandsarmee angeschlossen. Es gab so viele verschiedene Geschichten, so viele verschiedene Schicksale, aber sie alle hatten den gleichen Ursprung ihres Leids: Voldemort.   
Harry war darüber hinaus, bei dem Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord in unbändigen Zorn zu verfallen. Anfangs hatte er es getan, hatte geschrieen, gebrüllt und geweint, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nichts tun konnte für den Rest der Menschheit.   
Aber Draco und Severus hatten ihn zur Vernunft gebracht, ihn so lange geschüttelt, angeschrieen und mit irgendwelchen ekligen Flüssigkeiten beschmissen, bis er zur Ruhe gekommen war und ihnen zugehört hatte. Harry konnte sich noch daran erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie sie in Severus' Kerker standen, alle drei von oben bis unten mit Unkenschleim besudelt, er auf dem Boden, Draco auf dem Tisch sitzend und der Tränkemeister stehend. Harry war vollkommen verwirrt gewesen, hatte nicht begriffen was das sollte. Die anderen beiden hatten jedoch nur etwas von Beruhigungstechnik' gemeint und ihn dann solange bearbeitet, bis er eingestehen musste, dass es ihm nichts brachte sich sinnlos aufzuregen. Es stimmte ja. Er war noch nicht stark genug gewesen gegen Voldemort, er hätte nichts ausrichten können und sich nur selbst in den Tod geschickt. Aber das war nicht alles gewesen, was er an diesem Tag gelernt hatte.   
Nein, er hatte auch erfahren, dass Slytherins recht seltsame Ausdrucksweisen von Gefühlen und Meinungen hatte. Jedenfalls konnte er zur Strafe den ganzen Kerker auswischen... Trotzdem war er an diesem Tag dem einstmals so verhassten Tränkeprofessor näher gekommen und mit der Zeit hatte sich zwischen ihnen eine immer stärkere Verbindung hergestellt. Harry sah ihn mittlerweile neben Remus als einen weiteren Vater an, Draco war sein Bruder. Diese drei waren die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben gewesen, diese drei waren seine kleine Familie. Und er würde alles daran setzen, dass er nicht einen von ihnen verlieren würde.

- - -  
  
Im Kerker angekommen suchten Severus und Draco gleich alle nötigen Zutaten zusammen und begannen mit der Zubereitung der Tränke. Während der Abwesenheit des Tränkemeisters, übernahm der Blonde das Brauen. Immerhin war er praktisch bei Severus aufgewachsen und hatte viele der Handkniffe gelernt, mit denen man schneller brauen konnte. Harry war froh darum, ansonsten hatten sie nämlich nicht wirklich jemanden, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnte.   
Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich mit Remus auf einen der Tische. Anfangs hatten sie noch bei den Tränken geholfen... sie wollten es jedenfalls. Aber da weder Harry noch der Werwolf je sonderlich erfolgreich in Zaubertränke gewesen waren, hatten sie sich irgendwann nur noch dazu gesetzt. Nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass Severus sie einmal ziemlich angeschnauzt hatte.  
"Sag mal...", fing Draco dann an, während er irgendwelche Kräuter klein schnitt. "Wo wohnst du da oben eigentlich?"  
Severus sah nicht von dem Kessel auf. "Im Gebirge, das weißt du doch."  
"Ja, schon, aber wo? In 'nem Haus oder in 'ner Höhle?"  
"Höhle."  
Der Blonde tauschte Blicke mit den anderen beiden. "Du machst auf Höhlenmensch?!", fragte er schließlich zweifelnd. Ein wenig genervt sah der Tränkemeister auf.  
"Nein, es ist nur von außen eine Höhle. Innendrin ist es wie ein normales Haus. Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Bad, Küche... naja, und ein Riesenraum zum Brauen. Nicht so ein kleiner, verseuchter Kerker wie hier..." Er sah sich missbilligend um, bevor er sich wieder seinem Kessel zuwandte. Draco meinte mit einem Grinsen zu Harry:  
"Pass auf! Du verschaffst ihm besser einen größeren Kerker, sonst läuft er wieder über..."   
Harry und Remus kicherten, Severus betrachtete sein Patenkind nur mit einem warnenden Blick. Dann wurde sein Blick jedoch nachdenklich.  
"Hm... wenn ich es mir recht überlege... ich kriege da alles, was ich will... sogar Nunduniere..."   
Die drei anderen sahen ihn kurz blinzelnd an, bevor der Blonde trocken meinte:  
"Das hat dich gefreut, oder?"   
"Ja... Das war mit Abstand das schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe..."  
Stille. Wieder Draco, der sie brach und empört meinte:  
"Und ich dachte, du hast dich über das Drachenherz gefreut, das ich dir mal mitgebracht hab!!"  
Severus warf ihm wieder einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.   
"Das hab' ich nur gesagt, weil du sonst wieder beleidigt gewesen wärst und ich hatte keine Lust mich mit einem flennenden Balg rumzuschlagen..."  
Der junge Mann wollte etwas erwidern, war aber zu empört um etwas zu sagen. Auf die Blicke der beiden anderen Männer konnte er jedoch sagen:  
"Da war ich noch klein... da darf man weinen..."  
Aber er hätte Severus besser kennen sollen: "Du warst damals zehn und kurze Zeit später vollkommen aufgelöst, weil ich einen toten Niffler in meiner Brauerei rumliegen hatte..."  
Remus und Harry brachen in Lachanfälle aus, Draco sah beleidigt auf den Boden und murmelte:  
"Ich mag Niffler halt..."

- - -  
  
Die Tränke waren schnell gemacht und Harry fragte, ob Severus noch einen weiteren, speziellen für einen der Verwundeten machen könnte. Der Tränkemeister inspizierte den Zutatenschrank und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Dafür ist nicht alles hier."  
Harry fluchte leise.   
"Aber ich kann einen in der Höhle brauen."  
"Fällt das nicht auf?"  
"Ach was. Es kommt sowieso immer jemand anderes, der mir die Aufträge bringt und die Tränke dann holt. Wenn ich einen mehr mache, merkt das keiner. Allerdings werde ich nicht die Zeit haben hier her zu kommen..."  
"Ich könnte ihn holen, ich muss diese Woche sowieso nochmal in den Norden wegen ein paar Verbündeter", warf Remus ein, aber der ehemalige Professor schüttelte erneut den Kopf.   
"Das ist zu gefährlich, dich könnte man sehen... Draco wäre besser..."   
Angesprochener hob bei seinem Namen den Kopf und schaute chipskauend und fragend in die Runde, da er bis dato nicht zugehört hatte. Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. Dann blinzelte Remus verwirrt, Harry kicherte und Severus fragte sich verzweifelt, was er bei der Erziehung nur falsch gemacht hatte.  
"Du sollst den verdammten Trank holen, wenn ich ihn fertig hab!"  
Draco musste erst schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte. "Okay... wie immer?!" Severus nickte.   
Es war schon häufiger vorgekommen, dass sie nicht die erforderlichen Zutaten im Schloss hatten und der Tränkemeister im Gebirge braute, dann aber nicht die Zeit hatte den Trank zurück nach Hogwarts zubringen. Da Draco mittlerweile die Kunst des Animagus erlernt hatte, hatten sie sich eines einfaches Tricks bemächtigt.   
Severus verwandelte den Kessel mit dem Trank in einen Hasen, weiß mit drei schwarzen Punkten auf dem Rücken, und setzte ihn dann auf einer Wiese, in der Nähe seiner Höhle aus. Da dort wichtige Kräuter für die meisten Tränke wuchsen, konnte er auch problemlos dahin gehen ohne irgendeinen Verdacht zu erwecken.   
Draco stieß dann in Form des großen majestätischen Adlers, der er war - aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Harry war damals der festen Überzeugung gewesen, der Junge würde sich in einen Drachen verwandeln, aber irgendwie war dann ein Adler herausgekommen - vom Himmel hinab und flog mit dem verzauberten Kessel davon.   
"Gut... dann hätten wir das geklärt. Bleibt noch die Sache mit Stonehenge..." Während Harry überlegte, schwiegen die drei anderen. "Gibt's da nicht so viele Wiesel?!"   
Remus, Draco und Severus sahen ihn ein wenig verstört an. Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nya, auf jeden Fall wird es dann eines dort geben..."   
Damit packten die zwei älteren Männer die Heiltränke zusammen und trugen sie in den Krankenflügel. Draco und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

- - -  
  
"Ron! Nimm deine Hand da weg, ich muss lesen!" Hermine schlug ihrem Ehemann unsanft auf die Hand, die auf ihrem schon stark gewölbten Bauch lag und schlug demonstrativ ein Buch auf. Der Rothaarige grummelte.  
"Ich will doch nur mal fühlen, ob es sich bewegt..."   
"Ich glaube, wir stören!"  
Das Ehepaar sah auf und direkt in das grinsende Gesicht Draco Malfoys, Harry stand augenrollend daneben, den anderen schon wieder in die Seite stoßend. Ron seufzte.  
"Wär' schön, wenn ihr stören würdet, aber ich darf ja nicht ran..."  
Hermine seufzte genervt auf, während die beiden anderen Männer sich grinsend setzten. Ron hatte den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und blätterte missmutig in einem Buch herum.   
"Und?", fing der Blonde dann - wieder mit einem für Harry verdächtigen Grinsen - an. "Wie wird es jetzt heißen?"  
Die Frau sah auf, ein wenig verwirrt. "Du weißt doch, dass wir uns überraschen lassen wollen."   
"Jaja, ich mein ja auch den Nachnamen."  
Harry seufzte und hätte am liebsten Reißaus genommen. Das Wort 'Nachname' ließ man in Gegenwart von Hermine und Ron lieber nicht fallen. Es gab da nämlich dieses kleine Problem, dass die Frau ihren Namen nicht hatte ablegen wollen. Ron war zuerst fuchsteufelswild gewesen, hatte sich dann aber gebeugt und einen Doppelnamen angeboten. Als Draco bei dem Gedanken an 'Hermine Granger-Weasley' in einen seiner Lachanfälle ausgebrochen war, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie so nicht heißen wollte. Harry wusste noch, wie dieser ganze Namensstreit die Hochzeit vor einem Jahr beinah hätte platzen lassen. Er hatte alles daran gesetzt eben dies zu verhindern, da er hoffte, dass durch die Hochzeit die Schlossbewohner ein wenig aufgemuntert werden würden, und so hatte er versucht Hermine irgendwie zu überreden doch Rons Nachnamen anzunehmen. Aber sie hatte ihren Sturkopf immer nicht verloren und nur trocken gemeint, dass es den Namen Weasley noch zu genüge gebe, Granger stattdessen würde aussterben, wenn sie einen anderen Namen annähme. Also war Harry zu Ron gegangen und mit viel Überzeugungskraft, schlaflosen Nächten und einem mehr störenden als helfenden Draco hatte er es schließlich geschafft den anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass Hermine ihren Nachnamen behielt.   
Die Hochzeit hatte schließlich doch noch stattgefunden, zwar nicht so prunkvoll wie sie hätte ausfallen können, wenn kein Krieg geherrscht hätte, aber trotzdem schön und aufmunternd, so wie Harry es gehofft hatte. Er selbst war Trauzeuge gewesen, Ginny die Brautjungfer, Remus hatte die Trauung vollzogen. Und in der anschließenden Party hatten sie fast ihre Sorgen vergessen können.   
In der Folgezeit war auch alles wieder seinen normalen Weg gegangen, Ron schien die Sache mit dem Nachnamen schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Dann wurde Hermine schwanger. Anfangs hatten sie sich natürlich gefreut, so wie der ganze Rest des Schlosses. Doch irgendwann war die Frage nach dem Namen des Kindes aufgekommen... und somit auch des Nachnamens.   
"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Kind einen anderen Namen trägt als ich!" Ron war in diesem Punkt entschlossener als in jedem anderen.   
"Ich auch nicht!" Hermine leider auch...  
"Weasley!"  
"Granger!"  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und murmelte ein leises: "Wie die kleinen Kinder..." Draco aber schien eine ganz andere Idee zu haben:  
"Nennt es Malfoy!"  
Stille.   
Dann sagte das Ehepaar wie aus einem Mund:  
"Nein!"  
Draco murrte und meinte dann zu Harry neben sich: "Wenigstens sind sie sich in diesem Punkt einig..."   
Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte.

- - -  
  
"Nennt das Kind doch Granger-Weasley!", brach der Blonde schließlich die Stille, die sich einige Zeit über sie gelegt hatte.   
"Du fandest den Namen damals doch blöd...", meinte Ron daraufhin trocken. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern:  
"Hey, ich versuche hier nur Kompromisse zu schaffen! Außerdem isses euer Kind, da hab ich mich nicht einzumischen..."  
Der Rothaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das ist ja ganz was neues..."  
Draco grinste anzüglich. "Ich weiß!"   
Harry betrachtete die beiden leicht grinsend. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber in den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich immer besser verstanden. Sie waren mittlerweile wirklich zu Freunden geworden. Zwar stichelte Draco immer noch ganz schön, aber Ron schien das beinah dankend hinzunehmen, lenkte es ihn doch von all den Sorgen ab, die er hatte und ließ einen Hauch der alten Zeiten aufkommen.   
Die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Hermine war immer noch... gespannt... seltsam, Harry wusste nie, wie er es bezeichnen sollte. Es war im Grunde alles wie früher. Hermine sagte etwas, Draco machte sich darüber lustig, die Frau funkelte ihn böse an, was ihn nur zu einem Grinsen brachte. Aber Harry war der Meinung, dass auch sie zu Freunden geworden waren, zwar nicht bewusst, aber doch... irgendwie...   
"Was ist eigentlich mit der Stonehengesache?", riss die braunhaarige Frau ihn aus den Gedanken. Ron sah ihn nun auch an.  
"Deshalb sind wir gekommen."  
"Japp, wir kommen nämlich immer nur, wenn wir was wollen!"  
Harry stieß Draco wieder in die Seite.  
"AUA!  
"Halt die Klappe, Heulsuse..."   
Ron und Hermine unterdrückten schlecht ein Lachen. Der Blonde sah seinen Nachbar nur böse an, was diesen aber nicht beirrte. Er wandte sich an Ron.   
"Ich wollte dich bitten, dich da ein wenig umzuschauen..." Er sprach etwas zögernd. Nun wo die Geburt des Kindes immer näher rückte, wagte er es kaum noch Ron auf irgendwelche Missionen zu schicken, aber er war diesmal dafür am geeignesten.   
"Ja, sicher, kein Problem."   
Harry seufzte. "Sei aber vorsichtig und fall nicht auf, ja?"  
Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt komm schon, Harry! Die werden da wohl kaum jedes umherstreunende Wiesel untersuchen, ob es ein Animagus ist. Dafür gibt es dort viel zu viele... und auch wenn es nicht so viele rote gibt, werden die wohl kaum denken, dass ich es bin."   
"Außerdem würde ihm sowieso keiner, der ihn kennt, zutrauen, dass er jemals den Animaguszauber beherrschen würde", grinste Draco. Ron trat ihn unter dem Tisch. "AUA! Was ist denn heute mit euch los?! Habt ihr plötzlich sadistische Anwandlungen?!"  
Harry und Ron grinsten sich an, dann meinten sie gleichzeitig: "Japp!"  
Draco verdrehte die Augen, Hermine kicherte.

- - -  
  
Zwei Tage später machten sich Ron und Draco gemeinsam auf den Weg. Der Rothaarige um die Lage bei Stonehenge auszukundschaften, der Blonde um den Trank zu holen. Harry bläute ihnen ein vorsichtig zu sein, die beiden wechselten nur einen Blick und benahmen sich dann wie zwei Schuljungen, denen man etwas tausend Mal verboten hatte und die es trotz aller Warnungen immer wieder tun würden. Aber Harry wusste, dass sie vorsichtig sein würden, sie waren beide mittlerweile Profis. Also ließ er sie mit einem gespielt genervten Seufzer verschwinden.   
Er stand noch einige Zeit am Tor und sah ihnen nach, hinunter auf die Landschaft, die sich so friedlich vor ihm erstreckte und die schien, als hätte sie das Wort Krieg niemals gehört. Nur ein paar kleine Wolken zogen über den blauen Frühlingshimmel und die Sonne beschien das Land unter sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft. Dann ging er wieder hinauf in den Nordturm, stellte sich auf die Zinnen.   
Er wollte nicht springen, nein dazu hatte er keinen Grund. Doch er wollte ein wenig der Freiheit spüren, die er so sehr vermisste. Die Sorgen über seine Freunde, die er immer hinausschicken musste, während er eingekerkert im sicheren Versteck bleiben musste. Er konnte Hogwarts nicht verlassen. Er war mit Voldemort verbunden, ob er wollte oder nicht, und bei der Macht, die der Dunkle Lord mittlerweile erlangt hatte, spürte dieser sofort, wenn Harry das Schloss verließ. Also blieb der junge Mann, solange, bis er endlich stark genug war, dem grausamen Diktator entgegenzutreten und ihn vielleicht auch zu besiegen.


	9. Act 2 Part 2: Losing

Part 2 - Losing  
  


_Doch immer wenn ich  
nach dem Leben greif,  
spür ich wie es zerbricht.  
Ich will die Welt verstehn  
und alles wissen,  
und kenn mich selber nicht.  
Ich will frei und freier werden  
Und werde meine Ketten nicht los.  
_

  


__

  


_(Tanz der Vampire - Unstillbare Gier)_

  


  
  
Der Tag verging langsam für Harry. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass einer seiner beiden Freunde vor dem Abend zurücksein würde. Sie würden sich beide eine lange Strecke vor ihrem eigentlichen Ziel verwandeln und den Rest in der Tiergestalt zurücklegen. So taten sie es immer und so war es gut. Denn auf diese Weise erregten sie nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Auch der Heimweg würde entsprechend verlaufend.   
Nach einiger Zeit zog sich Harry wieder ins Innere des Schlosses zurück, besuchte den Krankenflügel, dann Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw, wo die Kämpfer mit ihren Familien untergebracht waren. Danach sah er noch kurz in Gryffindor vorbei, wechselte mit Mr. und Mrs Granger ein paar kurze Worte, sah nach Rons Eltern und Bill und verschwand danach schließlich hinunter nach Slytherin. Er und Draco waren die einzigen, die dort noch lebten. Er konnte es ja keinem verübeln, aber es war auch ganz gut so. So hatte Harry wenigstens seine Ruhe.   
Im Gemeinschaftsraum stapelten sich alle erdenklichen Gegenstände. Bücher, Pergamente, Waffen, irgendwelche mystischen Steine, die angeblich stärker machen sollten. Ja, Harry hatte schon alles mögliche versucht um stärker zu werden, wenigstens ein bisschen, so dass es ausreichen würde, aber bisher war alles nur vergebens gewesen. Seufzend machte es sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen, die einmal die Mädchenschlafsäle gewesen waren. Der Bann, der die Jungen daran hindern sollte sie zu betreten, war längst gebrochen und aus den vielen Sälen ein einziger gemacht worden. Harrys Trainingsraum. Hier verbrachte er die meiste Zeit, meistens alleine, manchmal mit Draco.   
Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die Sammlung der Kräfte war das wichtigste. Er spürte den Luftzug, der durch den Saal fuhr, obwohl kein Fenster geöffnet war. Alte Magie. Die Magie ohne Zauberstab. Das war es, was er anstrebte, was er trainierte. Der Zauberstab war nur ein Verstärker, ein Leiter. Die wahre Magie befand sich im Körper und konnte mit viel Training und Übung auch ohne einen Zauberstab ausgeführt werden.   
Die grünen Augen öffneten sich wieder und mit einem Wink der rechten Hand flogen ein paar Steine aus einer der Ecken auf ihn zu, um sich daraufhin im Kreis um ihn anzuordnen. Dann schloss Harry die Augen erneut, konzentrierte ein weiteres Mal seine gesamte Kraft in sich. Ein Punkt. Auf einen Punkt war sein gesamtes Bewusstsein gelenkt. Sein Atem war ruhig und langsam. Es war, als wäre er ein Teil des Raumes, genauso tot, wie die Steine um ihn herum.   
Dann öffnete er seine Augen schlagartig und die Steine zerbarsten zu feinem Staub.   
Mit einem bitteren Lachen fiel Harry auf den Rücken und legte die Arme übers Gesicht. Was wäre er damals glücklich gewesen, hätte er dies gekonnt. Vor sechs Jahren, als Dumbledore mit dem Vorschlag zu ihm kam, die alte Magie zu erlernen. Harry hatte eingewilligt, er hatte begriffen, dass er etwas lernen musste, das Voldemort nicht voraussehen würde, was er nicht ahnen konnte. Doch der Junge, der er damals gewesen war, hatte nicht geahnt, welch nervenzerfetzendes Training ihn erwarten würde.   
Drei Jahre hatte er gebraucht um einen einfach Stift Kraft seiner Gedanken schweben lassen zu können. Drei Jahre! Und danach war er so ausgelaugt gewesen, dass er erst am nächsten Tag mit dem Training hatte weiter machen können. So war es immer gewesen. Der Erfolg des Trainings kam nur schleichend, in kleinen Schritten und sie brachten ihn nicht sehr viel weiter. Nach fünf Jahren konnte er auch dicke Bücher schweben lassen, auch ohne kurz danach vollkommen kraftlos zu sein. Doch dies war nur der Anfang gewesen. Die Grundlage. Er trainierte darauf, dass er sowohl Menschen, als auch Flüche und magische Geschöpfe mit einem Wink seiner Hand fortschleudern konnte. Dass er Stein, Holz, ja selbst Stahl, der sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnte mit einem weiteren Wink zerbersten lassen konnte. Und all das mit weiteren Kraftreserven.   
Aber davon war er noch weit entfernt. Mit dem Schweben hatte er keine Probleme, sogar schwere Gegenstände wie Tische oder sogar Schränke konnte er mühelos hochheben und ein paar Meter schweben lassen. Das Fortschleudern ging ebenfalls, auch bei Menschen. Er hatte es mit Draco geübt. Der Blonde hatte sich vor eine gepolsterte Wand gestellt und darauf gewartet, dass Harry ihn dagegenschleuderte. Monate hat es nicht geklappt. Draco konnte so viel sticheln, wie er wollte, konnte den Zorn des Schwarzhaarigen wecken und es funktionierte trotzdem nicht. Irgendwann hatte er nur noch gelangweilt da gestanden und meistens irgendwas gegessen. Seinen unbeschreiblichen Hunger hatte er immer noch nicht verloren, obwohl er sich zügelte, da sie auf ihr Essen achten musste. Es war immerhin nicht so, dass sie ins nächste Geschäft gehen konnten und sich etwas kaufen.   
Aber eines Tages hatte Harry es auch geschafft den Blonden an die Wand zu schleudern, zwar war er danach wieder kraftlos gewesen, aber er hatte es geschafft. Das war jetzt anderthalb Jahre her. Mittlerweile konnte er noch ein paar Steine bersten lassen, jedoch nicht mehr als zehn auf einmal. Die alte Magie laugte ihn aus und so würde er Voldemort niemals besiegen können.   
Harry seufzte, als er dort auf dem kalten Steinboden lag und an die Decke starrte. Die Regenerierungsphasen wurden kürzer und so merkte er, wie nach einer halben Stunde langsam wieder die Kraft in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.   
Weitere fünfzehn Minuten später stand er auf den Beinen und ging rastlos im Raum umher. So konnte das doch nicht weitergehen, so konnte er nicht gewinnen, nicht siegen. Und dann passierte es wieder, dann fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt siegen wollte...  
Wie in Trance verließ er seinen Trainingsraum und begab sich in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in die Laken fallen und starrte verklärt in die Luft.   
Was bedeutete Sieg in seinem Fall? Was musste er tun, damit er siegen würde? Die Antwort hatte er schon damals am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres von Dumbledore erhalten, als er die Prophezeiung zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. _Und keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt._ Entweder er oder Voldemort. Oder sie beide. Harry wusste, dass es all seinen Freunden das Herz brechen würde, wenn er auch sterben würde, aber im Geheimen, nur für sich, dachte er manchmal, dass genau das die beste Lösung sei. Denn er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich weiterleben konnte mit dem Gefühl jemanden getötet zu haben.   
Er wusste ja, dass Voldemort böse war. Böser als böse, eine Kreatur, die vor dem Leben anderer nicht zurückschreckte. Aber gab einem das wirklich das Recht jene Kreatur auf dieselbe Weise zu richten? Aber selbst wenn man es nicht durfte, musste man es in diesem Falle. Voldemorts Tod war die einzige Möglichkeit die Welt zu retten. Man konnte ihn nicht bannen, man konnte ihn nicht versiegeln oder einsperren. Dafür war seine Macht zu groß. Er würde jedem Gefängnis entfliehen und seine Tyrannei aufs Neue beginnen.   
Und auch wenn Harry praktisch in einer Welt von Tod und Mord großgeworden war, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er einfach so jemanden töten konnte. Er war dazu nicht in der Lage, er war es einfach nicht. In seinem ganzen Leben war das größte Schlachtfeld, auf dem er gestanden hatte, das des Ministeriumskampfes in seinem fünften Schuljahr gewesen. Ein paar Death Eater, das war es gewesen, gegen das er gekämpft hatte. Natürlich war ihm das damals groß vorgekommen, natürlich war es damals ein Wunder gewesen, dass er überhaupt überlebt hatte. Aber was war dieser Kampf im Vergleich zu den Schlachten, die nun tobten?! Die Feinde waren nicht mehr nur ein paar verirrte Death Eater, die sich heimlich ihrem Herrn wieder angeschlossen hatten. Nein, nun waren die Gegner ganze Armeen von Menschen, Vampiren, anderen Kreaturen. Und an ihrer Spitze stand der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, das mächtigste Wesen überhaupt! Und dagegen musste Harry kämpfen, obwohl er doch nie mehr als ein paar Death Eatern gegenüber gestanden hatte?!   
Der junge Mann zog die Laken und Decken fester um sich, rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen, bis er in der Fötusstellung in seinem Bett lag. Er hatte keine Kampferfahrung. Wie denn auch, wenn er aus diesem verdammten Schloss nicht herauskam? Selbst seine Freunde hatten mittlerweile häufiger gekämpft als er. Sehr viel häufiger.   
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte zu kämpfen. Denn er fürchtete, dass, selbst wenn er es eines Tages schaffen sollte Voldemort gegenüber zu treten ohne vorher von seinem Gefolge getötet worden zu sein, er es trotzdem nicht schaffen und nicht nur all seine Freunde, sondern die gesamte Welt enttäuschen würde.

- - -  
  
Blutrot versank die Sonne am Frühlingshimmel und schon bald würde der Himmel sich über ein Violett zu dem Schwarzblau der Nacht verfärben. Die letzten Vögel flogen über den Horizont, beeilten sich nach Hause zu kommen, bevor das letzte Licht erloschen war und nur der silbrige Schein des Mondes sie noch leiten konnte.   
Harry war eingeschlafen, verweilte in einem traumlosen Schlaf, wie so oft. Er konnte sich darüber nicht beklagen, war vielmehr froh darüber. Denn er wusste, wenn er träumte, dann waren es Alpträume. Schreckliche Alpträume, in denen all seine Freunde, seine Familie, gefangen, gefoltert und getötet wurde. Er hasste diese Träume. Er würde lieber tausend Tode sterben, als einen von ihnen leiden zu sehen, aber er wusste, dass konnte er nicht. Voldemort würde sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, selbst, wenn er ihm sein Leben geben würde. Und das war der Grund, warum Harry letztendlich doch kämpfte. Um die zu schützen, die er liebte.   
Ein Poltern ließ ihn aus seinem Schlaf aufschrecken. Desorientiert sah er sich um, konnte im schwindenden Licht aber nicht viel erkennen.   
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", drang dann Dracos Stimme aus Richtung des Bades. Anscheinend hatte er irgendetwas umgeworfen, was Harry geweckt hatte. Der setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Egal... schon wieder zurück?" Für einen Moment verwirrt, dass er den anderen nicht klar sehen konnte, merkte er schließlich, dass er seine Brille nicht trug. Noch mehr verwirrt sah er sie dann auf dem Nachttisch liegen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie abgelegt zu haben.   
"Ich hab sie dir abgenommen, um dein doof fragendes Gesicht zu beantworten", meinte Draco mit einem Grinsen und fuhr fort, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. "Und zu deiner Information ist es bereits Abend. Als 'schon zurück' würde ich das jedenfalls nicht bezeichnen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige überging den Sarkasmus einfach. "Alles glatt gelaufen?"  
"Jupp, hab einen schönen gepunkteten Hasen gerissen, der sich rein zufällig als Zaubertrank rausstellte!"  
"Wo ist er?"  
"Hab ihn Luna bereits abgeliefert, die hat ihn bereits verabreicht und unserem Mann geht es bereits besser. Es läuft alles gut, da kann der Chef sich ruhig 'ne Pause gönnen."  
Harry sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Ich war müde..."  
"Hast du wieder geübt?"  
Ein Nicken als Antwort. Draco trat die restlichen Schritte auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Den Kopf senkend, sodass er von unten auf den Schwarzhaarigen schaute, musterte er ihn. "Und?"   
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Kein Fortschritt... wie immer..." Der andere schlug ihn gegen den Arm. "...aua!" Die grünen Augen sahen empört in die grauen, doch diese funkelten nur.   
"Hör auf dich immer selbst runter zu machen! Vor ein paar Jahren konntest du noch nicht mal 'ne lausige Feder schweben lassen. Und sieh dir an, wo du jetzt bist!"  
"Trotzdem geht es zu langsam..."  
Draco knurrte und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen, es würde sowieso nur wieder in eine Endlosdiskussion ausarten. So wie immer. Sie waren doch beide viel zu große Sturköpfe, als dass sie nachgeben würden. Dann musterte er den anderen wieder und meinte nach einer Weile misstrauisch.   
"Hast du wieder über deine Unfähigkeit als Kämpfer gegrübelt?!"  
Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie der andere ihn mittlerweile kannte. Merkend, dass es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu leugnen war, senkte er den Blick und nickte seufzend.   
Diesmal war Dracos Knurren wie das eines Tieres. "Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt?"  
"Dass ich nicht unfähig bin und der Stärkste von euch und dass ich sehr wohl kämpfen kann und dass ich gefälligst damit aufhören soll in Minderwertigkeitskomplexen zu versinken, weil du mir ansonsten so kräftig in den Hintern trittst, dass mir Voldemort dagegen wie ein liebevoller Großvater vorkommt..."   
"Gut. Also?"  
"Werde ich jetzt damit aufhören darüber nachzudenken und mir erst Gedanken machen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."  
"Brav!" Draco tätschelte Harrys Kopf. Der schlug die Hand gespielt beleidigt weg und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich unwillkürlich ein Stück nach oben.   
"Was ist mit Ron?"  
Der Blonde zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Scheint noch nicht wieder da zu sein. Aber er hatte auch ein gutes Stück mehr zurückzulegen als ich... und als Adler is' man per Luftlinie wahrscheinlich auch schneller. Der wird wahrscheinlich erst morgen im Laufe des Tages wiederkommen."  
Harry nickte. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Ich werde schlafen gehen."   
"Schon?"  
"Tja, im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend geflogen, _ich_ bin müde!"   
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Er wollte nicht alleine aufbleiben. Allerdings hatte er mittlerweile ausgeschlafen...   
"Du teilst dir deinen Schlaf verdammt scheiße ein, weißt du das?!... Naja, schleuder' mich rüber auf mein Bett, dann bist du wieder müde."  
Sekunden starrte Harry Draco nur dumm an, bis er schließlich doch noch fragte: "Was?"  
Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. "Bist du taub? Du sollst mich rüberschleudern. Das ist einerseits gut als Training für dich und außerdem macht es dich müde..."  
"Und?", hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach.  
"... und es erspart mir einen Weg. Ich bin zu faul jetzt aufzustehen."   
Ein Seufzen drang aus Harrys Kehle und kopfschüttelnd fing er an sich zu konzentrieren. Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden, holte er aus und schleuderte Draco in Richtung seines Bettes.   
Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm hallte kurz durch das Zimmer, als der Blonde in seinen Nachttisch knallte und diesen mit seinem Gewicht zertrümmerte. Erschrocken schlug Harry die Hand vor den Mund. Aber anscheinend war Draco nichts passiert, denn in seinem typisch trockenen Ton meinte er:  
"Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich doch zu Fuß gegangen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige fing unwillkürlich an zu kichern, als der andere sich mühsam auf sein Bett hochzog.

- - -  
  
Ein paar kleine Wolkenfetzen tummelten sich am Himmel, als die Sonne ein weiteres Mal als der rote Flammenball über dem Horizont aufstieg. Mit einem impressiven Aufstieg verscheuchte sie das störende Weiß und hatte bald darauf einen klaren blauen Himmel, den sie entlang wandern konnte. Der Wind strich wieder über die Landschaft, derzeit noch etwas kühl, doch schon bald würde auch er wärmer werden. Die meisten Vögel waren bereits wach und zwitscherten munter ihre Lieder. Andere Tiere wurden dadurch geweckt und krabbelten noch schlaftrunken aus ihren Höhlen um sich im Sonnenlicht zu räkeln. Man hätte nicht ahnen können, dass dieses Land im Krieg stand.   
Draco und Harry wachten früh auf und waren die ersten am großen Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle. Es gab keine Haustische mehr. Harry hatte sie gleich abgeschafft. Wenn sie miteinander kämpfen wollten, dann mussten sie eine Familie werden und nicht unterteilt in verschiedene Häuser.   
Nach einiger Zeit betrat auch Hermine die große Halle und setzte sich zu ihnen, dabei jedoch vollständig in ein Buch vertieft. Die beiden Männer warteten einige Augenblicke, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, doch nichts geschah. Betont höflich sagte Draco dann:  
"Guten Morgen!"  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. Graue Augen wechselten einen Blick mit grünen.  
"Es ist ein schöner Morgen, nicht wahr?"   
Wieder keine Reaktion. Also wechselte Draco seinen Tonfall zu panisch.   
"Schau, da steht Voldemort und wird uns gleich alle töten!!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Oh nein!!! Die Bibliothek fackelt gerade ab!!!"   
Aber auch das half nichts. Die Männer tauschten wieder einen Blick. Harry winkte schließlich ab und Draco meinte murmelnd, während er sich seinem Essen widmete.  
"Ron hat gestern noch gemeint, das Kind wird Weasley heißen..."  
"WAS?!!"  
Obwohl Draco damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte er zusammen, genauso wie sein Nachbar. Dann rollte er mit den Augen. "So was hört sie... das ist doch typisch Frau..."  
Harry kicherte.

- - -  
  
Nachdem Draco Hermine fünf Minuten lang versicherte, dass er nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte und Ron so etwas nie gesagt hatte, verlief das Frühstück wieder in Stille. Die Frau blätterte das Buch durch und aß dabei fast mehr als Draco.  
"Schau mal", stupste dieser schließlich seinen Nachbar an. "Ich bekomme Konkurrenz."   
"... dann könnten wir in einer Woche Probleme mit den Essensvorräten haben..."  
Die beiden anderen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er grinste nur. Dann reichte Hermine Harry das Buch, mit dem sie mittlerweile fertig war.   
"Da stehen ein paar andere Konzentrierungsmethoden drin, vielleicht hilft dir das ja ein wenig."  
Dankend nahm der Schwarzhaarige es an und beobachtete, wie die werdende Mutter ein weiteres Buch hervorholte und darin zu lesen begann. Draco las den Titel mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.  
"Namensrechtliche Grundlagen?!"  
Blinzelnd sah er auf, dann fragend auf Hermine. Die zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will gucken, was wir noch für Möglichkeiten haben..."  
Harry hielt in der Bewegung inne, Draco brach wieder einmal in einen Lachanfall aus. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen der junge Anführer seine Freundin nur perplex angestarrt hatte, die es aber nicht weiter zu bemerken schien, erholte der Blonde sich schließlich und meinte kichernd:  
"Glaubst du wir sollten ihr sagen, dass die alten Gesetze mittlerweile so ziemlich an Gültigkeit verloren haben?"   
"Ich glaub, das lassen wir lieber... das könnte sie erschüttern..."   
Schnell warfen sie der Braunhaarigen einen Blick zu, ob sie vielleicht gleich wieder loskeifen würden, doch sie hatte sie ein weiteres Mal gar nicht gehört. Draco rollte mit den Augen, stieß sie an und meinte dann:  
"Ich wäre immer noch dafür, dass ihr dem Kind einen ganz neuen Namen gebt."  
"Wir nennen es nicht Malfoy!"  
"Nein, nein, das mein ich ja gar nicht! Wie wäre es mit Granley?!"  
Stille.   
Verwirrte Blicke von beiden Seiten. Hilfesuchend sah Hermine Harry an, doch der konnte ihr auch nicht helfen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder:  
"Bitte was?"  
"Granley. Halb Granger, halb Weasley. Oh, oder wie wär's mit Weasger!! Das hört sich doch _noch_ besser an!!" Draco grinste wieder über beide Ohren, Hermine stempelte ihn nun endgültig als bescheuert ab und Harry konnte sich kaum halten vor lachen.

- - -   
  
Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ruhig, bedingt dadurch, dass Hermine sich weigerte auch nur noch ein Wort mit Draco zu wechseln. Nach und nach kamen die übrigen Bewohner zum Frühstück und es wurde ein wenig lauter. Auch wenn die meisten schwiegen, da selbst in Hogwarts Voldemorts Präsenz allgegenwärtig erschien.   
Danach verabschiedeten sich Draco und Harry in den Kerker. Draco braute ein paar Tränke, während der andere das Buch las. Er beschloss einige der Methoden später auszuprobieren, manche klangen recht interessant und Harry war verzweifelt genug alles zu versuchen. Zu verlieren hatte er jedenfalls nichts.   
Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen - es war eigentlich nur noch eine Art Snack, da sie auf Grund der Vorräte, die Mahlzeiten auf Frühstück und Abendessen rationalisiert hatten - gingen die beiden Männer in den Trainingsraum. Harry fand heraus, dass eine Methode tatsächlich besser war, als die übliche und er mit der Neuen seine Kraft sehr viel schneller sammeln konnte. Draco drückte sich im Raum umher, schmiss ab und zu etwas nach dem anderen um dessen Reflexe zu testen, und tigerte dann weiter.   
Als die Sonne bereits weit im Westen lag, nahm der Blonde eine kleine Metallkugel und warf sie Richtung Harry. Der öffnete schlagartig die Augen und ließ sie mit nur einem Blick zerbersten. Beide Männer starrten geschockt auf den Metallstaub.   
Draco war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand:  
"Wah! Bei Merlin, Harry! Du hast's geschafft! Du hast Metall zerbersten lassen!"  
Er stürzte sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der aber zu schwach war seine Last zu halten und so lagen sie kurz darauf beide auf dem Boden.   
"Nya, jetzt musst du nur noch diese Kraftprobleme unter Kontrolle bekommen."  
Harry sah ihn lächelnd an, nicht wirklich in der Lage sehr viel mehr zu sagen oder tun. Nachdem er einen kleinen Fortschritt erlangt hatte, war er meist noch schwächer als sowieso schon. So kam es, dass sie eine Weile auf dem Boden lagen, Draco war aber aus Rücksicht von dem anderen heruntergeklettert.   
"So, und was nehmen wir als nächstes in Angriff? Diamanten?!"  
Die grünen Augen sahen nur vorwurfsvoll drein. "Lass mich erst mal ein paar größere Metallblöcke zerschmettern lassen."  
Der Blonde gab einen abschätzigen Laut von sich. "Langweilig. Wir machen gleich mit Diamanten weiter..."  
Harry konnte nur seufzen. Dann spürte er, wie er hochgezerrt wurde.   
"Los komm! Das gehen wir Ron erzählen! Der muss langsam wieder da sein."  
Aber der Schwarzhaarige kannte ihn besser.  
"Du willst ihm doch nur deinen Vorschlag mit Granley und Weasger erzählen..."  
Draco murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Harry nahm das als ein eindeutiges 'Ja'!

- - -  
  
Doch Ron war noch nicht wieder da. Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, aber er war nicht aufgetaucht. Hermine war darüber besorgt, wurde von Draco aber getröstet, dass der Rothaarige wahrscheinlich nur aufgehalten wurde. Vielleicht hatte er ein paar neue Widerstandskämpfer getroffen oder jemanden, der bereit war Widerstand zu leisten. Harry war der gleichen Meinung und beschloss bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten.   
Doch auch an diesem kehrte Ron nicht zurück, genauso wenig wie am übernächsten.   
Das Schloss war mittlerweile unruhig geworden und selbst die, die nicht wussten was los war, spürten deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry hatte eine Notfallsitzung seines Inneren Kreises einberufen.   
"Das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, Harry, das-" Hermine war vollkommen aufgelöst, Ginny und Luna versuchten sie zu trösten, aber es gelang ihnen nicht, starben sie beide doch ebenfalls vor Sorge.   
"Ich weiß, ich wei", murmelte der Anführer und massierte mit beiden Händen sein Nasenbein. Er war die ganze Nacht mit Draco wach gewesen und sie hatten erörtert, was dem Rothaarigen zugestoßen sein könnte. Im Endeffekt waren sie nur auf eine Möglichkeit gekommen, die alles erklärte.   
"Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen!", warf Fred ein und sowohl George als auch Charlie stimmten ihm zu.   
"Bevor wir nichts näheres wissen, sollten wir erst einmal Ruhe bewahren", versuchte Draco nun die restlichen Weasleybrüder zu beruhigen. Er wusste, was Harry den anderen nun sagen musste, und er sollte in Ruhe die passenden Worte dafür suchen können.   
"Aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier rumsitzen!!" Die Frauen zuckten zusammen, als die Hand des älteren Zwillings auf den Tisch schlug. Seine Stimme war schrill, man merkte deutlich was für eine Angst er um seinen Bruder hatte.   
"Es bringt uns aber auch nichts, wenn wir einfach drauf losstürmen. Wir müssen bedacht vorgehen." Remus versuchte Draco zu helfen, aber er stieß auf taube Ohren. Er konnte es ihnen nicht vorwerfen, er würde genauso handeln. Dann räusperte sich Harry und augenblicklich wurde es still. Seine Stimme war ruhig, emotionslos und berechnend, als er anfing zu sprechen. Sein Blick legte sich abwechselnd auf die übrigens Weasleys und Hermine, derart intensiv, dass sie nicht wagten ihn zu unterbrechen.   
"Ron ist einer unserer zuverlässigsten Männer. Wäre er aufgehalten worden durch Rekrutierung neuer Kämpfer, hätte er uns spätestens nach einem Tag eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Da uns jedoch nichts erreicht hat und unsere Kommunikationsmethoden zuverlässig sind, befürchte ich, dass sein Wegbleiben einen anderen Grund hat. Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass er gefangen genommen wurde."

- - -  
  
Nach Harrys Worten war ein Sturm ausgebrochen. Hermine wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und auch Ginny konnte sie unter Tränen nicht beruhigen. Fred und George wollten augenblicklich ihrem Bruder zu Hilfe eilen, konnten durch Remus und Charlie aber davon abgebracht werden. Schließlich sahen auch sie ein, dass es nichts brachte ohne Plan etwas zu unternehmen. Dann herrschte Ruhe, die nur von Hermines Schluchzen durchbrochen wurde.   
Charlie war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder erhob:  
"Und was tun wir jetzt?"  
Harry seufzte. "Die meisten von uns erst mal gar nichts... Draco wird den Weg abfliegen und sich die Sache anschauen. Ich versuche heute Nacht mit Severus Kontakt aufzunehmen, vielleicht hat er ja was gehört."  
"Aber wir können-"  
"Nein, George!", Harrys Stimme war mittlerweile scharf geworden. "Ich werde keinen von euch in dieser Verfassung gehen lassen. _Ihr_ bleibt hier! _Wir_ werden das machen! Verstanden?!"  
Widerwillig stimmten sie schließlich alle zu. Damit beendete Harry die Versammlung. Luna brachte Hermine in ihr Zimmer um ihr einen Beruhigungstrank zu geben. Die restlichen Weasleys zogen sich zurück und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. Remus und Harry begleiteten Draco zum Nordturm.  
Dort angekommen, war der Blonde gerade dabei auf eine der Zinnen zu klettern, als Harry ihn zurückhielt. Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ihn der Schwarzhaarige umarmt.   
"Pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
"Natürlich. Und keine Sorge, Harry! Ich werde Ron finden, glaub' mir!"   
Der Anführer nickte, und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht gut gelang. Draco und Remus tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Als der Blonde dann auf die Zinnen kletterte, legte der Werwolf einen Arm um den jungen Mann neben sich. Beide sahen zu, wie sich der Mensch zu einem Vogel verwandelte und mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen bereits dem wolkenverhangenen Horizont entgegen flog.

- - -  
  
In der Nacht nahm Harry telepathischen Kontakt mit Severus auf. Dieser war überrascht, als Harry ihm seine Sorgen mitteilte und so wusste er gleich, dass zu dem Tränkemeister bisher nichts durchgedrungen war. Der Ältere versprach ihm, dass er ihn sofort benachrichtigen würde, falls er etwas hörte. Harry bedankte sich und beendete die Verbindung.   
Er schlief diese Nacht nicht gut. Wachte immer wieder auf, aufgeschreckt durch jene Albträume, die er so sehr hasste. Aber dieses Mal war es nur Ron, den sie folterten, quälten... töteten! Unwillkürlich fragte der junge Mann sich, ob dies nur ein Traum sei, oder vielleicht sogar eine Vision...?

- - -   
  
Als der Morgen kam, war kein flammender Feuerball zu sehen. Nur trübes Grau, das den gesamten Himmel vereinnahmte. Der Wind war wieder kälter geworden, dazu noch stärker. Beinah unerbittlich blies er über die Landschaft, manchmal mit solch scharfer Hand, dass er die Blüten von den Bäumen fegte. Über Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien lag ein feiner Nebelschleier. Harry konnte nicht viel erkennen, als er aufwachte und daraufhin aus dem Fenster sah. Seufzend stand er auf und begab sich ins Bad. Die Morgentoilette erledigte er wie in einer Trance. Er hatte Angst. Angst, was ihm im oberen Teil des Schlosses erwartete. Er wusste, dass Draco zurück sein und Antwort auf seine quälende Frage haben würde. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese wirklich haben wollte.   
Langsam schritt er dann die Treppen hinauf, blickte in der Eingangshalle angekommen aus dem Portal hinaus, doch noch immer lag die Welt in Grau. Und irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass sich dies in nächster Zeit nicht mehr ändern würde.   
Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er in die Große Halle sah und niemanden des Inneren Kreises dort vorfand. Beinah mechanisch machte er sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Doch Remus fing ihn davor ab. Harry wollte fragen, ob Draco schon zurück sei, doch allein der Blick des Werwolfes beantwortete diese Frage.   
Der Ältere winkte ihm und hintereinander gingen sie den Weg zu Gryffindor. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie er bei jedem Schritt etwas schwächer wurde. Als er schließlich vor dem Loch stand fand er nicht die Kraft hineinzuklettern. Er wollte nicht wissen, was passiert war. Er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte es nicht einmal hören. Aber er musste es. Es war seine Pflicht und so nahm er schließlich Remus' Hand, die ihm hinein half.   
Harrys Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen, als sie den Weg zu Hermines und Rons Räumen nahmen. Sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, als er sah, wie Hermines Eltern vor der Tür standen, fest umschlungen. Mrs. Grangers Schultern bebten. Minerva stand daneben, gefasst, aber mit einem unendlich leidenden Ausdruck in den Augen.   
Remus öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer und hielt sie für Harry auf. Mit zitternden Schritten trat er ein.   
Draco sah ihn an, als er eintrat, die weinende Hermine in seinen Armen. Fred und George saßen vollkommen regungslos auf dem Sofa, Charlie hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt und sie um ihn. Doch all das sah Harry nicht. Sein Blick war auf etwas Anderes gerichtet.   
Der Fuß des Bettes kam zuerst in sein Blickfeld. Harry sah das rote Bettlaken, die braune Bettwäsche, mit der Hermine Ron so gerne geärgert hatte. Ein Paar Füße kamen in Sicht, Schuhe, die er kannte. Beine, aufgeschnitten und zerkratzt. Arme und Oberkörper... genauso geschändet. Harrys Hände ballten sich zu zitternden Fäusten und als er schließlich auf das Gesicht sah, konnte er nicht mehr atmen.   
Im Gegensatz zu Rons restlichem Körper war sein Gesicht unversehrt. Unversehrte Haut mit Sommersprossen. Einige rote Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, andere breiteten sich auf dem Kissen aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Es sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Doch Harry wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Ron schlief nicht. Denn Ron war tot.


	10. Act 2 Part 3: Facing evil

Part Three - Facing evil

_Die Schatten werden länger,  
und die Lieder werden  
kalt und schrill.  
Der Teufelskreis wird enger,  
doch man glaubt nur,  
was man glauben will.  
Die Schatten werden länger!  
Es ist fünf vor zwölf!  
Warum hält jeder still?_

_(Elisabeth - Die Schatten werden länger)_

Krachend entlud der Donner sich über der Landschaft und ließ all die Lebewesen erzittern. Orkanartig wehte der Wind über die Felder, durch den Wald, riss an Ähren und an Bäumen. Ein Blitz zuckte durch die Nacht, machte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick zu einer schlechten Kopie des Tages. Kurz darauf erhob sich wieder der Donner, ein weiteres Mal die Erde unter sich erschreckend.  
Hogwarts hob sich im grellen Schein der Blitze deutlich vom Himmel ab. Ein dunkles Schloss vor den sich auftürmenden Wolken. Der Regen rauschte in einem dichten Netz auf es hinunter, ließ es unheimlich wirken wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Doch nicht nur sein Äußeres erweckte diesen Eindruck, nein, auch im Inneren sah es so aus. Verzweiflung, Angst und Hass, überall, egal wohin man sah.  
Die Kämpfer und ihre Familien zuckten mit jedem Donnerschlag zusammen, beinah erwartend jeden Augenblick von Voldemort und seiner Dunklen Armee überrollt zu werden. Erneut lag deren dunkler Schatten über dem Schloss, nun da seit langer Zeit wieder jemand von ihnen getötet worden war. So lange hatten sie keine Opfer mehr zu beklagen gehabt und nun das.  
Der Sturm war ganz plötzlich aufgezogen, hatte sie alle überrascht. Und fast hätte man meinen können, Harry hätte ihn herbeigerufen.  
Der junge Mann hatte Minuten nur bewegungslos vor dem Bett gestanden, auf dem die Leiche seines besten Freundes lag. Hunderte von Sekunden hatte er da gestanden, vollkommen regungslos. Kein Muskel hatte sich gerührt, nicht einmal geblinzelt hatte er, während sein Blick sich unabwendbar auf dem toten Körper gerichtet befand. Er schien nicht einmal zu atmen. Und dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen.  
Aus seiner Kehle hatte sich ein Schrei gelöst, mehr wie der eines verwundeten Tieres als der eines Menschen. Eine Schockwelle war durch den Raum gegangen, Menschen flogen auf den Boden und gegen Wände, das Bett brach, die Fensterscheiben zersplitterten und die steinernen Wände bekamen Risse. In seiner unendlichen Wut schien es wie ein Wunder, dass Harry den Raum verließ und sich in seinen Trainingsaal begab. Er wusste nicht wie er dort hingekommen war, ob er den ganzen Weg gerannt war oder die Apparationssperren durchbrochen hatte. Aber es war egal, es interessierte ihn nicht. Alles was in ihn diesem Augenblick beherrschte war der Zorn, den er fühlte. Einen Zorn, unvergleichbar mit jedem anderen, den er zuvor gespürt hatte. Wie ein Meteor, der mit einer solchen Wucht aufprallte, dass er alles auf Erden zerstören konnte, war dieser Zorn auf ihn eingeschlagen, ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen und nur noch an Zerstörung denken.  
Der ganze Raum erbebte. Die Wände, die Waffen, die sich in ihm befinden. Die losen Steine waren bald nicht mehr als ein bisschen Staub. Schwerter, Äxte und Säbel zersplitterten in einer Kakophonie von zerreißenden Stahl und ihre Splitter rissen ihm feine Wunden ins Gesicht, in Körper und Gliedmaßen. Wieder gab er einen Schrei von sich, heulender als der erste, klagender, leidender. Die Erde begann zu erbeben und drohte damit aufzubrechen und das Schloss zu verschlucken, als sich ein Paar Arme um den schlanken Körper schlangen. Harry schrie weiter. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er wollte es rückgängig machen, er wollte vergessen. Er wollte alle vergessen lassen. Warum nicht? Warum konnte er es nicht tun? Einfach untergehen, sich verschlucken lassen von der Erde, die sie einst geboren hatte. Es wäre doch so einfach, so einfach alles zu vergessen. Einfach nur zerstören. Voldemort machte es doch vor! Zerstören! Der einfachste Weg alles zu beenden! Warum nicht? Warum konnte er es nicht machen, wie der Dunkle Herrscher?  
"Weil du nicht er bist", flüsterte Dracos Stimme in sein Ohr, während der Blonde seinen Griff um Harry verstärkte. "Weil du nicht tötest. Du hast ein Herz, du hast Gefühle. Du kannst leiden, Schmerz empfinden und traurig sein. Aber du kannst auch lieben, dich freuen... du empfindest Mitleid für andere und machst dir um sie Sorgen. Du! Bist! Nicht! _Er_! "  
Harry fiel in sich zusammen. Der Zorn verschwand und der Schmerz senkte sich über ihn. Verzweifelt krallte er seine Hände in Dracos Umhang, hielt sich an dem anderen fest und weinte genauso, wie es der Himmel tat.

- - -  
  
Noch Stunden danach grollte der Donner über der Landschaft, jedoch abgeschwächt. Die Blitze zuckten in weiter Entfernung und nur hin und wieder. Aber der Regen strömte weiter auf das Land, unfähig sich zu zügeln und überschwemmte die Erde immer weiter.  
Harry öffnete matt seine Augen. Hatte er geschlafen oder war er bewusstlos gewesen? Er wusste es nicht. Er tippte auf letzteres. Er hatte viel zu viel Kraft verbraucht, es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Aber der Zorn, den er empfunden hatte, hatte Kräfte in ihm geweckt, die er nie zuvor gekannt hatte. An diesem einen Morgen war er mächtiger geworden, als in den letzten sieben Jahren zusammen. Doch was für einen Preis hatte er dafür zahlen müssen?  
Wieder sah er Rons toten Körper vor sich. Den jungen Mann, den er seit seinem elften Lebensjahr gekannt hatte. Von Anfang an waren sie Freunde gewesen, hatten so viel miteinander erlebt, miteinander gelitten. Sie hatten sich gestritten und wieder versöhnt und all das sollte jetzt ganz plötzlich vorbei sein? Es kam ihm wie gestern vor, dass sie noch zusammengelacht hatten... und mit einem Stich in seinem Herzen spürte Harry, dass es fast gestern gewesen war. Nur ein paar Tage vorher war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen, ein paar Tage zuvor war die Welt noch hell gewesen, trotz Voldemorts riesigem Schatten. Doch nun schien alles verdunkelt und Harry glaubte, dass nichts mehr diese Dunkelheit vertreiben konnte.  
Trüb wanderte sein Blick nach oben. Er trug seine Brille nicht, aber es war sowieso zu dunkel im Zimmer um irgendwas erkennen zu können. Nur Draco, der direkt vor ihm lag, und ihn fest im Arm hielt, konnte er erkennen. Sein Gesicht sah friedlich aus, genauso wie es bei Ron gewesen war. Doch der Blonde atmete noch, lag nicht leblos, ohne Atmen, ohne Herzschlag. Harry fühlte wieder die Tränen aufsteigen und drückte sich näher an den anderen.  
Draco verstärkte die Umarmung. Er hatte nicht geschlafen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewacht und den jungen Mann in seinen Armen beobachtet. Als Harry langsam einschlief zog er ihn noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich und fragte sich, ob der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal dazu in der Lage war, sich aus dem schwarzen Loch der Verzweiflung zu ziehen...

- - -  
  
Zwei Tage vergingen bis Ron begraben wurde. Harry war immer noch schwach, aber bestand darauf aufzustehen. Er konnte nicht im Bett liegen, er musste seinem besten Freund die letzte Ehre erweisen.  
Es regnete noch immer, als sie sich auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss versammelten. Es waren nicht viele Leute anwesend. Nur Familie und die engsten Freunde. Hermine hatte eine Beerdigung im kleinen Kreis gewünscht.  
Harry und Draco waren die letzten, die ankamen. Der Schwarzhaarige musste sich auf einen Stock stützen und wurde von dem anderen gehalten. Als sie langsam den Weg hinunter gingen, glitt sein Blick über die vielen Grabsteine, die sich mittlerweile auf der Wiese befanden. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele sie begraben hatten. Es waren zu viele, viel zu viele. Rons Grab lag neben dem Gedenkstein für Percy. Ein paar Meter weiter war Dumbledores Grab und die Steine für ihre Freunde, von denen sie wussten, dass sie tot waren. Auch Sirius' Name stand auf einem dieser Steine und Harry wusste nun wieder, wie es damals gewesen war. Wieder fühlte er sich in dieses schwarzes Loch gezogen, selbst wenn er es nicht wollte, konnte er es nicht verhindern. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Weder physisch noch psychisch. Er fühlte wie die dumpfe Benommenheit, in die er während seinem sechsten Schuljahr gefallen war, wieder zurückkehrte.  
Remus war der einzige, der aufsah als sie beide kamen. Er stand am Kopfende des Grabes, er würde ein paar Worte sprechen. Die zwei jungen Männer traten zu Severus. Der Tränkemeister legte einen Arm um Harry. Um ihn zu stützen und um ihn zu trösten.  
Arthur und Molly standen zusammen unter einen Regenschirm. Der Mann starrte verwirrt auf das Loch, seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch man konnte keine Laute darüber gleiten hören. Die Frau stand einfach nur stumm da. Fred und George hatten Bill in ihre Mitte genommen. Er war blass, zitterte und seine Augen waren trüb. Die Zwillinge sahen nicht anders aus. Ginny und Luna standen daneben. Die Blonde hatte einen Arm um ihre Freundin gelegt, die stumme Tränen weinte, während sie den Blick starr auf den Sarg ihres Bruders gerichtet hatte. Die Grangers hielten einander umschlungen, beide gezeichnet von Leid, das sie niemals erwartet hatten.  
Hermine stand allein. Die Hand, die den Regenschirm hielt zitterte nicht, ihre Augen waren trocken. Ihre einstmal so sanften Gesichtszüge waren hart geworden. Abwesend strich sie mit der freien Hand über ihren dicken Bauch. Zwei Monate noch und das Kind würde kommen. Doch seinen Vater würde es niemals kennenlernen.  
Remus räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen. Der Regen untermalte seine Worte mit einem sanften Rauschen und für einen Augenblick war die Welt friedlicher als je zuvor.

- - -  
  
War Ron nur der Anfang gewesen? Würde es nun weiter gehen? Würde jeder seiner Freunde auf bestialische Art und Weise sein Ende finden und müsste er sie alle nacheinander begraben? War es das, was ihm bevorstand? War das sein Schicksal?  
Ja, er hatte damals sein Schicksal abgelegt. Vor sieben Jahren hatte er beschlossen, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, sich nicht von höheren Mächten lenken zu lassen. Aber nun, wo er wieder in diesem schwarzen Loch versank, da konnte er nicht mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Er wollte keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen. Einen vorherbestimmten Weg zu gehen, der ihn zu einem Ziel führte, zu einem Ende. Das war es, was er wollte. Egal, welches Ende es sein würde, Hauptsache es wäre endlich vorbei.  
Die Tage vergingen, Harry wusste nicht wie viele. Oder ob überhaupt. Vielleicht lag er auch erst ein paar Stunden in seinem Bett und jede Minute kam ihm vor wie ein ganzes Jahr. Aß er? Trank er? Ja, wenn Draco es ihm brachte. Aber nicht viel, nur wenig. Kaum ein paar Bissen. Er schlief nicht, starrte an die Decke, Tag und Nacht, bis der Blonde ihm einen Trank einflößte, der ihn einschlafen ließ. Und dann war er wieder wach und starrte erneut vor sich hin. Dunkelheit herrschte in ihm. Sie schwebte über allem. Über seinen Gefühlen und über seinen Erinnerungen. Wer war dieser rothaarige Junge, den er immer sah? Er musste ihn einst gekannt haben. Lange. Er sah diesen Jungen als Kind, als Jugendlichen, dann als Mann. Das braunhaarige Mädchen an seiner Seite, das glückliche Lächeln auf ihren beiden Gesichtern. Wie lange war das her? War das überhaupt je passiert? Es musste doch, wenn er sich erinnerte... oder? Spielte ihm seine Fantasie einen Streich? Hatte er überhaupt jemals gelebt oder hatte er alles nur geträumt und nun kehrte er in eine Realität zurück, in der alles dunkel war?  
Vielleicht war diese Realität besser. In der Dunkelheit war man unsichtbar. Man konnte nicht verletzt werden. Dort gab es weder Schmerz noch Leid. Man war zwar nicht glücklich, aber man litt auch nicht. Es war ruhig... Ruhe. Das war es, wonach sich Harry sehnte. Vollkommene, endlose Ruhe, sein einziger Traum. Und so gab er sich ihr hin...

- - -  
  
Draco war oft in prekären Situationen gewesen. Nicht nur, seitdem der Krieg ausgebrochen war, sondern auch schon vorher. Und bisher hatte er immer irgendwie einen Ausweg gefunden. Selbst wenn die Lage noch so aussichtslos erschien, er hatte es geschafft, irgendwie hatte er es geschafft. Aber nun war er verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Alles fiel in sich zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus bei dem man die unterste Karte wegnahm.  
Seit langer Zeit kam wieder ein Seufzen aus seiner Kehle. Es war Nacht, doch weder Mond noch Sterne drangen durch die dicken Wolken, die den Himmel nun schon seit Wochen verhüllten. Ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem er Ron gefunden und seine Leiche zurückgebracht hatte. Ein Monat, seit aus Harry die letzte Emotion gedrungen war. Anfangs hatte Draco noch geglaubt, der Junge wäre noch erschöpft von der immensen Kraft, die er freigesetzt hatte. Doch schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass dies nicht der Grund war für den trüben Blick und die Sprachlosigkeit. Harry versank wieder. Wie damals im sechsten Schuljahr fraß ihn das schwarze Loch der Verzweiflung auf und ließ nichts als eine taube, emotionslose Hülle zurück. Vor sieben Jahren war Draco in der Lage gewesen den anderen wieder herauszuziehen. Hatte nicht aufgegeben, bis auch das letzte Stückchen Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Doch diesmal schaffte er es nicht. Was er auch anstellte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Keine Reaktion, in keiner Weise. Er konnte froh sein, wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen zum Essen und zum Trinken bringen konnte.  
Ein weiteres Mal seufzend fuhr er sich über das Gesicht. Er saß im Versammlungsraum und wartete darauf, dass der Rest des Inneren Kreises kommen würde. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies der Fall sein würde.  
Der Rest der Weasleys hatte sich vollkommen zurückgezogen, selbst Charlie, der sich trotz allem noch Hoffnung bewahrt hatte über die ganzen grausamen Jahren, schien nun zu verzweifeln.  
Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie eine Schlacht geschlagen und viele ihre Männer waren verletzt geworden. Luna hatte zu viel zu tun, als dass sie der Versammlung beiwohnen konnte. Remus half ihr dabei um sie zu entlasten.  
Hermine vergrub sich wieder hinter ihren Büchern. Es war wohl ihre Art über den Verlust hinwegzukommen.  
Minerva versuchte wie eine Besessene andere Widerstände und Nationen zur Hilfe zu bewegen, doch ihre Bemühungen waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Draco hatte ihr angeboten ihre Aufgabe abzulegen, aber sie hatte ihn nur angeschrieen und weitergemacht. Der beinah wahnsinnige Glaube an Hilfe schien das einzige zu sein, was sie noch aufrecht erhielt und so ließ er sie.  
Und auch wenn er wusste, dass niemand kommen würde, wartete Draco trotzdem auf den Menschen, der ihm vielleicht noch helfen konnte. Der einzige Mensch, den er jemals um Rat gefragt hatte. Ein Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle, wusste er doch nicht, ob jene Person kommen würde.  
"Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass du nicht seufzen sollst?"  
Überrascht hob Draco den Blick und sah Severus vor sich. Er sprang auf und umarmte ihn, klammerte sich an ihn, wie er es seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr nicht mehr getan hatte. Der Ältere erwiderte die Umarmung. Er spürte, dass sein Patenkind Halt brauchte. Er konnte ihn diesmal nicht fortstoßen wie sonst immer. Dieses eine Mal musste er ihn halten. Und so standen die beiden Männer dort im Dunkel der Nacht, festumschlungen.

- - -  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. In seinem Schlafsaal war er nicht. Noch schlaftrunken sah er sich um. Ein einfacher, schlichter Raum. Auf der einen Wandseite ein großer Schrank, an der anderen das große Bett, in dem er lag. Schwarzes Bettlaken, schwarze Bettwäsche. Zwei Türen führten aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Die eine war geöffnet und gab den Blick auf gefliesten Boden frei. Das Bad. Die andere war geschlossen, aber Draco wusste, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer führte. Kurz wunderte er sich, woher er das wusste, als ihm schließlich klar wurde, wo er sich befand: Severus' Schlafzimmer. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen.  
Sich umsehend kletterte er aus dem Bett. Der Ältere schien weder im Raum noch im Bad zu sein. Also stand Draco auf um ihm Wohnzimmer nachzuschauen. Zuvor zog er jedoch noch die Sachen an, die auf einem Stuhl für ihn bereit lagen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern irgendwo hingegangen zu sein, geschweige denn sich umgezogen zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Severus ihn ausgezogen und in sein Bett gelegt.  
Das Wohnzimmer war auch noch so, wie der Blonde es in Erinnerung hatte. Ein schwarzes Ledersofa mit einem flachen Tisch davor. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Sessel mit Fußschemel. Sämtliches restliches Möbiliär waren Regale mit Büchern. Aber auch hier war keine Spur von Severus.  
Dann hörte er Schritte hinter sich und sah im Herumdrehen, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann durch einen kleinen Gang das Zimmer betrat. Ein Tablett schwebte hinter ihm her, beladen mit ein paar Brotscheiben und zwei Tassen Kaffee. Er ließ es auf den Couchtisch zum Stand kommen, nahm dann Platz auf dem Sofa und bedeutete Draco mit einem Nicken sich auch zu setzen.  
Der Jüngere ließ sich direkt neben seinen Paten fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Severus nahm eine der beiden Tassen und trank, während er darauf wartete, dass der Blonde begann.  
"Wie viel Uhr ist es?"  
"Kurz nach halb zwei."  
Draco erschrak. So spät?! Verdammt, er musste sich doch um Harry-  
"Ich hab mich um Harry gekümmert."  
Der Blonde entspannte sich wieder und nahm nun auch die für ihn bestimmte Tasse Kaffee.  
"Wie lang ist er schon wieder so?"  
"Seit Rons Tod... ich hab alles versucht ihn wieder da raus zu holen, aber..." Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Severus hatte ja gesehen, auf was es hinausgelaufen war. Minuten schwiegen sie. Der Ältere trank seinen Kaffe, während der Jüngere seine Tasse nur fest in beiden Händen hielt, fast so, als wolle er sich an ihr wärmen.  
"Alles zerbricht...", flüsterte er schließlich.  
"Das habe ich gesehen."  
"Ich habe alles versucht es zusammenzuhalten, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft..."  
Severus sah ihn kurz an. Dann legte er mit einem widerstrebenden Gesicht einen Arm um seinen Patensohn. "Harry ist derjenige, der alles zusammenhält. Wenn er zerbricht, dann zerbricht auch alles andere."  
"Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"  
"Ihn da raus holen."  
Draco riss sich los und schrie:  
"Aber das hab ich doch schon versucht! Es geht nicht!!"  
Doch Severus ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
"Du hast es schon einmal geschafft, du wirst es wieder schaffen-"  
"Aber-"  
"Nein! Kein aber. Hör mir zu, Draco!" Der Schwarzhaarige stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und sah dem anderen in die Augen, während er sprach. "Sieben Jahre hast du die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dann fang jetzt auch nicht damit an! Du bist der Grund, warum Harry nicht schon lange zusammengebrochen ist. Du hast ihm immer wieder Mut gemacht, ohne dich wäre er nichts. Du musst ihn da wieder rausholen, nur du kannst es!"  
"Aber ich hab doch schon alles probiert!"  
"Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, dann ist alles vorbei! Dann war alles, wofür wir gekämpft haben umsonst. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Willst du das denn wirklich?"  
Draco sah in die schwarzen Augen seines Paten und zum ersten Mal war ihm, als könnte er wirklich darin lesen. Als könnte er den Schmerz und das Leid sehen, dass sich hinter Severus' kalter Maske so lange aufgestaut hatte. Er senkte den Blick. Es stimmte. Wenn Harry jetzt zerbrechen würde, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Alles wofür er gekämpft hatte, was er aufgegeben hatte. Er seufzte wieder. Dann nickte er schwach.  
"Okay, ich probier' es noch einmal."  
Severus strich ihm übers Haar und der Blonde glaubte fast ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen zu können.

- - -  
  
Prasselnd schlugen die vielen Regentropfen gegen des Fenster des Schlafsaales, fast so, als würden sie um Einlass bitten. Immer und immer wieder schlugen sie an das Glas, einmal schwächer, einmal stärker. Der Wind peitschte sie zusätzlich, der Donner untermalte ihr Klopfen. Doch alles war vergebens. Nichts drang zu dem jungen Mann hindurch, der in seinem Bett lag, und seinen Blick stetig auf die Decke gerichtet hatte.  
Ein Blitz zuckte und erhellte das Zimmer für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden. Die geisterartigen Silhouetten der anderen Betten waren zu sehen, ein paar Nachttische, mehr nicht. Der Donner grollte wieder mit seiner ganzen Macht, doch der Schwarzhaarige beachtete ihn nicht. Sein Blick war stumpf, seine restlichen Empfindungen taub. In seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch Leere und Grau. Er merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie man ihm zu essen gab, geschweige denn konnte er denjenigen erkennen oder sich an ihn erinnern, der jeden Tag kam. Oder kam er nur manchmal? War er immer da? Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste gar nichts. Er hatte alles vergessen, alles verdrängt. Nichts stach mehr durch das Grau durch. Kein rothaariger Junge, kein blonder, kein schwarzhaariger Mann. Nicht einmal mehr die roten Augen sah er, sondern einfach nur grau. Es war so ruhig. So schön ruhig in dieser Welt, in der er sich nun befand. Und es war gut so. Er würde nie wieder gehen. Er würde für immer in ihr bleiben und glücklich sein.  
Wieder erhellte das grelle Licht eines Blitzes das Zimmer, wieder hoben sich Betten und Nachttische ab. Doch diesmal war da noch etwas. Ein Paar Augen funkelte silbern an der Tür, ihren Blick starr auf den im Bett liegenden Mann gerichtet. Dann verschwanden sie wieder, als das Licht verschwunden war.  
Für Sekunden passierte nichts, bis der nächste Blitz kam. Die Augen waren weiter in den Raum gewandert. Erneut Dunkelheit. Weitere Blitze folgten und immer waren die Augen ein Stück weiter eingedrungen, bis sie schließlich direkt vor dem Bett des jungen Mannes standen. Kalt sahen sie auf ihn hinab, funkelnd durch einen Zorn, den man nicht beschreiben konnte.  
"Ist es das, was du willst? Ist das wirklich die Welt, in der du leben willst?" Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, wurde beinah verschluckt vom Prasseln des Regens. Aber sie war sowieso nicht dazu gedacht, gehört zu werden. Ein abschätziger Laut kam über ein Paar Lippen. Wieder ein Blitz, kurz darauf der Donner. "Nun gut, wenn du es willst... aber es gibt leider Dinge, die kann ich nicht zulassen!" Und mit diesen Worten krallten sich zwei Hände in Harrys Hemd und zogen ihn unsanft aus dem Bett.

- - -  
  
Selbst wenn der Schwarzhaarige dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich zu wehren... selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte... Gegen Draco hätte er keine Chance gehabt! Aus dem einst zierlichen, fast schmächtigen Jungen war ein starker Mann geworden. Er konnte Harry mühelos hinter sich herschleifen und die Treppen hinaufzerren. Er achtete nicht darauf, ob er dem anderen wehtat. Er war sauer! Er war fuchsteufelswild! Und einen Draco Malfoy wütend zu machen war der größte Fehler, den es gab! Er stammte aus den zwei exzentrischsten Zaubererfamilien überhaupt! Er war eine Mischung aus Malfoy und Black! Und diese Mischung war wütend tödlich!  
Zitternd vor Wut stieß er das große Schlosstor auf, nicht darauf achtend es leise zu tun oder es gar wieder zu schließen. Seine Finger waren noch immer in Harrys Hemd gekrallt und er zog ihn erbarmungslos mit über die schlammige Wiese bis hin zum Friedhof. Bei Rons Grab angekommen blieb er stehen und schleuderte Harry in den Matsch. Dann baute er sich vor ihm auf.  
Wieder zuckte ein Blitz und zeigte deutlich die Schatten der beiden Gestalten, die dort standen. Der eine auf dem Boden, der andere stehend. Man hätte meinen können, es wäre ein Kampf, der dort tobte. Vielleicht war es das auch. Und vielleicht war es der entscheidenste von allen...  
"Dir ist es vollkommen egal, dass du jetzt hier liegst, oder?!!", fing der Blonde schließlich an zu schreien, seine Stimme derart erhoben, dass er Regen und Donner völlig in den Schatten stellte. "Wahrscheinlich bist du sogar froh darüber! Wahrscheinlich denkst du, dass du dir so eine tödliche Erkältung holst und dann endlich abkratzt! Das ist es doch, was du willst! Sterben! Verdammter Feigling! Verdammter Idiot!"  
Dracos Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten. Doch Harry zeigte keine Reaktion, lag einfach nur stumm da. Sein Blick war zwar auf den Blonden über ihn gerichtet, doch blickten die grünen Augen nur verklärt. "Oh, und natürlich weiß ich, dass es dir vollkommen egal ist, dass ich dich hier anschreie! Du hörst mir ja nicht mal zu! Aber das ist mir egal! Ich werde dir hier und jetzt die Meinung sagen und wenn es dich nicht interessiert, dann scheiß drauf! Es ist mir egal! Hörst du! Genauso egal, wie dir alles egal ist!"  
Schlamm und Matsch ignorierend kniete er sich hin und packte den anderen beim Kragen.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was ich sieben Jahre lang gemacht habe? Weißt du das? Sieben Jahre lang hab ich versucht dich von diesem beschissenen Loch der Verzweiflung fernzuhalten! Sieben Jahre lang hab ich mich mit deinen Launen rumgeschlagen und du hast es mir nie gedankt!! Verdammte sieben Jahre lang hab ich versucht die letzte Hoffnung zu erhalten, die wir jetzt noch haben und was ist dann?! Dann macht es paff! und augenblicklich steckst du doch drin! Verdammt, Harry! Das Leben geht weiter! Du bist nicht Ron, du bist nicht Sirius! Du lebst verdammt noch mal! Verstehst du das denn nicht! Du LEBST!!!"  
Rasend vor Wut zog Draco ihn hoch und richtete Harrys Blick nacheinander auf die verschiedenen Gräber ihrer Freunde.  
"Du bist nicht wie sie! Du bist nicht tot! Glaubst du wirklich, sie wollten das?! Glaubst du wirklich, auch nur einer von ihnen würde es gutheißen, dass du dich vom Leben lossagst?! Tust du das?! Was würde Ron denn sagen? Was würde Sirius sagen?! Glaubst du, deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, wenn sie sähen, was du hier abziehst?! Soll ich dir meine ehrliche Meinung sagen?! Wahrscheinlich würden sie dich verachten! ALLE! Jeder einzelne! Weißt du eigentlich nicht, dass das Leben das kostbarste ist, was wir haben?! Alle, die hier oder woanders liegen, haben für ihr Leben gekämpft! Für ihr LEBEN! Und was machst du?! Du schmeißt es einfach weg!"  
Wieder stieß er den anderen auf den Boden, setzte sich auf dessen Hüfte und packte den Kragen erneut. In einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Zorn stieß er Harry immer wieder in den Schlamm.  
"Ich hab es satt! Ich hab es so satt! Wochenlang hab ich mich um dich gekümmert! Ich hab dich gefüttert, dir zu trinken gegeben! Ich habe mich um dich gekümmert, wie man sich um ein Baby kümmert! Aber verdammte Scheiße, Harry! Du bist kein Baby mehr! Du bist dreiundzwanzig Jahre Alt! Dreiundzwanzig! Du bist der Anführer des Weltwiderstandes! Oh, natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass du das nie sein wolltest! Und stell dir vor! Ich kann das sogar verstehen! Mir würde das auch nicht gefallen! Niemandem würde das gefallen! Aber dich hat es nun mal getroffen! Du bist es nun mal geworden! Aber da hilft kein Selbstmitleid! Da kannst du dich nicht einfach verkriechen! Da musst du kämpfen, verdammt nochmal! Nicht für die Welt, sondern für DICH!!!"  
Wieder zuckte ein Blitz und in dem Bruchteil der Sekunde, in der Harrys Gesicht zu sehen war, glaubte der andere ein Aufleuchten in den grünen Augen zu sehen.  
"Mir ist die Welt so was von beschissen egal! Das glaubst du gar nicht! Wegen mir könnte sie untergehen, wenn ich nur irgendwo in Ruhe mein Leben leben könnte! Ja, das ist egoistisch, denn ich _bin_ egoistisch und mir ist scheißegal, was andere von mir denken! Aber du bist nicht egoistisch! Du hast dieses beschissene Heldensyndrom, das mich schon immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat! Du kannst nicht einfach blind an jemandem vorbeigehen, der Hilfe braucht! Du kannst nicht wegschauen, wenn jemandem Unrecht geschieht! Und ich sag dir jetzt mal was, worüber du dir wahrscheinlich seit acht Jahren den Kopf zerbrichst: DAS und zwar genau DAS, ist die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht hat! Er kann so etwas nicht fühlen! Er besteht nur aus Wut und Hass und das war auch schon alles! Aber du hast deine verdammten Gefühle! Das ist die Waffe, die du gegen Voldemort einsetzen musst! Gegen _ihn_ und nicht gegen _dich_!!!"  
Erneut wurden die beiden Männer von zuckendem Licht erhellt. Harrys Augen hatten sich verengt, seine Lippe zitterte. Aber Draco war noch nicht fertig.  
"Aber das ist dir ja egal! Dir ist ja alles egal! Niemand, der gestorben ist, interessiert dich noch, nicht wahr?! Niemand! Dabei sind es so viele! Aber wen interessiert denn schon Neville und seine Familie?! Oder Dean und Seamus?! Nymphadora, Tante Andromeda, Onkel Ted! Die Ordensmitglieder! Hagrid! Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout! Die ganzen anderen Lehrer?! Vollkommen egal, nicht wahr? Oh, und Dumbledore! Er hätte sich gar nicht opfern müssen, es war ja sowieso sinnlos! Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Voldemort uns damals alle getötet hätte! Dann müsste niemand von unseren toten Freund diese ganze Schmach mitansehen, die du über sie alle bringst! Ah, und was ist mit Percy?! Mr. und Mrs Weasley, die auch schon mehr tot sind als lebendig, weil ihr Sohn für das Leben und die Hoffnung gekämpft hat?! Aber egal, alle EGAL! Vielleicht ist Ron jetzt besser dran! Vielleicht sieht er nichts von dort, wo er jetzt ist! Das kannst du jedenfalls nur hoffen, denn du ziehst alles in den Schmutz, wofür er jemals gekämpft hat! Und weißt du, was noch besser wäre?! Wenn Hermine und das Kind auch sterben würden, denn dann müsste das Baby niemals erfahren, was der beste Freund seines Vaters dessen Andenken angetan hat!!!"  
Wieder ein Blitz. Harrys Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern. Draco beugte sich zu ihm hinab und begann bedrohlich zu flüstern, und trotz des Sturms fand jedes einzelne Wort den Weg zu Harrys Ohr.  
"Aber weißt du, was ich am schlimmsten finde?! Was mich am wütendsten macht?! Erinnerst du dich noch, wer alles sein Leben für dich gelassen hat? Wer alles sterben musste, _wegen_ dir?! Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre Cedric vielleicht noch am Leben! Wärst du nicht so dumm gewesen, gefälschten Visionen zu glauben, hätte Sirius niemals zu deiner Rettung eilen müssen und wäre dabei gestorben! Aber das ist noch nicht alles, bei weitem nicht! Erinnerst du dich noch? Weißt du noch, wer die ersten waren, die gestorben sind und das nur wegen dir?! Ja, deine Eltern! Deine Eltern haben alles für dich gegeben, nur damit du leben kannst! Weißt du, dass ich die Geschichten kenne, die sich die Death Eater über den Tod deiner Eltern erzählen? Der Dunkle Lord tötet nicht schnell! Das solltest du langsam begriffen haben! Du weißt doch, dass er gerne spielt! Du weißt doch, dass er sich erst vergnügt! Und trotz seines Äußeren ist er immer noch ein Mann! Weißt du, was deine Mutter für eine Schmach erleiden musste, bevor er sie tötete? Weißt du, wie sehr dein Vater dabei gelitten hat, zusehen zu müssen ohne etwas tun zu können? Und weißt du, wie schwer es für deine Mutter gewesen sein muss, diese Schande zu erleben, dann ihren geliebten Mann sterben zu sehen und sich danach nocheinmal aufzuraffen um ihr Kind zu retten?! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass all diesen Menschen das erspart geblieben wäre, wenn du nie auf diese Welt gekommen wärst? Wenn du nicht leben willst, warum hast du nicht gleich am Anfang aufgegeben und deiner Mutter-"  
"HÖR AUF!!"  
Mit ungewöhnlicher Stärke stieß Harry den anderen von sich herunter. "HÖR AUF! ICH WILL DAS NICHT HÖREN!!" Er kniete sich hin, krümmte sich zusammen und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. "ICH WILL NICHT!!"  
Draco war für einen Augenblick benommen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Aber du musst!!"  
"NEIN!!"  
"DOCH!"  
Von Harrys erbärmlichem Anblick nur noch wütender gemacht, riss er dessen Hände von den Ohren.  
"Nein! Ich will nicht!! Lass mich!!! LASS MICH!!"  
"Nein, ich werde dich nicht lassen! Ich hab dir damals versprochen niemals zu gehen und das werde ich auch tun!!!"  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz raste. Bilder zuckten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Weite Landschaft, Wind, er selbst hoch über allem auf den Zinnen des Nordturms mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, nur darauf wartend für den einen Schritt bereit zu sein. Ein anderer Junge, blond, das Knallen einer Tür und der Satz, der alles verändert hatte. _'So, ich bleibe jetzt hier und beleidige dich, bis du etwas erwiderst oder springst. Glaub mir, ich gehe nicht weg!'_  
Minuten verhaarten sie in Stille, beide schwer atmend und sich anstarrend. Draco hielt Harrys Hände immer noch fest und spürte deutlich, wie ein Zittern durch den anderen lief. Dann traten die ersten Tränen aus den grünen Augen.  
"Draco..." das leise Wimmern war kaum zu hören, aber der Blonde hatte es verstanden. Und das reichte aus, um seinen Zorn zu löschen und er nahm den weinenden Mann in seine Arme. Mit einem Seufzen drückte er ihn an sich, bevor er flüsterte.  
"Harry, du musst leben..."  
"Aber... aber es tut so weh..."  
"Ich weiß... aber es gehört dazu."  
Harry schluchzte, unfähig sich zu zügeln. Alle Empfindungen, die er so lange verdrängt hatte, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte, strömten nun aus ihm heraus. Nicht nur jene der letzten Jahre, sondern die seines ganzen Leben. Auch wenn er schon vorher geweint hatte, nie war es derart intensiv gewesen wie in dieser Nacht, in der er mit seinem Bruder im strömenden Regen saß, vollkommen durchnässt, frierend und zum ersten Mal spürend, was es hieß völlig frei zu sein.  
Sie saßen lange da, unbeweglich und alles um sich herum ignorierend. Die Elemente um sie herum fochten einen Kampf, der nicht ihrer war, aber nicht weniger intensiv. Wolken kämpften gegen den Blitz. Dunkelheit gegen das Licht. Wind stellte sich dem Donner entgegen. Duellanten im Kampf um die Schreckensherrschaft. Immer und immer wieder schlugen sie aufeinander an, forderten Opfer, die zu keiner Seite gehörten, und nahmen es skrupellos und uninteressiert hin. Und dann war die Schlacht zu Ende, die Krieger ermüdet und die Waffen wurden gestreckt, ohne dass es eine Entscheidung gegeben hatte. Doch der Krieg würde weiter gehen, irgendwo, zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort. Und vielleicht würde er niemals enden.  
"Du wirst mich niemals verlassen, oder?", wisperte Harry irgendwann. Und während Draco ihm über Haar und Rücken strich, antwortete er lächelnd:  
"Ich werde bis zum Ende an deiner Seite stehen."

- - -  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte sich ein weiteres Mal alles geändert. Harry war wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt oder vielleicht begann er jetzt erst richtig zu leben. Noch am selben Tag, an dem Draco ihn wieder zurückgeholt hatte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Noch bevor dieses Jahr zu Ende war, würde es eine entgültige Entscheidung in seinem Kampf mit Voldemort geben. Und bis dahin würde er trainieren so viel und so hart er konnte.  
Seinen enormen Kraftschub, den er durch Rons Tod erhalten hatte, konnte Harry nach ein paar Tagen Training wiederfinden und auf diesem Niveau bleiben. Draco half ihm nicht so oft beim Training, da er zum einen nicht mehr so viel helfen konnte, nun wo es daran ging, sich mit Metall auseinander zu setzen, und zum anderen hatte Harry darauf bestanden, dass der Blonde mal eine Art Urlaub machte. Er konnte zwar nicht aus dem Schloss, aber Harry brachte ihn unter Androhung von Essensentzug dazu, ein paar Tage lang überhaupt nichts zu tun und nur faul herumzuliegen. Denn Draco hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte immer an Harrys Seite gestanden, aber dieser hatte es ihm nie wirklich gedankt. In Gedanken sicherlich, aber ausgesprochen hatte er es nie. Als er es dann schließlich wollte, hatte der andere nur genervt abgewinkt und gemeint, dass es jetzt auch egal wäre und er es nicht hören brauchte. Harry hatte geseufzte und sich mit den Launen des anderen abgefunden.  
Und so verging der Mai. Der Schwarzhaarige trainierte und der Blonde faulenzte. Meistens las er irgendwelche Muggelbücher, über die er sich immer noch köstlich amüsieren konnte.  
Der Rest des Schlosses bekam von Harrys Training nicht viel mit. Nur ab und zu zitterte die Erde und da Schottland nicht für seine Erdbeben berühmt war, konnte es nicht daran liegen. Aber sie hatten es bald wieder vergessen, hatten sie doch ganz andere Sorgen. Die Aktivität der anderen Mitglieder war inzwischen auch zum Erliegen gekommen. Bis auf Hermine jedenfalls. Sie fraß sich immer noch durch ganze Bücherstapel, kaum mit jemandem redend. Man sah sie nicht mehr lächeln, nur manchmal, wenn sie alleine war und das Kind in ihrem Leib sich bewegte, stahl sich ein kleines, aber trauriges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Severus kam ein paar Mal vorbei, brachte Tränke und ein paar Zutaten. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sein Patensohn gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Dieser wartete auf ein Lob, aber er hätte wissen müssen, dass Severus der letzte war, der etwas in der Art aussprach. Also verbrachte er den Rest des Tages damit den Älteren aus Rache zu umarmen. Severus war ausnahmsweise einmal froh wieder in seine Höhle verschwinden zu können.  
Das Wetter wurde in den Maiwochen zusehends besser. Die Sonne strahlte mit ihrer ganzen Kraft auf die Erde hinab und wärmte sie. Harry verbrachte viel Zeit draußen, übte teilweise dort, machte aber auch Pausen, da er genau wusste, dass es nichts brachte sich bis aufs Äußerste zu verausgaben. Und vielleicht war das immer sein Fehler gewesen, denn er machte mittlerweile fast jeden Tag Fortschritte, bis er sich Anfang Juni schließlich entschied.

- - -  
  
Die Sonne versank wieder als roter Feuerball am Horizont. Die Bäume warfen lange Schatten über die Landschaft und rauschten sacht im Hauch des Windes. Die Oberfläche des Sees kräuselte sich schwach, ab und zu konnte man eine Tentakel herausgleiten sehen und dann wieder untertauchen. Ein paar der Schlossbewohner nutzten die Zeit um die Gräber ihrer Lieben zu richten. So auch Hermine.  
Harry, der mit Draco ein gutes Stück entfernt am Ufer des Sees lag, sah ihr abwesend zu. Ihr Bauch spannte immer mehr und sie waren sich alle ziemlich sicher, dass das Kind bald kommen würde. Harry wusste, was er zu tun hatte.  
"Was hast du vor?" Die Stimme des Blonden riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn einige Sekunden nur stumm an. Dann seufzte er.  
"Dir kann ich auch nichts verheimlichen, oder?"  
"Nein."  
Ein weiteres Seufzen und wieder lange Zeit, bevor er sprach.  
"Was glaubst du denn, dass ich vorhabe?"  
Dracos Antwort kam augenblicklich. "Dem Kind eine bessere Zukunft zu bieten."  
Es überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, dass der andere es wusste. Er kannte ihn mittlerweile so gut, dass er wusste, was er dachte... oder er war so gut in Leglimantik, dass Harry selbst als inzwischen doch recht großer Okklumentikmeister, es nicht merkte, wenn er in seinen Gedanken wühlte.  
"Severus hat erzählt, dass nächstes Wochenende wieder eine Übernahme von einem Land geplant ist und dass dafür ein Großteil der Dunklen Armee aus Voldemorts Schloss verschwinden wird, er selbst aber dableibt."  
"Und du willst die Gunst der Stunde nutzen?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Denkst du, du bist zu soweit?"  
Wieder verging eine Weile in Schweigen. Harry hab seine Hand auf Augenhöhe und betrachtete sie. Draco beobachtete ihn dabei. Er konnte mittlerweile mühelos eine Metalltür aus den Angel schleudern. Menschen waren ebenfalls kein Problem, selbst, wenn sie von allen Seiten auf ihn zu stürmen würden. Flüche waren etwas komplizierter, aber auch dies hatte er inzwischen bewerkstelligt. Selbst Avada Kedavra.  
"Ja", antwortete er schließlich bestimmt. Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er hinzu:  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dich dazu überreden kann hier zubleiben, oder?"  
Draco sah ihn nur abschätzig an, was Harry Antwort genug war. "Gut, dann gehen wir halt zu zweit."  
"Zu dritt!"  
Beide Männer sprangen erschrocken auf, als die Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte. Sie hatten nicht gemerkt, dass sich ihnen jemand genährt hatte, konnten es sich aber auch nicht vorwerfen, als sie den Besitzer erkannten. Severus hatte schon immer eine Begabung dafür gehabt sich unbemerkt anzuschleichen.  
Der Mann setzte sich zu ihnen und die beiden anderen nahmen ebenfalls wieder Platz. Harry suchte einige Momente nach den richtigen Worten, bekam aber keine Gelegenheit sie auszusprechen.  
"Vergiss es, ihr geht da nicht alleine hin. Ihr seid vielleicht fähig unter viel Getöse da rein zu kommen, könnt euch somit aber erst mal den ganzen Wachen stellen. Und auch wenn es weniger sind, sind es immer noch zu viele um danach noch Kraft gegen den Lord und den Inneren Kreis zu haben."  
Harry und Draco wechselten einen Blick. "Was sollen wir sonst machen?"  
Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wozu ich gut bin?! Ich kenne dieses Schloss, ich weiß, wie man fast unbemerkt rein und auf direktem Wege zum Thronsaal kommt. Also?"  
Harry seufzte. "Okay, dann gehen wir zu dritt."

- - -  
  
Montag wäre es soweit, Montag würden sie angreifen. Nachdem sie es beschlossen hatten, war Draco noch eingefallen, dass Voldemort doch spüren konnte, wenn er das Schlossgelände verließ, aber Harry versicherte ihm, dass er stark genug wäre seine Präsenz vor dem Dunklen Herrscher zu verschleiern, bis er vor ihm stand.  
Sie erzählten niemandem etwas von ihrem Plan, nur Remus, der auf Hogwarts und seine Bewohner aufpassen sollte. Severus schaffte es irgendwie einen Grund zu finden, ein paar Tage aus der Höhle entfliehen zu können und so verbrachte Harry die letzten Tage vor der alles entscheidenden Schlacht mit seiner kleinen Familie. Es war eine schöne Zeit, vielleicht die schönste, die sie bisher erlebt hatten und Harry war sich sicher, dass es, nachdem alles beendet war, für immer so sein würde. Er würde nicht sterben und er würde weder Draco noch Severus sterben lassen und darum würden sie in ein paar Tagen wieder so zusammensitzen können und zwar für immer.  
Und dann kam der Tag, auf den die ganze Welt seit Jahrzehnten wartete. Der Tag, an dem sich alles entscheiden würde. Sie brachen bereits in der Nacht auf um den Schutz der Dunkelheit zu haben. Jedenfalls auf dem kurzen Stück, dass sie in der Umgebung von Hogwarts vor sich hatten. Um Voldemorts Schloss herum herrschte immer Nacht, das hatte jedenfalls Severus erzählt.  
Remus verabschiedete sie und nahm ihnen allen das Versprechen ab auf sich aufzupassen. Er umarmte erst Harry, dann Draco - und schließlich auch noch Severus, der jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war und irgendwas von _'sentimentalen Werwölfen'_ murmelte.  
Ihr Weg führte sie den Weg hinunter, den die Schüler früher nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren. Keiner verlor ein Wort darüber, aber sie alle erinnerten sich in diesem Augenblick daran, wie sie ihn das erste und letzte Mal gemeinsam gegangen waren: damals vor sieben Jahren, als alles begonnen hatte.  
Bevor das Schlossgelände endete konzentrierte sich Harry um seinen Geist vor Voldemort zu verschleiern. Dann überschritt er die Grenze. Minuten standen sie nur da, warteten, ob etwas geschehen würde, doch niemand tauchte auf. Severus sagte ihnen, wohin sie apparieren sollten und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie mit einem leisen Geräusch verschwunden.

- - -  
  
Harry hatte nicht gewusst, was er erwartet hatte, aber das, was er sah, ganz sicher nicht. Sie waren in die Trümmer der Winkelgasse appariert, standen nun in einer kleinen Höhle, wo sich einstmal die Eisdiele befunden hatte. Dann waren sie unter Harrys Tarnumhang geklettert und hinausgegangen. Dort hatte der Schwarzhaarige erst einmal gar nichts gesehen, da sich ein weiterer Trümmerberg vor ihnen auftürmte, nur der Himmel war ihm aufgefallen. Verhangen von dunklen Wolken, stetig in Bewegung und doch niemals weiterziehend. Hier hatten sie den Kampf über die Sonne gewonnen. Hier hatte die Dunkelheit gesiegt.  
Dann waren sie auf den Trümmerberg geklettert und Harry stockte der Atem. Hinter ihm erstreckte sich soweit er sehen konnte ein einziges Trümmerfeld. Steine, Stahl, ab und zu konnte man noch Trümmer sehen, die an Autos oder Häuser erinnerten. Weiß blitzte teilweise hinaus und Harrys Herz schnürte sich bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen, wie viele Menschen damals in der einen Nacht gestorben waren.  
Doch vor dem jungen Mann spiegelte sich ein ganz anderes Bild. Harry hatte St. Paul's gesehen, Harry hatte den Buckingham Palace gesehen. Und auch wenn er nie in Rom gewesen war, hatte er auf Postkarten und im Fernsehen einen Eindruck davon gewinnen können, wie groß der Peterdom gewesen war. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Schloss, das sich vor ihnen auftürmte, waren selbst alle drei Bauwerke zusammen, nicht mehr als ein paar kleine, verfallene Gebäude.  
Eine lange Straße führte mitten durch das Trümmerfeld direkt auf das Schloss zu. Davor war der Platz, vor dem die Hinrichtungen abgehalten wurde. Ein Quadrat von mindestens einem Quadratkilometer. Riesige, endlos erscheinende Stufen führten davon zu einem noch riesigeren Tor. Direkt darüber befand sich eine Plattform, ganz vorne eine kleine Erhebung, ein paar Meter dahinter ein Thron. Der Galgen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Der Ort, an dem Voldemort seine Hinrichtungen vollzog, während das Volk gezwungen wurde zuzuschauen. Neben der Plattform ragten lange und hohe Wände auf. Der Schwarzhaarige vermochte nicht zu schätzen, wie lang sie waren, genauso wenig konnte er sagen, wie weit sich das Gelände nach hinten zog. Aber er begriff nun, dass Severus recht gehabt hätte. Nur zu zweit hätten sie niemals gewusst, wo sie hätten hingehen sollen und wären am Ende vielleicht nicht einmal in Voldemorts Thronsaal angekommen.  
Der Älteste der Gruppe führte die Jüngeren schließlich wieder hinunter, durch und über weitere Trümmer, bis sie irgendwann einen Geheimgang betraten.  
"Warum gibt es hier Geheimgänge?", fragte Draco. Sie hatten den Tarnumhang abgelegt und benutzten Fackeln als Lichtspender, die flackerndes Licht vor sie warfen. Severus, der ganz vorne ging, antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen:  
"Der Lord ist paranoid. Notausgänge, falls er angegriffen werden sollte."  
Harry blinzelte verwirrt. "Wer sollte ihn denn angreifen, vor dem er flüchten müsste? Er ist der mächtigste Mann auf diesem Planeten."  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als er das Schloss hat erbauen lassen, war er noch nicht so mächtig. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er mit einer früheren Attacke von Dumbledore."  
Eine endlose Zeit gingen sie den Weg entlang. Das Licht der Flammen malte flirrende Schatten auf die Wände, ließ sie tanzen, wie in einem Beschwörungsrausch. Kein Geräusch außer ihren dumpfen Schritten war zu hören und vor, sowie hinter ihnen herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit.  
Dann verlangsamte Severus seinen Schritt und er löschte die Flammen. Harry und Draco taten es ihm gleich. Der Älteste holte ein Glas hervor, in dem etwas Grünes glimmte und gerade so viel Licht vor sie warf, dass sie den Weg erkennen konnten.  
"In ein paar Minuten kommt der Ausgang. Es ist ein kleines Nebenzimmer im Erdgeschoss, das normalerweise nicht benutzt wird. Es wird wahrscheinlich niemand drin sein, aber wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein."  
Severus' Stimme war nur ein heißeres Flüstern, doch die beiden anderen hatten es verstanden und nickten. Dann nahm Harry das Glas mit dem grünen Licht an sich. Der andere wollte widersprechen, doch mit einem Blick machte Harry ihm klar, dass er vorangehen würde.  
Also schritt der junge Anführer voran, Severus hinter ihm, Draco als letzter. Sie gingen dicht beieinander um sich in der fast vollständigen Dunkelheit nicht zu verlieren. Irgendwann ging der Weg bergauf und schon bald darauf konnten sie den Ausgang erkennen. Kurz davor blieben sie stehen und lauschten, doch niemand schien sich im Zimmer zu befinden.  
Der Ausgang befand sich neben einem Schrank in der Ecke. Harry trat zuerst hindurch, den Zauberstab in der Hand und erhoben. Schnell fand er heraus, dass 'klein' im Schloss des Dunklen Lords bedeutete von der Größe eines normalen Klassenzimmers. Die Wand links von ihm lag im Schatten, aber er konnte keine Bewegung erkennen, als er schnell mit dem Blick darüberhuschte. In der gegenüberliegenden Wand war die Tür eingelassen, also strebte Harry darauf zu. Doch dann bemerkte er den zuckenden Schatten links von sich.  
Schnell wirbelte er herum, bereit den Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und dort stand er, direkt vor Harry, verändert nur in einigen wenigen Aspekten. Die Haare waren noch ein wenig länger geworden, die Augen blickten kalt und hart, er trug einen langen schwarzblauen Umhang, ein riesiges Schwert in den Händen und das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Arm.  
"Hallo Harry", sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer teuflisch grinsenden Fratze. Harry zitterte, er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah, wollte es nicht und doch war ihm im Grunde seines Verstandes bewusst, dass das dort vor ihm wahrhaftig Sirius war.


	11. Act 2 Part 4: Truth

**Kurzer Kommentar:** So, wir sind angelangt am letzten Kapitel. Der Grund, warum ich diese Geschichte überhaupt erst geschrieben habe... letztendlich ist es nicht so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber... nun gut, es ist nun nicht mehr zu ändern.  
Ich möchte nicht viel sagen, nur soviel, dass es sein kann, das gegen Ende vielleicht noch ein paar Fragen offen sind, aber die werden - hoffentlich - im Epilog beantwortet (der dann aber noch eine Woche auf sich warten lässt')  
Nun denn, dann Vorhang auf für das letzte Kapitel des Schicksals!  
  
Part Four - Truth  


  
_Gott ist tot.  
Nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht.  
Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht.  
Es zieht uns  
näher zur Sonne,  
doch wir fürchten das Licht.  
Wir glauben nur Lügen  
verachten Verzicht.  
Was wir nicht hassen,  
das lieben wir nicht.  
  
(Tanz der Vampire - Gott ist tot)_

Grau war es, das ihn beherrschte. Es war überall. In ihm, um ihm. Licht gab es nicht, nur undurchdringliches Grau. Flatternd hoben sich Harrys Augenlider. Er musste einige Male blinzeln um auch die letzte Benommenheit loszuwerden. Was war passiert? Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er schien in einer Zelle oder ähnlichem zu sitzen. Um ihn herum waren nur graue, kalte Steinwände. Er saß direkt in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem harten Holzstuhl. Direkt vor ihm war eine schwere Eisentür eingelassen, links ein Fenster am oberen Rand des Wand mit Gittern davor. Harry konnte den Himmel erkennen, doch dieser war beherrscht von schweren grauen Wolken.  
Voldemorts Palast!, schoss es dem jungen Mann dann durch den Kopf! Natürlich! Er war gekommen um zum finalen Schlag anzusetzen, doch dann... was war geschehen? War er von hinten attackiert worden? War er mit einem Betäubungsfluch beschossen worden? Warum hatte er seine Deckung vernachlässigt, was war mit-  
Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich erinnerte.  
Sirius! Sein Sirius! Er hatte vor ihm gestanden! Lebendig! Nicht tot! Ganz und gar lebendig! Es war keine Illusion gewesen, kein Trick! Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, woher er das wusste, aber er spürte es einfach. Sirius lebte! Er lebte wirklich! Doch dann senkte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Aber sollte er glücklich über diese Tatsache sein? Sollte er sich wirklich freuen, dass sein Pate noch lebte, wenn er...  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, vielleicht hatte er es sich nur eingebildet. Vielleicht war es etwas anderes gewesen... aber... es hatte so sehr nach Schlange und Totenkopf ausgesehen, was sich dort auf dem Arm des Mannes abgezeichnet hatte...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Egal jetzt. Zuerst musste er dort herauskommen, dann konnte er weitersehen. Er würde die Wahrheit schon noch herausfinden, aber wenn er blieb, hatte er schlechte Karten.  
Harry versuchte aufzustehen, merkte aber erst in diesem Augenblick, dass seine Hände auf der Rückseite des Stuhles zusammengekettet waren, genauso seine Füße. Er fluchte leicht, dann wandte er den Blick nach hinten. Er konnte die Ketten zwar nicht richtig sehen, aber er musste versuchen sie mit Hilfe der zauberstablosen Magie zu sprengen. Seinen Zauberstab hatten sie ihm wahrscheinlich längst abgenommen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich ein paar Sekunden, dann ließ er die Kraft auf die Ketten frei - und spürte im nächsten Moment einen gleißenden Schmerz durch seine Arme gleiten! Unwillkürlich schrie er auf.  
Ein paar Sekunden später war es vorbei und schwer atmend saß Harry auf dem Stuhl. Verdammt, was war das gewesen? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht oder-  
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Schnelle Schritte, lange Schritte. Ein Klirren, ein paar gemurmelte Zauberformeln und dann öffnete sich die Tür vor ihm mit einem leisen Quietschen.  
Die Tür lag im Dunkeln, eigentlich konnte Harry nur ihre Umrisse erkennen. Noch weniger von der Person, die nun dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Das erste, was er sah, waren die schwarzen Stiefel, dann der schwarzblaue Stoff. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und sein Atem stockte, als er begriff, wer nun eintreten würde.  
Auf Sirius' Gesicht lag kein bisschen der Freundlichkeit und Liebe mehr, die er Harry einst gezeigt hatte. Es war nur leer und ausdruckslos, sein Blick dazu noch etwas herablassend. Was war mit dem Mann geschehen, denn der Junge einst geliebt hatte wie einen Vater?  
"Harry..." Eine Stimme kalt wie Eis. Der Angesprochene schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das konnte nicht Sirius sein!  
Dieser fing an zu grinsen, als er die Reaktion des Jüngeren sah. Ein kaltes Grinsen, nicht das freche, fröhliche, das sonst typisch für ihn gewesen war.  
"Oh, glaub es ruhig, mein Junge. Ich bin es wirklich. Du bildest dir nichts ein."  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat näher, seinen Blick stetig auf den Gefangenen gerichtet, der nicht fähig war ein Wort zu sagen.  
"Was denn? Da sehen wir uns nach acht Jahren wieder und du hast nicht mal eine Begrüßung für deinen Paten übrig?"  
Harry war nicht in der Lage laut zu sprechen. "Warum?"  
Sirius schwieg, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem teuflischen Grinsen verzogen. "Was warum? Warum ich noch lebe oder warum ich dies trage?" Dabei schlug er den Stoff seines linken Ärmels zurück und legte das Dunkle Mal bloß. Harry konnte nur darauf starren und apathisch den Kopf schütteln. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!!  
"Ach, Harry", ganz plötzlich klang Sirius' Stimme ganz weich und sanft legte er seine rechte Hand auf die Wange des jungen Mannes. "Du willst es mir nicht glauben, nicht wahr?" Er seufzte. "Aber nun ja, ich kann es verstehen. Es ist schwer, wenn man immer nur Lügen erzählt bekommen hat und plötzlich die Wahrheit erfährt." Sirius kniete sich hin und sah nun von unten in die grünen Augen. Trotz des weichen Klanges seiner Stimme, waren seine Augen immer noch hart. "Aber nun ist die Zeit der Lügen vorbei. Was du von nun an erfährst, wird nichts als die reine Wahrheit sein."  
Ein teuflisches Kichern drang aus seiner Kehle und er richtete sich wieder auf. Wie eine Raubkatze ging er langsam um Harry herum. Dieser war ein paar Sekunden zu verwirrt. Lügen? Was für Lügen? Er wollte fragen, doch anscheinend stand ihm diese Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Womit soll ich anfangen? Beim Ministeriumskampf? Bei der Flucht aus Azkaban? Oh, oder vielleicht sogar bei der einen schicksalshaften Halloweennacht 1981?!" Wieder dieses diabolische Kichern und die Art und Weise, wie er den letzten Satz aussprach, ließ Harry eine Gänsehaut bekommen.  
"W-was... was meinst du damit?"  
"Ach, Harry. Weißt du, ich habe deinen Vater wirklich gemocht. Ich habe James geliebt wie einen Bruder. Und es wäre niemals soweit gekommen, hätte er sich nicht dieses Schlammblut zur Frau genommen..." Sirius ließ die letzten Worte über seine Lippen kommen, als wären sie Gift. Harry fühlte den Zorn in sich aufkommen. Aber er bekam keine Gelegenheit zu sprechen:  
"Ich konnte sie nie ausstehen, diese widerliche kleine Schlammbluthure. Aber dein Vater hatte in Sachen Frauen leider einen extrem schlechten Geschmack. Anfangs hab ich es noch als einfache Flirterei abgetan, aber leider war es dann doch mehr. Nun, ich hab ihn gewähren lassen, irgendwann wäre sie bei einem Death Eater Angriff sowieso umgekommen."  
"Aber-"  
Sirius schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. Dann seufzte er ein weiteres Mal. "Nun gut, vielleicht sollte ich am Anfang beginnen. Lass mich ausreden, deine Fragen kannst du immer noch stellen.  
Ich hatte wirklich nie einen guten Draht zu meinen Eltern, das war nicht gelogen. Und ich war anfangs auch noch froh, dass ich nach Gryffindor kam und nicht nach Slytherin. Zu Beginn meiner Schulzeit hatte ich nicht wirklich etwas gegen Schlammblüter, ich mochte sie nicht, aber ich hasste sie auch nicht. Im Grunde waren sie mir egal. Ich gab mich auch nicht mit ihnen ab. Na gut, Remus war ein Halbblut, aber sein Muggelvater war schon früh gestorben und so habe ich ihn als praktisch reinblütig angesehen.  
Doch als dein Vater sich mehr und mehr mit Evans abgab und seine Gefühle für sie intensiver wurden, wurde mein Hass auf Schlammblüter immer größer. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, vielleicht war ich eifersüchtig, vielleicht habe ich auch nach langer Blindheit endlich die Wahrheit erkannt. Jedenfalls habe ich mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen nach der Schulzeit."  
"Aber du warst im Orden!!"  
Sirius grinste. "Natürlich! Spion ist ein nettes Dasein, wenn man es richtig macht. Dumbledore hat nichts davon geahnt, er hat mir blind vertraut. Genauso wie dein Vater!"  
Harry verengte die Augen, als er glaubte zu verstehen. "Der Fidelus-Zauber... Ihr habt nie getauscht..." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Sirius lachte. Dieses hundeartige Lachen, das diesmal kälter klang als Eis. "Nein, in der Tat nicht, aber es war nicht so einfach, wie du dir vorstellst! Weißt du, Peter hat nie etwas davon gewusst, dass ich ebenfalls Death Eater war. Ich aber wusste von ihm.  
Als James mich fragte, ob ich sein Geheimniswahrer werden würde, habe ich augenblicklich zugestimmt. Das war immerhin das beste, was uns passieren konnte. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich dem Lord verrate, wo sie sind, aber ich kannte ja die Prophezeiung nicht. Er hatte einen ganz anderen Plan, ein ausgreifenden, perfiden und perfekten Plan, der sich über Jahre hinweg erstreckte. Aber ich greife vor.  
Ich wurde also zu James' Geheimniswahrer, bewahrte in mir auf, dass ihr in Godrics Hollow Zuflucht gesucht habt. Dann sagte ich deinem Vater, dass ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Peter ein Death Eater war. Zuerst wollte er mir nicht glauben, aber ich war sein bester Freund und hatte ihn in seinen Augen nie angelogen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber das war noch nicht alles, was ich ihm erzählte. Ich sagte ihm, ich hätte den perfekten Plan dem Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal das Handwerk zu legen. Wir mussten Peter nur vormachen, dass ich meinen Posten als Geheimniswahrer ihm übergeben würde. Wir würden ihm einen falschen Ort sagen, an dem wir den Lord mühelos dingfest machen konnten und der Schrecken wäre endgültig vorbei. James war begeistert und stimmte zu. Also trafen wir Peter und spielten unser Spiel. Besser gesagt, mein Spiel! Peter ging zum Lord und verkündete voller Stolz, dass er wisse, wo die Potters sich versteckten. Er ahnte nicht, dass ich den wahren Ort schon viel früher verraten hatte und auch er nur eine Marionette im teuflischen Spiel des Dunklen Lords war. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du im Grunde. Der Lord tötete deine Eltern, verlor beim Versuch dich zu töten seine Kraft, Peter schob die Schuld auf mich, täuschte seinen Tod vor und ich kam ins Gefängnis. Aber das war alles ein Teil des Plans." Wieder dieses Kichern aus der Kehle des Mannes.  
Harry saß perplex auf seinem Stuhl. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er dort hörte, wollte es nicht! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
"Du hast Dad geliebt..."  
"Ja, das habe ich... aber er stand dem im Weg, an das ich glaubte, und um Ziele zu erreichen muss man Opfer bringen. Auch wenn man sie liebt und wenn man selbst nicht genau weiß, warum man es tun muss."  
"WAS?!" Harry schrie und es war ihm egal, wenn er klang wie ein kleines Kind. "Nein! NEIN!! Du bist nicht Sirius!! Du bist nicht er!!! Hör auf! Verschwinde! GEH!!"  
Mit einem mitleidigen Seufzen kniete der Ältere sich wieder vor sein Patenkind. "Ach Junge... glaub mir doch, ich bin es... Ich spiele nur nicht mehr meine Rolle, das ist alles."  
Harry atmete schwer und spürte wie die Tränen aufstiegen, aber er wollte nicht weinen und unterdrückte sie. Sirius strich ihm wieder über die Wange und fuhr fort.  
"Die Zeit verging und ich fristete mein Dasein in Azkaban. Aber ich wusste ja, dass der Lord wieder auferstehen würde, ich wusste, dass eines Tages unsere Herrschaft anbrechen würde und so wartete ich auf das Zeichen, dass unser neues Spiel einleiten würde. Was passiert ist, muss ich dir ja nicht erzählen, immerhin warst du dabei." Er kicherte. "Ich war erstaunt, wie einfach man dich doch reinlegen konnte. Aber es war ja auch zum Teil Peters Verdienst. Der Arme, er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch keine Ahnung von allem gehabt und war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er den Tod deiner Eltern verursacht hatte. Es gelang mir sogar Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal reinzulegen und so war ich bald wieder einer des Ordens.  
Gut, was danach passiert ist weißt du auch. Ich nehme an, dass dich das Geschehen nach dem Ministeriumskampf mehr interessieren wird. Ganz genau kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was passiert ist. Es gehörte nun mal zum Plan. Ich sollte meinen Tod vortäuschen, damit du seelisch zermürbt würdest. Und wie wir alle wissen hat das perfekt geklappt!" Er lachte. "Das nächste Jahr blieb ich im Untergrund, es wäre fatal gewesen, wenn mich die falschen Leute gesehen hätten. Erst als der Lord die Macht übernahm konnte ich wieder auftauchen, auch wenn ich mich außerhalb der Gemächer des Inneren Kreises stetig verhüllen musste. Aber es das irritierte sowieso niemanden. Mein 'Berufsstand' war normalerweise immer maskiert."  
Auf Harrys nicht verstehenden Blick, grinste er nur und zog schließlich das riesige Schwert aus dem hinteren Teil seines Gürtels, dass er bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen in den Händen gehalten hatte. Harry hatte es zuvor nicht beachtet, nun musterte er es und sah, dass auf der Klinge Unmengen von Blut klebte.  
"Schön, nicht wahr? Und immer noch scharf! Ein Schärfungszauber, für den keine Säuberung nötig ist." Abwesend hielt Sirius das Schwert in den Händen, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft darüber. Die Spitze der Waffe war mit Leder umhüllt, wie dem Gefangenen auffiel, doch der Ältere löste es nun. Auch dieser Teil war blutbesudelt, schien jedoch nur einmal in die rote Flüssigkeit getaucht worden zu sein.  
Grinsend beugte Sirius sich zu seinem Patensohn hinab und hielt ihm die Spitze unter die Nase. "Weißt du, wessen Blut das ist? Er war der erste, den ich tötete, den ersten, den ich köpfte."  
Geschockt sah Harry in Sirius' Augen.  
"Ja, mein Kind. Ich bin der Henker und dies ist Percys Blut!"

- - -  
  
Harrys Gedanken wirbelten, kreisten um so vieles und doch gleichzeitig nur um eine Frage: Warum? Er verstand das alles nicht. Was war mit Sirius geschehen? Warum hatte er sich so verändert? Das konnte nicht der Sirius sein, den er einst gekannt hatte! Ja, Sirius war aufbrausend gewesen, sturköpfig, manchmal etwas aggressiv, aber er konnte doch niemanden töten! Er konnte kein Henker sein! Er konnte niemand sein, dem es nichts ausmachte zu töten! Das konnte nicht sein!!  
Der Mann ließ dem Jungen ein paar Minuten Zeit um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er viel zu viel hatte, das er nicht begreifen konnte. Das Schwert steckte wieder in seinem Gürtel, die Spitze jedoch nicht mehr verschleiert. Er hatte es nur getan, damit er Harry eines Tages das Blut seines ersten Opfers in Ausübung seiner Pflicht hatte zeigen können und dieser Tag war heute gekommen.  
"Das ergibt keinen Sinn", fing der Jüngere schließlich an, außergewöhnlich ruhig.  
"Was ergibt keinen Sinn?"  
"Alles. Voldemort hat seine Kraft ganz plötzlich verloren, weil er mich töten wollte. Er war fast tot, es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt überlebt hatte. Er konnte in dieser Verfassung nicht planen, dass du ausbrechen solltest und mein Vertrauen gewinnen, um mich ein paar Jahre später leiden zu lassen."  
Sirius lachte. "Stimmt, das konnte er nicht."  
"Also!"  
"Oh, Harry, du verstehst nicht! Das war alles schon vorher geplant! Weit vor deiner Geburt!"  
Der Gefangene stutzte. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher gewesen, dass das alles nur eine dumme Geschichte war. Dass sich Sirius alles nur aus den Fingern gesogen hatte um ihn zu verunsichern. Peter hatte seine Eltern verraten, nicht Sirius! Doch dieser Tonfall, diese Art, wie er es sagte. Der Mann war so selbstsicher, so selbstbewusst. Und irgendwas tief in Harry drin sagte ihm, dass Sirius die Wahrheit sagte.  
"Wie soll das gehen?"  
"Oh, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Weißt du, keiner ist in den Einen Plan wirklich komplett eingeweiht, außer dem Lord selbst. Nur er wird dir die Einzelheiten erklären können. Aber du wirst dich noch eine Weile gedulden müssen. Er ist gerade dabei Peru zu übernehmen."  
Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Aber-"  
"Ach ja, Severus hat dir gesagt, er wäre hier, nicht wahr?"  
Erst in diesem Augenblick fiel dem jungen Mann wieder ein, dass er nicht alleine gekommen war. Draco und Severus mussten auch noch irgendwo sein. Harry hielt den Atem an. Wenn Severus ihm etwas gesagt hatte, was nicht stimmte, hieß das dann, er war aufgeflogen? Harry wusste was Voldemort mit den Verrätern tat...  
"Nein", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten, dann schien er zu verstehen und ließ ein weiteres Mal jenes teuflisch kalte Lachen verlauten.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, du bist wirklich zu einfältig." Noch bevor der Angesprochene etwas erwidern konnte, war der Mann zur Tür gegangen, öffnete sie und schrie hinaus: "Hey, komm her! Es wird Zeit, dass du ihn aufklärst!"  
Wieder waren Schritte zu hören. Wieder lang, wieder ausholend. Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich bei jedem dieser Schritte. Nein. Er kannte diese Schritte! Nein! Er hatte sie in den letzten Jahren so gut kennengelernt! Nein!!! Er hatte ihm doch vertraut, sie alle hatten ihm vertraut!  
"NEIN!", schrie er und schüttelte erneut apathisch den Kopf. Nicht er auch noch, nicht noch einmal! Er wollte nicht noch einen Vater an die Dunkle Seite verlieren. Doch als Severus dann den Raum betrat, wurde ihm klar, dass die Dunkle Seite ihn wohl nie hergegeben hatte.

- - -  
  
Schweigen herrschte in der Zelle, auch noch Minuten nachdem Severus sie betreten hatte. Harry starrte ihn unverwandt an, doch die schwarzen Augen blickten nur kalt und emotionslos zurück. Sirius sah zwischen ihnen umher, schloss irgendwann die Tür und wanderte dann unruhig herum. Nach einiger Zeit nahm der ehemalige Professor den Blick von dem jungen Mann und betrachtete den anderen.  
"Du hättest ihn darauf vorbereiten können", meinte er nüchtern, doch Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Wir waren an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er mir wohl nichts mehr geglaubt hätte. Da hab ich mir gedacht, ich zeige es ihm besser."  
Severus verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen, dann beschwor er einen Stuhl und setzte sich Harry genau gegenüber. Ein paar Minuten vergingen in erneutem Schweigen, anscheinend wartete er darauf, dass der Gefangene begann, doch dieser konnte nicht sprechen.  
Severus hatte sie immer belogen? Genauso wie Sirius sie immer belogen hatte? Aber Dumbledore hatte ihm doch geglaubt, er hatte ihm doch vertraut! Und all die langen Jahre hatte Severus immer Informationen über die Aktivitäten der Death Eater gegeben! Er... er konnte kein Death Eater mehr sein!  
"Warum?", flüsterte er schließlich.  
"Hey, das hat er mich auch zuerst gefragt!" Sirius grinste und knuffte Severus gegen den Arm. Dieser überging den anderen Mann einfach.  
"Ein Teil des Plans. Und bevor du jetzt fragst welcher, kann ich dir gleich sagen, dass der Lord dir das alles ausführlich erläutern wird, wenn er aus Peru zurückkehrt."  
"Das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt!", warf der Langhaarige ein, wurde aber ein weiteres Mal geflissentlich ignoriert.  
"Meine Gründe solltest du kennen. Die Ziele des Dunklen Lords sind immerhin allgemein bekannt. Macht, Herrschaft, Ausrottung von Muggeln und Schlammblütlern..."  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein weiteres Mal entsetzt. Es waren nicht die Gründe, die Severus aufzählte - die waren, wie er schon sagte, allgemein bekannt - sondern _wie_ er es sagte. Kalt, fast schon gelangweilt, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Sicher war er nie jemand gewesen, der sich großartig Sorgen um andere machte, aber es konnte doch nicht mal an ihm spurlos vorbei gehen, dass Millionen von Menschen ihr Leben lassen mussten, nur weil ein Wahnsinniger den Hass auf seinen Vater nicht überwinden konnte.  
"Aber... aber ihr beide wisst doch, was er ist! Ihr wisst doch, dass Voldemort auch ein Halbblut ist!" Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie ihm trotzdem folgten, wenn sie eine derartige Abscheu gegen solche wie ihn hegten!  
Sirius und Severus wechselten einen Blick, bevor letzterer fortfuhr:  
"Ja, das wissen wir. Aber wir haben noch andere Motive. Du dürftest dir selbst darüber im Klaren sein, wie groß die Welt ist und dass ein einziger Mann nicht alleine über alles herrschen kann."  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff. Natürlich! Die beiden wollten auch Macht! Die beiden wollten auch herrschen! Auch wenn Voldemort mächtig war, konnte er sich nicht aufspalten und würde Teile der Welt unter die Verwaltung anderer stellen müssen.  
"Das ist alles, wofür ihr alles verratet?!" Harrys Stimme triefte nur vor Abscheu. Er ekelte sich vor diesen beiden Männern, die er bis vor kurzem noch wie Väter geliebt hatte.  
Sirius zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. "Macht ist verlockend und macht süchtig. In solchen Fällen hatte ich nie einen starken Willen. Außerdem ist die Aussicht auf einen schönen Lebensabend in Kalifornien mit Millionen von Sklaven doch durchaus verlockend, findest du nicht?!" Wieder dieses Grinsen und erneut konnte Harry nicht glauben, was er hörte. Danach wandte er seinen Blick Severus zu. Der meinte in seinem gelangweilten Ton.  
"Länder interessieren mich nicht sonderlich. Ich bin an der alten Magie interessiert, die in den Tiefen Afrikas liegt. Na gut, ein kleines Land würde ich auch nicht verschmähen."  
"Am besten mit ein paar Nundus, was?!", stichelte Sirius grinsend. Dann meinte er zu Harry:  
"Über Nunduinnereien kann er sich freuen wie ein kleines Kind. Wirklich schlimm!"  
Severus schlug nach ihm, doch der Langhaarige wich kichernd aus.  
Harry war zu verwirrt um reagieren zu können. Dieses ganze Gespräch hätte ohne den grausamen Inhalt wirken können, wie ein ganz normales Gespräch unter Freunden. Er betrachtete die Männer vor sich, die er immer nur streitend erlebt hatte. Er hatte gedacht sie würden sich hassen, verachten bis auf den Tod, aber wenn er sie nun so sah...  
Mit einem Murren beschwor Severus noch einen Stuhl und meinte forsch zu dem anderen:  
"Setz dich endlich hin, du machst mich wahnsinnig, wenn du die ganze Zeit hier rumrennst..." Sirius rollte mit den Augen, setzte sich aber - jedoch verkehrt herum - auf den Stuhl und legte Arme und Kopf auf die Lehne. Dann fuhr Severus fort:  
"Um deine Frage zu beantworten, die dir ins Gesicht geschrieben steht: Ja, früher haben wir uns gehasst, als er sich jedoch ebenfalls den Death Eatern anschloss haben wir uns wohl irgendwie doch... angefreundet... Es gab gewisse Dinge, die uns verbanden, die dich aber nicht zu interessieren haben. Wir wurden dadurch jedenfalls so etwas wie... Freunde..." Er betonte das letzte Wort, als würde er lieber ein anderes benutzen, jedoch keines finden und es nur notgedrungen nehmen. "Außerdem hatten wir die selbe Aufgabe. Im Grunde jedenfalls, ich war eigentlich Doppelspion."  
"Scheißjob, oder?"  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "War gut bezahlt. Ich hab Nundunieren gekriegt."  
Sirius lachte.  
"Wie dem auch sei. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es wohl besser sei, wenn wir in Ordenskreisen bei unserem 'Schulhass' blieben, dann würde niemals jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass wir zusammen eine Verschwörung planten. Augenscheinlich hat das auch gut geklappt, du siehst ja, dass wir letztendlich unser Ziel erreicht haben."  
"Ziel?", flüsterte Harry, nicht fähig dazu laut zu sprechen.  
"Ich sollte dich zuerst psychisch fertig machen, er dein Vertrauen gewinnen und dich vor mir verteidigen. Nach seinem Tod sollte es sich ändern, damit du am Ende, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst, noch mehr geschockt bist. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass genau dies jetzt der Fall ist, oder?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nicht aus Zustimmung, sondern noch immer aus Unglaube. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Das konnten sie nicht geplant haben! Wie, verdammt nochmal, sollte man das alles planen können? Was war dieser Eine Plan, wie Sirius ihn genannt hatte?  
"Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen? Unsere Zeit ist knapp bemessen, immerhin haben wir hier ein Land zu regieren, während der Lord abwesend ist."  
Wie in Trance sah Harry auf, er konnte nicht wirklich klar denken. Irgendwie kamen seine Gedanken zu den Ketten und er sah nach hinten. Dies schien genug für Severus zu sein:  
"Ich nehme an, du hast bereits versucht sie zu sprengen und das Resultat gespürt. Ich habe den Lord natürlich in Kenntnis gesetzt von deinen neuen Kräften, er hat alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Die Ketten sind mit einem uralten Bannspruch belegt, der die zauberstablose Magie abweist und sie in Form von Schmerz zurück auf den Anwender wirft. Es wäre Schwachsinn versuchen sie zu sprengen, also rate ich dir es lieber zu lassen. Sonst noch was?"  
Harry kam sich vor wie kurz vor einer Operation, wo man alle Einzelheiten genau erklärt bekam und man Fragen stellen konnte, während man schon die ersten Narkosemittel eingeflößt bekam, die die Gedanken verschleierten.  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch als die beiden Männer sich bereits dazu aufmachten die Zelle zu verlassen, fiel ihm noch etwas ein:  
"Draco!!" Mit angstgeweiteten Augen sah er Severus an. Dieser sah nur ausdruckslos zurück.  
"Draco wirst du wiedersehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."  
Und mit diesen Worten schloss sich die Tür und Harry war wieder allein.

- - -  
  
Tränen flossen unablässig aus den grünen Augen. Harry wusste nicht, was für welche es waren. Tränen des Schmerzes, Tränen des Hasses, Tränen der Enttäuschung. Vielleicht alle. Er wurde nicht von schluchzen geschüttelt, sein Atem hatte sich nicht verschnellert und er drohte nicht an ihnen zu ersticken. Sie flossen einfach nur stumm über seine Wangen und tropften hinab auf seine Hose. Selbst wenn er eine Hand freigehabt hätte um sie wegzuwischen, hätte es nichts gebracht. Es dauerte Stunden bis der Strom langsam versiegte.  
Harry hatte alles ausgeblockt. Er wollte jetzt an nichts denken, er wollte jetzt nicht noch einmal alles durchgehen, was er in den Gesprächen mit den beiden Männern erfahren hatte. Und so saß er da, weinte stumm und dachte an nichts, doch in seinem Unterbewusstsein nagten die schrecklichen Erkenntnisse bereits an seiner Seele.  
Irgendwann senkte sich die Nacht über das Land, auch wenn man angesichts der dicken Wolkenschicht kaum einen Unterschied zwischen ihr und dem Tag machen konnte. Es donnerte ein paar Mal und hin und wieder zuckte ein Blitz, aber es floss kein Regen. Irgendwann schlief Harry ein.  
Als er wieder erwachte schien es erneut Tag zu sein, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Im Grunde war es ihm egal. Seine Augen brannten und waren verkrustet von den Rückständen der Tränen. Die Arme taten ihm weh, genauso wie seine Beine und der Rest seines Körpers. Der Holzstuhl war sehr unbequem, die Ketten taten ihr übriges. Aber was hatte Harry denn erwartet? Er war der Feind, der einzige, der Voldemort vielleicht noch aufhalten konnte. Man musste alles daran setzen, damit er körperlich geschwächt war um nicht irgendwie die Chance zu bekommen den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen.  
Harry lachte bitter auf. Selbst wenn er körperlich dazu in der Verfassung gewesen wäre, seelisch war er viel zu zermürbt. Ja, Severus hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Harry war so oft angelogen und betrogen worden, hatte so wenigen je sein vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt und dann kamen zwei von diesem kleinen Kreis und traten es mit Füßen. Zehn Jahre lang hatte Sirius ihn nur belogen und betrogen, Severus sogar noch länger. Wie konnte man noch an etwas glauben, wenn man derart enttäuscht wurde? Wie sollte man mit so etwas leben können? Wie-  
Harry brach jäh ab, als er merkte, dass er wieder in das Loch der Verzweiflung zu rutschten drohte.  
"Nein", flüsterte er und schüttelte enerigsch den Kopf, auch wenn es ihm weh tat. Er durfte nicht wieder so denken. Er musste stark bleiben, er musste kämpfen... er musste leben!! Er hatte es Draco versprochen und er würde es auch halten, egal was noch kommen würde! Er würde nicht aufgeben!  
Draco. Das war es, was ihn am meisten Sorgen machen sollte. Wo war Draco? Wie ging es ihm? Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Draco war als letzter gegangen, vielleicht hatte er irgendwie entkommen können. Über dem Schloss lagen zwar Apparationsperren, aber vielleicht hatte er fliehen können. Draco war schnell und außerdem konnte er sich in einen Adler verwandeln. Doch Severus wusste dies auch und hatte sich sicherlich darum gekümmert.  
_"Draco wirst du wiedersehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."  
_Harry seufzte. Was sollte dieser Satz bedeuten? Er hatte weder in Severus' Ton noch in seinem Blick irgendeinen Hinweis auf die Verfassung des Blonden herauslesen können. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus Draco etwas antun würde. Er liebte ihn doch! Er war doch wie ein Sohn für ihn! Aber Sirius... Sirius hatte auch Percy getötet! Sirius hatte als Voldemorts Vollstrecker so viele andere Menschen getötet! Lucius Malfoy! Er würde sicherlich auch hier sein und man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass er sich für die Schande, die sein Sohn über ihn gebracht hatte, rächen würde.  
Kurz verzweifelte Harry wieder, bevor er sich erneut zur Besinnung rief. Er versuchte telepathisch Kontakt mit Draco aufzunehmen, doch auch dies verhinderten die Ketten und schmerzhaft aufschreiend, gab er den Versuch auf.  
_"Draco wirst du wiedersehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."  
_Harry seufzte wieder. Dann konnte er wohl nur eines tun: Warten bis die Zeit gekommen war. Und dann kämpfen, um Draco dort herrauszuholen!

- - -  
  
Die Zeit verging, Harry konnte nicht sagen wieviel. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl gänzlich verloren. Sirius brachte ihm irgendwann etwas zu essen. Fast liebevoll säuberte er das Gesicht seines Patensohnes von den Tränenspuren, doch der junge Mann sah ihn nur verachtend aus seinen grünen Augen an. Er lehnte das Essen ab und starrte weiter. Irgendwann gab Sirius auf und verschwand.  
Beim nächsten Mal kam Severus, doch auch dieser konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen etwas zu sagen oder zu essen. Dann wechselten sie sich ab, aber Harry weigerte sich jedes Mal. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm nur so vorkam, oder ob sie irgendwann nicht mehr so oft kamen. Anhand der Mahlzeiten schätzte er, dass er seit ungefähr vier Tagen gefangen gehalten wurden. Er saß fortwährend auf dem Stuhl, angekettet, ohne Bewegungsmöglichkeit. Er konnte nicht einmal aufstehen. Der Schmerz ließ irgendwann nach und wurde von Taubheit abgelöst. Auf die Toilette musste er nicht, er vermutete, dass Sirius und Severus irgendeinen Spruch anwandten, wenn sie kamen, um seine Exkremente sofort verschwinden zu lassen. Aber es war ihm egal, er würde ausharren bis die Zeit gekommen war.  
Sein Schlaf war unruhig angesichts der unbequemen Position, seine Träume durch Sorge wirr. Ab und zu sah er Draco, wie er auf ihn zugerannt kam, aber ihn nie erreichte. Dann sah er wie Severus und Sirius dem Blonden den Weg versperrten. In einem anderen Traum hielt Severus Draco fest und Sirius Harry, sie waren gerade soweit getrennt, dass ihre Fingerspitzen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Dann wachte Harry auf und fand sich alleine in der Zelle wieder.  
Tag und Nacht zogen vorbei, unbemerkt. Der Himmel war immer grau und wolkenverhangen, kein Sonnenstrahl drang hindurch. Harry fragte sich, wie man hier leben konnte. Dann drang das Bild von Hogwarts in ihm Hoch. Das Schloss, das schon immer sein einziges zuhause gewesen war, wie es hoch oben auf seinem Berg stand, eine stabile Festung im gleißenden Sonnenlicht und seine Bewohner, die sicher in ihm waren.  
Unwillkürlich fragte Harry sich, ob diese Vision noch stimmte. Vielleicht war es bereits eingenommen. Severus wusste, wie man hineinkam, er kannte all die Fallen, Banne und Zauber, die sich den Death Eatern immer in den Weg gestellt hatten.  
Er fragte sich, was aus Hermine und dem Baby geworden war. Aus ihren Eltern, den Weasleys, Luna, Minerva und den ganzen anderen Kämpfern. Er hatte dem Kind doch nur eine bessere Zukunft geben wollen. Ein schönes Leben, wie er es nie gehabt hatte...

- - -  
  
"Hey!"  
Schlaftrunken öffnete Harry die Augen. Er hatte geschlafen, diesmal ungewöhnlich fest. Ein dumpfer Schmerz an seinem Bein drang in sein Bewusstsein ein, dann die Stimme.  
"Hey!"  
Blinzelnd erkannte er, wie jemand mit einem Stock gegen sein Schienbein schlug, anscheinend fest, doch weil seine Beine sowieso halbtaub waren, merkte er es nicht wirklich. Da er den Blick nach unten gerichtet hatte, konnte er zuerst nur die Füße und den Saum eines silbergrünen Umhangs sehen. Also war des weder Sirius noch Severus, die schwarzblaue und schwarzgrüne Umhänge trugen.  
Matt und unter Schmerzen hob Harry den Kopf. Beine, Rumpf, blonde Haare... Augenblicklich war er hellwach und sein Blick raste nach oben! Erst dann bemerkte er, dass die Haare viel zu lang waren. Ein abfälliger Laut drang aus seiner Kehle und er musterte den Mann vor sich mit offener Abscheu.  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
Der Angesprochene grinste sadistisch. "Ah, schau an, man ist aufgewacht! Ich hoffe, du hattest einen angenehmen Schlaf!"  
Harry knurrte. Doch der andere lachte nur leise, während er um ihn herum ging und ihn musterte. "Eine wirklich schöne Unterkunft hast du hier. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl und es geht dir gut!" Der blonde Mann grinste wieder, doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich davon nicht provozieren. Trocken meinte er:  
"Natürlich! Die Sonne strahlt, es wird warm und die Welt wird endlich wieder bunt - wie kann es mir da nicht gut gehen?"  
Lucius zog belustig eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so sarkastisch bist!"  
"Und ich wusste nicht, dass Sie sich an Gefangenen aufgeilen..."  
Der Mann zog scharf die Luft ein und sah aus, als würde er den Sitzenden am liebsten ohrfeigen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Warum konnte Harry nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es ihm verboten worden. Severus und Sirius hatten teilweise Dinge gesagt, die Harry darauf schließen ließen, dass sie höher gestellt waren als der Rest der Death Eater. Anscheinend waren sie Voldemorts direkte Vertreter.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug erlangte Lucius seine Fassung zurück und legte wieder dieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
"Dir scheint es wirklich gut zu gehen. Draco war besorgt, dass du wieder in deine Lethargie verfallen könntest."  
Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Was haben Sie Draco angetan?! Ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn Sie ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben, dann kriegen Sie es mit mir zu tun!"  
Lucius lachte. "Wie rührend! Du hast Freundschaft mit meinem Sohn geschlossen!"  
"Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?!"  
"Oh, ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht!"  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Anderen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihm glauben sollte. Lucius Malfoy war für ihn der schmierigste Mensch, den er überhaupt je getroffen hatte. Bei ihm wusste man nie, woran man war.  
"Lucius, was tust du hier?"  
Severus stand plötzlich in der Tür und sah den Blonden ein wenig verwirrt an.  
"Ich wollte mir nur unseren werten Gast anschauen."  
"Das hier ist kein Zoo!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige kalt. Harry sah das Zucken in Lucius' Gesicht, doch der Ältere sagte nichts, was Harrys Vermutung bestätigte. "Verschwinde jetzt! Soweit ich weiß hast du noch einiges zu tun, oder?!" Bösen Blickes und Unverständliches murmelnd, verschwand Malfoy. Dann richtete Severus seinen Blick auf Harry:  
"Mit ihm redest du, aber mit uns nicht?"  
Schweigen.  
Der Mann rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Wie dem auch sei. Ich denke es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass die Zeit nun gekommen ist."  
Harry verstand nicht gleich, dann hörte er die Schritte. Draco! Sein Atem beschleunigte sich ein wenig, sein Herz klopfte schneller. Schritte hießen, dass er noch lebte! Und da es regelmäßige Schritte waren, schien er nicht verletzt zu sein. Harry war erleichtert. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen um den anderen gemacht! Doch er war nicht vorbereitet auf das, was kommen sollte...  
Severus ließ ein leises Knurren verlauten, das mehr an ein Seufzen erinnerte, als Draco zu ihm trat.  
"Was hat Dad hier gemacht? Hat er sich wieder an Gefangenen aufgegeilt?!"  
"Du weißt doch wie er ist... Sei nachsichtig, der Lord will noch einen Dialog mit ihm führen und keinen Monolog." Damit ging Severus. Draco sah ihm kurz nach, dann trat er in die Zelle und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Hey, Harry", lächelte er den Sitzenden an, während er das Essenstablett abstellte und eine Decke auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Harry sah ihn nur stumm an. Draco ging es gut. Er war gesund. Vollkommen gesund. Keine Schramme, kein Kratzer, weder körperlich noch seelisch. Als er sich setzte raschelten die silberschwarzen Roben, die er trug und ihn als einen der Dunklen Armee kennzeichneten.

- - -  
  
Nachdem Draco sich gesetzt hatte, breitete er das Essen, welches auf dem Tablett stand, nun auf der Decke aus. Es war diesmal für zwei Personen. Dann stand der Blonde wieder auf und löste Harrys Fesseln so, dass dieser sich bewegen konnte. Gefesselt war er jedoch trotz allem. Danach setzte sich Draco erneut und blickte erwartend in die grünen Augen.  
Doch Harry stand nicht auf von seinem Stuhl. Alles was er tat, war auf den anderen zu starren, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nur einer zuckte immer wieder leuchtend aus dem Wirrwarr des Restes hinaus. _'Ich hätte es wissen müssen.'_  
In diesem Moment zersprang Harrys ganze Welt. Hatte der Schock über Sirius und Severus schon die ersten Risse verursacht, splitterte nun alles. Wie eine heruntergefallene Vase lag alles in Scherben und nichts auf der Welt konnte sie jemals wieder zusammenfügen.  
Draco hatte ihn verraten. Draco hatte ihn getäuscht. Genauso schändlich wie Sirius und Severus hatte er immer nur eine Rolle gespielt, die mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nur jenem geheimnisumwobenen Plan diente, den Voldemort verfolgte. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was das für ein Plan war, der beinhaltete den größten Feind immer wieder aus der Lethargie zu holen. Anders wäre es doch so viel einfacher gewesen.  
Die Ketten klirrten, als der Schwarzhaarige schließlich doch aufstand. Seine Gelenke schmerzten, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden, die Augen nicht vom Gesicht des anderen nehmend.  
"Schau mich nicht so an..." Draco blickte über den Rand seines Bechers hinweg, aus dem er gerade trank.  
"Wie soll ich denn sonst schauen? Soll ich mich freuen, dass du mir immer nur etwas vorgespielt hast?" Harrys Stimme war so kalt und emotionslos, wie nie zuvor. Er wunderte sich selbst, dass er nicht augenblicklich wieder in das Loch der Verzweiflung gefallen war, aber anscheinend hatte Draco seine Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen - ob er es nun noch wollte oder nicht. Der Blonde hatte ihn zweimal aus diesem Loch geholt, hatte ihn zwei Mal des Lebens und des Kämpfens ermahnt und selbst wenn es nur ein Teil des Plans war, war das der einzig richtige Weg, den Harry einschlagen konnte. Vielleicht hatte Draco ihn immer wieder auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet, von dem er sicherlich wusste, dass er eines Tages kommen würde - ob nun bewusst oder unterbewusst sei dahin gestellt. Aber der Blonde hatte in ihm Überzeugungen und Meinungen gebildet, die er jetzt nicht mehr so einfach abschaffen konnte, auch wenn er nun erfahren hatte, dass der andere nur nach dem Willen des Feindes gehandelt hatte.  
Harry nahm nun seinerseits den Becher, der für ihn bestimmt war. Als er die Flüssigkeit herunterschluckte, merkte er erst, wie durstig er überhaupt war, doch er beherrschte sich und trank langsam. Mit dem Essen verhielt es sich genauso, während er seinen kalten Blick immer noch nicht abwandte.  
"Es war nötig, Harry. Es gehört-"  
"Jaja, ich weiß! 'Zum Einen Plan!' Weißt du, wie oft ich das in den letzten paar Tagen gehört habe?!"  
Draco schwieg.  
"Willst du mir jetzt auch deine Gründe erklären?!" Der Schwarzhaarige war genervt.  
"Nur wenn du willst. Wir können auch nur zusammen essen, wenn dir das lieber ist."  
Harrys Augen verengten sich, aber er sagte nichts. So auch der andere.  
Für Minuten war nur das Geklapper des Bestecks zuhören. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einige Probleme mit dem Essen, da seine Fesseln es nicht erlaubten die Hände sehr weit auseinander zu führen. Doch Draco half ihm aus und schnitt ihm das Fleisch klein, damit es leichter zu essen war. Man hätte fast meinen können, es wäre ein ganz normales Essen.  
"Ich hab' nicht wirklich was gegen dich...", begann der Blonde schließlich, jedoch ohne aufzusehen. Harry gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich.  
"Ja, darum belügst du mich auch sieben Jahre lang und lieferst mich dann Voldemort aus."  
Draco seufzte. "In den letzten sieben Jahren warst du nicht so sarkastisch..."  
"In den letzten sieben Jahren dachte ich auch wir wären _FREUNDE!"_  
Harry hatte das letzte Wort geschrieen. Seine Vorsätze sich zu beherrschen bröckelten. Verdammt, er hatte Draco als seinen Freund angesehen, als seinen _Bruder_! Und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun als ihn sieben verdammte Jahre lang zu belügen!! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das musste doch alles ein Albtraum sein!  
Harry lachte wieder bitter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Kam es dir nicht lächerlich vor, mir immer Mut und Hoffnung zu machen?! Du hättest mich gleich beim ersten Mal verrecken lassen können und alles wäre schnell erledigt gewesen. Stattdessen erzählst du mir sieben Jahre lang irgendwelche Dinge, die vollkommen gegen deine wahren Überzeugungen sprechen und holst mich sogar noch ein zweites Mal aus diesem Loch! Das ist doch lächerlich! Vollkommen lächerlich!"  
"Ich weiß."  
Schweigen, dann: "Und warum hast du es dann getan?"  
Draco senkte den Blick und überlegte einige Augenblicke. Als er wieder aufsah war sein Blick genauso kalt, wie der von Harry. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wurde der Schwarzhaarige zurück auf seinen Stuhl gerissen und die Ketten legten sich erneut unsanft um dessen Glieder. Unwillkürlich drang ein Schmerzenslaut über seine Lippen.  
"Du hast keine Ahnung von Politik, Harry. Was glaubst du, wäre es für eine Schlagzeile gewesen, wenn du dich selbst getötet hättest! Schön, wir hätten dich losgehabt, aber das aufrührerische Volk gegen uns. Die Leute hätten begriffen, dass es eine Schande war, dich für sie kämpfen zu lassen, dass du daran zerbrochen bist und dass sie nun selbst etwas dagegen tun müssen. Wir sind dabei eine Welt zu erobern, Harry, da können wir keine Aufstände gebrauchen."  
Draco kam näher und stützte sich auf Harrys Beinen ab. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt.  
"Aber wenn _wir_ dich fangen! Wenn wir dich fangen und der Lord dich tötet, was glaubst du, hat das für ein Resultat?! Genau! Pure Verzweiflung. Dann sehen die Leute, dass es umsonst wäre aufzustehen, dass eine Revolte ihnen nur das gleiche Schicksal bescheren würde! Wenn nicht einmal Harry Potter gegen den Lord gewinnt, dann können sie es erst Recht nicht. _Das_ ist es, Harry! Das ist es, was der Lord will."  
Der Schwarzhaarige gab es nicht gerne zu, aber es klang logisch. Wäre er damals zerbrochen, hätten die Leute ihren Fehler vielleicht eingesehen und hätten gekämpft. Aber wenn er getötet wurde von Voldemort höchstpersönlich, würden sie auf ewig ihre Hoffnung verlieren.  
"Ein einfacher Plan..."  
"Ja, und gleichzeitig doch der komplizierteste von allen."  
Draco stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und ging langsam um den anderen herum. Dieser beobachtete ihn dabei.  
Da war er wieder, dieser kalte, abschätzige Blick, den Harry die ersten fünf Schuljahre an Draco gekannt hatte. Dieses Kinnrecken, dass ihn so arrogant wirken ließ. Aber Harry wusste, dass es nur Fassade war. Dracos wahrer Charakter war der, den er die letzten sieben Jahre kennengelernt hatte. Auch wenn er nur Lügen erzählt hatte, verstellt hatte er sich nicht.  
"Warum bist du jetzt wieder so abweisend? Eben warst du noch richtiggehend nett..."  
"Ich habe meine Gründe." Draco wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu leugnen, dass er immer nur gespielt hatte. Er hatte die ersten fünf Schuljahre gespielt, nicht die letzten sieben Jahre. Und Harry wusste das.  
"Willst du, dass ich dich hasse?" Ein belustigter und zugleich bitterer Unterton lag in der Stimme des Gefangenen.  
"Es würde dir einiges leichter machen."  
Harry schwieg, bevor er schließlich doch meinte: "Ich werde dich nicht hassen können. Ich werde keinen von euch hassen können, selbst wenn ich es wollte."  
Auch wenn es lächerlich klang, nach allem was er in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte, es stimmte. Er konnte wütend auf sie werden, er könnte sich Hass auf sie einreden und gegen sie kämpfen. Aber tief in seinem Inneren würde er sie trotzdem weiter lieben, denn sie waren nun einmal was sie waren: seine Familie.  
Draco seufzte nur und meinte fast traurig darauf: "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher..."

- - -  
  
Sie schwiegen, während der Blonde das Geschirr zusammenräumte. Dann brach Harry die Stille.  
"Was ist mit den Träumen?"  
Draco sah auf, nicht verstehend, was der andere meinte.  
"Die Träume von deiner Initialisierung. Oder hast du nachts einfach hin und wieder ein 'Nein' und 'Nicht' gestöhnt..."  
"Die waren echt. Der Lord ist sehr gründlich in diesen Dingen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber interessant Dinge zu sehen, die man nie erlebt hat."  
Die grünen Augen verengten sich. "Was heißt das?"  
"Ach, Harry. Stell dich doch nicht dümmer an, als du bist. Es gab nie so einen Vorfall. Sev hat Dumbledore vorgemacht, dass ich initialisiert werden sollte, mit ihm einen Plan ausgeheckt, den dem Lord erzählt und dann haben wir in unserer Höhle geduldig gewartet, bis die Zeit gekommen war und ich bin mit dem Portschlüssel in Dumbledores Büro geschickt worden."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Albus keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Er hatte Severus immer vertraut, das hatte er ihm immer gesagt. Einen Grund hatten sie jedoch nie erfahren und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der alte Zauberer jenen mit ins Grab genommen hatte.  
Schweigen für eine Weile. Eigentlich hätte Harrys es sich denken können, nicht alles, aber jedenfalls die Sache mit Severus. Wie hatten sie nur alle glauben können, dass Voldemort ihm vergeben hatte? Ihn wieder in seinen Kreis aufgenommen, obwohl der Mann jahrelang mit Dumbledore zusammengearbeitet hatte? Es war lächerlich dies zu glauben, wurde Harry schließlich klar. Vollkommen lächerlich. Der Dunkle Lord vergab nicht. Für ihn gab es nur Gehorsam und einmaligen Verrat. Gehorsam bedeutete Leben, Verrat Tod. Er hätte Severus gleich umgebracht, wenn jener wirklich übergelaufen wäre.  
"Tut es nicht weh jene zu verletzen, die man liebt?", flüsterte er schließlich.  
"Man lernt diese Gefühle auszublocken. Manchmal muss man auch die opfern, die man liebt um sein Ziel zu erreichen, selbst wenn man nicht mal selbst genau weiß, warum man es tut."  
Harry lachte wieder bitter auf. Sirius' Worte. Seine hatten Harrys Vater betroffen, Dracos bezogen sich auf ihn.  
"Was ist mit Hogwarts?"  
"Gestürmt, bereits am gleichen Tag."  
"Was ist mit den anderen?"  
"Die meisten Kämpfer wurden getötet. Bei den Frauen und Kindern nur die Reinblütigen am Leben gelassen. Die Grangers sind tot, die Weasleys leben alle noch, Luna ebenfalls. Minerva mussten sie auch töten, sie war vollkommen hysterisch geworden."  
"Remus?"  
"Er lebt noch, der Lord will ihn auf seine Seite ziehen. Er ist ein alter Werwolf, die sind mächtig."  
"Das wird er niemals freiwillig tun."  
"Imperius."  
"Remus hat einen starken Willen."  
"Nicht mehr seit er die Wahrheit erfahren hat."  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Dann kniff er sie zusammen. Natürlich, es würde den Werwolf seelisch zerstören, wenn er die Wahrheit über Sirius herausfand. Und mit einem gebrochenen Willen konnte Voldemort alles tun, was er wollte.  
Einige Zeit musterte Draco den anderen nur. Dann fragte er schließlich.  
"Du willst kämpfen, oder?"  
"Das hast du mir doch beigebracht."  
"Trotz allem?"  
"Trotz allem."  
Selbst wenn er nun nicht einmal mehr ein zuhause hatte, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, er würde kämpfen.  
Draco knurrte. "Manchmal lohnt es sich nicht mehr zu kämpfen."  
Harry lachte auf. "Willst du es mir wieder leichter machen?"  
Schweigen.  
"Harry, du wirst zerbrechen. Das ist dein Schicksal."  
Ein überraschter Ausdruck legte sich in die grünen Augen. Das war sein Schicksal? Schicksal?! Aus Dracos Mund?! Was war denn jetzt los?!  
"Seit wann glaubst du denn an das Schicksal? Du hast mich doch immer angeschrieen, wenn ich davon angefangen habe."  
"Deine Vorstellung von Schicksal war ja auch reichlich lächerlich." Er näherte sich dem Gefangen wieder, während er sprach. "Weißt du Harry, es gibt durchaus ein Schicksal. Aber es ist nicht irgendeine höhere, übermenschliche geschweige denn göttliche Macht. Nein, du bist das Schicksal, ich bin das Schicksal. Alle Menschen sind das Schicksal."  
Harry verstand nicht und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit einem fast schon diabolischen Grinsen fort:  
"Ach, Harry, verstehst du denn nicht? Die Menschen bestimmen ihr Schicksal gegenseitig. Wenn jemand einem Freund eine Reise schenkt und dieser Freund im Urlaub seine große Liebe findet, war der Schenkende das Schicksal seines Freundes. Oder wenn jemand aufgehalten wird, dadurch aber nicht in eine Katastrophe gerät, bei der er gestorben wäre, dann hat der Aufhaltende das Schicksal des anderen gemacht. Das gleiche ist, wenn du deinen besten Freund zum Spionieren schickst und er dabei etwas herausfindet, was er nicht wissen darf und deshalb getötet werden muss. Dann hast du das Schicksal deines besten Freundes gemacht."  
Harry verstand nicht gleich die Bedeutung der letzten Sätze. Doch dann, ganz langsam, fügten sich alle Teile zu einem großen Bild zusammen...  
_"Was ist eigentlich mit der Stonehengesache?" -"Ich wollte dich bitten, dich da ein wenig umzuschauen..." - "Ja, sicher, kein Problem." "Sei aber vorsichtig und fall nicht auf, ja?" - "Jetzt komm schon, Harry! Die werden da wohl kaum jedes umherstreunende Wiesel untersuchen, ob es ein Animagus ist. Dafür gibt es dort viel zu viele... und auch wenn es nicht so viele rote gibt, werden die wohl kaum denken, dass ich es bin." - Doch Ron war noch nicht wieder da. - "Er ist einer unserer zuverlässigsten Männer, er hätte sich gemeldet. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er gefangen genommen wurde." - "Draco wird ihn suchen." - "Ist Draco wieder da?" - Rons Augen waren geschlossen. Es sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Doch Harry wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Ron schlief nicht. Denn Ron war tot.  
_"Nein..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zuerst langsam, dann immer heftiger.  
"Nein!" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wolle sich nicht erinnern, er wollte diese Erkenntnis nicht haben, die sich langsam bildete.  
"NEIN!" Sein Atem wurde heftiger und er keuchte, als er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Seine Hände zitterten trotz der Fesseln und als er seine grüne Augen aufrichtete und den anderen ansah, da waren sie voller Hass. "Nein..."  
Draco grinste überheblich, hob die Schultern und ließ sie wieder sinken. "Oh doch, mein Lieber. _Ich_ habe Ron getötet."

- - -  
  
Hassen und lieben sind beides Wörter, die man immer viel zu leichtfertig benutzt. Wie oft sagen wütende Kinder zu ihren Eltern, sie würden sie hassen und tun es im Grunde doch gar nicht. Wie oft schwören sich Pärchen gegenseitig Liebe und sind im nächsten Moment mit den Gedanken schon wieder bei anderen Personen. Hass und Liebe sind die intensivsten Gefühle, die es auf dieser Welt gibt. Nichts ist stärker als diese beiden und nur sie können einander bekämpfen und besiegen. Doch kann man wirklich nur hassen oder nur lieben? Oder kann das eine nicht ohne das andere sein? In den alten Sprichwörtern heißt es, Liebe und Hass sind die zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Vollkommen verschieden und doch Teil des Ganzen. Ohne Hass gibt es keine Liebe und ohne Liebe keinen Hass. Und diese Tatsache kann niemand auf der Welt ändern.  
Die Dunkelheit war stärker geworden, jedenfalls hatte Harry das Gefühl. Aber vielleicht gewann die Dunkelheit in ihm drin ja doch wieder die Oberhand.  
Draco hatte Ron getötet.  
Er wusste nicht zum wie vielten Male er diesen Satz bereits wiederholte.  
Draco hatte Ron getötet.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben, es war doch nicht möglich. Sie waren doch Freunde geworden, richtige Freunde. Sie hatten ihre Feindschaft begraben. Sie hatten sich doch so gut verstanden nach all den langen Jahren.  
Draco hatte Ron getötet.  
Und trotzdem hatte der Blonde alles zerstört, was sie sich aufgebaut hatte, nur um Voldemorts Plan gerecht zu werden.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass ein einziger Mann eine derartige Macht hatte, dass sich sogar Freunde verrieten und töten. Nur weil ein Mann seinen Vater hasste, musste eine ganze Welt darunter leiden. Aber vielleicht hatte Tom Riddle seinen Vater nie gehasst. Vielleicht hatte er ihn immer geliebt und wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen. Er sehnte sich wie jeder Sohn nach der Anerkennung seines Vaters, doch er hatte sie nie bekommen. Und so wählte er den einfacheren Weg. Statt zu kämpfen begann er zu hassen. Derart intensiv, dass es die Welt zerstörte und Freunde zu Mördern machte.  
_"Es wäre leichter für dich, wenn du mich hassen würdest."  
_Ja, das wäre es in der Tat. Doch man kann keinen Menschen hassen ohne ihn vorher geliebt zu haben und Liebe dauerte ewig. Auch wenn Draco Dinge getan hatte, die nicht zu vergessen waren, vielleicht nicht einmal zu verzeihen, Harry würde ihn immer lieben und doch gleichzeitig hassen. Denn im Grunde war es ein und dasselbe.

- - -  
  
Die Tage vergingen und wieder kamen sie. Seine kleine Familie. Er weigerte sich nicht mehr zu essen und zu trinken, jedoch sprach er noch immer kein Wort. Sirius schien von seiner Sturheit nur genervt zu sein, in Severus' Augen konnte er nicht lesen, doch es schien dem Tränkemeister ziemlich egal. Nur in Dracos grauen Augen blitzte hin und wieder ein wenig Enttäuschung auf.  
Harry verbrachte die Zeit damit nachzudenken. Ab und an versuchte er auch noch die Ketten zu sprengen, doch Voldemorts Bann war mächtig und er schaffte es nicht. Nach ein paar Versuchen sah er es schließlich ein. Er konnte nicht fliehen und er würde nicht fliehen. Er würde bleiben und kämpfen und wie es enden würde, würde sich letztendlich zeigen.  
Der Gefangene dachte viel über sein Leben nach. Über alles, was er je getan hatte, über alle, die er je kennengelernt hatte. Er fragte sich wie es Fleur in Frankreich ging. Ob sie gefangen oder getötet wurde oder den aussichtslosen Kampf des Widerstandes kämpfte. Was Krum in Bulgarien alles widerfahren war. Durmstrang hatte sich zu einem großen Teil Voldemort angeschlossen, doch Krum war nicht der Typ dafür. Er würde lieber sterben als ein Death Eater zu sein. Ja, Harry fragte sich sogar, was aus den Dursleys geworden war. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie noch lebten, keiner von ihnen war ein Kämpfer.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Hermine krampfte sich Harrys Herz unweigerlich zusammen. Er fragte sich, ob sie gleich getötet worden war, oder ob sie das Kind noch bekommen hatte. Und wenn ja, was war mit dem Kind? Es war nicht ganz reinblütig, aber es hatte wenigstens Zaubererblut in sich. Doch als der Schwarzhaarige weiterdachte, realisierte er, dass - auch wenn es grausam klang - es vielleicht besser war, wenn das Kind tot war. Denn so würde es nur von Death Eatern erzogen werden und zu einem von ihnen werden, niemals auch nur wissend, dass sein Vater gegen sie gekämpft hatte und dafür gestorben war.  
Harrys Träume waren wieder nur ein stumpfes Grau. Er wusste nun über alle Bescheid, um die er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Albträume fanden nun keinen Ansatzpunkt mehr bei ihm, denn Albträume zeigten das schlimmste, was man sich ausmalen konnte und in seinem Fall war das Schlimmste bereits eingetreten.  
Tag und Nacht zogen vorbei, immer noch nicht voneinander unterscheidbar. Seine Familie kam und ging und er sprach kein Wort, sondern wartete. Wartete auf die Person, die ihm alles erzählen würde und nach deren Worten er seinen entgültigen Entschluss fassen würde: Voldemort.

- - -  
  
Ein Klacken riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Sein Körper hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schmerzen, alles war taub. Draco lockerte ihm hin und wieder die Fesseln, damit er ein paar Schritte gehen konnte, doch das half auch nicht sehr viel, angesichts dessen, dass er den Großteil des Tages auf dem harten Holzstuhl verbrachte.  
Als er seine grünen Augen langsam öffnete, fand er seinen Blick erneut auf dem Boden. Er rechnete damit irgendeinen Saum eines Umhanges zu sehen, doch stattdessen sah er den Saum eines dunkelblauen Kleides. Blinzelnd hob er den Blick und sah eine Sekunde später in das höhnisch blickende Gesicht Bellatrix Lestranges.  
Sie sah ganz anders aus, als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie beim Ministeriumskampf gesehen. Damals war sie mager gewesen, ihre Wangen eingefallen, der Blick und die Haare stumpf. Fünfzehn Jahre Azkaban hatte damals ihre Spuren an ihr hinterlassen, doch nun waren diese Jahre wie weggewischt.  
Trotz ihres Alters war sie wieder eine durchaus begehrenswerte Frau geworden. Sie war nicht mehr mager, aber auch nicht dick, die Rundungen waren an den richtigen Stellen, Taille und Hüfte waren ausgesprochen schlank. Ihre Haare glänzten wieder und waren zu einer eindrucksvollen Frisur hochgesteckt. Die Wangen waren nicht mehr eingefallen und sie hatte sogar einen etwas dunkleren Teint bekommen. Die Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Lords hatte ihr durchaus gut getan.  
"Hallo." Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und Harry wurde unwillkürlich an Sirius und Draco erinnert. Der gleiche Blick, die gleiche Geste. Erst jetzt verstand der Schwarzhaarige, dass die drei sich wahrscheinlich blendend verstanden.  
"Hallo", erwiderte Harry gelassen, aber kalt. Er wusste nicht, wie sie stand. Bellatrix war immer offensichtlich eine der Ranghöchsten gewesen, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass sie wohl Voldemorts fanatischste Anhängerin war. Doch es war auch immer erschienen, als hätte Lucius Malfoy weit oben gestanden, doch im Endeffekt stand er unter Sirius und Severus. Ob es bei der Frau genauso war, wusste Harry nicht.  
Ein paar Minuten musterte Bellatrix den jungen Mann vor sich. Schließlich legte sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es hoch. Harry wollte sich wegdrehen, doch da packte sie seinen Kiefer mit der ganzen Hand.  
"Hör zu, Junge. Ich habe keine Angst vor deinem werten Paten und Severus. Ich kusche nicht wie Lucius, also halte lieber ruhig, wenn du nicht noch mehr Schmerzen spüren willst."  
Eigentlich war es Harry egal, ob er leiden würde oder nicht, aber der Griff der Frau war außergewöhnlich fest und er hatte in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren.  
"Wollen Sie sich auch an mir aufgeilen?", fragte er stattdessen gelangweilt. Bellatrix lachte jedoch nur belustigt:  
"Jaja, mein Schwager hat seltsame Vorlieben, das ist uns allen schon aufgefallen. Ich bin froh, dass bei Draco die Blackseite durchgeschlagen hat." Sie ging langsam um ihn herum und musterte ihn. Er hatte immer noch dieselben Sachen an, wie seit seinem geplatzten Sturmangriff. Sein Haar war noch wirrer als sonst und wahrscheinlich sah er elendig aus. Aber das war ihm egal - im Gegensatz zu der Frau, wie es schien.  
Zu Harrys Überraschung zauberte die Schwarzhaarige eine Schüssel mit Wasser und Waschlappen herbei und noch dazu einen Kamm. Als sie damit anfing sein Gesicht abzutupfen, fragte er verwirrt:  
"Was tun Sie da...?"  
"Ich bereite dich auf deinen Besuch vor. So tritt man keiner Frau gegenüber. Nicht einmal einer wie ihr..."  
... hatte Harry richtig gehört? Besuch?!  
"Was für ein Besuch?"  
"Hat man dir davon nichts gesagt?"  
"Nein."  
Nachdem sie damit fertig war sein Gesicht zu säubern, nahm sie den Kamm und versuchte seine Haare zu ordnen, was ihr jedoch augenscheinlich nicht gelang. Es wäre auch ungewöhnlich gewesen, niemand hatte bisher geschafft diese Haare zu bändigen.  
Als er gerade im Begriff war zu fragen, wer kommen würde, öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal. Gespannt sah er an Bellatrix vorbei, doch den eintretenden Mann kannte er nicht... oder doch?  
"Hi!"  
Es war ein großer Mann in einem dunkelbraunen Umhang. Sein braunes Haar stand wirr vom Kopf ab und fiel ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Die Augen waren bernsteinfarben und funkelten fröhlich. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Harry jedoch auch die Kälte und Skrupellosigkeit erkennen, die in ihnen lag. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix' Mann. Auch er schien sich von Azkaban wieder erholt zu haben.  
Harry beobachtete, wie der Mann sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers zu schaffen machte. Er breitete eine dicke Matratze aus und baute eine Art Zaun darum auf. Dann legte er irgendwelche Gegenstände hinein, die Harry jedoch nicht erkennen konnte. Als er fertig war, trat er an die Seite seiner Frau und meinte mit einem Grinsen:  
"Na, fertig für den großen Besuch? Die werte Mrs. Weasley wartet schon!"  
Mrs. Weasley?! Molly?! Aber... aber sie war doch vollkommen in einer anderen Welt versunken! Bevor er fragen konnte, wandte sich Rodolphus an Bellatrix.  
"Fertig, Schatz?"  
"Diese Haare sind eine Katastrophe..."  
Der Braunhaarige kicherte. "Das liegt in der Familie."  
Bellatrix schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht, was Evans jemals daran finden konnte..." und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer, Wasserschale und Kamm mitnehmend. Harry sah ihr verwirrt nach. Rodolphus beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte:  
"Sie kam mit deiner Mutter nicht klar. Die zwei haben sich ständig in den Haaren gelegen. Waren fast schlimmer als Sev und Sirius." Dann wandte auch er sich zur Tür, meinte kurz davor aber noch:  
"Wir sind gleich wieder da. Nicht weggehen!"  
Harry indes wusste nicht, über was er sich mehr Gedanken machen sollte. Über den Besuch oder über das seltsame Verhalten der Lestranges. Wobei er Rodolphus nicht einschätzen konnte, da er ihn nie wirklich kennengelernt hatte. Draco hatte einmal erzählt, dass er ein wenig verrückt war. Harry befand, dass es stimmte. Dieser Mann war viel zu fröhlich für einen Death Eater.  
Dann hörte der Gefangene die Schritte auf dem Gang. Es mussten drei Personen sein.  
Als die Tür sich öffnete trat zuerst Bellatrix hinein und meinte dabei: "Du hast eine Stunde, dann holen wir dich wieder ab, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Sie trat um Harry herum und löste seine Fesseln, damit er sich bewegen konnte. Doch die grünen Augen waren starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Das war nicht Molly Weasley, die dort stand. Nein, das war jemand ganz anderes.  
"Hermine", flüsterte er ungläubig, als seine alte Freundin sich bereits um seinen Hals warf.

- - -  
  
Harry hatte ungelenk seine schmerzenden Arme um die Frau gelegt. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Draco hatte doch gesagt, die Grangers waren tot! Aber Hermine lebte! Hermine lebte und lag in seinen Armen! Er drückte sie so fest es ging an sich, schloss die Augen und genoss für einige wenige Augenblicke den Moment. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Sie war nicht mehr dick.  
Widerstrebend löste er sich von ihr und schob sie an den Schultern zurück. Ihre Augen hatten einen leidenden und zugleich glücklichen Ausdruck, doch in diesem Moment überwiegte das Fragende alles.  
"Wo ist das Kind?"  
Ein verstehendes Aufleuchten ging durch ihr Gesicht, dann blickte sie unsicher zurück. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, wie Rodolphus Lestrange in weiteres Mal den Raum betrat. Im einen Arm hielt er ein Kind - und im anderen ein weiteres. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Älteren perplex mit den Augen, als dieser in die Ecke trat, in der er zuvor die Decken ausgebreitet hatte und die Kinder nun behutsam in den improvisierten Laufstall legte. Dann verließ er die Zelle ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harrys Blick wanderte zurück zu Hermine:  
"Zwillinge?!"  
Sie nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie half ihm, als er sich mühsam aufrichtete und hinüber in die Ecke humpelte. Jeder Schritt tat ihm weh und er konnte sich fast nicht bewegen, aber das war ihm egal. Alles was zählte war, dass Hermine und die Kinder lebten.  
Die beiden setzten sich in den großen Laufstall. Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von den beiden abwenden. Sie waren noch so klein, höchstens zwei oder drei Wochen alt. Das spärliche Haar, das sie bereits besaßen war braun mit einem Rotstich. Die Augen waren, wie die aller Babys, blau.  
"Sie sind wunderschön..." Er streckte eine Hand nach dem einen Baby aus, das mit seinen kleinen Fingern danach griff. Das erste Lächeln seit er gefangen war, stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen. "Was sind sie?"  
"Zwei Jungen." Hermines erste Worte. Ihre Stimme war leise und rau. Aber auch auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines, glückliches Lächeln.  
"Und wie heißen sie?", fragte er, während er seine andere Hand nach dem zweiten Baby ausstreckte.  
"Das hier...", Hermine nahm das erste Kind vorsichtig hoch und legte es in Harrys Schoß, "...ist Ron. Und er..." auch das zweite nahm sie nun und gab es dem Mann, "... heißt Harry."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hob überrascht die Augen. Doch Hermine lächelte nur. "Ich wollte, dass sie die Namen der beiden Männer bekommen, die mir am meisten bedeuten." Ihre Stimme brach und sie senkte traurig den Blick. Harry streichelte abwesend die beiden Kinder in seinem Schoß, die ihn neugierig beäugten und ihre kleinen Hände nach ihm ausstreckten.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
"Es geht... ich... ich wurde begnadigt. Ich weiß nicht warum... ich glaube, Draco hat das veranlasst. Er hat auch gemeint, er würde mir helfen die beiden großzuziehen. Er war sogar bei der Geburt dabei."  
Sie schien nicht sauer auf den anderen zu sein, dass er sie verraten hatte. Aber Harry vermutete, dass sie einfach nur glücklich war, dass ihre Kinder nicht in Gefahr schwebten. Kurz überlegte er ihr zu sagen, wer an Rons Tod Schuld war, ließ es dann aber doch. Es würde ihr nur schaden und wenigstens tat Draco seine Schuldigkeit, in dem er sich um sie und die Babys kümmerte.  
"Und die anderen?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Luna scheint im Lazarett zu sein. Charlie, Ginny, Fred und George müssen irgendwelche schweren Arbeiten erledigen. Sie werden wie Muggel behandelt. Von den anderen weiß ich nichts. Draco meinte, man kümmere sich um sie..."  
Harry nickte abwesend und betrachtete wieder die Kinder. Als Hermine erneut sprach, war ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern:  
"Harry, was geschieht jetzt mit dir?"  
Ängstlich sah sie ihn an und er überlegte lange, was er ihr sagen sollte. Am Ende entschied er sich für die Wahrheit, denn er hatte gesehen, wozu alles andere führte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Voldemort war bisher noch nicht da."  
Hermine sah aus als, wollte sie etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber doch.  
"Was?", hakte Harry nach.  
"Ich... ich glaube, er ist wieder hier..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog scharf die Luft ein. Das erklärte alles. Hermines Besuch war so etwas wie die Henkersmahlzeit, der letzte, den er jemals bekommen würde. Harry war sich sicher, dass Voldemort seinen Tod plante - und zwar bald. Doch davon sagte er der Frau nichts. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr verängstigen.  
"Naja, dann werde ich wohl bald Gewissheit über alles haben..."  
Hermine setzte wieder zum Sprechen an, doch Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Nein! Lass uns über andere Dinge sprechen, okay?"  
Kurz sah sie ihn an, dann nickte sich lächelnd.  
"Wie hast du die beiden genannt...?"  
Die Frau sah ihn blinzelnd an. "Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich meine den Nachnamen."  
Hermine sah hinunter auf ihre Kinder und ergriff Rons kleines Händchen. Dann sagte sie traurig lächelnd. "Sie heißen Weasley... Wir alle heißen Weasley..."

- - -  
  
Den Rest der Stunde spielten sie mit den Kindern. Es war so schön und Harry erwischte sich bei dem Wunsch, dass diese Stunde niemals enden würde. Doch das war unrealistisch, das wusste er und so verdrängte er es schnell. Auf so was sollte er seine Hoffnungen nicht verschwenden.  
Dann erklangen die Schritte auf dem Gang und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Herein kam wieder Rodolphus Lestrange, diesmal mit einem Mann, der ihm ähnlich sah. Harry tippte darauf, dass es sein Bruder Rabastan war.  
"Die Zeit ist um."  
Hermine nickte schwach und umarmte ihren Freund noch einmal. Währenddessen hob Rodolphus die Kinder hoch und gab sie seinem Bruder.  
"Harry, versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst...", flüsterte Hermine ihm mit brüchiger Stimme ins Ohr. Harry presste die Augen zusammen.  
"Lass mich keine Versprechungen machen, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie halten kann..."  
Die Frau schluchzte einmal kurz auf. Dann löste sie sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen. In ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen, doch sie kämpfte eisern gegen sie an. Ein paar Sekunden sah sie Harry noch in die Augen und drückte seine Hand. Schließlich wandte sie sich an Rodolphus.  
"Okay."  
"Rabastan wird dich nach draußen begleiten."  
Sie nickte und folgte dem jüngeren der Lestranges. Sie sah nicht zurück, als sie die Zelle verließ. Aber Harry wusste, dass sie weinte.  
Minuten vergingen in Schweigen. Der Braunhaarige schien den Abschied zu respektieren und sprach erst, als der andere ihn mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. Er deutete auf den Holzstuhl und Harry setzte sich widerstandslos darauf. Rodolphus machte sich daran ihn wieder festzubinden, diesmal die Hände jedoch in den Schoß.  
"Er mag es nicht, wenn Er die Hände seines Gegenübers nicht sieht", erklärte der Mann auf sein wohl verwirrtes Gesicht. Harry musste nicht wissen, wer mit 'Er' gemeint war.  
Als Rodolphus aufstand, betraten Bellatrix und Lucius den Raum. Kurz darauf Draco, Severus und Sirius. Der Gefangene fragte sich kurz, was der Auflauf zu bedeuten hatte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Voldemort schon immer Wert auf einen guten Auftritt gelegt hatte.  
Von links nach rechts bauten sich Lucius, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Bellatrix und Rodolphus in einer Reihe vor ihm auf. Harry seufzte demonstrativ gelangweilt und lehnte sich zurück. Dann ließ er seinen Blick auf Draco ruhen.  
"Ich habe ihr nichts gesagt."  
Der Blonde nickte, sagte aber nichts.  
"Du weißt, warum wir hier sind?", begann Severus schließlich.  
"Ihr wollt eine Revolution anzetteln und braucht jetzt mich dafür!"  
Lucius Auge zuckte und er wollte auf Harrys Zynismus etwas erwidern, doch Severus hielt ihn mit einer Geste zurück. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und die Lestranges tauschten einen belustigten Blick.  
"Lass den Sarkasmus lieber, Junge", sprach sein Patenonkel dann weiter. "Das mag Er nicht besonders."  
"Nya... ich mag harte Holzstühle auch nicht sonderlich und muss trotzdem damit Vorlieb nehmen. Wir kriegen nicht immer alle das, was wir wollen..."  
Bevor einer der Death Eater etwas sagen konnte, erschallte das Lachen. Das kalte, grausame, vollkommen emotionslose Lachen, das Harry so oft im Traum gehört hatte. Wie auf Kommando traten die Malfoys und Severus ein paar Schritte nach links, Sirius und die Lestranges nach rechts und gaben den Blick auf die Tür frei.  
Und dort stand er in dem wallenden grünen Umhang. Sein Kopf war immer noch kahl, die Haut fortwährend die einer Schlange. Die Pupillen schlitzförmig und die Iris blutrot. Voldemort hatte sich kein bisschen geändert.  
"Hallo, Harry!"  
Der dunkle Lord breitete die Arme in einer einladenden Geste aus, als er grinsend auf ihn zutrat. Doch Harry blieb gelassen.  
"Tom."

- - -  
  
Mit einem Schlag fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Für einen Moment fragte Harry sich, ob Voldemort ihn gleich umbringen würde, doch dann besann er sich. Das war nicht sein Stil, er würde noch mit ihm spielen wollen. Seine Death Eater hatte er rausgeschickt und nun befanden nur noch sie beide sich in der Zelle. Der alte mächtige Hexer und der kleine junge Mann, verfeindet seit der Jüngere geboren war oder vielleicht sogar noch darüber hinaus.  
Voldemort ging in langen Schritten einmal um ihn herum, dann blieb er vor ihm stehen. Wieder legte sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, doch die roten Augen blieben kalt und hart.  
"Harry, wie lange haben wir uns nun schon nicht mehr gesehen?"  
"Nicht lange genug..."  
Der Lord lachte.  
"Du hast dich verändert, mein Junge."  
"Du dich nicht... Tom!" Mit Zufriedenheit sah er das Zucken im Gesicht des Schlangenmensches. Harry wusste, dass er seinen richtigen Namen verabscheute und genau deshalb nannte er ihn so. Es erinnerte Voldemort an sein Erbe, an das, was er wirklich war. Nämlich nicht mehr als das, was er so verabscheute: ein Schlammblut!  
"Harry, du weißt doch, dass ich diesen Namen schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt habe. Du kennst doch meinen jetzigen Namen, jenen, den alle Menschen fürchten!"  
"_Fast_ alle... außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, dass du mich Harry nennen darfst, ich dich aber nicht Tom... wo wir uns doch so gut kennen, müssen wir doch keine gekünstelte Höflichkeit vortäuschen... oder wollt Ihr das etwa, _Lord Voldemort_?!"  
Der Schwarzhaarige betonte die letzten beiden Wörter besonders abschätzig. Der Ältere zog die Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Er schien zu spüren, dass er den Jungen wohl nicht davon abbringen konnte, ihn bei seinem alten Namen zu nennen. Aber egal, sollte er, lange würde er es sowieso nicht mehr tun.  
"Wie war dein Besuch?", fragte der Lord stattdessen mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. Doch Harry blieb kalt.  
"Du meinst meinen Henkersbesuch?"  
"Ah, du hast es also gemerkt? Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet, du warst schon immer ein kluger Junge!" Sein rechter Zeigefinger legte sich unter Harrys Kinn. Der Jüngere bekämpfte die Versuchung den anderen anzuspucken, legte aber einen Ausdruck eindeutigen Ekels auf sein Gesicht.  
"Dafür musste man nicht sonderlich schlau sein. Mich zu töten ist doch das, was du seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren tun willst..."  
Voldemort lachte. "Das stimmt."  
"Und?"  
"Was?"  
"Willst du mir deinen tollen, großartigen Plan nicht erzählen? Du bist doch niemand, der seinen Feind einfach so umbringt ohne ihm vorher seinen genialen Plan zu erklären..."  
Voldemort schwieg. Dann fügte Harry dazu:  
"Weißt du, dass in Muggelfilme diese Art von Bösen immer verlieren, eben weil sie so viel erzählen. Währenddessen finden die Helden nämlich immer einen Ausweg und besiegen die Bösen."  
Der Lord lachte erneut. "Muggelfilme gibt es nicht mehr. Und glaub mir, mein Junge, sie wird es nie mehr geben. Und ja, ich werde dir alles erzählen, damit du begreifst und daran zu Grunde gehst, denn genau das ist es, worauf ich seit Jahren hinarbeite. Aber einen Ausweg wirst du nicht finden, denn einen Ausweg hat es nie gegeben. Noch vor deiner Geburt war dir das Schicksal bestimmt, dass dich nun ereilt hat. Denn ich habe es mir ausgedacht, es bestimmt und gemacht. Ich bin dein Schicksal, Harry, und du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Aber hören wir auf vorzugreifen und beginnen am Anfang.  
Ich muss dir ja nicht alles erzählen. Meine Lebensgeschichte kennst du. Du weißt, wie mein Muggelvater meine Mutter schmählich im Stich gelassen hat, nur weil er die Magie ablehnte. Und du weißt, was ich in meiner Schulzeit tat, wie ich deinen guten Freund Hagrid reinlegte, wie er von der Schule geworfen wurde, obwohl ich die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet habe. Und natürlich weißt du auch, dass ich sowohl meinen Vater als auch seine feinen Eltern kaltblütig ermordete. Ein erhabenes Gefühl muss ich dir sagen." Er lachte kalt. "Aber ich möchte dich nicht langweilen und ich möchte dir auch nicht von meinen langen Vorbereitungen erzählen, von meinen vielen Reisen und meinen vielen Verwandlungen. Denn das ist nicht Teil der Sache, unwichtig für dich. Für dich zählen nur jene Prophezeihungen, die mir damals in die Hände fielen. Von der einen weißt du, und ja, auch ich wusste davon. Aber frag mich nun nicht, warum ich meine Death Eater schickte sie zu holen, dazu kommen wir später.  
Die andere, die von der du nichts weißt, ist die entscheidende. Denn sie warnte mich vor dem, was geschehen würde Halloween 1981. In Afrika leben viele Seherinnen. Schamanen werden sie dort genannt und sie sind keineswegs so dilettantisch, wie jene, die du in der 'zivilisierten' Welt antriffst. Die Umstände wie, wann und wo zu erklären würden uns jetzt zu weit wegführen. Aber ein Jahr vor deiner Geburt weissagte mir eine solche Schamanin, dass ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte, vor Gefühlen, die ich nicht kannte, denn jene würden es sein, die mich erst schwächen würden und dann besiegen könnten, würde ich nicht aufpassen. In Zusammenhang mit der Prophezeiung deiner Lehrerin war die Nachricht deutlich:  
Ein Kind würde geboren werden, am Ende des Julis 1980, und seine Gefühle - die Fähigkeit zu lieben, zu Trauern, Schmerz zu fühlen und Mitleid zu empfinden - würden das sein, was mich zu besiegen vermochte - vorausgesetzt ich würde nichts dagegen unternehmen. Aber du kennst mich ja, ich sitze nicht untätig herum und schaue zu. Und so dachte ich mir den Plan aus, jenen Einen Plan, der dein Leben von Anfang an bestimmte.  
Es war ein glücklicher Umstand, dass ausgerechnet der beste Freund deines Vaters zu mir überlief und gleichzeitig auch Wurmschwanz. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich mir boten, waren mir schnell klar und ich sorgte dafür, dass Wurmschwanz nichts von Sirius erfuhr. Sicher, der kleine Peter war ein loyaler Untertan und tat alles, was man ihm sagte. Doch er besaß keine Willensstärke, kein Selbstbewusstsein. Eigenschaften, auf die ich Wert legte, und darum wurde er nur eine Marionette.  
Sirius erzählte mir, dass deine Eltern sicherlich alles tun würden, um dich zu schützen. Liebe ist ein starkes Gefühl, das selbst den Tod abwenden kann. Ich hatte davon gehört, es aber nie wirklich geglaubt. Trotzdem zog ich auch diese Möglichkeit in Betracht, denn wenn man plant, muss man für jede mögliche Wendung ein weiteres Vorgehen parat haben.  
Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich die Ausmaße falsch eingeschätzt habe, die der Schutzzauber deiner Mutter hatte. Mir war klar, dass ich wohl einiges an Kraft verlieren würde, aber dass deine reizende Mutter nach allem, was ich ihr angetan hatte, noch so eine Kraft aufbringen würde, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Doch ich hatte jede Möglichkeit in Betracht bezogen, auch diese. Ich hatte meine Death Eater angewiesen auf mich zu warten, bis ich ihnen wieder ein Zeichen geben würde, woraufhin wir unsere Herrschaft ein weiteres Mal anbrechen lassen würden. Wurmschwanz jedoch wusste nichts davon und spielte sein eigenes Spiel mit Sirius. Aber es brachte uns nicht vom Weg ab.  
Als ich in deinem ersten Schuljahr versuchte meine Macht wiederzuerlangen und dich zu vernichten, merkte ich, dass es nicht so einfach war. Der Schutzzauber deiner Mutter wirkte noch immer. Also versuchte ich etwas anderes. Kurz vor deinem dritten Jahr gelang es mir Sirius ein Zeichen zu geben und er begann sein Spiel mit dir: Er sollte dein Vertrauen gewinnen, damit du später zerbrechen würdest, würde er sterben.  
Wie es weiterging weißt du ja. Peter verschwand, fand mich und mit seiner Hilfe und dem guten Barty jr. gelang es mir dich zu holen und jenes alte Ritual durchzuführen, dass mich nicht nur wieder in Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte brachte, sondern auch den Schutzzauber deiner Mutter löste.  
Auch hier muss ich wieder zugeben, dass ich eigentlich vorhatte dich damals zu töten. Der Zauber, der sich über unsere Zauberstäbe legte kam unerwartet, aber ich hatte mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet, dass du entkommen würdest. Und danach fiel es mir wieder ein. Die Worte jener zweiten Prophezeiung, die Macht, die ich nicht kannte und die mich besiegen konnte. Gefühle. Liebe, Leid, Schmerz, Mitleid. Ja, sie sind mir durchaus unbekannt, ich kenne keines von ihnen. Ich habe nie Liebe erfahren, habe nie gelitten oder Schmerz erlebt, weil mir jemand wichtiges genommen wurde, denn so jemanden hatte ich nie. Und Mitleid war ein Wort, über das ich immer gelacht hatte. Aber auch wenn ich sie nicht kannte, dann war mir doch eines klar: diese Gefühle konnten gegen mich gerichtet werden und zum Sieg über mich führen. Doch gleichzeitig konnte ich sie auch gegen _dich_ benutzen. Konnte _deine_ Gefühle zu _meinem_ Vorteil ausspielen. Und so inszenierte ich dein fünftes Schuljahr. Ließ dich den Angriff auf Weasley sehen, damit du später glauben würdest, ich hätte deinen ach so geliebten Paten. Und wir alle wissen, wie es ausging. Sirius und Bella haben eine durchaus beindruckende Show hingelegt, die dich mit der Zeit immer näher an den Abgrund drängen würde.  
Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, was danach mit Sirius geschah. Nun, der Todesvorhang ist kompliziert, genau kann ich es dir auch nicht sagen. Aber es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass Personen nicht gleich sterben, wenn sie hindurchgestoßen werden. Sie überdauern ein paar Tage - auch wenn es für sie Jahre sind - in einer kalten, grauen Welt, in der es keine Gefühle gibt und in der die Seele langsam zerstört wird. Schlimmer als Azkaban. Früher war es die schlimmste Bestrafungsmethode, bevor ein barmherziger Zauberminister sie abschaffte und Azkaban einführte. Eigentlich schade. Wie dem auch sei. Wenn man eine Person hindurchstößt, kann man im Tausch gegen eine andere Seele die erste wieder herausholen, sozusagen freikaufen. Also nahm ich meinen kleinen, treuen Wurmschwanz, der mittlerweile ausgedient hatte und tauschte ihn gegen Sirius. Ein durchaus lohnender Tausch, muss ich sagen. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Henker vorstellen als deinen Paten.  
Was nach dem fingierten Tod von Sirius passierte dürfte dir ja klar sein, das Problem war nur, dass ich nicht an dich herankam. Die Ferien verbrachtest du bei deinen Verwandten, wo ich dich trotz allem nicht attackieren konnte und Hogwarts war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls eine uneinnehmbare Festung für mich. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich nur warten müsste, bis du seelisch so am Ende wärst und deinem Leben ein Ende bereiteten würdest. Doch was hätte ich davon? Nichts, als eine Nation, die ihren Fehler einsähe und sich gegen mich auflehnte. Also habe ich Draco geschickt. Den Jungen, den du solange gehasst hast und der dich aus diesem schwarzen Loch der Verzweiflung herausholte, einzig und allein zu dem Zweck, damit ich dich erneut brechen und schließlich töten könnte.  
Ende des sechsten Schuljahres begann dann mein Eroberungsfeldzug. Mit Londons Zerstörung hoffte ich dich und Dumbledore aus Hogwarts herauszulocken. Mit etwas Glück wärst du damals in der Lage gewesen mich zu besiegen, noch war ich nicht so mächtig. Aber der Alte baute auf Sicherheit und wollte dich erst eine Magie lehren, mit der du mich später besiegen würdest. An sich ein guter Plan, wäre nicht Severus gewesen.  
Zu deinem Pech hast du dich auch noch mit ihm angefreundet. Mir sollte es nur recht sein. Ich bekam jeden noch so kleinen Fortschritt von dir zu hören und würde dich gleichzeitig noch stärker brechen, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre.  
Unser erster Sturm auf Hogwarts sollte dein Ende bereiten, Draco und Severus hätten von innen agiert, doch leider konnten sie Dumbledore nicht aufhalten, als er sich opferte und einen Bann über das Schloss legte, der es mir nicht erlaubte selbst auf den geheimen Wegen ins Schloss zu gelangen. Es war wohl ein Blutbann, der mich und nur mich davon abhielt. Sicher, ich hätte meine Death Eater schicken können, aber sie hätten dich niemals lebend fangen können. Also blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit: warten bis du zu mir kamst.  
Wie lange war mir egal, ich habe Zeit, mein Junge, von nun an bis in alle Ewigkeit. Dass dein Freund starb war unvorhergesehen. Wir wussten zwar, dass er ein Animagus war und dass jemand von euch kommen würde auf die fingierte Stonehengesache, aber Lucius ist manchmal leider sehr unbeherrscht. Glücklicherweise ist sein Sohn besonnener und hat nicht lange gezögert, bevor er ihn tötete. Bedauerlich angesichts der zwei entzückenden Kinder, die er hat, aber unabwendbar.  
Eine weitere unvorhergesehene Folge war, dass du wieder in deiner Lethargie versankst. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nach diesem Zwischenfall so sauer sein würdest und mich endlich angreifen. Aber stattdessen hast du dich in dich selbst zurückgezogen und wärst beinah gestorben. Zu meiner großen Freude war Draco jedoch in der Lage dich ein weiteres Mal ins Leben zurückzureißen und zu meiner weiteren Freude hattest du dich durch diesen Zwischenfall schließlich doch noch entschieden mich anzugreifen.  
Ich muss sagen, dein Plan war nicht schlecht, aber du hast dir die falschen Gefährten ausgesucht. Es war ganz einfach dich gefangen zu nehmen, denn deinen geliebten Paten mit meinem Zeichen zu sehen, würde dich derart entsetzen, dass Draco und Severus dich überwältigen konnten. Und danach würde die letzte Phase meines Planes einsetzen: totale seelische Zerstörung."  
Erneut verzogen sich die Lippen zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. Harry schwieg. Nicht aus Trotz, sondern weil er nicht sprechen konnte. Dieser Plan... dieser Eine Plan... das konnte doch nicht sein. Wenn das wirklich alles stimmte, dann war im Grunde sein Leben von Anfang an geplant gewesen. Voldemort hatte alles arrangiert und auch wenn manche Dinge sich anders entwickelt hatten, als zuvor gedacht, war er immer auf seinem Weg geblieben und war, zwar mit einigen Umwegen, zu seinem Ziel gekommen. Selbst wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen war, hatte Voldemort eine Alternative gehabt und war darauf umgestiegen. Der Lord war Harrys Leben immer einen Schritt voraus gewesen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige senkte den Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Atem wurde schneller, als er gegen die Erkenntnis kämpfte, die sich ihm langsam aufdrängte. Er wollte das nicht wahrhaben, er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er konnte es nicht abwenden und kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass Voldemort recht hatte am Anfang seiner Rede. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Denn selbst, wenn Harry sich irgendwie befreien könnte, hätte der andere sicherlich wieder eine Möglichkeit ihn zurückzuholen. Egal was er tun würde, alles endete mit Voldemorts Sieg und seiner Niederlage.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete waren sie matt und beinah leblos. Es war vorbei. In diesem Augenblick hatte der Dunkle Lord seinen Sieg davon getragen. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr.  
"Ah, wie ich sehe hast du verstanden, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt. In der Tat hätte ich noch Reservepläne, falls es dir tatsächlich gelingen würde zu fliehen. Aber das wäre ein Wunder. Du bist zwar stark, aber durch deine Ketten wird die Kraft zurückgehalten. Und selbst wenn, du hättest mich nicht besiegen können..."  
Beim letzten Satz hatte Voldemort seine Stimme bedrohlich gesenkt. Dazu hatte er sich zu Harry hinabgebeugt und dessen Gesicht in seine Hände genommen. Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich kurz, was der andere mit den letzten Worten gemeint hatte, als die roten Augen aufleuchteten und die Wände und die Tür um sie herum zu Staub zerfielen. Nur vier Pfeiler der Mauer blieben übrig um die Zelle zu stützen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er verstand. Voldemort grinste wieder.  
"Zauberstablose Magie ist etwas schönes, nicht wahr, mein Junge?! Oh, jetzt habe ich deine schöne Zelle zerstört. Aber das lässt sich ja wieder bereinigen."  
Er vollzog mit seinen Händen eine Geste, als wolle er jemanden zum Aufstehen bewegen, und kurz darauf standen sowohl Wände als auch Tür der Zelle wieder. Harry stieß einen scharfen Atemzug aus. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre stark, er hatte gedacht, er könnte mit zauberstabloser Magie gewinnen. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Er hatte vergessen, dass auch Voldemort stärker werden würde und der Mann hatte sehr viel mehr Erfahrung. Er konnte dasselbe wie Harry und noch viel mehr. Selbst wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht hintergangen und verraten worden wäre von allen Seiten, selbst dann hätte er keine Chance gehabt den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.  
Kurze Zeit verging in Stille, bis Harry monoton fragte:  
"Warum Sirius und Severus?"  
Voldemort sah ihn an, nicht verstehend, was der Gefangene meinte.  
"Wieso sind sie deine ersten Vertreter? Bellatrix und Lucius dürften sehr viel fanatischer sein."  
Eine Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit quälte. Bellatrix und Lucius waren skrupellos, sie würden töten ohne mit der Schulter zu zucken. Sirius tat dies zwar auch, aber nur wenn er musste. Harry war sich sicher, dass er unter normalen Umständen auch Gnade walten ließ. Genauso wie Severus. Ansonsten hätten sie ihn wohl kaum so gut behandelt.  
Der Dunkle Lord wurde ein wenig nachdenklich.  
"Ja, in der Tat. Bella und Lucius sind wohl meine zwei treusten Anhänger, doch leider würden sie nicht damit klar kommen, wenn sie von meiner wahren Natur erführen. Severus und Sirius bindet etwas anderes an mich. Sie wissen von meinem Muggelvater, aber es kümmert sie nicht."  
"Was? Was bindet sie an dich?"  
"Unerwiderte Liebe kann schnell zu grenzenlosem Hass umschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius dir genau erklärt hat, warum er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Ich denke nicht, da er es sich wohl bis heute nicht eingestanden hat. Aber er konnte nicht sehen, wie deine Eltern zusammen glücklich waren und er dabei zerbrach, also kam er zu mir."  
Harry stutzte. Das war es? Darum hatte er seine Eltern in den Tod geschickt... Er hatte jenen Menschen, den er liebte, lieber getötet als ihn in den Armen eines anderen zu sehen? Harry seufzte.  
"Und Severus?"  
"Severus ist ein gebrochener Mann. Weder von seiner Umwelt noch von seinem Vater je wirklich akzeptiert. Im letzten Punkt, sind wir uns ähnlich."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wieder Essen und Trinken abzulehnen und so vielleicht zu sterben, bevor Voldemort ihn töten würde. Aber er war sicher, dass der andere dies nicht mehr allzu lang hinauszögern würde.  
"Wann ist meine Hinrichtung?"  
Voldemort grinste. "In der Tat, du bist ein schlauer Junge." Er lachte kurz. "Übermorgen wird es soweit sein. Übermorgen am 21. Juni werde ich das beenden, was ich vor sieben Jahren begonnen habe. Ich habe mir erlaubt ein paar Leute dafür einzuladen. Dich natürlich auch." Er grinste höhnisch und als er den nächsten Satz aussprach, war seine Stimme kalt, grausam und voller Belustigung:  
"Die Feier ist um acht Uhr. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest."


	12. Epilogue Completion

**Epilogue - Completion**

_Liebe kann vieles, doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug.  
Glaube ist stark, doch manchmal ist Glaube Selbstbetrug.  
Wir wollten Wunder, doch sie sind nicht geschehn_

_(Elisabeth - Boote in der Nacht)_

Hoffnung ist das Gefühl, das die Menschen am Leben hält. Wenn sie sich die Hoffnung bewahren, dann können sie leben. Egal unter welchen Umständen, solange sie hoffen, schaffen sie alles. Jahre voller Dunkelheit, Krieg, Hass und Tod kann man durch dieses eine Gefühl überstehen. Selbst wenn es Jahrhunderte dauert bis alles vorbei ist, mit Hoffnung sind die Menschen zu einem neuen Leben fähig.  
Aber was ist, wenn selbst die Hoffnung irgendwann stirbt? Wenn alles zerstört wird, woran die Menschen glauben können und jener getötet wird, der für sie die Hoffnung darstellt, sie personifiziert? Was ist dann?  
Mein Blick gleitet aus dem kleinen Fenster hinaus auf die schweren grauen Wolken. Sie sind noch dunkler geworden als sie es sonst sind. Der Donner grollt in ihnen und die Blitze durchzucken sie. Noch regnet es nicht, aber es wird bald soweit sein. Man könnte fast meinen, der Himmel trauert um mich.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Die Ketten klirren, als ich mich kurz bewege um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Es ist sinnlos, das weiß ich. Ich versuche es trotzdem.  
Es ist seltsam. Ich bin so ruhig. Dabei weiß ich ganz genau, dass es in weniger als einer Stunde vorbei sein wird. Vor ein paar Jahren und ein paar Wochen hätte ich gesagt, es wäre gut so. Dass ich dann endlich erlöst sei von dem Albtraum, der sich Leben nennt. Jetzt tue ich es nicht mehr. Ich würde gerne weiterleben, alt werden, vielleicht sogar eine Familie gründen - aber ich weiß auch, dass es mir nicht vorherbestimmt ist, nie war. Ich habe nie an das Schicksal geglaubt, an keine höhere Macht, die das Leben der Menschen bestimmt. Dann, nach den beiden Prophezeiungen, die ich gehört habe, fing ich an zu zweifeln. Vielleicht gab es doch ein Schicksal? Eine höhere Macht, die die Geschicke der Menschen lenkt? Lächerlich, wurde mir damals gesagt und ich kann dem nur beipflichten. Es gibt keine höhere Macht, aber es gibt ein Schicksal. Die Menschen. Sie bestimmen das Schicksal, nicht immer ihr eigenes, aber das anderer - und so auch meines.  
Tom hat mein Leben angefangen zu planen, noch bevor ich auf die Welt kam. Und auch, wenn es manch unvorhergesehene Zwischenfälle gab, so lief doch im Grunde alles genau nach diesem Plan. Denn er wird sein Ziel heute erreichen. Heute wird er mich töten. Vor den Augen der Menschen und ihnen somit die letzte Hoffnung nehmen, auf dass sie niemals wieder glücklich werden können.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords jemals ein Ende nehmen wird. Ich nehme es nicht an. Denn das, was er zu mir sagte, lässt mich darauf schließen, dass er seinen Traum der Unsterblichkeit erfüllt hat, oder jedenfalls kurz vor seiner Erfüllung steht. Vielleicht bin ich das letzte Hindernis vor dem Ziel. Möglich.  
Manche würden jetzt sagen, ich solle doch kämpfen! Nicht aufgeben! Wenn du leben willst, dann lebe verdammt! Aber so einfach ist es nicht mehr. Die letzten beiden Male, als ich kurz vor dem Tod stand, glaubte ich, ich könne mein Schicksal selbst ändern. Nun nicht mehr. Wenn ich heute nicht sterbe, sterbe ich morgen oder wann anders, aber es ist mein Schicksal zu sterben. Nicht so, wie es jeder Mensch tut. Mir ist bestimmt früh zu sterben und die Hoffnung aller Menschen mit mir ins Grab zu nehmen. Es ist nun mal so, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, ich hätte es nie gekonnt. Manche Dinge sind nun mal unabwendbar.  
Dann höre ich die Schritte auf dem Gang. Ich frage mich, wer mich abholen wird, aber im Grunde ist es egal. Alle die mir wichtig sind, werden anwesend sein. Ja, sie sind mir immer noch wichtig und ich liebe sie immer noch. Auch wenn ich in manchen Stunden, die ich wegen ihnen auf diesem harten Stuhl verbracht habe, glaubte sie zu hassen, ist es mir nun am Ende klar geworden, dass dem nicht so ist.  
Auch wenn man es mir nicht glauben will oder kann, ich verstehe Sirius. Er konnte dem Menschen, den er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte, nicht nahe sein, obwohl er soviel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Ich sage nicht, dass es die beste Lösung war, ich bin mir sicher es hätte andere gegeben, aber ich kann es verstehen.  
Severus ebenso. Ich habe in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen, wie er behandelt wurde und ich weiß wie man sich fühlt, wenn man angeschrieen oder vor allen lächerlich gemacht wird. Auch hier bin ich mir sicher, dass es andere Lösungen gegeben hätte, aber nun ist es egal, Hauptsache ich verstehe sie. Und egal ist es in beiden Fällen nun sowieso.  
Schließlich ist er angekommen und tritt ein. Sein silberschwarzer Umhang raschelt bei jedem seiner Schritte. Kurz vor mir bleibt er stehen und blickt mich aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen an. Ich mustere ihn ein paar Augenblicke.  
"Du hast mir nie wirklich gesagt, warum." Meine Stimme ist ruhig, mein Blick fast sanft. Ich habe allen Hass und alle Wut abgelegt, ich möchte in Frieden sterben, im Einklang mit jenen, die ich liebe.  
"Spielt es denn jetzt noch eine Rolle?"  
Ich lächele leicht und schüttele den Kopf. Man muss nicht immer alle Dinge verstehen, vielleicht kann man nicht einmal alle Dinge verstehen. Das Leben besteht aus Kompromissen, man muss lernen Dinge zu akzeptieren, denn nur so kann man den Frieden mit der Welt finden, den so viele suchen.  
Dann löst er meine Fesseln. Als wir die Zelle verlassen, legt er einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Er will mich nicht festhalten, er weiß, dass ich mein Schicksal angenommen habe, dass ich nicht fliehen werde. Es ist seine Art um Entschuldigung zu bitten.  
"Du wirst doch jetzt nicht weich werden, Draco." Ich habe diesen stichelnden Unterton in meiner Stimme, mit dem ich ihn in den letzten sieben Jahren so oft geneckt habe. Er legt sein berühmtes Grinsen auf.  
"Du solltest mich besser kennen, Potter."  
Eine Weile gehen wir schweigend durch die langen Gänge. Ich sehe mich ein wenig um. Eine beeindruckende Festung, das muss man Tom lassen.  
"Hast du keine Angst?"  
Seine Frage kommt plötzlich und nur leise. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden um sie zu realisieren. Dann schüttelte ich erneut lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Nicht so lange du bei mir bist."  
Er nickt und verstärkt kurz den Druck um meine Hüfte. Wieder Schweigen und ich beobachte das Gewitter durch die hohen Fenster, an denen wir vorbei gehen.  
"Schau, es gewittert!"  
"Ja, aber ich denke, ich werde ab heute keine Gewitter mehr mögen..."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Es sind zu viele Erinnerungen mit ihnen verbunden..." Ich muss nicht fragen welche.  
Wir betreten einen Turm, in dem sich eine Wendeltreppe nach oben zieht. Er lässt mich vorangehen. Nach ein paar Minuten sind wir oben angelangt. Ein weiterer Korridor erstreckt sich vor uns. An seinem Ende kann ich den Ausgang sehen und zwei bekannte Gestalten.  
"Weißt du", fängt er dann wieder an. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ein paar Muggelbücher nicht verbrannt werden."  
"Warum?", frage ich leicht grinsend, obwohl ich die Antwort kenne.  
"Sie dienen der allgemeinen Belustigung. Ich denke, man wird das hier brauchen können."  
"Heb' welche mit Happy End auf."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich Happy Ends schon immer gemocht habe." Ein Lächeln liegt auf meinen Lippen, das er nickend erwidert. Dann sind wir am Ende des Gangs angelangt. Sirius und Severus schauen auf mich hinab. Mein Pate ist der erste, der auf mich zu tritt und mich umarmt.  
"Ich habe dir nicht alles gesagt, als-"  
"Schon gut." Er muss mir nichts mehr sagen. "Ich weiß es. Und ich verstehe es." Seine Umarmung ist fest, beinah schmerzhaft für meinen geschwächten Körper, aber das macht nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Schließlich löst er sich von mir und streicht mir durch die Haare. "Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich..."  
Danach tritt Severus auf mich zu. Ich kann den Kampf deutlich sehen, der in seinem Inneren tobt. Erwartend sehe ich ihn an, bis er mich schließlich doch umarmt. Er braucht keine Worte, weiß, dass diese eine Geste genug für mich ist.  
Dann gehen sie hinaus, mir einen letzten Blick zuwerfend, und stellen sich an die Seiten jenes Mannes, für den sie kämpfen, für den sie alles aufgaben und alles verrieten und trotzdem spüre ich keinen Hass. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie glücklich sind, ob sie ihre Stellung genießen. Aber sie haben ihren Weg gewählt, so wie ich meinen Weg gewählt habe und ich werde keinem Vorwürfe dafür machen, dass er etwas für richtig hält. Denn genauso, wie es keinen Unterschied zwischen Hass und Liebe gibt, so gibt es auch kein Richtig und Flasch. Dinge, die in den Augen der einen falsch erscheinen, sind in denen der anderen richtig. Man kann niemanden für seine eigene Meinung verurteilen. Toleranz ist das, was diese Welt braucht. Ihr zukünftiger Herrscher weiß das vielleicht nicht, besitzt dieses Gefühl wohl nicht. Aber auch ihm kann man keinen Vorwurf machen. Tom Marvolo Riddle ist nicht vollständig böse, er war es nie und er wird es auch nie sein. Selbst, wenn das Äußere des Lord Voldemort kaum noch menschliche Züge zeigt, ist er es trotz allem doch noch und vielleicht wird er eines Tages das Gefühl der Toleranz entdecken, das er bisher nicht kennt. Vielleicht wird ihm eines Tages jemand zeigen können, was Leben wirklich bedeutet...  
Schließlich sehe ich Draco an und nachdem er den Blick ein paar Sekunden stumm erwidert hat, umarmt auch er mich.  
"Sag Ron, dass es mir Leid tut. Es war nicht persönlich gemeint..."  
Ich nicke. "Und du pass auf Hermine und die Kinder auf."  
"Sicher."  
Damit treten wir hinaus. Durch das Volk geht ein Raunen, als ich die kleine Erhöhung betrete, auf der die Hinrichtung stattfinden wird. Und in diesem Moment bricht der Himmel auf. Der Regen strömt hinab und durchweicht die Kleidung der Menschen. Der Blick durch meine Brillengläser bleibt erstaunlich klar, vielleicht hat sie jemand mit einem Zauber belegt, aber im Grunde ist es egal.  
Meine Augen schweifen über die Menschenmasse, hin und wieder sehe ich einige bekannte Gesichter. Luna, Ginny, die Zwillinge. Charlie steht zusammen mit Remus und stützt ihn. Er sieht müde und verzweifelt aus, ich lächele ihm kurz zu, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er es sehen kann. Hermine steht beinah ganz vorne, die Kinder sind nicht dabei. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihnen so etwas nicht zeigen. Sekunden schauen wir uns in die Augen, bis sie mir schließlich ein kleines Lächeln schenkt. Ich erwidere es. Dann drehe ich mich um, hin zu ihnen, die mein Schicksal bestimmten.  
Tom sitzt auf dem großen Thron, durch eine Überdachung vor den hinabfallenden Regentropfen geschützt. Neben ihm stehen Sirius und Severus, zwei meiner vier Väter und jene Männer, die direkt nach dem dunklen Lord kommen. Eine Stufe weiter unten Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange. Eine weitere Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange. Draco verweilt an meiner Seite.  
"Bereit?", dringt Toms Stimme schließlich zu mir hervor.  
Lächelnd sehe ich ihn an. "Ja."  
Er mustert mich kurz intensiv und meint dann in einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Belustigung: "Ich habe es nie geschafft dich ganz zu brechen, nicht wahr?"  
Weiterhin lächelnd schüttele ich leicht den Kopf. "Nein, aber es ist nicht nötig. Du wirst dein Ziel erreichen."  
Er nickt. "So sei es."  
Als er sich von seinem Thron erhebt und unter der Überdachung hervortritt, habe ich fast den Eindruck, dass selbst die Regentropfen vor ihm fliehen. Während er sich mir langsam nähert, zieht mein Leben an mir vorbei. Es sind nicht viele Jahre, die ich erlebt habe und doch möchte ich keines missen. Nicht einmal die Zeit bei den Dursleys, denn sie ließen mich zu dem werden, der ich heute bin. Jeder Mensch, den ich getroffen habe, hat mein Schicksal bestimmt, auch wenn jener vor mir es war, der die meisten Fäden in der Hand hielt. Vielleicht schaffen es die Menschen eines Tages wieder ihr eigenes Schicksal zu bestimmen und nicht jenes anzunehmen, dass man ihnen auferlegt hat. Vielleicht wird eines Tages ein neuer Junge oder ein neues Mädchen geboren, das fähiger ist als ich und die Hoffnungen der Menschen erfüllen kann. Ich kann mir nichts vorwerfen. Ich habe es versucht, ich habe gekämpft und bin gescheitert. Meine Schlacht ist zu Ende, die der Welt hat gerade erst begonnen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht geht sie eines Tages zu ihren Gunsten aus. Ich werde es nicht mehr erleben, aber ich werde dafür beten, dass es so sein wird. Die Hoffnung stirbt nie ganz und auch wenn ich heute sterben muss, irgendwo in einem entlegenen Winkel der Welt wird ein kleiner Funken überleben und eines Tages die ganze Welt in Brand setzen.  
"Glaubst du an das Schicksal, Tom?"  
Er steht nun nur noch wenige Meter vor mir. Ich sehe das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "An deines schon, ich habe es immerhin selbst gemacht."  
"Und an deines?"  
"Die Zeit wird zeigen, was es für mich bereithält."  
Ich nicke. Dann hebt er den Zauberstab und spricht den Todesfluch. Ich habe viel verloren durch Toms Intrigenspiel, doch auch viel gewonnen. Denn selbst wenn Draco immer nur ein Ziel hatte, war er mein Freund, der seine Versprechen nie brach. Er sagte mir, er würde immer bei mir sein. Und so ist es auch. Er steht bis zuletzt neben mir.  
Kurz bevor der Fluch mich trifft, zuckt ein Blitz durch den Himmel, macht die Nacht einen Augenblick lang zum Tag, der Regen scheint auszusetzen, die Menge schweigt. Für einen Moment ist es, als stünde die Erde still.

_... Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute. Ja, ich habe Happy Ends immer gemocht. Doch diese Geschichte wird keines haben..._

__

* * *

... seufz Ich überlege mir, seitdem ich angefangen habe diese Geschichte zu posten, was ich hier nun am Ende hinschreiben soll und ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung, was ich schreiben und vor allem, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll.  
Ich weiß, dass das letzte Kapitel geschockt hat und - auch wenn das jetzt grausam, komisch oder ähnlich klingen wird - war eben diese Reaktion von Anfang an beabsichtigt. Die ganze Story hat auf diesem einen Kapitel des Verrates aufgebaut und dieser letzte Teil war, wie schon einmal gesagt, der Grund, warum ich sie überhaupt geschrieben habe. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich die resultierenden Reaktionen nicht erwartet hätte. Ich war selbst ein wenig geschockt, wie nah das Kapitel manchen gegangen ist. Und - auch, wenn das jetzt schon wieder grausam klingt - ist das wohl das größte Kompliment, dass ich als Autorin dieser Story kriegen kann, denn genau das war meine Intention.  
Ich weiß auch, dass dieses Ende wohl ebenfalls geschockt hat, aber wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich nicht viel von Happy Ends halte. Hin und wieder mag ich sie, sie können recht nett und aufbauend sein, aber... das Leben ist nicht immer schön, geschweige denn nett und freundlich. Es gibt im realen Leben nur selten Happy Ends und auch, wenn Fanfictions genauso wie viele Bücher, Filme, Manga etc. eine Flucht aus der Realität darstellen, wünsche ich mir bei den meisten Serien/Geschichten Sad Ends. Warum weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht brauche ich diesen Bezug zur Realität, wer weiß. Sad Ends sind sehr rar, egal wo, und da ich mich gerne vom Mainstream ein wenig abkoppele, bin ich mittlerweile zur Sad End Schreiberin geworden. Wie man anhand dieser Story sehen kann, wohl auch ziemlich skrupellos. Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt dafür entschuldigen, vielleicht auch nicht... ich weiß es nicht, ich überlasse diese Story eurem Urteil, genauso wie das Ende.  
Ich befürchte und bin mir fast klar darüber, dass einige Fragen noch offen sind, aber wie ich durch Harrys Gedankengänge bereits gesagt habe, kann man nicht immer auf alles eine Antwort finden. Manche Dinge muss man einfach akzeptieren.  
Manches habe ich auch bewusst offen gelassen, zum Beispiel, wen von Harrys Eltern Sirius derart geliebt hat, dass er alles verraten hat. Ich habe zwischen James und Lily gewählt, wollte euch meine Meinung aber nicht aufzwängen und habe es offen gelassen. Auch Harrys und Dracos Beziehung ist wohl nicht klar definierbar, aber wie ich bereits im Vorwort andeutete, man kann auch hier selbst entscheiden. Wer Slash mag, kann sich für Liebe entscheiden, wer nicht, dagegen und somit für eine einfache, aber dennoch tiefgründige Freundschaft. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist Draco ja auch in einer ähnlichen Situation wie manch anderer Chara in dieser Story.  
In einer Story sollte immer genug Platz sein für Eigeninterpretationen, vielleicht ist hier etwas viel Platz. Ich gestehe, dass ich die letzten beiden Teile unter extremen Zeitdruck geschrieben habe und vielleicht ein paar Dinge übersehen habe, vielleicht auch nur, weil für mich alles von Anfang an klar gewesen war und ich nicht unbeteiligt an die ganze Wendung herangehen konnte. Ich habe versucht es bei der Überarbeitung zu verbessern, aber es fällt mir ziemlich schwer, bei einer schon etwas länger beendeten Story Teile umzuschreiben und im Endeffekt wäre es wohl auch keine Verbesserung geworden. Zum Epilog habe ich noch einige Sachen hinzugefügt, nicht sonderlich viel, aber ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens ein wenig genügt.

Ich weiß, dass ich schon wieder viel zu viel schreibe, aber ich muss ein paar Dinge loswerden. Noch ein paar Fragen, die ich in einigen Kommentaren gefragt wurde:

- Was ist Harrys Animagus Gestalt?

Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht, weil es für die Story nicht relevant war. Da Rowling aber - sofern ich mich richtig erinnere - mal meinte, dass Patronus und Animagusform so ziemlich Hand in Hand gehen, hätte ich ihn - hätte ich Harry denn als Animagus gebraucht - wohl zu einem Hirsch gemacht.

- Warum ich Ron umgebracht habe?

Das war auch schon von Anfang an geplant gewesen. Ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass Rons Tod solche Reaktionen hervorruft, ich war wirklich geschockt. Aber es war für den Verlauf der Geschichte nötig, dass jemand aus Harrys unmittelbarer Umgebung den Tod findet und Ron war - so grausam das nun auch klingen mag - die geeigneteste Person dafür. Auch, dass Draco ihn umbringt, war von Beginn an geplant, denn es war nötig um Harry zu zermürben.

- Warum ich für Harrys Todestag den 21.6. genommen habe und nicht Halloween?

Im ersten Manuskript dieser Story habe ich seinen Geburtstag genommen, Halloween selbst kam für mich eigentlich nie in Frage. Als ich mich dann entschied, die Story für den Wettbewerb zu nehmen und die Bedingung war, dass die Story im Frühling spielt, musste ich mir etwas anderes ausdenken. Epilog und Prolog können zwar weitesgehend aus den Bedingungen rausgenommen werden, aber ich wollte Harry nicht noch über zwei Monate in der Zelle sitzen lassen, mal davon abgesehen, dass er sich auf diese Weise auch zu Tode hungern hätte können. So ist es nun mal der 21.6. geworden, innerhalb dieser Geschichte ja auch ein denkwürdiger Tag'

So, und abschließend möchte ich mich für all die vielen lieben Kommentare bedanken, die ihr mir im Laufe dieser zwei Monate geschrieben habt. Ich habe mich wirklich über jeden einzelnen gefreut und ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, wenn ihr trotz aller Wendungen noch an ein Happy End geglaubt habt und ich genau wusste, wie es ausgehen würde... ich kam mir teilweise schon richtig schäbig vor' Aber... ach, ich habe nun einmal dieses Faible für Sad Ends! Es tut mir Leid! Aber ich liebe sie... '

Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch diese Story gefallen hat, sowohl die schöne Seite dieser Geschichte als auch die traurige. Danke an alle, die diese Story gelesen haben und noch lesen werden!

alle knuffelt und sich jetzt ganz schnell mit kleiner Privatarmee nach Bolivien verzieht, damit von wütenden Lesern nicht gekillt wird  
Vielleicht sehen wir uns bei der nächsten Geschichte!

Styko (mein Gott, dieses Nachwort ist fast länger als der ganze Epilog o.o Sorry.)


End file.
